We Made a Wish and It Came True
by Risika Kiisu Seto
Summary: ...so we have to deal with the consequences. We have to survive to figure out why we were brought to Gaia & who's behind it, and if we ever want to see home again. But, what will change? Really, anything can happen.  has Rinoa-bashing  R&R!  On Hiatus-will get back to writing it once I can find my muses again... -.-'
1. Chapter 1

**I Made a Wish and It Came True…**

Chapter 1: Introductions

_**Story title**__**:**_** I Made a Wish and It Came True…**

_**Story authoress**_**: Risika Kiisu Fenrir**

_**Story summary**_**: ...so we have to deal with the consequences. We have to survive to figure out why we were brought to Gaia & who's behind it, and if we ever want to see home again. But, what will change? Really, anything can happen. R&R *be nice please***

_**Full summary**_**: Twin sisters make a wish, which comes true. They get transported to the world of Final Fantasy VIII, but in doing so, end up getting separated. They make friends, make enemies, and learn many things (like how to fight with and without weapons and plants that can be used to make medicines, among other things). But, why were they brought to this world? Who has motive to take them away from their life on Earth? Will they ever find a way to get home, or will they have to just live with never seeing their families again?**

_**Disclaimer**_**: This is a work of fiction written by a fan (thus, the name "FAN-Fiction"). Names, characters, places, and incidents either are the product of the authoress's imagination or are used fictitiously and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events or locales is entirely coincidental. **

**Meaning what? I don't own anything. I am merely using the game Final Fantasy VIII (property of SquareSoft) as a base and incorporating my own characters and ideas into an already established plotline. And to further denounce any ideas that I own something: I don't own any major companies, minor companies, major/minor names, nor any works by other fanfiction authors/authoresses on this or any other cite. Or any published works by authors/authoresses.**

**I do, however, own a copy of FF8, FF9, FFX, FFX-2, and a ton of other games and movies. As well as a ton of books. And my own characters that are in this story. And any plot changes I may make to incorporate my own characters into the already established plotline of FF8.**

**Get it? I hope so. Because I am **_**sooo **__NOT_**gonna repeat this. Well, onto the actual writings! WHEE! (No, I'm not high, just hyper. Like usual.)**

* * *

><p>This chapter (is technically not a chapter) is just going to tell you about the two main OCs this story will involve. Kailyn and Sylvia are twins, but not identical. Sylvia is the first born. This is before the SeeD exam (4 years), so by the SeeD exam, the twins'll be 17. Keep in mind that this story starts in June, 2 months before their b-day. Anyway, if you just want to read the story, go to chapter 2.<p>

**Name: **Sylvia Marriba

**Meaning of name: **of the forest

**Age:** 13

**DOB:** August 4

**Height: **5'1 ½"

**Weight:** 110 lbs

**Hair color: **black with blue highlights

**Hair length:** waist

**Hair style: **braided ponytail (put in ponytail first, then braid while in ponytail)

**Eye color:** green- dark when angry/upset, normal green when embarrassed, light when happy

**Family members:** James Kai Marriba (dad), Lynda Ann Marriba (mom), Kailyn Marriba (sister)

**Personality:** Sylvia is a very confident girl. She holds herself in such a way that people notice. She can be very unpredictable, and is also very outgoing and talkative. She can be a nuisance and the cause of many headaches. She is not very diligent with her work, and needs to be told constantly to do her work. She is a strong cadet, but is often ruled by her emotions (like Zell). She is adventurous, athletic, agile and flexible. Sylvia wields the Krasner Staff expertly, often beating instructors during training sessions. She is also looking out for other cadets. If a cadet needs help or is being bullied, she will put down whatever she is doing, pick up her staff, and be by the cadet's side in moments. She is an Alpha. Sylvia is beloved by many in Garden and in Balamb, and is popular in her classes. She is the eldest twin, with the youngest being Kailyn Marriba. They get separated and don't see each other for about four years.

**Other Identifying features:** pinches bridge of nose when irritated, has scar on upper left arm from a T-Rexaur, has this connection with her sister that allows her to feel strong emotions/extreme pain vaguely when they're far from each other, and more clearly when they're near.

**Weapon: **Dao (current model- Enova)

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Kailyn Marriba

**Meaning of name: **slender

**Age: **13

**DOB: **August 4

**Height: **5'1"

**Weight: **105 lbs

**Hair color: **dark brown with light brown highlights

**Hair length:** shoulder blades

**Hair style:** straight, down

**Eye color: **green- dark when angry/upset, normal green when embarrassed, light when happy

**Family members:** James Kai Marriba (dad), Lynda Ann Marriba (mom), Sylvia Marriba (sister)

**Personality: **Kailyn is the younger twin, the eldest is Sylvia. She is very quiet and shy, and thus doesn't like crowds or being in the spotlight. She is very diligent in her studies and will help cadets who are struggling. She is very organized. She prefers being by herself or with people she knows and doesn't like to meet new people because it makes her very self-conscious. She is one who keeps a cool head in most situations and is able to come up with a plan given a few minutes. Kailyn doesn't act spontaneously, unlike her sister. She is considerate and protective of the younger cadets, her family, and her friends. She always follows directions, preferring the back of the classroom where she is less likely to be called on. She is not very confident in herself, and is very sensitive to criticism though she tries not to show it. She is also sensitive to other's feelings and will try to help anyone who is feeling down or crying. She is not an Alpha, like her sister, but an Omega. She doesn't pay bullies any attention unless they are picking on other cadets, or they strike a nerve which is difficult. When a nerve is struck, she will attack without mercy. While she is quiet in the classroom, outside the classroom she is fun-loving and talkative, if a bit reserved (unless there is work to do or she doesn't have anything to add to the conversation). She is agile and flexible, and uses her dual swords well, though she is not the best swordsman. She is always pondering something, normally something trivial, like why the moon is the color it is. Kailyn goes to Trabia Garden and doesn't see her twin for four years.

**Other Identifying features: **bites cheek/lip/tongue when thinking, pinches bridge of nose when irritated, eye twitches when really annoyed/irritated/angry, has this connection with her sister that allows her to feel strong emotions/extreme pain vaguely when they're far from each other, and more clearly when they're near.

**Weapon: **Duel swords (current model- Rama Scorches)

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's the two OCs! Siblings! My first time writing siblings, actually. Yeah, Sylvia is different from the Sylvia in <strong>_The Wolf and the Lion_**. For one thing, her last name and physical description is different. For another, Sylvia isn't a werewolf. And, I think her personality changed, too… If so, blame the muse. . **

**Kailyn is a lot like me. She'll get into her thoughts, and totally miss whatever was going on outside her head. I am also quiet shy around a lot of people if I don't know them, but Kai is shy around any person if she's just meeting them… but she likes to meet new people. She's a bookworm, like me, and prefers doing school/desk work than working out (unlike me, though I prefer to just run around outside or fight my brother).**

**Then again, I'm also like Sylvia, I tend to over-react to some stuff. If my nose isn't stuck in a book, story, or anything, or I'm not stuck in my thoughts, I tend to be a talking machine. I will worry a lot about my family if they don't show up, and instantly think the worst. I guess this is the more outgoing side of me… O.o**

**See, both characters are different sides of me, just some traits are drawn out more, others surpressed. So, yeah…**

…**Is it me, or do I seem to be very contradictive to anyone else? O.o**

**I'm trying to make Kai more quiet, and less sarcastic. Sylvia's supposed to be the loud, blunt, sarcastic one. Kai's supposed to be the sweet, quiet, thoughtful one…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the story! If you find any grammar and/or spelling mistakes or contradictory information, tell me! I will fix it!**

**Well, read and please, for the love of all that is good, pure, and kind in the world, REVIEW! Glad I'm writing again? Think the OC's are described well? Suckishly? Want a certain pairing? Want to make a camo appearance? Guess where you can tell me! PM or a REVIEW! **

**Risika Kiisu Fenrir (sarahleonhart) **

_DON'T BLAME ME FOR ANYTHING! I am not at all responsible for any change in the character that shares my name! That is all Risika's doing! Just because I needed some time off doesn't give her the power to blame me for what SHE did! _

–_Sylvia the Muse _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(June)

_**Sylvia**_

"Sylvia! It's my turn to play!" whined Kailyn. I paused my game and looked at my 13-year-old twin sister, raising an eyebrow slightly. Her green eyes were dark with annoyance and slight anger.

"Kailyn, does it look like I can just shut off the game right this minute and hand over the controller?" I asked her in a sarcastic tone. The brunette looked at the screen, which showed three armed figures fighting a red dragon with black horns that covered most of its head. Most of the screen was darkened and in the middle was the word "PAUSED." It was Squall, Zell and Rinoa fighting a Ruby Dragon from Final Fantasy VIII.

"…No," Kailyn answered in a small voice. I sighed quietly.

"Once I finish this battle, I'll save it and hand over the controller," I said. She looked at me, surprised. "What? Did you think I'd say 'No, you can't play ever again!'"

Kai giggled, putting one hand to her mouth as her loose hair fell into her face. I smiled and turned back to my game. "Just give me a few moments," I say. I resumed my game, defeating the dragon with an attack from Zell and Squall, followed up with a blizzaga from Rinoa. Once the world map and a mini Squall figure standing in the middle showed up on the screen again, I opened the menu and saved the game, then pressed the L1, L2, R1, and R2 buttons at once, restarting the system.

I got out of my seat, tossing the wireless controller on it. Kai jumped in my empty seat, snatching the controller up and quickly resuming her own game. Shaking my head slowly with a smile, I walk into the kitchen and make myself a sandwich for dinner. Mom and dad were out with friends for the day, so Kai and I had to 'fend for ourselves.' Thank God school was out for the summer. I would've had to ride the bus home, and I hate the bus: too many annoying, bratty kids, too little space.

I could hear Kai start up a card game in the other room. Her whispered prayers floated into the kitchen as well, though I couldn't make out what she was saying. Probably praying the guy she's playing has one of the rare cards she's missing.

I finish making my sandwich and wander into the living room, where I flop into one of two Lay-Z-Boy rocking-recliner chairs and flip on the TV. I punch in the news channel, hoping to catch the weather. What? I do like to know what the weather is gonna be like. I could care less about the rest.

I start eating my sandwich and watch the commercial for the new Ford that has a '5-star crash-safety rating' and 'is the best on the market.' Really, it depends on what company the customer likes. Most every car on the market has a 5-star crash-safety rating these days.

"God, I wish I was in Final Fantasy 8! I wouldn't have to deal with these friggin' commercials!" I mutter to myself. I take another bite out of my sandwich and start paying attention to the TV as the weather man came on. I groan as the digital thingy-ma-bob said there was supposed to be a thunderstorm rolling in during the morning hours.

"The storm should be moving out of the area by the early evening hours. No serious weather should come from the storm system," the weatherman droned on. I turn off the TV and finish my sandwich before going through the kitchen into the back room. Kailyn was playing cards, though I don't know if this was her second or third, but the board was half filled.

"What's the weather gonna be like?" the brunette asked.

"Thunderstorms likely all day," I reply. Kai grunts. I examine the board.

"Put the Propagator above the Tonberry, next to the Mobile Type 8," I say. The two cards (Tonberry and Mobile Type 8) flip over to blue and the match is won. Kai immediately chooses the Mobile Type 8 card, then the screen goes black. When it flashes color again, I notice she was playing some person in Fisherman's Horizon.

"Have you gotten Quezacotl's card yet?"

"Yup."

"Did you get the Occult Fan III?"

"Yeah."

"And the Megalixir?"

"Uh-huh."

"How about Martine's level 7 Boss deck?"

"Of course!"

"Ok then. Continue," I say, flopping onto the only empty beanbag chair left. Kailyn took up the other one.

"Wouldn't it be cool to go into the game and play it in real life?" I ask suddenly. Kailyn looks at me, her emerald eyes going darker forest green.

"Yeah, it would, but it would be dangerous. What if you died?" I roll my eyes at her worrisome personality. She's always ruining the fun.

"It wouldn't matter! The others'll revive us using phoenix downs or something," I reply. My sibling gets a glassy look in her green eyes that (as I was relieved to see) had lightened up to their normal emerald shade.

"It would be really nice to meet Ze-" Kailyn suddenly stops and slaps a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. I look at her for a few moments before I start laughing. I knew she had a crush on Zell Dincht, the martial artist in FF8, but it was funny to see her act like that. Kailyn narrows her eyes at me, face red as a tomato.

"Stop laughing, Sylvia," she says. It wasn't in a whiney voice, but in the voice that mom uses often, the 'I'm-serious-you-better-do-as-you're-told' voice. I do stop laughing, but every few moments, the odd giggle would escape.

"Kailyn, don't worry. I'm not gonna judge you for having a crush on a video game character. Let me tell you something…" I look up suddenly, scanning the room. "Is there any recording devices?" I asked.

"No." Kailyn looks at me like I'm crazy. I'm not crazy! Just paranoid.

"Ok," I say as I relax. I lean over. "I have a crush on one of them too," I whisper.

"What? Who?" Kai asks, instantly caught. I could feel my face go pink.

"Not telling. You gotta figure it out like I figured out yours," I reply.

"It better not be Zell," she warns. I look at her.

"Why would I have a crush on Zell?" I ask.

"Oh, ok. Um, Irvine?"

"Nope! He's cute and all, but he ain't my type."

"Um… Laguna?"

"Sorta, but he ain't my crush. He is cute and funny, though…"

"Kiros?"

"No."

"Ward?"

"No. Think… Garden."

"Um… Cid?"

"EWW! He's too old!"

"Ow… Fine, how 'bout… Raijin?"

"Nope. You're never gonna guess it."

"Fujin?"

"No, Fujin's a girl! I don't swing that way, sis!"

"Well, sorry! Don't jump down my throat! If not them, what about Nida?"

"No."

"Does he even have a name?"

"Yup."

"So, he's not a nameless face?"

"Correct!"

"Is it Odine?"

"NO! He's a crazed psychomaniac who should be put in an insane asylum!"

"Geez, calm down, will ya? Fine. The only other guy I can think of is Seifer or Squall. Is that one of them?"

I don't answer, but I guess that's all the answer she needed. Duh, I shot down all the others.

"You have a crush on a gunblader? Really? Who? Why? Is it Squall?" I glare at the brunette.

"Yes, it is Squall. And, it's hard to explain. I like him because he's cute, he's got his own sort of humor, and he will protect those he trusts with his life. He is a mystery to most people, and I want to be the one to understand him, to be the first one he lets through his shield. Not that Rinoa whore. Squall is strong, knows the cruelness of the world, and is smart. He-" I start to continue my glorification of Squall Leonhart, lone wolf and hero of the world, but I get interrupted by Kailyn.

"Ok, ok, ok! I get it. You like Squall. Nice. But going back to your question, yeah, it would be really nice to meet Zell," Kai says, staring off into space. "I wish I could meet him at least once. The real him, not some crazy guy dressed up as him." She sighs dreamily, of in la-la land, probably one where a certain chocobo-hair-styled, tattooed, martial artist blonde is. If you don't know who I am talking about, you must be very thick-headed. I can't get any more specific than that!

"Your game's still on," I point out.

"Oh, crap!" Kai exclaims, jumping up. She nearly dropped the controller, but juggled it until I snatched it out of the air.

"Focus, girly. Remember what Sensai said. Focus is-"

"Key to being a good master swordsman/woman. I know. He's beaten that lesson into me," Kai interrupts, rubbing her head as if her Sensai had just hit her with the wooden swords they train with. I normally just sit back and watch their lessons, hardly ever taking part. I do have my own Sensai, the brother of the swordsman teaching Kai. He's teaching me how to use a staff in combat. I'm not the one aspiring to be a master swordswoman.

Kailyn grabs the controller out of my hand and saves it before turning of the PS2.

"I'm gonna go outside. Wanna come?" she asks.

"Yeah, considering you're the one who usually needs to be pulled out of some ditch," I reply, tugging on my sneakers that I had kicked off earlier that day as Kai does the same. I make sure to grab the small first aid kit mom put together in case we need it.

_**~~I Made a Wish and It Came True~~**_

I watched as the storm clouds started gathering, lightning flashing through the dark clouds.

"Hey, Kai? We should head back. Looks like the weatherman's timing was off by a day," I comment. Kailyn looks up and agrees readily.

"Let's go." She takes the lead, tracing our path back to the main road and from there, to the road we live on. We were almost to the house when a sudden flash of light surrounded us. 10,000 volts (or something like that) ran through my body, making it difficult to breathe. I couldn't even scream!

I was quite relieved when the pain ended, allowing me to collapse on the ground. However, that relief was short lived. For one thing, I was laying on grass when I'm absolutely positive that I was in the middle of the road moments ago. For another, I could hear the ocean. I mean, sure, I live in a town that's just a short walk from the beach, but we live on the other side of town, away from all of the tourists. Finally, I could hear no cars, only the waves, the grass, the wind, and some strange noises, like a giant bee and further away, a roar. I don't think anything on Earth could make that sound.

Wait… That could mean I was taken by aliens! OH MY GOD! I WAS ABDUCTED BY ALIENS AND TRANSPORTED TO THEIR HOME PLANET!

…Well, that, or it could have been an inter-dimensional portal disguised as a bolt of lightning so the pain was so great you'd think you died and went to heaven or some crap like that… Kai's better at this stuff than me. I'm not the book worm, she is. I lift my head to ask Kai what was going on, only to be met with the sweet sight of…nothing. Only an empty patch of grass where Kai was only moments before that lightning bolt hit. I sit up slowly, body aching, and look around, hoping to see my sister.

I didn't see her, but I did see a bunch of forests, a cave that looked like it had lava in it (I don't trust my eyes at that distance), a fishing town, a single road, and a giant blue and white building with a yellow halo over it. I moved my eyes to look at the rest of the land before I registered what the building looked like. I quickly looked back at the building. It looked a lot like Balamb Garden from FF8… There were even mountains surrounding it. I look closer, confused. That _really_ looks like B-Garden… But that's just an imaginary world in a video game, right? Right?

"_I think you're going into shock. Calm down. Breathe."_

_WHAT THE FLIPPING FUDGE-MONKEYS! Who said that! _I look around franticly, trying to find the source of the voice.

"_Whoa, easy girl! Bit jumpy today, are we? I'm Quezacotl," _replied the voice. I realized it came from my head.

_Wait, I have a GF? How? When? Why?_ I think-ask the disembodied voice.

"_Later. Right now, you have a bit of a problem. Hope you can run fast…_" I'm confused by the 'GF's' advice, until I look up. I spot a large blue dot moving toward me. I examined it. A giant bug? HOLY CRAP! THAT'S A FRIGGIN' BITE BUG!

I get up quickly and run to the nearest thing, which was the town that I'm sure is Balamb. The bug stops chasing me when I get inside the town. I sigh and lean against the stone arch in front of a car rental/gas station shop. The mechanics look up at me. One is young and looks to be an apprentice, while the other one is older and a pro at his line of work.

"Hello, pretty lady. What're you doing out there without a weapon?" the older mechanic asks me.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't know how I got here. I don't know where my sister is." I gasp. "Oh, no! What if she got eaten? What if she's lost in the woods? What if she drowned?" I start hyperventilating.

"Hey, calm down. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find her," the younger mechanic says. He walks over and rubs my back. I start to calm down.

When I finally get my bearings straight, I ask "Where am I?"

"Well, young lady, you're in the sea-port of Balamb," the first mechanic replies. I realize then that, yes, I am in the world of Final Fantasy 8. I am suddenly torn between being overly excited about getting to meet Seifer and being overly panicked. I don't have a weapon, I don't know where my sister is, I don't know when we are or if the SeeD Field Exam is coming up… there's a lot of things 'I don't'.

"I'll pay for you to stay at the hotel for a bit, ok?" the mechanic who was rubbing my back tells me. I nod, dazed. "Alright, then. C'mon. I'll lead you to the hotel." The younger mechanic keeps his hand on my back and leads me through the town and to the hotel, where I get checked in and led to my room. Once I was situated, the mechanic looks me in the eye.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me. Also, Ma Dincht would be happy to help." He gave me instructions to Ma Dincht's house. Then he turned and left. I sat on the comfy bed for a long while, not thinking anything. My mind was blank. Then I laid down and, because the adrenaline was finally wearing off and I was exhausted, I slept. I am thankful of the darkness sleep brought, drowning my concerns, if only temporarily.

_**Kailyn**_

The first thing I felt was the cold. It was freezing! I also felt the cold substance melting on my skin? That makes no sense. I could feel the leftover electricity from the lightning coursing through my body. I was aching all over, and the cold was numbing. My thoughts start racing, confused. I was in the warmth and sun of my town, even though there were storm clouds gathering. I was with my sister. I was in front of my house. Now, I am lying face-down in the cold with nothing but a pair of sneakers, shorts, and a t-shirt on. What in the name of all that is pure in the world is going on?

I push myself up into a sitting position and hug my legs, trying to keep warm. I look around for anything to tell me where I am. I see snow, snow, mountains, snow, snow-covered forest, snow, and did I mention snow? Yeah, not a lot. But why in the pureness of the world am I in snow? I stand up shakily, hugging myself, and start towards the mountains. If anything, they may have caves I could stay in for a bit. I keep looking around for any sign of civilization or life. I only see some creature in the forest, but no humans or anything.

"_Hey there!_" a voice says. It is high, like a super-excited girl. I stop walking at the sudden break in silence.

"Uh…Hello?" I ask aloud, looking around.

"_Silly, you don't have to talk out loud!"_ the voice chides. _"I guess you're not used to having a GF, right?_"

_Hold your horses! A GF? As in Guardian Force? In my head? What is going on?_

"_Yes, a GF. A Guardian Force. In your head. I have no clue. In that order," _the voice replies.

_So, let me get this straight. I get shocked by lightning and sent to a snowy, freezing cold area WITHOUT my sister and somehow get a GF in my head?_

"_Um…Yup!_" the voice replied.

_Please pardon my language, but what the hell is going on? Who are you?_

"_Siren, at your service, milady!"_

Well, I figured out who the voice was. Now to figure out what's going on and where I am.

"_You're near Trabia Garden."_

_Nice to kn…wait. What? Trabia? As in Final Fantasy VIII Trabia Garden? Are you friggin' kidding me?_

"_Nope. Just keep moving. You're gonna freeze if you keep standing here. Either that, or attacked by some hungry beastie. I can only do so much,"_ Siren tells me. I follow her advice.

I had almost reached the forest, near the base of the mountains, when a loud roar startles me. I whip around to see what made the noise and slip, falling on my butt. Nice move, Kai. Way to balance…

I wince as the snow got in my shorts and move to get up and shake out the offending crap when I notice the creature that is looming over me. I freeze, noting the giant horns on its head, the huge, razor sharp teeth, the huge, strangely cute-looking floppy ears that belonged on a bunny, the two paws with huge claws, and the flattened tail. It had bluish-white fur on its back, head, and upper arms and scales on its stomach.

Crap. I'm so dead. In front of me is a Snow Lion from Final Fantasy VIII. Surely this is just a pain-enduced hallucination or dream? Yup, no more video games/fanfictions before bed. Maybe I'll start playing Bejeweled? So, maybe I'm actually in a coma and I'm in the hospital? That would explain why Sylvia wasn't near me… Or, I could actually be in the Final Fantasy VIII world and that lightning was an inter-dimensional portal, and Sylvia is somewhere in this world… Uh, I think I'll stick with my first theory. It sounds less…Crazy.

The monster roars at me again, its foul breath causing my short hair to blow away from my face. I look up at it curiously, like a child. My eyes are wide, and my head is tilted to the right a bit. The monster moves to hit me with one clawed paw when something pushes me out of the way.

"Hu-OOOFF!" I say. The body is warm, and I was sad it left.

"Get up!" a voice hisses in my ear as a small hand clamps around my wrist with a vice-like grip. I hear what sounds like someone attacking the Snow Lion. I suddenly remember a story I heard about a kid who met a rattlesnake. His dad killed the snake, but the kid said 'He wasn't going to hurt me! He's my friend!'

I don't say that, and I get pulled up on my feet by the small hand. I look and see a brunette in a yellow sun-dress is the one pulling me up. On her back is a red wooden nunchaku. I blink at her owlishly. Her green eyes are narrowed in concern and anger. Is it Selphie? I think so. No one else can pull off that cute end-flipped hairstyle.

"C'mon! Let's go!" the girl cries. I get pulled by my arm as the yellow energy-ball runs off toward the mountains. After a few seconds, a second person catches up to us and runs alongside us. He was about as tall as me, which is just a bit taller than the girl in the dress that I believe is Selphie. His sandy brown hair was long, reaching his shoulders, and pulled back with an elastic. He wore a thick jacket and a pair of denim jeans with boots. His hazel eyes looked at me for a moment before he looked ahead again.

The girl finally released my wrist and, after checking behind us quickly, slowed to a walk. I slowed also, glad to be able to rest my legs. The cold air pierced my lungs with every breath and my mouth was dry.

The girl looks at me curiously.

"What are you doing out here without a partner and weapon?" she asked. I blink owlishly again.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Aren't you from Garden?" the boy asks. I look at him, then the girl before shaking my head.

"That explains it. Still, you should have something to keep monsters away!" the girl cries.

"Uh, who are you?" I ask.

"Oh, silly me! I'm Selphie Tilmitt, Trabia Garden Cadet!" the yellow-dressed girl says.

"I'm Don Mizzito, also a Trabia Garden cadet," the boy tells me. "Mind telling us who we just saved?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Kailyn Marriba," I reply quietly. I let my hair fall in my face, hiding me. I grab my elbow with my hand, a nervous habit.

"Nice to meet ya, Kailyn!" Selphie exclaims. "C'mon, let's get back to Garden! You must be freezing!"

I look at the girl, taking in her dress that was barely appropriate. _Look who's talkin',_ I think to myself/Siren. Selphie laughs at my gaze.

"I'm used to it, but you're turning blue!" she giggles. Can she read my mind? Anyway, I look at myself and sure enough, my fingers have gone white. I shove them in my armpits to try and warm them up.

"Hey, Don? Didn't you bring an extra coat and some gloves?" Selphie asks, turning to the quiet boy. He takes of his backpack and pulls out a thick, furry coat and some fur-lined gloves. When he hands them out to me, I quickly shrug on the coat and slide my freezing fingers into the gloves. I look the boy over. He had a thick jacket on, with leather gloves and thick combat boots. Hanging from his belt are two katanas. A dual swordsman, eh? I'm looking forward to training with him… If I don't wake up first, and I actually stay here…

"Thanks," I say. Don grunts, slinging his pack on his shoulder again. By this time, I can see Trabia Garden. Unlike the times I've seen it in the game, it is whole. The halo thing is slowly spinning, and the whole facility is glowing with some strange light. I gasp when I see it.

"Beautiful, huh?" Selphie says. I nod, speechless. "Well, hurry up! I don't wanna be late for lunch!"

And off goes the hyper-active girl. Unfortunately for me, she grabs my wrist again, pulling me along behind her. I stumble before I managed to find my footing and run beside her. Don quickly catches up to us, striding easily in the snow. By this time, my toes have gone numb and I'm sure that they're the same shade of white my fingers were, if not blue. Yeah, this is gonna be fun.

_**~~I Made a Wish, and It Came True~~**_

After we got inside the Garden, Selphie led me to the infirmary. This Garden was built differently than Balamb. Well, there wasn't a fountain, for one thing. Instead, there were a bunch of open areas. Every classroom had a door leading to outside. The commons area was outside. There was a lot of things outside. Surprisingly, there wasn't any snow on anything.

The upper floor had balconies that overlooked the rest of the Garden, so I'm gonna guess that is the Headmaster's office. The dorms were the first hall on the right, the library to the right of the dorms, then the Training Center, the Quad (which had a ton of courts, like basketball and tennis), the cafeteria next to that, and finally the infirmary was just to the left of the front entrance.

Selphie just pointed everything out to me, not giving me a tour or anything, but I suspect she's gonna give me a tour once I've been checked by their doctor.

The girl pulls me into the infirmary and shouts "DOC! I GOT A PATIENT FOR YA!"

"Hey!" I whisper. "Be quiet! We're in an infirmary for crying out loud!"

"Its fine, Kailyn! Yeesh, you're a worry wort! Besides, Doc's usually in the back rooms, and that's the only way to get her attention." I roll my eyes at the girl before the doctor walks out of the hall.

The doc is a young blonde with sparkling blue eyes. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail that reaches the middle of her shoulders with two shorter locks framing either side of her face. She had jeans and a dark blue shirt underneath a white lab/doctor coat. All in all, a very friendly looking lady, especially when she smiles at me.

"Selphie, why don't you show her to one of the inspection rooms? I'll be in shortly. Just have to grab some things." And the doc leaves.

"C'mon, this is the room," Selphie guides me into a room, shoving me in. Impatient much? I glare at the girl who laughs and sits in the guest chair, leaving me to sit on the cot.

I hope she doesn't need to stick me with any needles. Maybe she needs to draw blood? I don't like getting blood drawn… What if she needs to give me an IV? That's even worse! I'll need to keep a needle in my arm for a longer period of time than if I needed blood drawn…

I shudder at the thought, which Selphie notices.

"Are you cold? Do you want me to get you a change of clothes? A blanket? Hot cocoa?"

I shake my head. "No thanks. I'm good."

"Ok then. Oh, Doc, this is Kailyn, a girl Don and I found in the plains about to get eaten by a Snow Lion," Selphie introduces me. I roll my eyes at her description, but it most likely true. I'm sure if those two hadn't shown up when they did, I'd be sitting in the Snow Lion's stomach right now.

"Hello, Kailyn. I'm Dr. Habasku," the doc says. I nod, pulling my borrowed coat closer to me. "I'm gonna need you to take the coat, gloves, and shoes off, I'm afraid."

I groan, but do as I'm told. Kicking off my shoes and pulling off my soaked socks, I wince at the blue shade my toes have acquired. I shrug off the warm, fuzzy coat and tug the equally warm, fuzzy gloves.

"Selphie, can you give these back to Don when you see him please?" I ask.

"Of course I can!" Selphie snags the objects out of my hands and runs out of the room.

"I didn't mean right this minute," I mutter. Dr. Habasku laughs.

"That Selphie is a handful, isn't she?"

"In the hour or so that I've known her, she tackled me to the snow, pulled me to my feet, makes me nearly fall on my face in the snow again twice, once while pulling me away from the monster and again when we got close to Garden, bruises my wrist, and then talks my ear off. I'd have to agree with you, Doc," I finish. The Doc laughs again while tugging a stethoscope off of her neck.

"Sounds like you had a crazy day," she notes. "Ok, take a deep breath in, hold… release. In…hold…release." I do as she says while the doc puts the cold metal on various places of my back.

"Sounds good." Dr. Habasku grabs a flashlight and a popsicle stick. "Open wide."

As she continues my examination (which includes my nose, eyes, ears, and reflexes), I notice Selphie standing in the door.

"Well, everything's alright, except your fingers and toes." I glare at the doctor, who laughs again. "Don't give me that look. I have to follow protocol. Hold on, I need to get something." And the doc leaves again.

"You look like you're having fun!" Selphie says as she sits in the visitor's chair. I glare at the girl, who also laughs. What is it with Trabians and laughing when they get a glare from someone?

"Well, I talked to the headmaster. He said he'll be down in a few minutes to talk to you," Selphie informs me.

"Ok…What's the headmaster's name?" I ask.

"Headmaster Dave," was the reply.

Ok. So, there's Headmaster Cid in Balamb Garden, Headmaster Martine in Galbadia Garden, and Headmaster Dave in Trabia Garden. Nice. Well, again, this could just be some crackpot dream I'm having because I had some strange drug injected at the hospital and none of this is real. But, the cold is real, the pain I feel in my toes as they warm up is real, the pain in my butt from falling on it is real. Well, maybe when you're in a coma the things in dreams feels real? I don't know, I've never been in a coma, and I've never asked someone who's been in a coma. I don't even know if anybody I know has been in a coma! Besides, I don't think anyone could dream a dream like this. I always imagined Siren's voice more like, I don't know, more like royalty. Ok, I'm rambling. I'm gonna shut up now.

The doctor walk back in with a cup and some pills.

"Here you go, honey. This should warm you up," she says as she hands me the pills and the cup. I look at the medicine doubtfully.

"Don't worry!" Selphie says. "It works really well!" I look at the yellow-clad brunette for a moment before I toss the pills in my mouth and swallow them down with some water.

"Now, you need some new clothes… Selphie, isn't your dormmate about her size?" Dr. Habasku asks.

"Um…" Selphie looks me over for a bit. "Yeah, I think she is. What size pants do you wear?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, 2 adults. And I wear medium-sized shirts." I look at Selphie.

"Shoes?"

"Uh, 7 ½."

"Ok! I'll see if Alex can spare some clothes… Maybe the headmaster has extra boots?" Selphie runs out of the room again.

"…She has too much energy. I'm worn out just watching her," I comment. Dr. Habasku laughs again.

"That girl's always been a ball of energy. I'm just surprised it hasn't worn down yet." I chuckle quietly, shaking my head.

"Kailyn?" a male voice asks. I look up and see a man with sandy blonde hair and grey eyes standing in the door. He has boots, just like most everyone else, which goes surprisingly well with his slacks and dress-shirt.

"That's me," I say quietly. I bow my head slightly, letting my hair fall in my face again. The dark brown locks do a great job of hiding my eyes, which I've heard are paths into a person's soul. I prefer keeping my soul and feelings to myself, thanks.

"I'm Headmaster Dave. Selphie told me about what happened, but I'd also like to hear what happened from you.

"Oh, um…" I think quickly, trying to make up a story. "Ok, I guess. I actually don't remember anything of my past. I seriously just…woke up in the snow field. When I woke up, I had a GF junctioned. I was wandering around trying to find some civilization, when a Snow Lion snuck up on me. It roared, I turned and fell. I was so shocked, I couldn't move. When I finally got my bearings, I stood up. The Snow Lion was about to attack me when something tackled me. I heard something attacking the monster as something grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I looked over and saw a brunette in a yellow sundress (Selphie). She tugs me, calling to the person attacking the monster (Don) as she ran.

"The hyper girl didn't let go of my wrist until the Snow Lion was a good distance away. Then she slowed, let go of my wrist, introduced herself, Don introduced himself, I introduced myself. Don gave me a coat and some gloves to wear. Selphie grabs my wrist again, pulling me to Garden, Don keeps pace. Selphie points out the different areas in the Garden. Selphie pulls me into the Infirmary, calls the Doc, shoves me into this room, I get a check up, Selphie takes the coat and gloves back to Don, I take some medicine, Dr. Habasku and Selphie talk about my clothing size, Selphie runs off to find me some clothes, you enter."

Don't ask why I started speaking in short, choppy sentences. I don't know. Quicker, maybe?

"I see. What GF did you find?"

"Siren."

"I see. Well, how would you like to join Garden?" Headmaster Dave offers. I look at him, blinking quickly. Did he just offer to let me become a cadet, and possibly a SeeD? I hope to God he did.

"Uh, er…Ok…" I manage. The headmaster smiles.

"Great! Once your frostbite is cured and you have some new clothes, ask to see me," he says. Then he's gone.

I sit on the cot, shocked, for a few minutes before Dr. Habasku touches my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Did you say something?" I ask quietly. I bow my head slightly, letting the curtain of hair close off my eyes. Dr. Habasku chuckles.

"I said, why don't you rest? You must be tired." Now that she mentions it, I am getting sleepy. The adrenaline must be wearing down.

"Oh, ok… I guess," I reply. I pull the sheets out from under my butt, then slide underneath, welcoming the warmth. I roll onto my side, putting one hand under my head so it is sorta cupping my face. The other hand is right under my chin.

_Siren?_

"_Yes?"_

_Do you have any clue as to what's going on?_

"…_No. I'm sorry Kailyn, but I don't."_

_Oh. That's ok._

I fell asleep quickly, pondering what is going on and if I'll wake up on my street, or in this cot.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda boring, huh? No action, no meeting many main characters (well, I think the only main character we met was Selphie…), no anything really… The next few chappies are gonna be kinda boring… The first part of this chapter (after the wormhole incident) takes place at the same time as the second part (in Kai's POV).<strong>

**The headmaster and doctor. Strange names. Well, not Dave as much as Habasku. I figured '**_**Hey, Balamb Garden has a doctor with a non-English name, why not Trabia?'**_** So, I just drew a random name out of my head. XD**

**Don't ask about the GFs. Those are the ones I thought would work best with the characters. And, before anyone asks, no, I don't have a clue how they got there. I mean the GFs got in the OCs brains. I know how the OCs got into FF8. Through a lightning strike that was turned into a wormhole by… Oops. Almost gave it away! Bad girl, bad! *slap hand* Anyway, keep reading if you wanna find out what happened!**

**Again, How did I do? Is Kai portrayed well and correctly (according to her bio)? Is it good? Does it seem realistic? Or does it suck? Is Kai portrayed badly and not at all like her bio? Does it seem too fake? **

**Did you like it? Did it suck like hell? Any grammar errors? Spelling errors? Comments? Suggestions? (I could always use suggestions to make my writing better…hint, hint) I won't know what you have to say unless you push that little, rounded rectangular button-that-is-actually-a-hyperlink-in-disguise! (AKA: that review button!) *-***

**Besides, reviews give me something to go off of. How you like it, what you didn't like, etc. And they help me get motivated to write more. Please help feed Sylvia the Muse! (I give her all of the reviews/flames.) XD**

**Oh, yeah. Flamers: Nice to see ya! Any flames you send will be used to burn my brother's South Pole clothes! (Not really, they'll be used to make fire come out of his butt! Hahahaha!) And to keep my room warm during the winter! :P**

**Chao!**

**Risika Kiisu Fenrir **

_**Risika is actually doing well. I haven't needed to intervene all too much yet. Maybe I'll just go hide in a hole until she needs me. That's when she comes crawling back to me, on her hands and knees, and begs me (in tears) to 'Please help me! I have major writer's block! I can't write!'**_

…_**Well, a muse can dream, can't she? And as a side note, to be honest, I'm not missing Sylvia Fenrir, the werewolf. Even though she was basically me… I like this version of Sylvia better! **_

**. '**

_**Anyway, we are gonna start on chapter 5 ASAP. Yes, the next few chaps are done. They'll be posted when we get some reviews.**_

_**Anyway, school is out, which means more cleaning and more writing time! As well as reading our fav fanfics! Let's hear it for summer! Hip-Hip-Hooray! Hip-Hip-Hooray!**_

_**(**_**face-palm)**

_**Well, I think it'd be a good idea to tell you we will not have access to my laptop over the summer.**_

**I'm gonna pray the computer is free from viruses and actually fast again! It's being really really really evil/stupid/annoying. Yeah…I'm gonna ask my parents to do something about that...**

_**Good. So, yeah. We're gonna go. See ya next time!**_

_**-Sylvia, the muse**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Sylvia**_

I woke up the next morning around 8. There were some new clothes on the dresser that I tried on, surprised when they fit. There was also a pair of leather combat boots with the really thick tread next to the door.

…Wait. How in the name of all that is pure did these get in here? Who brought them in? If it was a man…CREEPER ALERT!

…Erhem. Sorry about that. Focusing…

But, seriously, how did these clothes and boots get in my room? I'm sure that the door was locked… maybe one of the desk people opened the door? I'm gonna go ask. After I take a shower.

I spend a while in the shower, enjoying the warm water that ran through my hair. After I was cleaned (and the water had run cold), I toweled myself off, then put the new clothes on, slipped on my socks from yesterday, and put the boots on. They were quite comfortable, and probably would last longer than my sneakers. And, as a bonus, they were heavy, and would do some major damage if I kicked someone. YA HEAR THAT, CREEPERS? YA CAN'T TOUCH ME! UNLESS YOU WANT A BROKEN BONE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry, I'm a bit paranoid… . ' Focusing, again…

"_I'd say. I wonder what you were like back at home,"_ Quezacotl comments. How does he know that I'm not from here?

"_I was going through your memories. There are some funny ones!"_ I roll my eyes.

_Yeah, but most of them are with my sister… _That shut Quezacotl up.

I walked around the room, surprised when I could move quietly, hardly making a sound, even with the thick, heavy boots. I smile to myself, then decide I need to ask some questions and to eat. I'm starving! I didn't eat dinner yesterday!

So, I walk down to the lobby. The receptionist looks up from her work as I enter, and she smiles widely. Her long, blonde/brown hair is pulled into a ponytail with one strand falling free and into her face. Her bright blue eyes sparkled behind a pair of thin reading glasses. the receptionist walked out from behind the desk and grabbed a watering can to water the house plants used to make the room more friendly. She wore a long, flowing skirt (it was dark blue) and a form-fitting white t-shirt with blue and green flowers stitched from the hem to about the middle of her stomach. Her shoes were some of those high-heels with the straps going up to the ankle and criss-crossing across the foot and probably killed the feet by the end of the day.

"How are you this morning?" she asks. "Do the clothes and boots fit ok?"

"Hungry, and yes. In that order," I reply. The receptionist giggles.

"There's food over there," she says, nodding to a corner of the room. I nod my thanks and hurry over, grabbing a plate (ceramic, with a blue design along the edge) and piling it with food. Muffins, eggs, toast, bacon, and fish. Yes, fish. The Balamb specialty, spiced to perfection. I looked around after piling my plate with food. Catching the receptionist's eye, I walk over to the desk. She had finished watering the plants and returned to her position behind the desk.

"Do you mind if I eat with you?" I ask.

"Not at all, dear. I have an extra chair here, you can sit behind the desk," she offers. I gratefully sink into the comfy chair, putting my plate on the desk in front of me.

"Oh, I'm Sylvia. Sylvia Marriba," I introduce. The lady smiles at me.

"Glad to meet you, Sylvia. I'm Lindsey Fae." I smile at Lindsey before tackling my muffins.

"What brings you to Balamb?" the receptionist asks after a few moments of me stuffing my face. I swallow, and look at her. My face was probably a question mark.

"To be honest…" I stop and think. What would Kailyn say? Tell the truth? Or lie? Well, the truth would make me seem like a nutcase, and I have a good reputation at home, a reputation I'd like to keep here, thank you very much. I clear my throat and start again.

"To be honest, I don't remember. I only remember I have a twin sister with brown hair. I remember everything about her, but I don't remember anything before I found myself on the Alcauld Plains. I just knew I was supposed to have my sister nearby, but she wasn't. Then a Bite Bug tried to eat me. So I ran to the closest place, which was this town." I ate some toast with eggs piled on top as Lindsey took in this information.

"You know, I don't think I could live with not remembering my past. It would be too hard on me," she finally replies.

"Well, I do remember my age, name, birthday, sister, height, weight, etc," I reply. "I'm 13, my birthday is August 4, I an 5'1 ½", I am around 110 lbs, and my twin sister is Kailyn. She is 5'1", 105 lbs or so, and really shy. But, she does like to meet new people, though she is quiet around too many people. If she is around people she knows, though, she's quite loud. Though, she is often lost in some book, or even her thoughts. And she keeps her head on straight when things get crazy."

I finish my muffins, eggs, toast and bacon. I look at the fish before shrugging and stabbing a piece with my fork. I put it in my mouth, and instantly shovel more in. Dang, this is some good fish!

Lindsey laughs at my crazy antics as I jump up and run over to the food, piling a ton of fish on my plate.

"I take it you've never had our fish," she comments. I shake my head as I stab some fish and eat it slowly, savoring the unique taste. I could taste lemon, sea-salt, thyme, rosemary?...uh, something sweet, maybe red wine or apple… and pepper. Over all, it was really good.

I just thought of something. If the fish tastes this good, what do the hotdogs taste like? Sorry, random is practically my middle name. Getting back to the topic…

"Oh, uh, Lindsey? I was wondering, how did these clothes and boots get in my room?" I finally ask.

"Oh, that? Ma Dincht brought them. The young mechanic told her about you, and she went around town gathering extra clothes and stuff for you," came the giggled reply. I breathe a silent sigh of relief.

"I thought some creeper came in," I confided.

"Don't worry. If it was 'some creeper', I would've denied them access." I laugh with the relief that that news brings me.

"Do you want to stay another night? I'm sure I could get my manager to allow you to stay for free," Lindsey says. I look at her, eyes wide.

"You'd do that for me? But, we only just met," I reply, confused.

"Sylvia, in this town, we're like one big, happy family. I don't care. You need help and we will help," the blonde replies seriously.

"Well, if it's ok with your boss, sure!" I say. "And if I don't have someone offer me a place to stay or something." Lindsey giggles again.

"I'll talk to him in a few hours," she says. "In the mean time, Ma Dincht said to send you over to her house ASAP."

"Alright, I'll go," I tell the receptionist after finishing my fish. Lindsey smiles, giving me the directions to Ma Dincht's house, even though I already knew the way. I walk out of the Balamb Hotel (I think that's what it's called) with a wave behind me.

Walking down, well, rather up, the street, I admire the scenery. The ocean was visible from most every area, and the streets were bright colors, peaches and oranges and pinks and lots of other colors. The wind was warm and salty. I lick my lips, tasting salt. Eugh!

I smile and wave to the people in the streets, all of whom wave and smile back. Two little kids, a girl with strawberry blonde hair pulled into pigtails and a boy with sandy brown hair, even run up to me and, after asking where I'm going, grab my hands and pull me down the street and to Ma Dincht's. The kids smile and wave as they run off, chasing each other down the street.

I laugh quietly, amused. Seriously, kids are so innocent, it's just too darn adorable! Anyway, I knock on the door, which opens seconds later. Standing in the doorway is a plump, smiling middle-aged woman. She had brown hair with dark blonde highlights, bangs shadowing her bright, sapphire eyes. The lady wore a half-apron that protected her light colored dress. She had house shoes on, which looked very comfortable, I might add.

"Hello! I take it your our newest resident?" the lady asked. At my nod, she smiled even wider. "I'm Jennifer Dincht, but everyone just calls me Ma Dincht." I smile and take her outstretched hand, slightly surprised at the firmness of her grip.

"I'm Sylvia Marriba. I heard you wanted to meet me or something?" I say.

"Come in, dear," Ma Dincht ushers me in. I notice the living room area is small, and doesn't hold a lot. Just some house plants. To my left is the kitchen and a staircase that (if I remember correctly, and I'm sure I do) leads to Zell's room. And dead ahead is the dining room. It is to this room Ma Dincht guides me. The table was large, taking up most of the room, and there were several stools pushed under the lip of the table. There were some houseplants here, too, and on the counters on the right wall and the wall in front of me were a ton of old magazines.

On the table, there were more magazines. There were a few spots cleared of the clutter, though, and instead were some teacups and a kettle of tea.

"Would you like some?" Ma Dincht asks as she pours herself some tea.

"Uh…sure," I say slowly. I sit next to the kind woman, watching as she pours a second cup of tea.

"Sugar?"

"Umm, yeah. I'll get it," I tell her. Ma Dincht smiles and hands me the sugar and my tea. I spoon out a few teaspoons of the sweet stuff into my drink, mixing it in.

"So, Sylvia, what brings you here?" she asks, sipping her tea. I sigh quietly. That's the second time today I've been asked that question! And I'll probably be asked that question quite often in the near future.

"I…I don-" I'm interrupted by the door crashing open and a rather loud, male voice.

"MA! I'M HOME!" the person shouts. The intruder walks into the dining room. It is a kid about my age, give or take a few months or a year. He has blonde hair that is spiked up in the front and baby blue eyes. On the side of his face is a black tribal tattoo. He wore knee-length denim shorts with a belt, a black and red t-shirt, black and red high-top-like sneakers, and combat gloves.

Yup. Obviously, this is Zell Dincht. Well, I mean, I _am_ in his house. But, doesn't he have a dorm at Garden or something? And don't they still have classes going? Is it the weekend? What is with all these questions? Normally Kailyn is the one pondering these things.

"Who're you?" the blonde asks accusingly.

"Zell, be nice. This is Sylvia…" Ma Dincht pauses.

"Sylvia Marriba. Glad to meet you. I'm guessing you're Zell, correct?" I stand up, smiling widely and holding out my hand. Zell rubs his hand on his pant leg and grabs my outstretched one, shaking it firmly.

"Yeah, Zell Dincht." I chuckle slightly at that.

"I'd kinda figured, seeing as how everyone calls your mum Ma _Dincht_, and you're her son," I point out. "Anyway, can you join us for tea or something?" I ask, looking at his mum, who nods. Looking at Zell, I rephrase my question. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure! Hey, do you have any cookies?" the martial artist asks his mum, who smiles.

"They're in the oven now."

"Cool!" Zell flops into the chair next to mine (don't know why…). He grabs a cup and pours some tea for himself, putting in, like, 5 teaspoons of sugar. I didn't know Zell drank tea. And does he really need that much sugar?

"So, Sylvia, you never got to answer my question. What brings you to our little town?" Ma Dincht asks again. I sit in my chair, grabbing my tea and holding it with both hands, staring into the liquid like it held the answer to all my questions. I think for a moment, chewing my lower lip lightly. C'mon, Sylvia. Think! What did you tell Lindsey?

"I…I don't remember," I say. I don't say it like "Oh no, she's onto me!" I say it like "Oh, I'm trying to remember, but I can't." And very convincingly, if I do say so myself. I've always been a good liar.

"I'm just suddenly on the Alcalud Plains. I don't remember my past, only my age, birthday, name, and I remember I have (…had? I don't know if she's still alive) a twin sister. Her name is/was Kailyn, and she is/was shy and quiet. She always had her head in a book, a story, a story she was writing, or the clouds. She was always thinking, and most times, it was completely random thoughts, like why she has brown hair while mine is black. I hope she's ok… I wonder where she is?" I say.

"Really? Man, that's tough. Hey, how old are you?" Zell says.

"I'm 13, birthday's August 4. First born twin. And you?"

"I'm 13, birthday's March 17," he replies. So I'm older than he is? Sweet!

"Sylvia, I'm sorry. That must be tough," Ma Dincht says in a soft voice. I have to think about what we were talking about before Zell asked my age. Oh, yeah… I smile weakly. Suddenly the timer for the cookies goes off and Ma Dincht runs out to get them.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Zell asks.

"What do you mean?" I reply, eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, I mean exactly that. Are you gonna see if you can find work? Or try to get adopted? Or join one of the Gardens? What are you gonna do?"

"Can you actually offer me a position at Garden?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, Headmaster Cid is always looking for new cadets. But I cannot officially certify you a spot in Garden," he admits sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. I shake my head, rolling my eyes. Even so, I smile and snort-chuckle.

"Does anyone want cookies?" Ma Dincht asks, walking in the room holding a plate with steaming chocolate chip cookies. I look at the plate, then at her, and smile widely.

"Yeah, that would be great!" I say at the same time Zell says "Of course!" Ma Dincht smiles and places the steaming hot cookie plate on the table. I reach for one and wait for it to cool off before eating it. It is soft, chewy, and melt-in-your-mouth-goodness! Three cheers for Ma Dincht! Hip Hip Hooray!

"Mmmmm! These are good cookies!" I exclaim.

"Thank you, hun," Ma Dincht says, smiling.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Zell asks again. I look at him and nearly start laughing. There's chocolate on his face. How does someone manage to get so much chocolate on their face from just a few cookies? Oh well.

"Um," I say, thinking. "I guess I'll see if I can get into Garden. If not, I'll find a job. Or something."

"Why don't you go and check out the Garden now and meet with the headmaster?" Ma Dincht suggests.

"Only if _he_," I jab my finger into Zell's chest, "comes with me."

"I was gonna come anyway! You don't have a weapon, and you'd get lost in the Garden."

I fight my urge to correct him. I wouldn't get lost, I know Garden (at least what they show in the game) like the back of my hand. And besides, I have Quezacotl and I can fight with my fists, like Zell. But, I keep my mouth closed, like a good girl.

"Come visit again soon," Ma Dincht calls to the two of us as we leave her house. I tell her I would, and Zell agrees with me.

So, off we go to Garden. Zell keeps the Bite Bugs and Glacial Eyes away, knocking them down while I secretly draw magic from the monsters.

"_Sylvia, focus on the monster. Imagine getting the magic they have, transferring it to yourself,"_ Quezacotl coaches me. Unlike in the game, there aren't visible signs of drawing. You just get this tingling feeling in your mind, almost like having a GF. I ended up getting some scans, fires, and blizzards from the creatures on the plains.

I watch as Zell fights the monsters and notice he is really strong for a 13 year old. That makes you wonder how old the others are. I mean, Zell doesn't carry a heavy gunblade everywhere, and he can pound the crud out of these monsters quiet easily.

We reach Garden in about 20 minutes, but mainly because we didn't run. I'm not that fit, you know. We talked a bit on the way to Garden, what the classes are like, what my sister was like, etc.

When we got to Garden, Zell gives me time to gawk at the structure. It is absolutely magnificent! (I don't usually use big words like that every day, just so you know. Normally Kai does.) He leads me to the elevator, where we meet with a Garden Faculty member. He wears this maroon dress-like thing held up with overall-like-straps. Underneath the dress he has a long-sleeved white shirt that covers his hands. And on his head, he has this square-ish yellow hat that looks like a mushroom. The Faculty eyes Zell, then me.

"What business do you have here? You are not a cadet at this Garden, I assume," he says to me in a demanding voice. He has a very nasally voice, like he has allergy issues. Hehehe, he has a demanding, nasally voice. Focus Sylvia…

"I wish to speak with the headmaster about joining Garden, please," I reply promptly. My voice is strong and sure, and I hold myself with confidence. I can see Zell drop his jaw at my sudden change in nature. I'm all serious now, when I was joking and having fun moments before.

The Faculty eyes me from beneath his large, yellow mushroom hat. I look him in the eyes, since that is the only part I can see. The rest of his face is in shadows, which is creepy.

"Very well. I will inform the headmaster. Come with me." The Faculty presses the elevator button and walks in the lift when the doors open. I follow, but when Zell tries to follow, the Faculty stops him with a glare. "Dincht, you are not to follow. This is a matter between the headmaster and this young lady."

"Excuse me, sir, but I would feel more comfortable if Zell was allowed to come. He is the only other person I know, right now," I tell the Faculty.

"…Very well. Come on. Hurry up," the faculty says. Wow, how much of a rush are we in? What crawled up your butt and died? What would want to?

Zell hurries into the elevator, and up we go to the third floor. Other than Zell's constant shifting, we ride in silence. When we get to the top floor, the Faculty member walks out and turns to Zell and I. We walk out of the elevator and stop.

"You are to wait here. If the headmaster wishes to see you, you will be called in," he informs us in his nasally voice. Yeah, that voice is gonna get annoying really fast. He walks into the office, leaving me, the hyper blonde, and the quiet desk receptionist. This office aide wore a headset. He has short light brown hair and eyes such a dark brown they appear to be black in the lighting. He also wore a SeeD uniform. He was sitting at the desk, typing away on the computer. The office guy looks up, meeting my eyes and flashing a smile which I return.

"Hello. Zell, did you bring in a new recruit?" he asks, never taking his eyes off mine.

"Yup! She was at Ma's house, drinking tea in the sitting room," the blonde replies, going over to an empty space near the wall. He starts shadowboxing, probably imagining he's beating the crud out of Seifer.

"I see. What's your name, ma'am?" the receptionist asks. I smile at his politeness.

"Sylvia Marriba. May I know your name?" Ok, normally I'm not as polite, but he's a friggin' SEED! And I'm polite to those older than I am, most times. Unless they piss me off. Yes, I just said 'piss'. I'm not a goody-two-shoes, you know.

"Eric Jameson." Suddenly the computer 'ding's. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work," Eric apologizes before turning back to his computer. I turn to watch Zell shadowbox, studying his moves. I mean, if I do get accepted, I won't always have a weapon (I'm hoping to get a staff, that's what I wielded at the dojo Kailyn was learning swordsmanship), and I'll need a way to defend myself. However, even though I'm watching him, I don't trust myself to copy him. Maybe I'll spar with him, have him teach me how to fight with kicks and fists.

"The headmaster would like to see you both now." I look up at the nasally voice. The Faculty member has returned. He is glaring at me, and I barely restrain myself from glaring back at him. The Faculty heads to the elevator and enters it quickly. When the Faculty member is gone, I look at Zell.

"Well, here we go," I say, nervous. Zell nods, then proceeds to walk behind me and push me in the back towards the doors. I start walking so I wouldn't fall flat on my face and to get the blonde to stop pushing me. As we pass the reception desk, Eric looks up from his work momentarily to give me a reassuring smile, which I return. Then I'm past the desk, and at the big, wooden doors. I pause to breathe deeply to calm my nerves and talk to my GF before opening the door.

"_Don't worry, Sylv. You'll do great. Just don't act rashly, and be polite,"_ Quezacotl advises. I mentally nod and thank the thunder god.

_Well, here we go. If this doesn't go, I'll work as an assistant…uh…in the weapons shop! Yeah, then I'll still get to meet Squall, maybe… Ok, stop rambling._

I take another breath and open the door. There is a big fancy chair and a nice mahogany desk. At least I think it's mahogany…it may be cherry… sitting in the chair is Headmaster Cid Kramer, founder of Balamb Garden and wife of…. Well, you'll find out later. He has light hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a white shirt like the Garden Faculty, with a red sweater-vest over it. He also had tan-ish slacks and black dress shoes.

"Hello!" Cid cries when we enter. "I take it you are the one who wishes to become a cadet?"

"Yessir. My name is Sylvia Marriba," I reply. Cid's face brightens considerably.

"Good, good! Although, one has to wonder, why do you want to be a cadet?" I think this question over.

_Well, sir, I come from another world, and in that world this world is actually a videogame, and I would like to find out what it is like to be a SeeD because it looked like fun in said game. I think not. Um…_

"_Tell him the same story you've told twice already!" _Quezacotl says, exasperated.

"Well, sir, I am not sure. I have a feeling that is my duty, though I don't remember," I reply. Cid gives me a confused look. "I don't remember anything before I woke up on the plains. I remember my information: DOB, height, weight, age, things like that. I also remember I have a sister, a twin." So, I give the headmaster the same story I told Lindsey, Ma Dincht, and Zell.

"I see…" Cid said when I finished. "So, you want to become a SeeD because you feel it is your duty, essentially, correct?" I nod. "Uh-huh…" Cid stands and paces slowly, and I have to guess he is deep in thought. I mean, he has the same look of intense concentration Kai would get when she's thinking.

"What do you think, Zell?" the man asked suddenly, looking out the window.

"Huh?" was the blonde's brilliant answer.

"What do you think? Should we let her in?" the headmaster reiterated.

"Oh, uh…Yeah. I think we should. I mean, what else is she gonna do? She's only 12, so that gives her plenty of time to catch up to the rest of her age group, she doesn't know where her sister is, she doesn't know who her family is, nor where she lived, or anything about her past."

I stand in the office, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. I wish I knew what was going through that old man's head!

"_He's not old, Sylvia. Be nice,"_ Quezacotl chides. I mentally stick my tongue out at the thunder god. _"Real mature. Imagine what Cid would think if he knew you still did that…"_

_Shut up, Quez. He can't read minds._

Quezacotl rolls his (nonexistent) eyes. While that is going on, Cid finally stops pacing and looks at me. His bright sapphire eyes meet my emerald ones.

"I believe the best option available to you right now is to become a cadet here at the Garden. I have some paperwork I need you to fill out, and then I'll need you to go to the infirmary and do some tests," the headmaster tells me. I try to contain my excitement. Outwardly, I just have a big, huge, dorky grin on my face. However, I am screaming and jumping and spinning Quez in a circle in my head.

"_Easy! Easy! Woah, I'm dizzy!"_ Quez says when I stop spinning him.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" I say, bouncing a bit. "Can I give you a hug?" Cid nods, and I squeal, running up to him and hug him tight. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I tell him, kissing his cheek quickly. When I pull away, I notice the headmaster was blushing. I still have that big, cheesy grin on my face. I skip over to Zell and give him a kiss on the cheek. He goes a red as a tomato.

"If it weren't for you, I would have stayed in Balamb, probably becoming an assistant in the shop or something," I tell him. He smiles, and Cid clears his throat.

"Now, Ms. Sylvia, could you please fill out these papers?" the middle-aged man asks.

"Sure thing!" I say, skipping over and grabbing the papers Cid was holding out. I plop into his big comfy chair, grab a fancy-looking pen, and work on the papers:

**Balamb Garden New Recruit**

**Balamb Garden, while being one of the three leading schools in the world, has the greatest turn-out of**

**SeeDs out of the three Gardens. If you truly wish to become a SeeD, please be aware that injury and**

**death is very possible in this line of work. Any injuries you may sustain will be treated, as will any trauma.**

**If in fact you do die, a funeral will be held, and your family members will receive compensation.**

**Discipline and Conduct**

**Discipline is the training that develops self-control, character, orderliness, and efficiency. It is the key to**

**good conduct and proper consideration for other people. It is the responsibility of each cadet to**

**conduct himself/herself in such a manner that proper order shall be maintained at all times. Disciplinary**

**guidance and supervision shall be the responsibility of all faculty, staff members, and the Cadet**

**Disciplinary Committee, not only in their own rooms, but throughout the Garden halls, restrooms, and**

**grounds. The primary responsibilities of the cadets according to the Garden discipline code policy are to:**

**Take advantage of the academic opportunities offered at Garden.**

**Support and participate in Garden activities.**

**Attend classes regularly and punctually.**

**Be self-controlled, reasonably quiet and non-disruptive both in and out of the classroom, going**

**to and from Garden, and at all Garden activities.**

**Be clean and dress in compliance with Garden rules concerning sanitation and safety, and in a**

**fashion that will not disrupt classroom procedures.**

**Be reasonable, modest, self-controlled, and considerate in relationships with other cadets.**

**Strive for mutually respectful relationships with teachers, faculty, and SeeD members.**

**Keep language and gestures respectful and free of profanity or obscenities.**

**Use the proper channels in the establishment of rules and regulations regarding cadet behavior.**

**Disciplinary actions or penalties for violations will be governed by the Garden discipline code policy.**

**Rules and Regulations**

**Facility Rules **

_**Classroom**_**:**

**Student's should be in their seats and waiting for the instructor 5 minutes before class.**

**When class is over, proceed quietly to your next class.**

**Food, weapons and magic are prohibited.**

**Study panels are shared. Handle with care.**

_**Training Center**_**:**

**Proceed with caution. There are real monsters in the training center.**

**It is open 24 hours. Entering the ground for reasons other than training is prohibited.**

**Do not engage in battles beyond your abilities.**

_**Infirmary**_**:**

**Visit the infirmary if you have any health concerns or problems.**

**No items may be taken from the infirmary without permission.**

**Follow the doctors instructions.**

_**Library**_**:**

**Open Hours: 9.00 am-lights out.**

**Library usage: All materials are open to public. You may check-out materials at the desk.**

**Remain quiet at all times.**

_**Dormitory**_**:**

**Everybody is welcome to apply.**

**SeeDs have priority for single rooms.**

**Going out after-hours for reasons other than training is prohibited.**

**Do not leave personal possessions in common areas.**

_**Cafeteria**_**:**

**Open Hours: 9.00 am-9.00 pm.**

**Keep the area clean.**

**If late-night meals are required, order them before hand.**

**Student Rules**

_**Garden Precepts**__**:**_

**Work hard.**

**Study hard.**

**Play hard.**

_**Attire:**_

**In general, there is no dress-code in Balamb Garden. However, dress accordingly if instructed**

**to do so by your superiors. **

_**Reward and Punishment**_**:**

**The Headmaster presents official commendations to outstanding students.**

**Students who engage in violent acts, sexual promiscuity, or who fall behind in their curriculum,**

**etc, may be expelled from Garden.**

_**Conduct:**_

**The skills acquired in Garden must never be used for personal gain.**

**Refrain from committing acts that may damage the Garden's reputation.**

**Take time to think things through before starting a relationship.**

_**Procedures in case of an emergency:**_

**If you are on 2f, use the emergency exit next to the classroom. If you are on 1F, exit through**

**front gate.**

**All students must take care of junior classmen during emergencies.**

**Do not use the elevator during an emergency.**

_**Evening Outings:**_

**All students should be in their dorm rooms before after-hours unless at the training center.**

**Admission and Graduation Info **

_**Admission:**_

**Applicants between ages 5-15 are admitted.**

**All hardworking and confident youths are welcome.**

**Ambitious overachievers are also welcome.**

**Applicants are admitted only after passing a final interview.**

_**Graduation:**_

**Must be between 15-19 years of age.**

**One must have all the required skills and knowledge taught through Garden courses.**

**One must have the Headmaster's approval to graduate.**

**At age 20, regardless of graduation, all students are released from the Garden.**

_**Opportunities for Alumni:**_

**The Garden supports a program that helps graduates enlist in armies all over the world.**

**Instructors and SeeDs are permitted to remain at the Garden. However, SeeDship must be**

**attained before the age of 20.**

**-SeeDs may not use weapons or magic in the Garden, apart from the Training Center.**

**-One may not bring animals into the Garden.**

**-Loitering, eating in classes and the library, violence and sexual abuse is strictly prohibited.**

**-T-Boards and similar forms of transportation are also not allowed. **

**-Cadets must also obey these rules, as well as respect a curfew.**

**-Cadets may not leave their dorms post-curfew unless at the training center or with special permission**

**from Garden faculty. **

**-Cadets must also abstain from purposefully injuring fellow cadets while training. **

**-Cadets who break the rules may be reported to SeeD or Garden Faculty. **

**-The Cadet Disciplinary Committee also oversees cadet behavior. **

**-SeeDs who break Garden rules will be referred to their superior officer, and may face demotion or court**

**martial.**

**-You will follow any orders given to you by faculty, instructors, or the Headmaster/headmistress. Any**

**disobedience will be punishable by detention and/or expulsion. Transferring to Galbadia Garden is also a**

**possible punishment.**

**-Failure to turn up in class on time is punishable by detention and, if it is a repeated offence, expulsion.**

**-If a cadet is seriously injured during a training session, you are to see if there is anything you can do to**

**help. If not, you are to either call or get the cadet to Dr. Sybil Kadowaki immediately.**

**-Running through the halls is punishable by the Disciplinary Committee. Running through the halls with**

**a drawn weapon, unless Garden is being attacked, is also a punishable offence.**

**-Drugs are not allowed on Garden property. If you are caught with drugs, you will be expelled**

**immediately.**

**-Assault, battery, and/or rape will not be tolerated. If found guilty of any of the three actions, you**

**shall be expelled immediately, and it will go on you permanent record.**

**Discipline includes, but is not limited to:**

**Restriction from the training center.**

**Being unable to go on the field exams.**

**Solitary confinement.**

**Detention.**

**Suspension from training and classes.**

**Expulsion from Garden.**

**Getting put on house-arrest/probation.**

**Most of the Cadet Disciplinary Committee's punishments.**

**Every Cadet will receive 5000 Gil upon entry to Garden to use in the cafeteria, the garden shop, and any**

**towns you may be sent to. If, by the end of the first semester, you have used any of that 5000 Gil, you**

**will receive enough Gil to make your total 5000 again. Until you either graduate, become a SeeD, or are**

**expelled, you will always have a total of 5000 Gil.**

**There is a Cadet Exchange Program running between Trabia and Balamb Gardens. If you wish to participate**

**in this program, speak to Headmaster Cid.**

**I agree to the rules and regulations listed and given to me.**

_**Complete this form. Please write in print.**_

**Last Name:_**

**First Name:_**

**Middle Initial:_**

**Age:_**

**DOB (day, month, year):_**

**Hair color:_**

**Eye color:_**

**Height:_**

**Weight:_**

**Family Members and a way to contact them:_**

**Cadet Number (this will be assigned for you):_**

**Cadet Signature:_**

**Date(mm/dd/yyyy):_/_/_**

I fill out the form, sign and date it, and give it back to Headmaster Cid, still smiling like a fool. Well, I'd think even more so, after learning I get money for going to school.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thank you. Now, I have already assigned you a dorm." He hands me a key card with a number on the back. "Since you're late for applying, you don't have a dorm-mate. Maybe if another person comes in and applies to be a SeeD cadet, you will. Here is your Gil; use it wisely. Oh, and Zell?" Cid looks over to the blonde after handing me the 5000 Gil promised by the form. He appears to have dozed off, so I throw the fancy pen, hitting Zell in the forehead with the point and leaving a line of ink.

"Huh? What the…?" he asks, jumping up and looking around. He looks at his feet, and sees the pen. I start snickering, and Zell glares at me. He picks up the pen and throws it back at me. I nearly got hit in the eye, but I caught it. Thank you, Sensai, for making me hone my reflexes! I put the pen back on the desk and stand up.

"Zell, would you please show Sylvia to her dorm, then to the classes? I'm sure she would like to get a weapon as soon as possible," Cid said. Zell shrugs.

"Sure, why not." I smile, then run up to the blonde (who had turned to face the door and start shadowboxing), jumping on his back. Zell stumbles forward before he catches his balance. "What the hell?" I mock gasp.

"Zell," I say, in a mock-shocked tone. "Watch your language! You're in the presence of a lady and the headmaster!" Zell huffs, trying to shake me off. I laugh at his discomfort (if that is what it is) before sliding to the floor. I turn to Cid again.

"Ehehe, sorry, sir…" I say, rubbing my neck nervously at his expression. It is sort of shocked, and amused. The headmaster laughs, shaking it off.

"Don't worry, my dear. I would've done the same thing if I were a girl your age," he replies. I laugh at that, throwing my head back slightly.

"Anyway, how late in the year is it?" I ask once I stop laughing.

"Oh, we start up in a month," Zell replies. "Weekends we get off, as well as major holidays. Um, we also get a month or so for summer break…"

"Huh. Ok then." I ask.

"If I were you, I'd go meet the instructors and get your books so you can see what material you'll be learning," Cid adds. I nod, then turn to Zell.

"Hey, can we get my dorm now? I wanna get a weapon!"

"Easy, easy! Alright already! Let go!" Zell shouts as I grab his arm and attempted to drag the thicker-set teen out of the headmaster's office. He finally relents, allowing me to pull him along with me as Cid laughs. Zell is grumbling under his breath as he leads me to the dorms.

_**Kailyn**_

When I wake up, I'm still in the cot, and I still have Siren. But I'm warmed up, not a half-frozen "Kai-sicle" like yesterday.

"_So, what are you gonna do?"_ Siren asks me.

_I don't know. I want to find Sylv, but I have no way to defend myself against monsters, and no way to get off this continent._

"_You'll find her sometime. I can feel it._" Her confidence helps to cheer me up. I get out of the cot, finding new clothes on the visitor's chair. A quick examination discovered a pair of leggings that keeps heat in, a skirt that comes to my knees, a short-sleeved shirt that acts like the leggings, a jacket, and a pair of thick leather gloves. Some fuzzy socks are underneath the clothes, and a pair of boots that comes up to nearly the hem of the skirt are by the door. I pull the clothes on and slide into the boots. The boots were like Quistis Trepe's, except they were navy blue instead of black; the gloves were like Zell's, except they had fingers and no metal.

I also found a hairbrush that looked new. I spent a few minutes carefully untangling my straight, brown hair. I walked out of the room once I was satisfied with my hair. The doctor was sitting at a desk, going through some cadet files. She looked up when I walked into the lobby.

"Good morning! How do you feel?" she asked. I shrug.

"Shocked, scared, confused… but I don't feel like an icicle anymore, and I can feel my fingers and toes." Dr. Habasku laughs.

"That's good. The headmaster told me to tell you he's waiting for you. Do you want me to get you a guide so you can eat first?"

"If it's not too much trouble," I reply quietly. Dr. Habasku smiles, picking up the telephone that I never noticed.

"Selphie Tilmitt, please come to the Infirmary. Selphie Tilmitt, please come to the infirmary," she says. I hear her message echo across the Garden grounds. Once the phone is back in the cradle, the doc looks at me.

"Just wait a few minutes. She'll be here soon." I nod before adjusting the gloves. I'm not used to having them on, and they're uncomfortable.

"_It'll take a while to break them in. Gloves are just like shoes, they need time to mold,"_ Siren tells me.

_I kinda figured that, but thank you for the insight._

"_Anytime. That's what I'm here for, you know. Anyway, what weapon are you thinking about getting?"_

_Um, swords. You know, like those swords that are separate, but you can connect them to make a double-bladed sword? Yeah, that's what I want. You can fight with them separate or together._

I'm interrupted from my silent conversation by a loud squeal and someone tackling me. That's the second time in just as many days that I've been tackled, and I hope it isn't going to become an everyday thing.

"Kailyn! You're awake! The boots fit! The clothes fit! I got it right!" shouts a hyper brunette girl. Yup, Selphie's made her grand appearance. I wince at her loud voice.

"If you don't mind, can you please keep it down? I just got up, and I do like my hearing," I mutter.

"Oh, sorry!" Selphie says in a loud whisper. I roll my eyes. "Where to first?" the girl asks in her regular voice.

"Cafeteria. I need to eat."

"Ok! Follow me! To the cafeteria!" Selphie shouts. She grabs my wrist and tugs me along, not giving me the chance to follow.

With the hyper, petite brunette guiding, we reach the cafeteria soon. Unfortunately, she doesn't give me any time to examine the Garden.

Selphie tells me to get whatever I want, she'll pay. I reluctantly agree, seeing as I have no money. So, I just get some apple and spice oatmeal, eggs, bacon, and a banana nut muffin. Selphie gets some food, then pays for both meals.

I am then guided to a table by a window (most of the left wall when you enter is window), where there's only an auburn-haired girl sitting. The person looks up, revealing shining silver eyes. She smiles and motions for me to sit. I sit across from the silver-eyed girl, and Selphie sits between us. The girl has long hair tied into a ponytail.

"Alex, this is the girl I was telling you about, Kailyn. Kailyn, this is my friend, Alexandria. But everyone calls her Alex," the peppy girl introduces. I smile shyly before picking up the muffin and nibbling on it.

"So, you were attacked by a Snow Lion?" Alex asks.

"Yeah," I reply quietly. I finish the muffin and start on my oatmeal.

"What happened?" the auburn-haired girl presses.

"I don't know." When she keeps staring at me, I crack. "I just woke up on the field, wandered around for signs of human life, and a snow lion snuck up on me," I say.

"Uh-huh. Strange." Alex ponders this new development for a bit, and I stay quiet, letting her ponder.

"So, are you gonna go see the headmaster?" Selphie asks. I nod, taking a bit of eggs. I feel eyes on me, so I move my eyes to look up slightly, allowing my hair to cover my face. Alex is studying me curiously.

"You're not very social, are you?" she comments.

_Na, you don't say_, I think.

"_Be nice, Kailyn. She's making an observation,"_ Siren scolds me.

"Well, I don't like crowds," I reply. _Great, I'm starting to act like Squall. At least I do talk, and I do get close to others. It just takes me some time to trust new people_.

"Well, you're very quiet, but I'm sure that'll chance soon enough. Especially if you hang around our cheerleader here," Alex says, jerking a thumb at Selphie with a smirk. I smile slightly.

"My sister always got onto me for that," I admit to the girls softly.

"You have a sister?" Selphie asks, emerald eyes wide.

"Yeah, a twin," I tell them.

"What's her name? What's she like? Is she as quiet as you?" the emerald-eyed ball of energy asks curiously. I sigh.

"Selphie! Give the girl a chance to talk!" Alex scolds.

"Oops. Sorry!" Selphie says. I roll my eyes, but the girls can't see it because of my hair.

"Her name's Sylvia. She's always talking. She has to be moving at all times, she's never still. Um, she is a good leader, very good at giving commands. Basically, if we were a pack, I'd be like an Omega, quiet, calm, acting submissive, but fiercely protective of friends and family. Um, the doc would be 2nd or 3rd in command, good a taking and giving orders. Sylvia is the Alpha, the top wolf. She is even more protective than I am, and more aggressive. More willing to talk, or fight as the case may be."

"Yeah, totally different," Alex agrees. I smile softly before finishing my meal.

"Would you like to show me to the headmaster's office?" I ask the girls.

"Sure!" Selphie exclaims as Alex says "Of course!"

"But, Selphie, we aren't going to rush over there. If she is going to be a cadet here, she'll need to know the place," Alex warns.

"Oh, fine," the petite brunette agrees, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. I snort softly, not quiet laughing.

"Let's go see Headmaster Dave, now, shall we?" I ask lightly. This is the best I've felt since the lightning struck me. I stand up, and the two girls follow my lead.

"Let's go, so you can be a cadet, like us!" Selphie says, putting her arms on our shoulders. Quite a feat when you consider her size. Alex laughs again and I smile, though my hair is hiding it. Unfortunately, Alex notices.

"Say, Kailyn? Why do you always have your hair in your face?"

_Oi, what do I tell her? I'm afraid of people? I want to hide from everyone? I have security issues? Self-esteem? Aw, fudgecakes. Why do people always pry into my personal business?_

"_Calm down Kailyn. Just…I don't know, tell her you don't remember, but it feels normal, because it is, isn't it?" _Siren says.

"Oh, uh, it just feels normal…I don't remember why I started 'wearing' my hair like this…" I reply.

"Good going, Alex! She's closed up again!" Selphie says. "And I thought I was close to bringing her over to the light!" I chuckle lightly.

"Where am I now? The dark side?" I couldn't resist, I'm sorry. Don't sue me. Well, you can't really, I'm in one world, you're in another… Doesn't matter. Don't sue me!

"Yes, yes you are," Selphie replies matter-of-factly. I snort again, shaking my head slowly with a small smile playing on my lips.

"So, tell me more about your sister!" Alex demands. I laugh fully, but softly, more of a chuckle. Wow, I'm laughing a lot. These girls are probably gonna change me… hope not… Sylvia might not recognize me…

"Hey, you got her to laugh, Alex! Good job!" Selphie exclaims, patting her auburn-haired friend on the back. I laugh again.

"Going back to your question…Uh, where do I start… She's the first born. She is very confident, and tries to get others to be confident, too. She is usually the only one who can make me laugh."

"Yay! That means we're one of very few people who can make you laugh!" Selphie cries, jumping up and clapping her hands. I roll my eyes, moving my hair out of my face a bit. Alex moves to my other side so there's a girl on each side of me.

"Yes. Umm…She would always be there, right next to me to help me up when I fall, to hug me when I was depressed, to give a shoulder for me to cry on, or to bandage a scratch. She always made me go outside one way or another. She can be very persuasive. Uh, she was always there. I already said that, didn't I. don't answer that," I told Selphie. She closed her mouth. "Uh, she doesn't like bullies. Um, I just know that. When I try to look back, I just see her, smiling, growling at some faceless person, helping up a small kid…" I trail off, trying to make it sound like I don't remember anything else.

"Uh-huh. Ok. Hard to believe you could be related to someone like that," Selphie says. Alex laughs as I glare at the petite brunette. "What? She doesn't sound anything like you!" I roll my eyes.

"Hey, this way, ding-dongs!" Alex says, grabbing my shirt and Selphie's arm. I stop and back up as Alex lets go of my shirt. "To the headmaster's, remember?" the auburn-haired girl grabs my wrist and pulls me and Selphie into an elevator. Seriously, what is with people grabbing my wrist? I don't like being pulled. Yesterday Selphie grabbed my wrist…2 times? And pulled me, like, everywhere! Yeah, not fun…

I slide my hand out of Alex's grasp as the elevator starts up. Selphie and Alex start talking about how classes are starting up again in about a month or so, but I tune them out as I think.

_Maybe it would be easier if I just told everyone part, if not all, of the truth. Then I wouldn't have to watch what I say as much. Just say I lived in a small town on the coast. I went to a regular school, and Sylv and I were in every class together. 'Cause we were, we actually like the same stuff, just Sylv doesn't like writing as much, and I prefer to sit home and write or read while Sylv likes to go out and explore. Focus. Uh, I had every class with Sylv, and we helped each other with our schoolwork. We'd tell each other everything that happened. The latest gossip. What was on my mind. I was a lot more talkative than I am without her, which is why I was in every class with her, the councilor told me. I wouldn't participate if I didn't have Sylvia to protect me from the criticism of the people. She'd always tell them off if they criticized me too hard. So, the school decided it was best if we stayed together. Besides, I didn't grow close to anyone else, didn't have any really close friends. Sylv was the only one. I wonder where she is? Is she in Galbadia? I hope to heaven she isn't! She'd get in trouble the first day! The people there are too strict, don't allow for much movement. And Sylvia is always doing something that would usually get her in trouble. Maybe she's in Esther. Again, I hope not. I mean, Esther isn't as strict as Galbadia, and Laguna's president, but I wouldn't get to see her for a while! Maybe she's in Balamb? That would be the ideal place. She'd get to meet Zell and tell him all about me, and when we meet, I'd get to know him… And Sylv would get to meet her crush, and start working her way into his shields, leaving no room for Rinoa! Muahahahaha! That slut…Playing Seifer and Squall's hearts like guitars and tossing them when they are boring. Well, we never find out what happens with Squall, but one can dream…_

"KAILYN!" I am jolted out of my thoughts by someone shouting in my ear. I look and see Selphie.

"What? You don't have to shout in my ear! You could've just shaken my shoulder, you know. That's what Sylv would always do," I grumble.

"Well, you were off in la-la-land, and we had been calling your name for a while, and you were ignoring us," Selphie says. "And, do you remember if you always did that? Stare off into space?"

"Yes, and I'd be thinking about something that is irrelevant to my life," I reply shortly.

"Well, we're here, Kailyn, so come on so we can get you a dorm and everything," Alex says. I nod, and the two girls take the lead. I listen in on what they say.

"Wonder what she was thinking about," Alex says softly, looking up at the ceiling of the hall.

"I dunno. I hope she gets a dorm close to us so we can go over and talk and everything! Get her to open up a bit more!" Selphie comments. I smirk to myself, letting my hair fall so no one could see it. If they don't like my quiet, half-lonely personality, they'll try every trick in the book with Squall. They'll hate his solitude! That'll be something funny!

I don't go into 'stare-off-into-space-and-do-a-Squall-esque-inner-monologue-with-myself' sort of thing again, but actually pay attention to where we are going. There are huge glass windows on each side of the hall, making up the walls. I guess they are pretty thick, and insulated, because it isn't very cold. I can see the whole Garden, and it is beautiful. Some evergreen trees are planted in random spots, like outside the cafeteria, on the patio. There were cadets everywhere, talking, eating, reading, writing. I want to write now. It would help me figure some things out. Anyway, we come to these big huge oak doors, and Alex knocks. Before anyone had a chance to open the doors, Selphie barges into the room, with me and Alex following.

In front of another fancy wooden door is a desk, like one for a secretary. It is cluttered with files, papers, sticky notes, a computer, pictures, and various other objects. Plush carpeting, the same as in the hall, is covering the floor, except under the desk where there is tile. Chairs are sitting on the edges of the room, and small tables with lamps are placed at regular intervals between the chairs. Magazines are scattered on each table, about 4 to a table.

I walk over to one of the tables and look at the magazines. I see Pet Pals, Combat King, Weapons Monthly, and Occult Fan. I am about to turn away when another magazine catches my eye. I grab it, then look at the other tables. I find SeeD Magazine, Style Selector, and Travel. SeeD Magazine has interviews with various SeeD members (alive, dead, young, or old) and their successful missions, failed missions, and other aspects of their lives. Style Selector tells about current fashions around the world. Travel tells about places in the world people may want to visit. I flip through an issue of Travel, seeing various places I will visit sometime while I was here.

I was reading what people said about Fisherman's Horizon ("We just call it FH, and we don't tolerate any belligerence," I remember one person saying in the game, or something like that), and was so wrapped up in it, I didn't notice when the door behind the empty secretary's desk opened.

"Miss Kailyn?" I started as the voice called my name. I turn quickly, throwing the magazine on the table and readying for something to jump me. I relax when I see Headmaster Dave. He smiles at me.

"Good morning, sir. I was just waiting for you so I could enroll as a cadet," I say, hair falling into my face. I look at the man through my hair, head bowed slightly in embarrassment.

"Of course. Come on in. Do you want Miss Selphie Tilmitt and Miss Alex Vice to join us?" the headmaster asked as he held the door open.

_So, Alex's name is Alexandria 'Alex' Vice? Interesting._

"If you don't mind, sir, I would really appreciate it." I walk towards the headmaster's office, with Selphie and Alex following. Once we were all in the room, Headmaster Dave heads toward his desk, a fancy wooden piece with a nice, comfortable-looking chair behind it. I sit in one of the chairs, a plush chair, after I move it in front of the desk. Alex and Selphie do the same, flanking me.

_Oi. I'm nervous. What if he doesn't accept me? What if I get accepted, but end up getting shunned by the other cadets? What if –_

"_Kailyn, calm down,"_ Siren tells me. _" You'll be fine. Don't worry. We'll worry about the rest when we get there."_ I take a deep breath and release it slowly.

"So, you want to be a cadet?" the headmaster asks, looking at me critically.

"Yes, sir," I say. My voice is quiet, a sign of my nervousness. Headmaster Dave laughs, his teeth flashing.

"Calm down, Kailyn. You don't need to be nervous," he assures me. I can't help it. It's the way I am, and no amount of reassuring can help that, unless Sylvia is here. But she's currently MIA.

"Um, so…" I start, uncertain how to begin.

"I have already cleared it with the staff. They agree that you becoming a cadet is the best option available to you now. I have assigned you a dorm next to Tilmitt and Valor. If you want, I could move another bed into one of their double-dormrooms. And I have your schedule and textbooks. If you want, I could have your old clothes cleaned and patched up so you can keep them," Dave lists. I'm shocked by how much he's done for me. How much he'd do.

"Um, I'd like my own dorm, but could I have a key to Selphie and Alex's dorm? And could they have a key to mine?" I ask. Selphie and Alex nod encouragingly.

"Of course, Kailyn."

"And I would like my old clothes back, just in case." I stop, thinking of anything else. "Oh, uh, I'm gonna need to get some more clothes and boots."

"There's a shop on Garden's bottom level, since we don't have a town close by." I nod. Then I think of something.

"Uh, sir? I don't have any mon…er…Gil." I am not used to using their currency term all the time. Careful, Kailyn. You're walking a fine line, here…

"All cadets get a total of 5000 Gil every half-year. Which means, if you don't use any of it, you don't get any next semester. If you use 200, you get 200 more. You will always have 5000 Gil every half-year," the headmaster explained.

I stare at him. "So, you give every cadet 5000 Gil? And keep their total at 5000?" I ask. The headmaster nods. _Wow, so much different than schools on Earth._

"So, if you would please fill out this form, you will be assigned a cadet number, your cadet uniform, and given all of your class things by tomorrow." Headmaster Dave hands me a paper.

**Trabia Garden New Recruit**

**Trabia Garden is one of the three leading schools in the world. If you truly wish to become a SeeD, please**

**be aware that injury and death is very possible in this line of work. Any injuries you may sustain will be **

**treated, as will any trauma. If in fact you do die, a funeral will be held, and your family members will **

**receive compensation.**

**Discipline and Conduct**

**Discipline is the training that develops self-control, character, orderliness, and efficiency. It is the key to**

**good conduct and proper consideration for other people. It is the responsibility of each cadet to**

**conduct himself/herself in such a manner that proper order shall be maintained at all times. Disciplinary**

**guidance and supervision shall be the responsibility of all faculty, and staff members, not only in their**

**own rooms, but throughout the Garden halls, restrooms, and grounds. The primary responsibilities of**

**the cadets according to the Garden discipline code policy are to:**

**Take advantage of the academic opportunities offered at Garden.**

**Support and participate in Garden activities.**

**Attend classes regularly and punctually.**

**Be self-controlled, reasonably quiet and non-disruptive both in and out of the classroom, going**

**to and from Garden, and at all Garden activities.**

**Be clean and dress in compliance with Garden rules concerning sanitation and safety, and in a**

**fashion that will not disrupt classroom procedures.**

**Be reasonable, modest, self-controlled, and considerate in relationships with other cadets.**

**Strive for mutually respectful relationships with teachers, faculty, and SeeD members.**

**Keep language and gestures respectful and free of profanity or obscenities.**

**Use the proper channels in the establishment of rules and regulations regarding student**

**behavior.**

**Disciplinary actions or penalties for violations will be governed by the Garden discipline code policy.**

**Rules and Regulations**

**Facility Rules **

_**Classroom**_**:**

**Student's should be in their seats and waiting for the instructor 5 minutes before class.**

**When class is over, proceed quietly to your next class.**

**Food, weapons and magic are prohibited.**

**Study panels are shared. Handle with care.**

_**Training Center**_**:**

**Proceed with caution. There are real monsters in the training center.**

**It is open 24 hours. Entering the ground for reasons other than training is prohibited.**

**Do not engage in battles beyond your abilities.**

_**Infirmary**_**:**

**Visit the infirmary if you have any health concerns or problems.**

**No items may be taken from the infirmary without permission.**

**Follow the doctors instructions.**

_**Library**_**:**

**Open Hours: 9.00 am-lights out.**

**Library usage: All materials are open to public. You may check-out materials at the desk.**

**Remain quiet at all times.**

_**Dormitory**_**:**

**Everybody is welcome to apply.**

**SeeDs have priority for single rooms.**

**Going out after-hours for reasons other than training is prohibited.**

**Do not leave personal possessions in common areas.**

_**Cafeteria**_**:**

**Open Hours: 9.00 am-9.00 pm.**

**Keep the area clean.**

**If late-night meals are required, order them before hand.**

**Student Rules**

_**Garden Precepts**__**:**_

**Work hard.**

**Study hard.**

**Play hard.**

_**Attire:**_

**In general, there is no dress-code in Balamb Garden. However, dress accordingly if instructed**

**to do so by your superiors. **

_**Reward and Punishment**_**:**

**The Headmaster presents official commendations to outstanding students.**

**Students who engage in violent acts, sexual promiscuity, or who fall behind in their curriculum,**

**etc, may be expelled from Garden.**

_**Conduct:**_

**The skills acquired in Garden must never be used for personal gain.**

**Refrain from committing acts that may damage the Garden's reputation.**

**Take time to think things through before starting a relationship.**

_**Procedures in case of an emergency:**_

**If you are on 2f, use the emergency exit next to the classroom. If you are on 1F, exit through**

**front gate.**

**All students must take care of junior classmen during emergencies.**

**Do not use the elevator during an emergency.**

_**Evening Outings:**_

**All students should be in their dorm rooms before after-hours unless at the training center.**

**Admission and Graduation Info **

_**Admission:**_

**Applicants between ages 5-15 are admitted.**

**All hardworking and confident youths are welcome.**

**Ambitious overachievers are also welcome.**

**Applicants are admitted only after passing a final interview.**

_**Graduation:**_

**Must be between 15-19 years of age.**

**One must have all the required skills and knowledge taught through Garden courses.**

**One must have the Headmaster's approval to graduate.**

**At age 20, regardless of graduation, all students are released from the Garden.**

_**Opportunities for Alumni:**_

**The Garden supports a program that helps graduates enlist in armies all over the world.**

**Instructors and SeeDs are permitted to remain at the Garden. However, SeeDship must be**

**attained before the age of 20.**

**-SeeDs may not use weapons or magic in the Garden, apart from the Training Center.**

**-One may not bring animals into the Garden.**

**-Loitering, eating in classes and the library, violence and sexual abuse is strictly prohibited.**

**-T-Boards and similar forms of transportation are also not allowed. **

**-Cadets must also obey these rules, as well as respect a curfew.**

**-Cadets may not leave their dorms post-curfew unless at the training center or with special permission**

**from Garden faculty. **

**-Cadets must also abstain from purposefully injuring fellow cadets while training. **

**-Cadets who break the rules may be reported to SeeD or Garden Faculty. **

**-The Cadet Disciplinary Committee also oversees cadet behavior. **

**-SeeDs who break Garden rules will be referred to their superior officer, and may face demotion or court**

**martial.**

**-You will follow any orders given to you by faculty, instructors, or the Headmaster. Any**

**disobedience will be punishable by detention and/or expulsion. Transferring to Galbadia Garden is also a**

**possible punishment.**

**-Failure to turn up in class on time is punishable by detention and, if it is a repeated offence, expulsion.**

**-If a cadet is seriously injured during a training session, you are to see if there is anything you can do to**

**help. If not, you are to either call or get the cadet to Dr. Diane Habasku immediately.**

**-Running through the halls is punishable by the Disciplinary Committee. Running through the halls with**

**a drawn weapon, unless Garden is being attacked, is also a punishable offence.**

**-Drugs are not allowed on Garden property. If you are caught with drugs, you will be expelled**

**immediately.**

**-Assault, battery, and/or rape will not be tolerated. If found guilty of any of the three actions, you**

**shall be expelled immediately, and it will go on you permanent record.**

**Discipline includes, but is not limited to:**

**Restriction from the training center.**

**Being unable to go on the field exams.**

**Solitary confinement.**

**Detention.**

**Suspension from training and classes.**

**Expulsion from Garden.**

**Getting put on house-arrest/probation.**

**Most of the Cadet Disciplinary Committee's punishments.**

**Every Cadet will receive 5000 Gil upon entry to Garden to use in the cafeteria, the garden shop, and any**

**towns you may be sent to. If, by the end of the first semester, you have used any of that 5000 Gil, you**

**will receive enough Gil to make your total 5000 again. Until you either graduate, become a SeeD, or are**

**expelled, you will always have a total of 5000 Gil.**

**There is a Cadet Exchange Program running between Trabia and Balamb Gardens. If you wish to participate**

**in this program, speak to Headmaster Dave.**

**I agree to the rules and regulations listed and given to me.**

_**Complete this form. Please write in print.**_

**Last Name:_**

**First Name:_**

**Middle Initial:_**

**Age:_**

**DOB (day, month, year):_**

**Hair color:_**

**Eye color:_**

**Height:_**

**Weight:_**

**Family Members and a way to contact them:_**

**Cadet Number (this will be assigned for you):_**

**Cadet Signature:_**

**Date(mm/dd/yyyy):_/_/_**

I read through the form, fill it out, and hand it back to the headmaster.

"Um, I have a quick question, sir. Does every Garden have the same basic rules and regulations?" I ask as I hand the form back.

"Yes. But, each Garden's rules are slightly different. Galbadia is the strictest, and has more rules than either Trabia or Balamb Gardens. I believe that Trabia and Balamb Gardens are equally strict. We prefer if cadets wear their uniforms, but we don't enforce them." The headmaster looks at me.

I am looking out the window behind his chair, thinking.

_Hopefully Sylvia is at one of these two Gardens. Or somewhere equally safe. Maybe she's already a cadet at Balamb? Hmm, I wonder if she has Quezacotl? She loves that GF. One of her all-time favorites. I wonder what GF Squall has. Does he even have a GF yet? Or does he have a GF, but only junctions it for field exams and training? Does he have Shiva? Or Ifrit? Does Ifrit only live in the fire cavern for the SeeD exam prerequisite and spend the rest of the time as a summon? Are there doubles? What GF's do the other cadets and SeeD members have? Are there GFs other than the ones that Squall and them find? Who will get Diablos, cause I know Sylv loves that GF, too. Will she get her favorites? Will I get mine? I love Siren, and Tonberry King! And Carbuncle, but I want Siren and Tonberry King more… Maybe Sylvia will get Bahamut? Oh, I wonder how the hot dogs taste? Has Sylvia tried them yet? Do they taste good? Do they taste like old gym socks, rubber, and road kill? Why can't we have pets? What is with all of these questions? Hmm… I think it has to do with me actually being in the game, so all of these questions come up because when you're playing the game, you don't really think about things like that._

"Kailyn? Kailyn…" I'm pulled out of my inner ponderings by someone shaking my shoulder and calling my name. I jump, turning to the owner of the hand.

"Oh, eherm…sorry…" I say. Selphie rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, I have your dorm key here; you can go get settled." Headmaster Dave hands me a card, with a number on the back. I thank him as I take the card and walk out of the door, Selphie and Alex following.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you got to find out more about Kai and Sylv. Hyne, I hope Kai's not too talkative… I suck at doing those sort of personalities, which is why I'm doing one. I need to better my writing…<strong>

**Oh, for the recruit papers, the ****Discipline and Conduct ****section came from my school's handbook. I just changed the district name, and anywhere it said "school" to "Garden." Most of the rules and regulations I got off the game/official game site. The others I made up. I'll go back through and fix the format on those. FF net messed it up...**

**Yes, Sylv is Sylvia, just shortened. Quez is Quezacotl. Kai is Kailyn. Alex is Alexandria, Selphie's dorm-mate and best friend. Selph is Selphie, when we get there. There'll be more, just you wait! I will come up with more!**

**Oh, how did you like this chappy? Good? Crappy? So-so? Comments? Questions? Advice? Flames? A cat for Sylv? Cookies? Send 'em to me via REVIEW! Or just send me a PM. Either or. Doesn't matter. Oh, and if you get Sylvia a cat, she says she wants a black one with a white tipped-tail and one white paw! Cookies I want to be snickerdoodles!**

**Risika Kiisu Rengar **

_**Oi, this was difficult. Risika kept rambling on about unimportant things. Then again, she always does that… And School is going fine right now. Though, she's been getting distracted by random, unimportant thoughts and/or actions during school... Uggh! She's worse than I can be!**_

**[Glare at Sylvia muse]**

_**You are! Stop glaring at me! Oh, and what was with Kai switching moods?**_

**Hey, she's going through something extremely traumatic right now, kay? She deserves to be moody. And, yes, the other girls are purposefully ignoring her mood swings. **Who wouldn't be traumatized, if they lost their memory?** That's what they're thinking. So, yeah. Bug off, or I'll lock you in the cell in the back of my brain!**

_**Yeesh! Don't bite my head off or anything! Besides, I thought we established that biting people's heads off (mainly yours, Risika) was my job!**_

**[imagines rocket launcher, and one pops into hands. Aiming at Sylvia…]**

_***gulp* Anyway, I'm gonna go before I get my head blown off by that really dangerous-looking rocket launcher… Please Review! [disappears to some undisclosed location to hide from the very dangerous-looking rocket launcher]**_

_**-Sylvia the muse **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Kailyn**

We got to the hall before Selphie's curiosity got the best of her.

"So, Kailyn, what was going through your head before I interrupted you?" the hyperactive brunette asked. I looked at her, thinking again.

"I was thinking about my sister. I wonder where she is. I was wondering about whether she is safe, or if she's holed up in a cave, injured, or if she's been captured by some idiot. Seriously, if anyone hurts my sister, I _will kill_ them once I find out and find the culprit," I said, eyes narrowed. I heard the dangerous edge my voice had gotten, as did the girls. They looked at each other, gulping simultaneously.

"You know, for a quiet, shy girl, you can be very scary," Alex informed me. "Then again, they always say the quiet ones are the ones you have to worry about…" I gave them my most innocent look.

"Don't give us that crap, girl!" Selphie warned me. "We can see your true intentions now! Muahahaha!" I chuckle as Selphie did an 'evil' laugh, though it sounded more like a laugh someone who knew something no one else knew would do.

"So, to the dorms, or the store?" Alex asked. I pondered this a moment before replying "The dorms." Alex smiled and led us to the dorms, laughing as Selphie performed her crazy usual antics.

"You know, I wanna see something go 'ka-boom!'" the brunette exclaimed suddenly. I gave her a look (you know, the one that says 'ok, I don't know this person, and stay away!') and edged toward Alex. I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Is she always like this?" I asked quietly. Alex nods. "You know, my sis and this hyper nymph would get along great." I realized we'd stopped, so I looked and saw doors with numbers. I looked at my keycard, then at the row of doors.

"I guess this is my dorm?" I commented. I tried the card in key-slot, slightly surprised when the red light flashed green and a click was heard. I opened the door. Inside, there were three other doors, two led to the bedrooms, one led to the bathroom. Two desks and chair sat in two different corners (the far left and the near right) with a computer and a small lamp on each desk, a couch and rocking recliner chair in front of a coffee table, facing the TV on the wall, and an end table between the chair and couch with a reading lamp took up a majority of the sitting room.

"Just choose one of the rooms. If you do get a dorm mate, she'll get the other one," Selphie said. I nod, then claim the room closest to the bathroom. Hey, if I get a dorm mate, I want the bathroom first, if I get up before her. I highly doubt they'd put a guy in with a girl: teenage hormones would run rampant.

"Let's hang in our dorm for a bit!" Selphie said suddenly. She had this huge grin on her face, and it worried me: you never know what that girl might be planning.

"If it involves anything getting blown up, I'm leaving," I say. Selphie giggled.

"No, no, silly! I just wanna hang!" I got a mental image of Selphie hanging upside-down from one of those gymnastics bars with her knees holding her up, folded over said bar. I snort, trying not to laugh outright. Even so, I smiled.

"What's that for?" Alex asked. I look at her, puzzled. "Why are you smiling?" I shake my head slowly.

"I just got a mental image of Selphie hanging upside-down from one of those acrobatic bars by her knees," I reply, smirking. It was Alex's turn to shake her head, though she added in a face-palm.

"Let's just go to the dorms," the auburn-haired girl said, exasperated. I shrug and let the girls lead me into their dorm. We talked a bit (mainly Selphie and Alex, I just listened) before heading to the store where I bought a thick fur coat (I wonder if it's Snow Lion fur?), a cadet uniform, and some casual clothes. By the time we were done, it was already noon, and I was getting hungry. So we went to the cafeteria, where I got a turkey wrap and some pudding. Selphie and Alex ordered their meals, and we took it to the girls' dorm, where Alex painted my toenails.

We wandered around the garden a bit, sometime going out to the patio or commons (I was glad I bought that coat). The library was the place I spent the last part of the day. It was huge! And the librarian/librarian helpers were so nice! I ended up going back to my dorm with a history book (I know you're looking at me weird. I like learning, and this is a good time to find out the history of this world), a novel about a dragon speaker, and a romance. I got dinner (chicken pasta) and ate at the table with Selphie and Alex (who finally found me), and when I returned to my dorm, I sat in the rocking-recliner, feet curled up under me, as I started on the romance novel. I ended up falling asleep like that, the book on my chest, hair going every-which-way.

**Sylvia**

"So, dorms, then weapons hall, right?" Zell asked. I nodded. I was leaning against the far wall of the elevator, Zell next to me, waiting for the cadets to finish filing into the lift. We had stopped on 2F because the cadets couldn't stay up here for, what, 5 more minutes? Yeah. Well, I'm impatient, so that's why I'm so irritated with these cadets. I crossed my arms across my chest irritably and rested the sole of my right foot against the wall, toe on the ground. The other cadets (most are my age or younger, but a small handful are in their last stages of Garden) finally stop filling the small elevator, and it finally starts to go down. I glared at the people, talking and laughing and shoving each other playfully. Honestly, they're acting like kids. Granted, some of them are, but a majority of the cadets are in their late teens. They could act a bit more mature, especially considering we are in what is essentially a military academy.

My eyes catch something, so I double check.

_Hey, Quez? You've seen my memories, right?_ I think to the thunderbird.

"_Yes, why?"_

_Well, does that cadet look familiar to you?_ The cadet in question had his back to us, but I'm certain that messy brown hair belongs to my crush.

"…_Yes. I believe that is Squall Leonhart."_

_Thought so…_ I examine the silent brunet. He was definitely Squall. Dang, he's hot, even as a young teen! I mean, if Zell is 13, Squall has to be 13 or so. Anyway, he isn't wearing his leather outfit, instead he had his black leather gloves, a pair of dark, faded jeans and a plain white t-shirt on, his cadet jacket folded over his arm. Revolver, his first gunblade model, is hooked on his belt. Well, one of his belts. He still wears an ungodly number of the leather straps. 3 on his hips, 3 on his left thigh. The three on his thigh are probably to hold knives or items or something. And those three on his waist, well, at least one is for holding Revolver. Hyne knows what the others are for. Squall's just a mystery.

I think he felt my eyes on his back because he turns to look at who might be staring at him. I quickly look away, looking out of the glass to the central hall and trying not to blush, then noticed Zell was looking at me funny. He had turned his body so as to face me better.

"What?" I growled.

"Were you just staring at that cadet?" the blonde asked, nodding ever-so-slightly in Squall's direction. My eyes flashed to the gunblader quickly before returning to stare into Zell's aquamarine eyes. I glare at the martial artist.

"Hey, I was just asking," Zell said quickly, waving his hands in front of him and backing up a step.

"_Easy Sylvia. He's not attacking you, and Kailyn would want you to tell Zell all about her,"_ Quezacotl said. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes briefly. When I opened them again, I held Zell with a stern gaze that usually succeeded in keeping most people out of my business.

"To answer your question-" I'm interrupted by the elevator doors opening. Of course, Squall was the first one out, while Zell and I were the last. That's fine with me, I don't really want anyone eavesdropping on this conversation.

"To answer your question, yes I was," I say, walking out of the elevator. "Ok, where's the dorms?" I ask. Zell takes the lead, with me right next to him. "So, does that brunet have a name?" I ask. "I'm sure his name isn't 'that brunet.'"

Zell snorts with laughter as I smile. "Yeah, he does. That was Squall Leonhart, Ice Prince of Balamb Garden, one of two gunblade specialists in Garden," Zell tells me.

_No duh. Well, he doesn't know I already know who Squall and everyone else is. Specially if I go around asking who they are…_

I look around, hoping to see the stoic cadet again. What? He's hot, and I wanna introduce myself to him… How can I manage to do that?

I see the brunet go into the training center. Of course. Not but 2 minutes later, a blonde in a white overcoat with a gunblade in his hands walks into the same hall Squall went into. I think that was Seifer…

"Yo, Sylvia!" Zell says, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I look at him, eyebrow raised in question. "This way. You looked like you were about to miss it," he replies, pulling me into the dormitory hall. I realized that there were two different halls, one for boys, one for girls. Zell leads me down the latter (obviously), and I pull out my key card and look at the numbers on the back, then the numbers on the doors. After a bit of searching, we found it. Opening it, I got my first look at my double dorm. Hopefully I'll get a dorm mate soon. I don't like being in a place without anyone else. I always had a person in the house with me, so, yeah...

There are two desks, both on the same wall. Each desk had the same items on them: a cup with pens and pencils, a sharpener, a lamp, a big desk calendar (the one that is used as a desk mat), and a computer. Between the two desks is a house plant. A coffee table is in front of a couch, which faced the wall opposite of the desks. On said wall was a nice-sized TV. Though, I highly doubt that I'd use that often. I wonder if they have a DVD player hooked up? Or a stereo system? And CDs? I'll look later.

The bathroom was small, with a first-aid kit in the cupboard. Not much else. The bedrooms had twin-sized beds, and an impression in the wall that could be used as a shelf. A nightstand was by the bed, with a small lamp on top. Next to the door was a bookshelf with a bunch of books. Looking at the titles, I think I'll have to go to the library. I don't read much, but if there's nothing else to do, reading is a great distraction. The books on the shelf were titled The SeeD Cadet Handbook, Garden Codes, The History of the World, and other various titles. Boring!

Zell had stayed outside the dorm door, not entering. I'm glad, actually. I don't really want to have a guy in my dorm without another girl with me. Don't ask, I haven't a clue. Anyway, I exit the dorm, locking the door and pocketing the keycard. Zell started to lead me back to the 2F, but I stopped.

"Hey, uh, Zell?" I ask. The blonde turned to me. "Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry." Zell smiled.

"Sure thing, Sylvia!" Zell says. He grabs my wrist (he's lucky I'm not as strong as him or Squall, he'd be in the infirmary) and drags me to the cafeteria. He stands in line, and I stand right behind him. We get up to the cafeteria ladies.

"Do you have any hot dogs?" my blonde compadre asks. One of the ladies looks up, smiling when she meets Zell's ocean blue eyes.

"Hello, dear. Yes, we actually have hot dogs today," she replies. I smile a bit while rolling my eyes as Zell fist pumps, jumping up and down.

_Talk about hyperactive…_ As Zell orders a ton of hotdogs, I look and see what is on the menu. _Hmmm… turkey wrap…tacos…hot dogs…pizza…what to get? I definitely want that banana pudding, and that slice of pie. How 'bout the wrap? Yeah, that sounds good._

"Hello dearie. What can I get you?" the cafeteria lady asks me.

"Uh, I'd like one of those turkey wraps, the banana pudding, and that apple pie, please," I say. The lady smiles and hands me my food. I give her the 50 Gil and turn to find Zell. He's sitting at a previously empty table, behind the three guys who always argue with each other. I start walking over to him when I hear someone talking.

"SEIFER. DRINK?" a female voice barks out. I jump about a foot in the air (miraculously, my food didn't fly off the tray when I jumped), then I stop walking, practically freezing in that spot. Part of it was the military-like bark. Well, most of it. The other part is I knew only one person who barks out her 1-3 worded sentences in this game (actually, anywhere). And I didn't want to meet _them_ yet.

"…."

"…Can I drink somethin'?" another voice asks tentatively. "I'd like some water, ya know." I slowly turn my head to look at the group.

"…IGNORE," came the barked reply. There's Seifer, looking grumpy. He's kinda cute without his scar… A muscular, dark tanned kid is standing slightly behind Seifer, off to the side and pouting. Raijin. The person who was barking out her sentances was a silver haired girl with a chakram, but she looked different than in the game. Fujin didn't have her black eyepatch, both eyes clearly seeing. There ya have it, folks. I finally get to see the Disciplinary Committee (DC for short in my mind) in person. Whoop-de-doo. Hope all ya folks can hear the sarcasm in that.

I quickly turn back around, trying not to draw attention to myself as I walk over to Zell. As I sit down, the blonde stops shoving hot dogs down his throat and looks at me. He takes a moment to swallow before speaking.

"Hey, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Crap. What do I tell him? Crap, crap, crap.

"Uh…" I take a drink of the soda Zell bought for me. "It's nothing, Zell."

"Don't give me that crap. You're as white as…as…as the tiles in the infirmary, when they're not covered in blood…" Ok, eew! Didn't need to know that! Couldn't he have said "white as a sheet" instead?

"It's nothing. I just got a feeling that I know those guys over there," I finally relented (and coming up with a good lie at the same time). I jabbed my thumb in Seifer's posse's direction. Zell looks, freezes for a moment, then glares daggers at the trio.

"Trust me, you don't wanna meet them," Zell growls out. I look back at the DC, thinking. Unfortunately, Seifer chose that moment to look this way. Stupid idiot. The blonde smirks. Great, even as a…14-year-old? I think that's how old he is…

Oh, crap, crap, crap to infinity! He's walking over here! What does he want? CRAP!

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I iz evil, yes? You're probably thinking that, huh? Well, too bad! You'll have to wait! Muahahaha!<strong>

**...sorry its a short chappy... I couldn't think of any thing to add...**

**I fixed the chart. I didn't calculate right. But it is now correct. Honest.**

Characters (DoB) age SeeD exam/age beginning of story  
>Quistis_(Oct 4)_18  14  
>Seifer_(Dec 22)_18  14  
>Sylvia_(Aug 4)_17  13  
>Kailyn_(Aug 4)_17  13  
>Squall_(Aug 23)_17  13  
>Irvine_(Nov 24)_17  13  
>Rinoa_(Mar 3)_17  13  
>Zell_(Mar 17)_17  13  
>Selphie_(July 16)_17  12

**Make sense? I don't know how else to explain it… if I did in fact get the ages wrong, send me a review or a PM telling me! Send me a review/PM anyway, telling me what you think, if you have an idea, or if you find any other mistakes! Pweese? I NEED FEEDBACK HERE, PEOPLE! DON'T MAKE ME COME AFTER YOU WITH MY ROCKETLAUNCHER!**

**Risika Kiisu Fenrir **

_**Yeah, I couldn't think of anything to help out Risika... sorry... Yes, I'll be trying harder.**_

**You better. I need better quality work than this!**

**(**_**glare at Risika) I'm gonna go before I rip someone's brain apart… **_**. **

_**Sylvia **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sylvia**

So, yeah, Seifer was walking, or rather stalking over to the table Zell and I are sitting at. The three people at the table in front of us saw this, looked at Zell and me, then took off. _Thanks, guys. Leave Zell and me to deal with this alone, why don't'cha? _I glare at the three as they escaped into the halls, then turn my attention to the trio that stopped in front of us.

"_Just stay calm. Don't do anything stupid, Sylvia. They're out of your league, for now. You'll be able to hold your own against them soon enough,"_ Quezacotl advises me.

Seifer is standing in the middle, right between Zell and I. Raijin is standing at Seifer's left side, arms crossed over a large chest. Even as a young teen Raijin is a big guy, with more muscle than should be legal. Fujin is at Seifer's right side, her crimson-colored eyes glaring. Well, they're more a muddy red than crimson, but it still makes me squirm in my seat. Very disconcerting…

"So, did'ja finally manage to get someone to go out with ya, or did you have to make some sorta deal?" the lead blonde taunts Zell. _Please, don't do anything stupid Zell. Please. I know Seifer is a jack rabbit, but don't start anything. I won't be able to help you… _I plead mentally.

Either someone up there loves me, or Zell heard my mental pleading. Whatever it was, the tattooed blonde just snorts. "You wish. I'm just showing her around Garden," Zell says, biting into his 15th hotdog. Seifer turns to me, one golden eyebrow raised in question. I gulp as his attention (and thus Fujin and Raijin's) turned to me. In a very uncharacteristic move, I looked down at the table instead of meeting the eyes of any of the bigger, stronger, more experienced cadets standing at the table. Twisting my long, below-waist-length braid over my shoulder, I fingered the end of it.

"So, why is Chicken here escorting you around our Garden instead of me?" the egotistical Seifer questioned. I didn't look up, finding the table-top very interesting. I mean, I've found three nicks in the surface. But, I should answer before Zell does anything stupid. Looking up at the tattooed blonde really quick, I notice he's shaking, his hands are fisted, and he's about to say something. I intervene.

"The headmaster asked Zell if he wanted to show me around because he was in the office with me when I was enrolled earlier today," I muttered softly. "Zell was actually the one to suggest me getting enrolled."

"Huh. Well, I'm Seifer Almasy, best gunblader in garden and head of the Disciplinary Committee," the taller blonde says in a very cocky voice. Wait, even at age…14, he'd head of the DC? Dang. "This is Fujin Tamaki and Raijin Heslov." The teen waved at the two as he introduced them.

"NAME?" barks Fujin. I jump at her strange way of talking.

"…Sylvia. Sylvia Marriba," I answer after a moment's hesitation. I was thinking of asking 'Why should I tell you?' or 'What's it to ya?' but that woulda gotten me attacked quicker than a piranha on fresh meat.

"Where ya from, ya know?" Raijin asks. Yeah, that's gonna get old, real quick.

"…" I bow my head even more. Now I see why Kai always kept her hair loose. When she felt uncomfortable, she could just let her hair fall in her face. Anyway, I look at the table, turning my head away from the Disciplinary Committee. I could see Zell shaking with suppressed rage out of the corner of my eye, but I shake my head quickly. He sighs, crossing his arms over his muscled chest.

"Well? Are ya gonna answer?" Seifer asked, impatient. I sigh, folding my arms and holding them for comfort. I drop my head, just looking down instead of down and away. Looking up without moving my head, I study the blonde's face carefully. I guess something must've shown on my face because he looks like he's regretting snapping at me.

"…I…I don't remember…" I finally say. The DC members gape at me while Zell glares at them.

"Wha'd'ya mean ya don't remember?" Seifer asks.

"Yeah. I remember most of where I grew up, at least, ya know?" Raijin adds his two cents.

"EXPLAIN," Fujin barks. Dammit, why can't they just leave it at that? I feel tears well up in my eyes as I think about my life. Will I ever get to go home? Will I even live long enough to go home? Will I get to see Kailyn again? I swallow past the lump that formed in my throat and take a deep breath to calm myself.

"…I can't explain it. I just don't remember." I take another shuddering breath, trying to will myself not to cry.

"_Sylvia. Calm down,"_ Quez's voice advises. The sound soothes me, preventing the tears from spilling. I take a deep breath to collect myself before grabbing my (untouched) food and standing up quickly.

"I'm going to my dorm," I say to Zell. "I appreciate the tour, but we'll have to finish it later. I'm sorry." I then flee from the cafeteria. Behind me, I hear Zell yelling at the DC posse. I'm glad he thinks me worthy to tell Seifer off for upsetting me, but I hope he doesn't get hurt.

Once out in the main hall, I turn to the left, heading to the dorms, like I said I would. However, I end up running into someone in my haste to escape, falling down. By some miracle, my food doesn't go all over the floor, instead staying on the tray.

"I'm sorry," I say as I sit up. Looking up at the person I ran into, I nearly faint. Of course I had to run into Squall. Crap, I probably look like hell, if you'll please excuse my language.

"…Are you alright?" he asks, offering me a hand up. Putting my tray on the ground, I accept his hand, and he pulls me up. I grab my tray again and look up at the brunet cadet sheepishly.

"Yeah, thanks. I shoulda been watching where I was walking," I say. Squall nods before continuing on his way to the dorms. I walk right behind him.

"Um, I'm Sylvia, by the way. I just enrolled here this morning," I told the stoic young teen. He looks at me over his shoulder and I walk up beside him.

"…Squall." I shift my tray in my arms and hold out my hand. Squall just looks at it, not that I didn't expect any less. I sigh and drop my hand, grabbing my precariously perched tray before I dropped it and had to get more food. We walk into the dormitory hall in silence that was quickly broken by an unwanted voice.

"Have you seen a girl with long black hair recently?" I look behind me before speeding up.

"Fuck. Oh, excuse the language," I say. Squall looks at me, an eyebrow raised. I jab a thumb behind me, signifying the reason for my obscenity. "I don't really wanna deal with him right now. I made a fool of myself in the cafeteria, and he's the reason." Yeah, Seifer and his posse were looking for me. Thankfully we reached the split in the hall then. "See ya later, Squall." I then rush to my dorm room, staying in front of a group of girls who were walking to their dorms as well. I pull out my key card, checking the number quickly before spotting said number and swiping the card through the slot and opening the door. Quietly closing the door, I make it to the couch before collapsing.

"Shit, that was close. I hope Almasy didn't see me… I really don't wanna mess with him right now. For the love of God, I almost cried in front of him!" I cover my face with my hands as I lean my head against the back of the couch. I don't normally cuss, but I was stressed and emotional.

"_Sylvia, it's ok. Just don't worry about it," _Quezacotl tells me. His voice, soft like rain yet loud like thunder, soothing like wind but as charged as his element, rumbles through my head softly.

"How can I not?" I ask the thunder bird. "I'm worried about my sister, I made a complete fool of myself, everyone who saw that little episode in the cafeteria probably thinks I'm a wimp and a crybaby…"

"_How do you know? Zell was there when you told his mom about your 'amnesia' and is probably worried about you."_

"But…"

"Sylvia? Are you in here?" a voice from the door cuts me off. The voice of the very teen I don't wanna see.

_Shit!_ I walk to the door and look through the eyehole. There's Seifer Almasy himself, right outside my door. Fujin and Raijin are with him, as is Zell. Wonder how the two blondes haven't killed each other yet. Mysteries of the world, am I right? Behind Zell is everyone who was in the cafeteria during the whole fiasco a few minutes ago. Including a young teen with strawberry blonde hair pinned up, with the exception of two strands framing her face. You know, she looks familiar…

"Sylvia? Sylvia, are you ok?" Zell asks, worry coating his voice. "Great going, Almasy. You managed to make her upset during her first day as an official cadet!" Here, the shorter, younger blonde glares at the taller, older one. Then Zell turns his glare to Fujin and Raijin. "And you two are also to blame!"

It's a wonder Zell hasn't been decked yet. Though Seifer and Fujin both look like they wanna hit him. The strawberry blonde steps between them, though.

"Enough! Whether it is their fault or not, she needs comfort now, not violence!" she commands. In a softer voice, but loud enough for me to hear, she calls out, "Sylvia? Will you come out?"

I don't want anyone to see me like this. I'm a wreck, as a quick look in the full length mirror on the wall confirms. (I just noticed it.) My face is splotchy, my eyes are red, and I have tear tracks on my cheeks even though I don't remember crying. I can't let them see me like this!

"Maybe she just wants to be left alone, ya know?" Raijin says. Hey, what'dya know, he's not just muscle! He actually has a brain! But how does he know this? Meh, not important.

"Fine. I'm gonna go. This is boring. Later," Seifer says. I watch from the eyehole as he and his posse leave, followed by most of the others. Zell and the strawberry blonde are the only ones left standing at my door within moments.

"Zell, why don't you go spar or something?" the female suggests. Zell shakes his head.

"I'm not gonna leave Sylvia alone when she's upset." Bless his heart, he really cares about me. And we've only known each other for a half a day or so.

I sigh, rub away any tears that may be lingering, and open the door. Zell jumps before cracking a smile. The girl smiles softly, her violet eyes sparking with worry.

"Hey Zell," I say. My voice sounds tired, even to me. I nod at the girl and step out of the doorway to let the two in. They enter my dorm and I close the door before walking over to the couch and flopping down in front of my (still) untouched food. Waving my arm around vaguely, I say, "Make yourselves at home, since I probably can't make a bigger fool of myself…" I put my arms on my knees and bow my head, clasping my hands together. When I think about it, I realize Squall does this a lot…

Zell plops down on one of the desk chairs while the girl sits on the other side of the couch. She's wearing black, calf-high heeled boots, a black skirt and a white shirt under a black jacket. A whip is attached to her hip.

"You must be Sylvia?" she asks politely. When I nod my head, she smiles. "I'm Quistis Trepe." I look at her from the corner of my eye. Well, she's wearing different clothes, but, dang, why didn't I see it earlier? She looks exactly like her older counter-part I'm so used to seeing in the game.

"Hey, Sylvia?" Zell asks. When I look at him over my shoulder, he looks at me worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"Zell!" Quistis starts to reprimand him. Before she could get any further, I say, "Its fine." The girl looks at me strangely. Well, I just made a big scene in the cafeteria. I heave a sigh before picking at my wrap.

"I'm just… I don't know…" I look at Quistis from the corner of my eye again. "I'm confused, worried, scared… I have no clue what I'm doing here. I have no clue what I'm doing, period. I don't remember anything from my life, and I'm scared. What if I'm not from here? What if I'm an orphan?" I took another deep breath to calm myself again. I'm working myself up over… well, it's not nothing, but it's not something to work myself up this much. Besides, most of what I said was made up… well, the thing about possibly being an orphan was. Literally speaking, my mom and dad are fine and dandy, back on Earth. But, not here on Gaia. Technically, I don't have parents here, so I could be considered an orphan… Ok, I'm giving myself a headache! That's why I leave all the monologues to Sylvia and Squall… Now I'm rambling. Focusing!

"Sylvia… I'm sorry." Zell said from his seat behind me. I turn to look at him. The tattooed blonde rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I know that isn't much in the way of…uh…condolences, but… yeah…" he trailed off uncertainly. I gave him a small smile. Getting up, I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks Zell. It means a lot to hear that." When I pulled back, he was cherry red. I giggled as I walked back to the couch and sat.

"Uh…no prob…" Zell said in a small voice. Quistis joined in with my giggling this time, pressing a hand to her mouth.

"Well, I feel a lot better!" I said brightly, grinning. "Guess I just needed someone to unload my problems on!" Both blondes present in my dorm looked at me disbelievingly before they laughed.

"You can always talk to me!" Zell said. "I'd listen." Quistis scoffed.

"For, like, 5 minutes before you go shadowboxing," I say teasingly. Zell laughs then stands and walks to the door.

"If you're really alright, I'm gonna go. I'm still hungry. Wonder if they still have hotdogs left…" the blonde teen mumbles.

"Come back here once your finished. You still need to finish that tour of the Garden!" I say to him as the martial artist walks to the door, mumbling about how he hopes there's still hot dogs, and how Seifer is always taking the last few. I blink then turn to the future instructor once the 'chicken wuss' closed my door.

"…Is he always like that?" I ask. She nods.

"Yes, always."

"Wow… he had, like, 10 hotdogs before the whole conundrum with Seifer in the cafeteria!" I shake my head disbelievingly. "I swear, he's a bottomless pit."

"He burns a lot of energy, though. He is a kick boxer," Quistis points out.

"Yeah, but I wonder… does he use more energy fighting monsters, showing off, or fighting Seifer?" Quistis laughs again.

"I wouldn't know, seems like most of the time he's 'showing off' or fighting Seifer." We laugh again. When my stomach growled, I laughed harder, doubling over while sitting down.

"Wow, what timing!" I say when I finally control myself again.

"Well, you didn't eat earlier," the older girl gestures to my tray.

"Yeah… would you like anything?" I copy Quistis' gesture. She shakes her head. "All right then. I'll eat later."

"Well, actually I have to get going. I was going to meet up with a friend," Quistis says apologetically.

"All right then. Maybe we'll see each other later?"

"Definitely. I hope you enjoy your first few days at Garden!" and with that, Quistis gets up and leaves, waving at me.

"Well, that was…interesting," I said once my dorm door was closed.

"_Yes. Quistis and Zell are interesting people."_ I rolled my eyes at my Guardian's comment.

"So, I faced off against Seifer and his posse, met Quistis, and went for a tour of most of Garden. What can I do?" I looked around my double dorm, empty save me. I looked at the bookshelf, debating with myself.

"Eh, what the heck. Doesn't matter. I'm bored, and I'm not gonna step outside my dorm until Zell gets back. Guess it'll pass the time…" I walk over to the small bookshelf and look over the books.

"Monsters, GF's, and Sorceresses, Theory of Magic, World history, SeeD Guide, A Cadet's Guide to the Gardens… Dude, most of these are like textbooks! The only slightly interesting book is the Monsters, GF's and Sorceresses." Saying so, I pulled the medium sized book off the shelf and curled up on the couch. Turns out, that book was pretty interesting. It tells of the different monsters, their abilities, and how they ended up on Ear…Gaia, the GFs, their abilities, and theories on their existence and human's ability to summon them, and all sorts of things on sorceresses. Yes, it was informative, but it was written in a way that didn't seem like a textbook or anything. It's hard to explain.

When Zell came knocking at my door, I was about ¼ through the book. There aren't that many pages in it, only about 300 or so. Yes, that is a bit much for light reading, but considering the books that Kai would read, it is small. Medium for me.

I growl as the knocking pulls me out of the book.

"_Sylvia, you can always come back and finish reading it later,"_ Quezacotl tells me.

"Fine, fine," I mutter. "Coming!" I say louder, so Zell could hear through the door. Looking through the peep hole to double check the identity of my intruder, I open the door. Zell greets me with a big grin.

"Hey! Wanna finish that tour of Garden?" he asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Yup, if we actually knew each other better, I'd've slapped him upside the head. As it was, I settled for slapping my own forehead..

"Why else would I tell you to come back after you finished eating?" I ask him. As he opened his mouth, I hold up a hand and tell him "That was a rhetorical question, Zell. No answer necessary." I step out of my dorm after making sure I have my room card and lock my door before nodding to the blonde. "All set."

"Let's go!" he replies and takes off at a slow jog. I walk behind him at a pace that kept me near him, but far enough away that I wouldn't get hit if the kick boxer decided to randomly start shadowboxing. The whole time we toured the first floor of Garden, Zell was telling me all about his ma, his friends, his classes, and anything that came to his mind. I seriously think he has ADD or something. Maybe ADHD.

"Well, Seifer started the Disciplinary Committee a couple years ago, and Fujin and Raijin joined up with him. They don't really have many members, though. The DC fines people for breaking the rules, though I think most of them are made up just to get people in trouble," he was telling me. "And, if they are supposed to keep order, then many of their members, including Seifer, should be in the Disciplinary halls for a month. Seifer is always getting in trouble, using magic during training sessions…" Zell trailed off. "'Specially when he's sparing with Squall. They've got a rivalry of sorts going on. Have been going at each other's throats since they both arrived here."

I snapped to attention at that. "Really?" Zell looked back at me, pausing long enough so I would be walking beside him.

"Yeah. They came to Garden a few years ago, when Squall was 5. Seifer was 6. They're constantly trying to out do the other, mainly by sparing, and Quistis is always trying to break them up, as well as getting on to me and Seifer for not doing our work…" Zell rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah… Oh, Quistis came to garden four years ago, when she was 10. She's had a fan club since about two years ago. They call themselves the 'Trepies.'"

I snort in a very un-lady-like manner. The way he said 'Trepies' was just too funny! We passed the Training Center, and were walking slower than I normally would. When talking, I don't rush everywhere.

"What classes do you have?" I ask.

"Um, I have Theory of Magic, History, Biology, Geography, and Battle Training with Squall and Seifer. Then I have Folklore, Math, Interrogation, Comm. Arts, and Field Medical Training with Quistis and Seifer. PE and Homeroom/Study hall I have with all three of them. But not in that order." Zell looked up for a moment, as if trying to remember something. "Yeah, that's it."

"Uh, what's Biology have to do with SeeD?" I ask.

"Tells ya what the different monsters are, where they are found, what magics they have, and what items they drop. Well, that, and the edible plants that you can find in various parts of the world, and what plants are poisonous to people so you won't run out of food in the field," the blonde teen explained.

"Battle training?"

"That's basically sparing. Sometimes its with weapons, sometimes with magic, and sometimes its just with fists." I nod.

"Um, Interrogation, Folklore, and Field Med Training?" I ask. "Sorry if I'm asking too many questions. But, if I'm gonna be a cadet here, I want to know what these classes are, without spending hours reading the textbooks." Zell laughed.

"Don't worry. Interrogation teaches you how to question someone, how to survive torture, and how to torture if the need is great. Folklore tells you the different myths of the world, and the many religious beliefs of the cultures. Personally, I think it should be called religion. Field med training is just teaching you which items are for what, which plants can substitute for what items, and what plants can be mixed together to make a recovery item, or what items can be mixed with plants to make a stronger medicine." I grin.

"Sweet. So I can make a medicine that will just make a headache go away?"

"Yup."

"Nice. One last question. What does Math and Comm. Arts have to do with SeeDship?"

"Math is to…ya know, they never really told us that… Eh, I use it to figure out how much Gil I have, and would have if I buy something. And Comm. Arts I to teach proper speech so you at least sound professional when taking a mission, and how to understand the contracts, but I can't make heads nor tails of those things."

Chuckling, I turn to the elevator. Yeah, we'd already reached it. Time flies when you aren't paying attention. The lift opens immediately, thankfully empty. So, with only Zell and I, it wouldn't be too crowded.

"Oh, the Headmaster said to tell you that your schedule should be ready by the end of the week." I look at the blonde with a confused expression.

"Uh, what brought that up? And when did he tell you?" I asked.

"I remembered it 'cause we were talking about the classes. And, well, actually Xu Kisaragi, his cadet aide, told me when I was in the cafeteria. She's actually an aide for his aide, but she wants to be his right hand person when she becomes SeeD, so I didn't actually see Headmaster Kramer," Zell explained.

"Do you always do that?" Now Zell was the one with the confused expression.

"Do what?" he returns.

"Talk," was my response.

"Uh, no, not all the time." Zell looked at me for a moment. I nod, looking out of the glass walls of the elevator. Is it me, or is the elevator going slower than before? I voice my thoughts.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Zell says. He starts looking around, trying to find something that may be the cause of the elevator going slow. As the hyper blonde was checking out the back wall, I examined the control panel. There is this little red light that was blinking, and I lean forward to see what was written under it. Suddenly, my face is pressed into the wall, pressing most of the buttons on the panel. The elevator had jerked to a stop.

Mumbling a curse under my breath, I peel my face off the buttons before looking at Zell and rubbing my nose, which was very sore. The kick boxer is on his back, having been looking at the ceiling for whatever reason it was. He gets up, groaning and rubbing his backside, then looks at me.

"Uh, Sylvia, your nose is bleeding," he points out. I quickly wipe my nose, looking at the blood.

"Aw, crap! I shoulda known!" I just face-planted into a wall, nose first. My nose was throbbing. Seriously, I should've realized my nose would be bleeding. I touch the bridge of my nose, wincing at the sharp pain the light touch provoked. Pulling out a napkin I had stuffed in my pocket in the cafeteria, I hold it to my nose tenderly.

"Here, drink this," my companion says after digging around in his pockets. I look at the vial he offers me. A light blue liquid was contained in the small vial. I lower my eyebrows in confusion.

"Potion," he clarifies. Ah, that's what it is. Ok. I take the offered vial, opening it warily and sniffing it. No scent to indicate the flavor. Shrugging I dump the contents in my mouth. I nearly gag at the taste, but manage to swallow. I scrunch my face up in obvious dislike of the salty, sour and bitter taste, glaring at the blonde as he falls to the ground laughing.

"Oh, man! That's the best face I've seen! I wish I had a camera!" he manages to say.

"Jerk," I mutter. I touch my nose, not feeling any pain. Pulling away the napkin I still had to my nose, I am quite relieved that it had stopped bleeding. I look around the elevator, pulling out another napkin and cleaning the blood off the panel and floor. After it was cleaned, I try pressing the buttons. Nothing happened. Not even when I press the emergency button.

"Crap," I groan. Zell, who finally recovered from his laughing fit, looks at me.

"What's up?" he asks. I give him a dry look.

"Besides being stuck in an elevator?" I retort, crossing my arms and shifting my weight to one foot. I glare at the blonde. "The control panel isn't working, and I am _**not**_ gonna climb down the emergency hatch, nor will I try breaking the glass and jumping to the first floor. I have no training with that crap."

"Well, there goes _that_ idea," Zell grumbles.

"_Sylvia, don't take your anger out on Zell. Calm down. I'm sure someone will do something,"_ Quezacotl's voice rings in my head. I growl softly at the Guardian before sighing and uncrossing my arms.

"Zell, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just stressed," I say. Zell grins and rubs the back of his head.

"Nah, its fine! I understand. This has been a pretty sucky day, huh?" the blonde replies.

"Yeah," I breathe out. I walk to the only wall that isn't glass (which would be the back wall) and sit facing the doors. Leaning back against the wall, I stretch one leg in front of me and fold the other one to rest my arm on. Zell decided to sit against the wall to my left, crossing his legs. I look at him for a moment before leaning my head against the wall and closing my eyes, sighing. I am bored.

"Do you have a deck of cards?" I ask.

"Nope." I sigh again.

"I'm bored…" I complain. I bang my head against the wall a couple times in frustration. Zell sighs, and the sound of shifting clothes tells me that Zell is getting restless. I ignore that little fact, deciding to think.

_Where's Kai? Is she safe? Will I be able to find her? Or will she find me? Will I ever get home again? What's Mom and Dad doing? Is time still moving back on Earth? Is this actually a parallel universe, like Kai constantly is saying exist? Or am I just dreaming? Am I in a coma? Am I…_

I hit my head against the wall, forcefully, not allowing myself to finish that thought. "That's why I leave the thinking to Kai, my thoughts get more depressing and always go round in circles," I mutter.

"Huh?" Zell asks. I open my eyes and turn my head to face him. I had completely forgotten he was stuck with me. I sigh and close my eyes again, leaning my head back.

"Just thinking out loud, sorry," I reply.

"Oh. Ok," came the reply. I hear Zell shift again, before I start thinking again.

_Will I be a good fighter? Will I learn more about monsters? Could I get Squall to like me? Can I stop Seifer from becoming the Ulti-witch's knight? Is there a lot of homework? Is math as hard here as it is back home? How intricate is the background of this world? Does it actually have a history like Earth? More than what is learned while playing the game? …What kind of music do they have? Do they have good authors? Do they have internet? …Is it possible I may be able to prevent Trabia from being blown up? Will I even be chosen for the Timber mission, thus making me involved with the whole Sorceress fiasco? Will I even make SeeD? I mean, these people have been here longer than I have, they've learned more than I have… And I only have four years to catch up. Will Kai get to be part of this? What if I tell them I'm from another world? Will they think I'm crazy? What if they find out without me telling them? Will they kick me out? Will they kill me?_

"Dammit!" I growl. "Really need to stop thinking." Looking up, I see Zell giving me a weird look. "What? I was thinking, and they got more depressing! I'm not a depressed person, so I shouldn't think depressing thoughts!"

The blonde shrugs before standing up and shadowboxing. Just like in the game, it was a lot of jumping, punching, and a few kicks. I watch him for a bit, feeling restless myself. Kai is the one who can sit still for hours, I need to be moving.

"Hey, Zell?" I ask after a bit. The swipes and bouncing stop as the young blonde teen waits for me to say what was on my mind.

"Do you have a Guardian Force?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" he returns. I shrug.

"Who?"

"Hydra," was the reply. Hydra? I've never heard of that one before… I look up into Zell's baby blue eyes.

"What's it do?" I ask. What? I'm curious. The fighter's eyes scrunch up in concentration as he chews the inside of a cheek in thought.

"The move is called Draconic Poison. He does poison damage."

"Cool. What's he look like?"

"He's a green dragon without the wings, like a Hexadragon. And he has 8 heads," Zell states with a smirk.

"Aw, dude! That's awesome! I want a GF like that!" I exclaim. I stand up, leaning against the wall.

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _Quezacotl's voice hums through my head, hurt obvious in his tone.

_Aw, c'mon Quez. You are the first Guardian I got, both in the game and here. I'm just saying I like his Guardian. I wouldn't trade you, no matter what._

The thunder god snorts, but he wasn't hurt, if the pleased feeling coming from him was anything to go by.

"Do you have a GF?" Zell asks after a few moments. I blink and shake my head to focus.

"Uh, yeah. When I woke up on the plains, this thing was in my head. He's really patronizing most times, like a dad or older brother or something," I reply.

"Really? I thought only Garden had GFs… What's his name?"

"Quezacotl. He's a thunder elemental Guardian. He says his move is Thunder Storm?" I check with my Guardian quickly. "Yup."

"What's he look like?" Zell questions.

"Um, I've not actually summoned him yet, that I remember. But," I hold up a finger, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the wall. Quez showed me what he looks like as a refresher (cause I haven't summoned him lately in the game…), "he's a giant bird. He doesn't actually have a beak, nose, or eyes, but it looks like he has eyes. There are olive green or grey lightning bold-like designs on his feathers, all over his body, but not the joint of his wings. He's a pale yellow, darkening to orange at the tail and wing tips."

I open my eyes and lift my head to see Zell gaping at me. I blink and cock my head to the side curiously. "What?"

"Did he just show you what he looked like in your head?" Disbelief was written on his face and in his tone of voice.

"Uh, yeah. Is that weird?" Zell was about to answer, but the elevator jerked again, before continuing its ascent. Zell ended up stumbling, while I somehow managed to keep from injuring my head.

"Finally!" I exclaim. The doors open after the lift stops moments later, and Zell and I step out.

"Now we can introduce you to the instructors and get your weapon!" Zell says enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Ok," I reply, letting Zell take the lead. What is so weird about having your Guardian showing him/herself to their 'hosts?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY GOD! I'm SOOOOO sorry! I've been busy. Mom had surgery on her knee last tuesday, and she's been crippled since the middle of May or so. I've been helping her out, then I've had a bunch of crap that comes from having family problems. I've actually cried quite a bit... Not gonna go into that though... Um, I've been cleaning, and I couldn't get on the PC, 'cause Dad would yell at me for being on all day, when I havent touched the PC all too often since May. It sucks.**

**Anyway, What'd'ya think? If you see any problems, tell me and I'll fix 'em. I'm gonna go back through the previous chappies and fix the ages. I calculated wrong... I spent like, 3 hours re-figuring it out. Yeah. so, go back and see the new age list crap. ^_^'**

**Um, I didn't include Kailyn in this chapter cause it was getting too long. Kai's gonna have a whole chappy to herself. And it's gonna have fighting! My first actual fight! So excited! But these first chapters are just me getting used to the characters, building personalities and friendships, and school. Not a whole lot of action, I know. But, it'll get better soon. I promise. **

**I've been threatened by my less dominant muse (Squall-muse. I think I've got a muse of all the characters I write...). So... yeah... *glances behind her nervously* (Do you know how scary that guy is? He's hot as hell, but terrifying, specially when holding Lionhart to your throat) *gulps, rubbing throat***

**Anyway, R&R! Please! No flames, I'm not stable enough right now. Family problems suck.**

**Risika**

_Hey. We already have a plot idea mapped out, but it may not seem like it right now. Promise, we do. So, we'll go so we get the next chappy up sooner. Sorry for the wait. And, yes, Squall-muse is scary, but it was hilarious to see. Risika paled so quickly, I thought she was gonna pass out. XD_

_We'll try to focus more and get more out to you guys. Love ya much!_

_Sylvia_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Kailyn**

**About a month later**

I cut down the Mesmerize swiftly, stabbing it in the heart with one of my blades. Don stood behind me holding his two katanas at the ready, blood dripping off their tips. I pulled my blade out of the corpse, wiping the creature's blood off on its fur. We were in the Training Center, both of us needing the break from 'school'-work. Yeah, classes were in session now, have been for about a month already, but already I was ready to just toss the books to a Blue Dragon. I won't, but only 'cause I know that if I ever want to find Sylvia, I need to pass the classes.

I met Don's eyes, and he nodded. I gave him a small smile, adjusting my elastic headband. It kept my hair out of my face while I was fighting. If I had any say in the decision, I would have forgone the band, but Selphie, Alex, and my instructors insisted I pulled my hair back. Anyway, we walked back through the T-Center, heading back to the entrance. The center was designed almost like Balamb Garden's, with different 'ecosystems.' There were snow plains, pine forests, and rocky areas, each having different monsters. We quickly exited the T-Center and sheathed our swords once out of the area, and I pull off my headband, running my fingers through my hair. Yes, I actually got a weapon. Dual swords, just like Don, except mine are Mameluke (1) swords. I actually got them the day after I was officially enrolled into Garden:

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

I gulped nervously as I watched as an instructor tried to instruct an underclassman on how to use his new chakram, in the 'sparring room,' where cadets and SeeDs would spar and where the Garden-supplied weapons are held. The kid wasn't paying attention; I could see the way his eyes kept flickering from the door back to the auburn-haired woman, and the bored look on his face. He probably wanted to go show his friends his weapon.

After Selphie and Alex got me up at 7 that morning, they pulled me around Trabia Garden and introduced me to the instructors and facility. They took me back to the Garden store (**Snow Field Factory**, "_The Best Supplies Cadets and SeeDs will find in the country! Imported from the Shumi Village_") and bought me more winter gear, casual clothes, shoes, belts, and one of those bags that seemed small, but could hold a ton. Then Headmaster Dave's secretary found us (after we dropped the bags off in my dorm, putting them on my couch and chairs) and told us that the head wanted me to get a weapon. So, Selphie and Alex led me to the room I was in. Strangely, Don was nowhere to be found.

Once they saw the young kid enthusiastically bouncing around with the weapon, they ran. Can't say I blamed them; I don't trust kids with any sort of weapon; _most_ times the youngest I am comfortable with is 10. This kid, who couldn't be more than 8, had carrot-orange hair (or a very bright red) and electric blue eyes, much brighter than Zell's.

The woman realized how fruitless her endeavors were after trying to get the kid to pay attention for the last 5 minutes and gave up trying to teach the flame-headed kid safety and the proper way to wield the chakram and instead let him go.

"Don't come crying to me when someone gets hurt, Daxal!" she called after him. The kid ran off with an excited shout, saying how everyone was gonna be jealous. I doubt he even heard the instructor's order. Sylvia gets like that when she gets too excited. She'll ignore anything that doesn't have to do with whatever made her excited in the first place.

"God, please don't let him near me," I muttered. The instructor rubbed her forehead, muttering about impatient underclassmen. Her auburn hair was tied back into a low ponytail, bangs swept to the side and out of her sapphire blue eyes. She had on a pair of loose denim pants and a simple dark grey t-shirt that showed toned arms, a belt holding her item bag (like one I have in my room) and her handgun. Her combat boots probably concealed a dagger. She looked to be about 19 or 20.

The woman looked up after muttering a bit more. When she saw me, she smiled. I gave her a small, nervous one of my own. What can I say? That's how I am.

"Hi! Marriba, right? Kailyn Marriba?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm Instructor No. 27, Anna Tierman. The Headmaster stopped me earlier and warned me you would be coming by today. So, let's find you a weapon, shall we?" She smiled again, walking to the room marked "Weapon Storage: Authorized Personnel Only." Pulling out a ring of keys, she unlocked the door, holding it open for me. I hesitated.

_What if I don't find the right weapon? What if I can't wield it right?_

"_Kailyn, don't worry. You'll be fine," _Siren assured me. Instructor Tierman smiled kindly at me, seeing my hesitation.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to make you take a test or fight a Snow Lion." I shudder at the memory of my first encounter. "We're just going to see what weapons fit your frame best, then I'll spar with you to see which ones you work with best. And, no, I won't be shooting at you. I have been trained in using a lot of these weapons."

"Ok," I mumbled softly, following her into the room. Once in the weapons storage, the auburn-haired instructor eyed me up and down.

"Let's skip the heavy weapons. You're built more for speed or endurance than a power or strength. So…" Instructor Tierman trailed off, thinking to herself.

I looked around the room while she thought. It was roomy, considering the number of weapons stored. There were shelves and racks, each holding a different weapon. Those of the same model were on the same rack/shelf, behind one another. The heavy weapons (ie: gunblades, broadswords, flamethrowers, and heavy guns) were on my left. The light weapons (sais, katanas, daggers, throwing knives, small handguns and light rifles) were on my right. In front of me were the mid power weapons (staffs, larger rifles, more powerful handguns, chakrams, and heavier swords). In front of those weapons, a thick metal table was set up.

"Wow…" I breathed. I had never seen so many different weapons in one place before! I walked over to the gunblades, curiosity spiking. Don't get me wrong, I am not usually one to let curiosity get the better of me. But, I wanted to see what the weapons look like in person. Immediately, I spotted the Revolver model, the same as Squall's first gunblade. Examining it, I realized the difference. These gunblades didn't have the Griever engraving or a charm on the handle/hilt like Squall's. The blade was bare of any designs at all. Squall most likely customized his. The blade was as wide as my hand was long, from fingertip to the heel of my palm, and came up to my hip, not counting the gun part or the handle. From the tip of the blade to the butt of the hilt, it came up to about the bottom of my ribs. And, after looking at the gun part, I realized it was indeed designed like a revolver, hence the name. I just didn't really think about it much, I guess.

"Beautiful weapon, isn't it?" a voice asked from near my ear. I jumped and spun around quickly, somehow managing not to fall or knock anything over. Instructor Tierman laughed, having snuck up on me. Dang, SeeDs were quiet!

"Jumpy, are we?" she teased. "That's good. SeeD need to keep their reflexes sharp. Need some practice, though," she winks. I felt my face heat up.

"I-I was just looking," I muttered. I dropped my head to look at the toes of my new boots, letting my dark brown hair cover my face to hide my embarrassed expression.

"That's fine, sweetie. But you can look at them later," the auburn-haired instructor said. "C'mon, I found some that may work for you." She led me over to the table, where a staff, a pair of dual Mameluke swords, a lightweight rifle, a whip, a chakram, a pair of daggers, a katana, and a hand gun were set out. Looking over the weapons, I pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Anything you like?" Instructor Tierman asked.

"Um…" _I don't like guns, they are loud and sometimes the recoil can be big. I'm not sure how to use the whip, chakram, or daggers, and the staff isn't me. So that leaves… _"the swords," I finished my thought out loud. She nodded, and chose a rapier for herself. I grabbed the katana and the dual swords and followed her out of the weapons room. I decided to try the katana first, so I put the other swords against the wall. There was less of a chance that we'll accidently land on them or something that way.

Moving off to the side, I did a few warm up exercises, getting used to the blade's weight and grip. When I was satisfied, I moved to the middle of the room, where the instructor was waiting. Holding the sword in a 'ready' position, I watched the other woman slide easily into her stance. I slid into my own stance, taking a few deep breaths to focus myself.

_She's got more experience than I do, and she's stronger. The only thing that may be to my advantage is my smaller size and flexibility, and possibly my speed. Unless she's faster than I am, too… _I thought.

"_She won't hurt you too bad. Maybe just a few scratches," _Siren told me. I mentally nodded.

Just as I was getting ready to attack, I heard the door to the sparring room open and three sets of feet enter. I turned my head slightly, keeping my eyes on my opponent while trying to see who entered out of the corner of my eye. Bad move.

The instructor attacked, bringing the rapier up to slash down on my shoulder. I froze for a moment before bringing up my own sword to parry the attack. She was faster than I thought, and I barely was able to bring my blade up in time. I pushed her back while silently cursing the intruders, then counterattacked with a thrust to her stomach. The woman side-stepped my attack and took a swipe at my side. I barely avoided the blade by stepping back, unable to move my blade fast enough to parry. She feinted to the right and I jumped back again before lunging, slashing at her legs and forced her back. I followed up with another thrust to her stomach. She pushed my blade away with her own, not allowing my attack to hit. She countered with a thrust of her own to my shoulder. I tried to avoid it, stepping away and trying to bring up my blade fast enough to parry, but she was faster and nicked the skin, drawing a thin line of blood. The feeling of my skin being cut was a shock, as was the stinging that followed. It was almost as if I had gotten a really bad paper cut.

Instructor Tierman stepped back, holding her rapier at her side and smiling at me, hardly panting. I, on the other hand, was panting rather heavily. Adrenaline was shooting through my body, dulling the sting of the thin, shallow cut. I was prepared for her to attack again, so I stood there, ready to block. When I realized her weapon was at her side, I straightened, holding my own weapon at my side.

"You were amazing!" a voice shouted. I winced at the overly loud tone before I turned to see the intruders. Selphie and Alex had apparently found Don and dragged him over to watch. Alex and Selphie (who had shouted) were grinning while Don had an approving look in his eyes.

"Selphie, don't shout!" Alex chided. "It's not like she's half-way across campus." I hung my head to let my hair hide my blush at Selphie's announcement.

"I'd have to agree with Miss Tilmitt on this one," Instructor Tierman put in. "You did very well."

"You must've had some experience with swords before you lost your memory!" Selphie announced. I shrugged.

"I just did what felt natural. It was almost like instinct," I replied self-consciously.

"Would you like to try the dual blades?" the auburn-haired instructor asked. I nodded, then turned to the wall where I had left the twin swords. Putting the katana down next to them, I grabbed the two swords, performing my warm up exercise to adjust to the weight and grip of them. Don came over and grabbed the katana to hold onto. I nodded at his action and returned to the center of the room. Selphie remained standing, bouncing excitedly, while Don leaned against the wall holding the weapon I had just set down and Alex sat down. Her legs were positioned so she could easily stand if need be.

* * *

><p>The last battle went much the same way as the first, just I adjusted my technique to compensate for having two blades. Instructor Tierman nicked my knee, ending the battle. Selphie and Alex praised me, saying I was good and everything. Then, Selphie had gotten a good look at my swords. It… was pretty comical, actually.<p>

_I showed my friends the two blades (Rama Scorches, as Instructor Tierman told me). Don gave them an appraising look, Alex gushed over how beautiful they were, and Selphie… Selphie was gaping. I looked from my swords to the brunette. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. She had this… this glimmer in her emerald eyes that said 'I love that, it is soo pretty! I can't look away!' I watched her for a few minutes. When she didn't close her mouth, I decided to talk._

"_Selphie." The girl looked at me momentarily before returning to gaping at my blades. "If you don't close your mouth, you're going to catch a fly." Selphie tore her eyes away from the Scorches and stared at me for a moment. Then she started laughing, along with Alex. Soon the girls were rolling on the floor, tears streaming down their faces. Don and I dragged the two laughing girls out of the sparring room. Alex was gasping, trying to catch her breath, while Selphie was still laughing manically. I looked at Don, who shrugged._

_When Selphie didn't stop laughing, I slapped her, just lightly enough so she felt it, but not hard enough that it left a mark. She blinked, then grinned._

I have to admit, Selphie did have reason to gape. The Rama Scorches are really simple in design, a red ribbon for a grip, a simple guard. The blade is what makes them beautiful. The silver had a colored 'sheen', so the tip was yellow, which fades into orange, which in turn fades to red at the guard. The color of the metal was still visible through the 'sheen,' but the colors 'popped' out in light.

I pulled out one of the blades, turning it this way and that. The colors on the blade shimmered in the light, almost like flames.

"Kailyn?" Don asked. I looked up and saw his worried expression.

"Hm?"

"Are you ok? You got this blank expression," he told me. His tone sounded…concerned?

"Yeah. I was just remembering the day I got my blades," I replied. He nodded, but kept that worried expression. "C'mon, we have to get to class."

"Right." Don turned to go to the dorms to pick up his books, and I followed, sheathing my blade. I hurried into my dorm and got my books and homework. It's the second class of the day, but Don and I had break that hour. Lessee, what class is next? Uggh, math. Well, at least I don't have theorems and proofs. Only multiplication, division, addition, and subtraction. So I only need to take one year of it. And the other classes are rather interesting. Except PE. But I'll get over that. At least I'm getting whipped into shape (not literally, but I am getting into shape). But I don't really know anyone in my Math class…

Math doesn't last long, and there's only 1 math class a week (though the class is open all week for the different years, which are basically grades). So, I don't have to deal with that class long. After math, I have Geography with Alex. Then its Biology with Selphie and Alex, then I have Field Med Training with Don, and finally, before homeroom (with Selphie, Alex, and Don) I have Folklore/Religion with Selphie. So, my day goes like this: (S-Selphie, A- Alex, D- Don, N- none)

Class 1: Homeroom (S, A, D)  
>Class 2: Break (D)<br>Class 3: Math (N)  
>Class 4: Geography (A)<br>Class 5: Biology (S, A)  
>Class 6: Field Med Training (D)<br>Class 7: Folklore/Religion (S)  
>Class 8: Homeroom (S, A, D)<p>

Well, that's how my schedule is for Tuesday and Thursday, except I have PE instead of math on Tuesdays. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, I have a different schedule.

Class 1: Homeroom (S, A, D)  
>Class 2: History (S)<br>Class 3: Theory of Magic (A, D)  
>Class 4: Interrogation (D)<br>Class 5: Comm. Arts (S)  
>Class 6: Break (A, D)<br>Class 7: PE (S, A)  
>Class 8: Homeroom (S, A, D)<p>

So, I have PE everyday except Thursdays. Oh, and I have Battle Training with Selphie, Alex, and Don on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 2000 hours (or 8 pm), and on Saturdays, at 0900 hours (9 am). The class lasts about an hour, so I get out Tuesday and Thursday at 2100 hours, and on Saturdays I get out at 1000 hours. (…I hate military time… (2))

Anyway, Homeroom starts at 0700 hours and ends at 0730 hours. Each class after Homeroom lasts about an hour, and classes are released for lunch based on your year and lasts about 30 minutes. I have lunch just after Class 5, at about 1130 hours. Class 6 starts up at 1200 hours or so, and Homeroom ends at about 1430 hours, which is when we get out. (Like I previously mentioned, I hate military time…)

"Miss Marriba, what is the answer to the equation?" I am pulled out of my thoughts by Instructor Williams, a small man with little round glasses wearing a dress vest like Cid (except his is dark blue with a white dress shirt under) and black slacks with brown hair and hazel eyes, who just happens to be the instructor for my Math class. He's nice outside of class, but is strict during class. I quickly scan through what I heard while lost in my head.

"The answer to the equation is 21," I reply. 7x9 divided by 3.

"Correct." He gives me a Look. You know, the Look that says 'You better pay more attention and not look like you're staring off into space.' Yeah, that Look.

Instructor Williams finishes the lecture about half way through class. He gives us the assignment, then lets us have some free time. Immediately, the class starts to talk, some people moving to sit next to friends while others just shout across the room. I sigh, starting on the assignment so I wouldn't have to worry about it over the week. As I work, my hair falls in front of my face, so I push part of it behind my right ear, letting the rest create a curtain on my left. I get about ¼ of the way through the assignment before growling quietly and putting down my pencil, holding my head in my hands.

_Why can't people shut up? I can't focus!_ As if reading my thoughts, the cadet to my left groans in irritation, or was it exasperation? I look at him through my curtain of dark brown hair. He's quiet in class, and I don't think he's in my other classes, but I've seen him in the halls and the cafeteria a few times. I think his last name is Stamas. He has dark blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He is rather tall, and has a light tan. His face has the rough edges of a man, but toned down just enough to look childish almost. The daggers on his belt prove otherwise. …I think he groaned both in irritation and exasperation.

"Are you ok?" I ask softly. We are in the back of the room, near the door, so the chances of the other cadets hearing us talk are minimal. The blonde cadet looks up from his paper.

"Yeah, I just can't-" he starts, just as softly

"-focus on the assignment." I say at the exact time as him. The blonde looks right into my eyes, amusement dancing in his own ocean blue orbs. I give him a wry smile.

"Same here. They're talking too loud," I complain. My new companion sniggers.

"I'm Kale Stamas," he introduces. I remembered his last name! Sweet!

"Kailyn Marriba." Kale nods.

"The one who always gets called on because you look like you aren't paying attention, right?" he teases lightly. I glare at him half-heartedly through my hair.

"Yeah. I just do a lot of thinking. Well, that, and math is boring," I admit. Kale smiles, chuckling.

"Agreed." He glares around the room. "I just want this class to be over with."

"Same here. I can do math, I don't need a class for it," I grumble. "Which is why I just do the work, instead of talk. Most times," I amend, seeing Kale's raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," the blonde tells me. "Why don't you talk to anyone?"

"'Cause I don't really know anyone enough to start an actual conversation. And most of the others that I've met look at me weird when I start talking. They don't understand some of the words I use… my sister would say it's because I read too much. I say it's because everyone else is a complete buffoon," I ramble. I give Kale a sheepish grin.

"Amen to that," he replies with a slightly crooked grin. "So, why did you start talking to me?" I think about that for a moment. Why did I start talking to him?

"…Well, you groaned, so I wanted to make sure you were ok." I shrug. "I'm not usually this open with people," I admit. _I've been spending too much time with Selphie and Alex… most every day since I arrived in this world, those two have been with me. _

"Hn." Just then, the chimes indicating the end of class sound.

"Aw, come on!" I gripe. "I didn't even get halfway through!"

"Maybe you should've spent less time talking," Kale teases, putting his book and assignment in his bag. I do the same, putting my messenger bag over my head and onto my shoulder.

"I wouldn't have gotten halfway through anyway," I reply. "See ya later."

"You too," the blonde says, walking out the door. I follow suit, heading to Geography.

* * *

><p>(1) Yes, there is actually a Mameluke sword. If you don't believe me, look it up.<p>

(2) Military time (24 hr clock) always confuses me. Is it 1230 hours? Or what? But I do know it is just adding the time (say, 10 pm) to 12 (which would make it 2200 hours). I am used to standard time (the 12 hr clock).

**AN: And I think I'll end it there. I had the other spar with Instructor Anna Tierman written out, but I decided just one would do. So, the spar with the Rama Scorches is not going to be included. Originally, this was going to be the day after Kai got enrolled in Garden, but I thought this would move the story along more quickly.**

…**I hope I did good… I'm not very confident in my abilities to write fight scenes… n_n' and I hope Kai's not too talkative… Geez, I can pick out the worst, but don't give a damn about the good. Hyne. I have self-esteem problems…**

**Um, I decided to put Kale in to give the chapter some conversation. Monologue is quite boring. Especially when it's about classes.**

**Speaking of which, school starts up soon. About 3 or 4 more weeks. So, fewer chappies? …Yeah right. Unless I somehow manage to not write anything until Christmas that is unlikely… Sorry for having a summer without updates from me… -_- But I did get another chapter to ya guys with in a few weeks of the last update! I'll try to get another chappy out just a quickly.**

**I hope everyone had a good summer. I did, even though it was spent caring for my mom, who just had surgery… I think I already told you guys… Eh, who cares? Not me! n.n But I got most of this chapter typed out in one day. *claps self on the back***

**Anyway, please review. I like feedback. It tells me how I'm doing. If you see any mistakes, or you think I should add, change, etc something in this fic, I'd like to know (also, I like to see what others think will happen). How did the sparring session go? I'd like to know! n.n'**

**I'm working on getting through the 4 years. No, I won't type out every class (I wouldn't know how to start), nor every day, or even every week. Maybe a few months here and there. And, yes, Sylvia also will get her weapon. I may change what I originally had planned, though.**

**Alright, I'm gonna go. Hope the next chappy gets finished as quickly.**

**Risika**

Yeah, this is going to take a bit… and we have some surprises that you won't be expecting! Yes, we have a plot, within the plot of the game. We have some of the events planned already. We have serious moments. We have happy moments. We have sad moments. We have shocking moments. AND we have at least one moment that will (hopefully) have many people rofl. That's what we did when we first came up with the idea! :D

ANYway. I have a plan formulating for what is gonna happen next.

hey, Kai's opening up to others! Yay for her! I knew she would, she's my sister after all.

Kai- What's that supposed to mean?

Nuthin. Just that you are only open when we are at home. That's why we stuck you with the hyper nymph.

Kai- You mean the Hyper Nymph from Hell.

Selphie- That's me! XD

All- O.o …

…this is getting weird… I'm gonna go now… R&R please…

Sylvia

…_Selphie is too hyper for me… Why did they stick me with her? …I think Sylv just wants to torture me… whisper whisper whisper *Please help me!*_

_Kailyn_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sylvia**

(Same time as last chapter)

I sit on my bed, a blank composition book on my lap and a pencil in my hand. Homework lay forgotten in the living space. An apple sits on my nightstand, waiting to be eaten. I tap my pencil against my lip as I think about what to write.

_Sunday, July 24_

_I guess I'll use this as a journal/diary. Hope no one will snoop. Don't wanna have some of the things I'll be writing to get out. But I don't wanna run the risk that I'll forget because of the Guardians… I'll start with the basics, cause I wanna remember everything in case I do forget._

_My name is Sylvia Marriba, I am 13, my birthday is August 4, and I am a cadet at Balamb Garden. I was made a cadet early last month, the day after I "woke up" in this world. Yeah, that's why I don't want people snooping; I'm not from Gaia. I am from Earth, a world without monsters that has a lot of technology (cell phones, internet, video games, etc), large cities, and many, many, many people. I was living in a small town (by the United States of America's standards [aka: the USA]) by the ocean with my mom, dad, and twin sister. Her name is Kailyn Marriba, but she is totally unlike me. Anyway, in my home world, this world is actually a videogame. I know some people because of that: Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Quistis Trepe, Seifer Almasy, Fujin Tamaki, Raijin Helsov, Xu Kisaragi [I didn't know Fujin, Raijin or Xu's last names until I came here, the game didn't tell you], Cid and Edea Kramer, Dr. Kadowaki, Nida [don't know his last name], Selphie Tilmitt [who is in Trabia Garden right now and will be for the next few years], Irvine Kinneas [who is in Galbadia Garden and will be until a bit after Selphie comes to B-Garden], Laguna Loire, Kiros Seagill, Ward Zabac [those three we meet a while after Kinneas], Ellone Loire [who is the adoptive niece of Laguna], and some others. I was completely crazy about that game, called Final Fantasy VIII (8), but never beat it. So, like, I have no clue what to do when that comes along… but that's beside the point._

_So, classes have been in session for about a week. Yeah. Time is a funny thing: when you want it to last, it goes by fast. When you want time to go by fast, it slows down. And that month went by _**fast**_. But, I did get my uniform, books, and other things. Zell and Quistis took me into town to buy clothes, shoes, books, and anything I might need (notebooks, pens, pencils, etc). Oh, and I __**did**__ get a weapon. I was hoping the instructor (Instructor Vista) would give me a staff, like Raijin has, but instead she said that I was better off using swords, what with my body structure and everything. She had me answer a few questions about what I would do in certain situations, and then had me show her how I prefer fighting. Turns out I was more suited to Dao, the Chinese Kung-Fu Sword (1)._

_I went to Ma Dincht's house every weekend, and would spend _**at least**_ an hour every day in the Training Center. I met Xu, Nida, Instructor Aki, and the library girl with the pigtail. Her name is Ami Martin (by no way related to Martine of Galbadia Garden). I saw Squall in the halls a few times after the incident with the DC, but not often. And I haven't seen him in the cafeteria. I saw Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin quite often, though. But, they didn't do anything mean. Seifer actually (you won't believe this)… He actually _**apologized**_!_

_They basically left me alone after that. Well, until I started talking to Raijin about two weeks ago. He's a real softie, actually. Then Fujin started talking to me (as much as she would). Seifer only started talking to me a few days ago. But they're not bad people. Yeah, they use their status to make other cadets miserable, but Seifer does care about what happens to his friends. And they act goofy, too. Yesterday at lunch, Rai stuck two fries on his teeth so they looked like fangs and was going on about being a vampire. Then Fu stuck her garlic bread in his face and the big guy started up about how 'garlic is bad for vampires' and to 'get that bread away from me.' Then he started pretending he was dying. Seifer didn't do anything to contribute to the scene because he was too busy laughing. I actually ended up choking on my drink. Once I could breathe again, I yelled at the whole group, saying "Don't make me laugh when I'm drinking or I have food in my mouth!"_

_Well, anyway, I found out Fujin likes drawing. She was drawing in the Quad a few days after I started up my friendship with Raijin, and I walk into the area. I went over to her to see what she was doing, and she showed me her art. She's really good, actually. No, I don't draw. Kai does. But that doesn't mean I'm not interested in seeing what people can do. And Fu __**really**__ likes bugs: almost ¾ of all the sketches were of different bugs she's found. Raijin likes to read, but only certain things, like __Goodbye Pupurun__ (like I didn't already know _that_. The game actually has many things spot on). He is also very sensitive: he can't take it when people cry. He likes stories with happy endings, and will help anyone or anything that needs help. Seifer told me about the time Rai found the abandoned puppy. Rai wanted to keep it, but Cid said no, so Raijin cleaned the pup up, fed it, and gave it to a friend of his. The guy still goes to make sure the pup is doing good._

_So, that's the DC. I still hang out with Zell, but he doesn't have as many classes with me that Seifer, Fu, or Rai do. I do have classes with Squall and Quistis, too, as well as Nida and Ami. My schedule is weird. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, I have this schedule:_

_Class 1: Homeroom  
>Class 2: Geography<br>Class 3: Biology  
>Class 4: Break<br>Class 5: Interrogation  
>Class 6: PE<br>Class 7: History  
>Class 8: Homeroom <em>

_Then Tuesday and Thursday I have this one:_

_Class 1: Homeroom  
>Class 2: FolkloreReligion  
>Class 3: PE (Tue) Math (Thu)<br>Class 4: Field Med Training  
>Class 5: Theory of Magic<br>Class 6: Break  
>Class 7: Comm. Arts<br>Class 8: Homeroom _

_Lunch is during Class 5 both days. But, like, why can't they have put my break during the same hour both days instead of having it during different hours? That's what I don't understand… But my favorite classes are Theory of Magic, PE, and Battle Training, mainly because those are the classes that I don't have to sit behind a desk all hour. Though, Battle Training is after dinner during the week, and an hour before lunch on Saturday. I like ToM a lot, because I get to use/draw magic and summon._

_Garden has given me another Guardian, Fenrir. I don't call them GF's any more, since I know they're real and sentient and all. But Fenrir's pretty cool (though I'll always be partial to Quez). When summoned, he looks like a huge wolf and he does non-elemental damage to all enemies. I've summoned both quite a bit, and no one really questions where I got Quez._

…_Wow, I jump around a lot, don't I?_

"_Yes, you do, Sylvia."_

_Quez, that was a rhetorical question! Geez! Anyway, that is just an update on what has happened the past month or so. Right now, I am sitting on my bed, looking out the window._

_I still think about Kailyn a lot, but that's only because she's my sister. Of course I will think about her. And I've found myself holding monologues with myself quite often, too. I often ask myself a lot of questions: Why am I here? Who is responsible for sending me into this world? Will I ever go home? If I do go home, will I still be able to have Quezacotl and Fenrir? Will I be able to summon them back on Earth? What are mom and dad doing? Have they sent out search-and-rescue teams? What will happen if I try to throw off the story line? What if, what if, what if!_

_I got my first wake up call this morning. I was in the Training Center, killing Grats 'cause I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. It was, like, 0500, so there wasn't anyone else in the T-Center that I knew of. I was in the middle of the forest, and was making my way back to the entrance, when a T-Rexaur attacks me. I fight back, trying to find an opportunity to get away. I must've gotten careless or something 'cause the next thing I know, I'm under the foot of the friggin' dinosaur. It's looking at me, probably deciding whether I'd taste any good or not. All I remember is the weight of the foot on me, crushing my chest, my legs, my arms… I couldn't move, even when the foot was removed and the jaws came in to grab me. I remember thinking '_I'm really gonna die…_' Here I am, a 13 year old, and I am thinking that I'm gonna die. I couldn't summon, 'cause I wasn't thinking about that. But, instead of being eaten by a dinosaur, I was being dragged away. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the infirmary with Dr. Kadowaki hovering over me. I never found out who saved me, Dr. K wouldn't tell me._

_Up until then, I had been treating this like a game. Like I was invincible. Like I couldn't really die. But in that one moment, that one point in time, I realized this is not a game. I am not just shoved in the video game, I am actually in another world, and just like everyone else, I could actually die. _**Squall**_ could actually die. The people aren't just made up characters in a made-up game. They are real, and have feelings, and are mortal, just like me. I mean, I know I could hear Quezacotl, and Fenrir, and can actually feel the magic in my brain, but it hadn't 'clicked' until I was staring down a friggin' T-Rexaur's throat. Hehe, ironic. I was obsessed with dinosaurs when I was a kid (still am, kinda), and I was nearly killed by one… I have another 'what if' question. What if I die? Will I just go back to Earth? Or will I be dead dead? Never able to walk any planet again?_

_But that brings me back to Kailyn. If I can actually die, then… so could she. She could be dead, and I wouldn't know. Is she ok? Where is she? Is she on Earth? Or on Gaia? Does she think about me?_

_Ugh, I don't think depressing thoughts, normally. I'm supposed to be the one who gets Kai out of those thoughts! So, who's gonna be the one who pulls me out of 'em?_

_I gotta go, Zell is calling me from the hall. He wants someone to spar with. I guess I'll write more later._

_S. Marriba_

I snap shut my journal, putting it and my pencil in my nightstand, then stand and stretch.

"Sylvia! C'mon, man! I know you can hear me! I wanna spar!" Zell's voice floats through the dorm into my room.

"Hold on! I'm getting ready!" I shout back. I put on my boots, grab Enova (my Dao), put on my belt (with item bag and scabbard), and check my junctions. I look in the mirror, adjust my necklaces, and nod at my reflection. The necklace was a birthday gift from Kailyn, and I haven't taken it off since I arrived in Gaia. It's just a simple silver heart on a chain, but it means a lot to me. The other is an eagle pendant on a cord of thick, braided leather. I got it when I got Enova. Once set, I walk out of my room (leaving the apple on the nightstand for later), grab my keycard, and exit my dorm.

"Took you long enough," the tattooed blonde grouches. "Were you putting on make-up or something?"

I shoot a glare at the boy. "I don't wear make-up. You should know that," I growl. Zell chuckled and led the way to the sparing room. Yeah, I'm not going in the T-Center without Squall, Seifer, an Instructor, or a SeeD for a while.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Zell lets me leave. Well, after he gave me a few bruises. At least I'm getting better. I walk back to my dorm, hands shoved in my pants pockets and shoulders slumped in…defeat or depression, which ever. I think it's a bit of both, actually. Once in my dorm, I strip out of my sweat-soaked clothes and jump in the shower. I don't spend a long time in the shower, so I'm out within 20 minutes. I dress in a pair of denim shorts and a tank-top, then look at my reflection.<p>

Thin, black eyebrows are above deep, dark green eyes, which look at me from behind a thin curtain of long, wet black hair. A scar from a deep scratch is on my cheek, from the… _incident_ in the T-Center. The scar is pale against my lightly tanned complexion. My nose is slightly crooked, having been broken a few years ago when I got in a fight. Some stupid idiot was making fun of Kailyn, and I punched him. He broke my nose. Going on, thin, rosy lips are turned down in a frown. I huff, rolling my eyes at myself.

"Sylvia, hun, you really need to lighten up!" I say to myself. There was a moment of silence before I started laughing. "I really need to stop talking to myself like that!" I look at my reflection again. The difference is slight, but it means a lot.

Emerald eyes appear brighter, not as dark, and are sparkling with humor. My cheeks have a slight, barely noticeable blush, and thin lips are spread in a wide grin. The sight of my slightly crooked teeth makes me laugh again. I shake my head, hair swaying with the movement. I snag my hairbrush from the sink counter and start brushing the tangles out of long, knee-length hair. That's how long my hair is when it isn't tied up. And I'm not planning on cutting it any time soon, so don't even think about it.

Once my hair is tangle-free again, I tie it up in a high ponytail, then start expertly braid it. Once I get to that point where I can't reach behind anymore, I flip my thick, black hair over my shoulder and continue braiding, until I get to the bottom, where I ensure it won't come loose with a hair-tie. I flip my braid back over my shoulder and it bounces against my back. When tied up, my hair reaches about mid-thigh.

Deciding I've wasted enough time in the bathroom, I walk out into the sitting room where I collapse onto the couch. Grabbing Enova off the coffee table and my cleaning kit from underneath the same table, I set to work cleaning and polishing my blade. She's a beautiful blade, made of strengthened obsidian with a silver hilt. I smirk as the light catches the etching near the guard, right where Squall has the Griever etching. Though instead of a roaring lion head, I had a soaring eagle engraved. The design is like that of a Native American tribe. I swipe the cloth over the delicate-looking carving, smiling. Yes, I love my weapon.

I put Enova in her scabbard once I was satisfied, placing her in my room, near my bed. I was still armed, a knife is hidden in my belt, and I have a small handgun in my bag. I grab the apple from my nightstand and flop back onto the couch, taking a bite out of it.

"Quez?" I ask out loud.

"_Yes?"_ came the thunder Guardian's reply.

"Do you think Kai's safe?" I can hear the worry in my own tone of voice. Geez, I can't help but worry, can I?

"_Sylvia…"_ Concern colors Quezacotl's rumbling, yet soft voice as he trails off.

"_Sylvia, I'm sure your sister is fine,"_ Fenrir's voice picks up. The wolf Guardian's voice is deeper than Quez's, more like growling than rumbling. I sigh.

"…I need to get out or something. I'm starting to have more depressing thoughts…" I mutter. I hear Fenrir's barking laugh and Quez's laugh that reminds me of an eagle screeching. I growl momentarily before it is turned into a chuckle.

A knock at the door causes me to start. I jump up, pulling out my dagger and looking around before realizing that I wasn't in danger. I sigh, putting my dagger away and walking to the door. A quick look through the eyehole causes me to hurry to open the door.

"Headmaster Kramer, sir!" I say, shocked, as I salute. "What brings you to my room?" The slightly aged man chuckles softly before meeting my eyes, his bright blue orbs sparkling with humor.

"At ease, cadet. I just wanted to make sure you met your new room mate," he says to me, waving over an auburn-haired girl.

She was a bit shorter than me, with deep brown eyes. Her hair goes to the middle of her back, and some strands shone gold when in the light. A dark blue bandana kept her hair from getting in her face. She wore a pair of capris and a light grey shirt that said "I don't have ADD, it's just… Oh, look! A Bite Bug!" and had said monster printed next to the words. I have one of those shirts at… back on Earth, but had a squirrel instead.

The girl smiled at me brightly, bouncing slightly and reminding me of Selphie.

"Hi! I'm Delia Mars! Most people call me Annoying!" I started laughing.

"Nice. I'm Sylvia Marriba, most call me Crazy." Delia started laughing with me.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to get to know each other," the headmaster says, smiling. I nod, as does Delia, and he leaves.

"C'mon in," I invite, moving so my new dorm mate could enter. She did so, dropping her two bags (both quite large) next to the door, placing her weapon against the wall, and flopping down on the couch, just as I did.

"So, like I said, I'm Delia Mars. Though most people call me Dell, not Annoying." She smirks at me, and I start laughing again.

"And I'm Sylvia Marriba. People do call me Crazy, but the more common name is Sylvia." Dell chuckles again, before continuing with telling me about herself.

"I'm 12, and I came from Deling City. Boring city, if you ask me. I prefer open places, like this! I was sent away by my parents, cause they couldn't deal with me. And I already was given a weapon, by my grandpa." The girl hopped up and grabbed the weapon she put against the wall. It was a wooden staff, with metal at each end. "It's called Fallow."

Delia came back over and sat back on the couch, holding the staff out for me to hold. I ran my hands over it, then got up and (after clearing a space) started twirling it around like I was attacking an enemy. I handed Fallow back to the girl, who smiled.

"Seems you know a thing or two about staff-wielding," she commented.

"Yup. Well made staff, by the way."

"Thanks. Pa made it for me when I set out for Garden." She smiled proudly.

"Did you take the train to Timber?" I asked curiously. I don't think Deling has trains to Balamb.

"Nope! I traveled the whole way to Timber by foot!" she replied proudly. "'Course, my brother traveled with me…"

"Brother…?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. He's a Galbadian Soldier, but is only a technician. He can fight, though. So, what's your story?" I knew that was coming. Damn it.

I groan. "Well, I joined Garden about a month ago, after waking up in the Alcauld plains. I can't remember anything up to that point. I ran into town cause a Bite Bug decided to attack me, and I couldn't fight. Got a free night in the hotel, went to this nice lady's house, and her son came home. His name's Zell Dincht, and he is our age and is a cadet here at Garden. He brought me here, and I got signed up. Been here since."

"…You don't remember _any_thing?" the auburn-haired girl asked, incredulous. I started to shake my head, then thought better of it.

"Well, I remember I have a twin sister who is MIA, and I remember I am 13, born August 4. Kailyn… I haven't seen her since I joined Garden… But I'm afraid I won't remember her when I do see her…"

Dell gave me a sad look, before a determined fire sparked in her eyes. "We'll find her. I'll help you!" she declared. "Do you remember what she looks like?" I nod. "Sweet! Tell me what she looks like, and I'll draw her so you won't forget!"

The girl ran to her bags, dragging them back to the couch. When she sat back down, she started digging through the smaller bag.

"Ah-ha! Found you!" she declared, pulling out a sketch book and pencil.

We spent about an hour on the drawing. When finished, there was a portrait of Kailyn sitting on the coffee table. Delia smirked triumphantly, leaning back against the couch with her arms crossed, and I looked at the drawing. It caused bittersweet emotions to bubble up. I won't forget my sister's face now, and I can see her, but it isn't her. There's a difference between a drawing or picture and the actual person.

* * *

><p>After we talked a bit more, Quistis and Zell came to our door.<p>

"Sylvia, wanna go visit Ma?" Zell's voice floated through the door. I hurry to let in my two blonde friends.

"Sure, if Dell can come," I reply smiling. Quistis gave me a searching look. "My new roommate, Delia Mars." The auburn-haired girl jumped off the couch and skipped over to us.

"Hey! I'm Delia Mars. You can call me Dell," she said in a perky voice. "Quistis Trepe and Zell Dincht, right?" when the blondes nodded, Dell continued. "Sylv's told me a lot about you!"

"All good, right?" Zell asked. I gave him a Cheshire cat grin.

"Depends on what you define as good," I reply. "C'mon, let's go see Ma Dincht, and I can show Dell around town!" I grabbed Dell and Quistis' wrists, pulling them out of the dorm, before halting and rushing back into the room. I grabbed Enova, grinning sheepishly. "Don't wanna leave unarmed…" Dell nodded and grabbed her staff, putting it in a halter on her back.

"Now we're off!" Zell said, pulling Quistis down the hall.

"Zell, slow down!" the other blonde shouted. "I'm gonna fall!" Dell giggled and skipped after them. I sighed before chuckling and following the small group out of Garden.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I was gonna stick Sylvia with a staff, but decided against it. So, i took a quiz to see what weapon would fit me best (me and Kai have sais) and which weapon would fit Sylvia best. The results came back with the Dao. If you don't know what it looks like, look it up. n.n<strong>

**Hello wonderful readers! Yes, I am back, within a month! Its a miracle!  
><strong>**So, yeah. This is the more depressing side of Sylvia. But she doesn't stay sad/depressed for long. Then it comes back... And, yes, I have another Guardian for each character (not Dell, but she is just a minor character, to get Sylv out of her depressing thoughts). So far, you've been introduced to Hydra (Zell) and Fenrir (Sylvia). I have more. Trust me.  
><strong>**I'll try not to put in too many OC's, but I need people for Sylv and Kai to interact with, other than the main characters. ...Maybe I'll change the pairings... The library girl (Ami) really likes Zell... I dunno...**

_**Oh, and I need Limit Break Ideas! Kailyn's is already figured out, but Sylvia needs a limit break! ES MUY IMPORTANTE! (spanish, so you know. It's very important!)  
><strong>_**And I decided to leave off there cause I want the Balamb scene to be put up in one go, and if I were to add it in this chapter, it would have been way too long.  
><strong>**Um... anything else? ...Not that I can think of... Well, on to the next chapter! Hopefully the next one will be up as quickly as this one...  
><strong>**Risika**

_**Yeah. I like the way this chapter turned out. But, this is the most boring time to write about. Maybe a few more chapters of the pre-game years before we get into the game. I have a ton of ideas for events in the game, but can't use them during these years... Ugh! So boring... Sorry if it seems slow. I'll see what I can do. Just hang in there, people.  
><strong>__**Sylvia**_

...Selphie has been torturing me... She wants me to perform in the Trabia Garden Winter Festival! Do you know how many people will be looking at me? I don't like drawing attention to myself! Risika! This is all your fault!  
><strong>Um... yeah, I guess it is. *shrug* You'll live, Kai.<br>**But there are soo many people in Trabia Garden! And most, if not all, will have their attention on me! what if i mess up?  
><em><strong>You'll do fine. Don't worry. Besides, I hear Selphie has the PERFECT dress for you.<br>**_Ugh! More attention. Yay. I'm gonna go before anything else is schemed.  
>Kailyn Marriba<p>

_Selphie: The dress is absolutely GORGOUS, Kailyn! Just... hey, where'd she go?  
><em>**_She ran off just before you came in.  
><em>**_But... She just HAS to see this dress!  
><em>**She will. When she performs.  
><strong>_So, she agreed?  
><em>**_Well... Not exactly... You'll find out soon... Promise  
><em>**_Oh, fine. *walks out of the room*  
><em>**_Think we should tell them?  
><em>****Nah, they'll find out soon. Like, within the next few chapters soon.  
><strong>_**Alright. Let's go make Kailyn dance in the town square!  
><strong>_**Cool! Let's go!  
><strong>***both girls (black-haired and auburn-haired) run after Kailyn***

**C ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sylvia**

The trip to Balamb was quite uneventful. We didn't even run into a Bite Bug. Delia and Zell started up a conversation about martial arts. Apparently the red-headed girl knows quite a bit about hand-to-hand combat, in addition to using her staff. And, as I discovered, her hair is actually just a deep red, not auburn. In the artificial light it just looks auburn. The natural light of the sun brings out her true hair color.

"And, Zell, you should put more speed and less power behind your attacks," Dell tells the blonde. "If you put too much power behind the hit, you end up committing to it, and can't dodge an attack when it comes." Zell huffs, folding his arms over his chest.

I look at the pouting boy's face and giggle, Zell glaring at me.

"Zell, tips help you improve," Quistis chides. Dell looks at the sulking blonde.

"You know, Ma's waiting for us," I cut in. We were in front of the car rental/mechanic shop, and had yet to visit Ma Dincht. Zell unfolds his arms, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go!" the blonde martial artist shouts, leading the way. Dell, Quistis, and I share a look before I shrug, stuff my hands in my pockets, and stroll leisurely down the main road, Dell and Quistis following. Zell was bouncing on the balls of his feet when we reach the Dincht house.

"What took you so long?" he asks, grinning. "You're so slow!" Dell shrugs.

"You're just too fast," the red-headed girl retorts good-naturedly.

"…Nah. You're slow," Zell chuckles.

"C'mon, Speedy Gonzales. Ma's waiting," I stop the continuation of that argument. Zell beams at me and opens the door to his house.

"Ma! I'm home!" Zell and I call at the same time. We look at each other and promptly break out laughing. Quistis joins in, too.

"Every time," the blonde whip-wielder giggles. Ma Dincht walks out of the kitchen.

"Zell! Sylvia! Quistis! So good to see you again!" the plump woman cries, gathering us into a hug. The woman has become something of a surrogate mother to me since I arrived here. "I just put dinner in the oven. I hope you'll be staying?" she asks.

"Of course, Ma!" I grin.

"I love your cooking, Ma Dincht," Quistis replies politely.

"Did you make hotdogs?" Zell asks. When Ma Dincht nod, the blonde fist-fighter pumps his fists in the air with a hop. "Yeah!"

"Oh, Ma?" I start. The dark blonde lady turns to me. "I'd like you to meet my new dorm mate, Delia Mars." I pull the red-headed girl forward.

"Hello, dear. I'm Ma Dincht," she introduces.

"I'm Delia. Most people call me Dell," the girl says, grinning.

We talk through dinner, telling Ma how our week has gone, what we did, what we expect to learn next week, etc. After dinner (and we finished talking), we left and walk around town, showing Dell the sights. I beat the hotel owner in a game of cards, but didn't get his rare card. Oh well.

"Hey, what's this store?" Dell asks. I look up at the store sign. _**Siren Sounds, the best music and instruments in Balamb**_. That caused me to grin. Music stores, this one in particular, always make me think of home and feel better. I've just never been in here with Quistis. Zell came in with me the first time, but not the others.

"Let's go inside. I haven't been in for a bit," I reply. Zell and Quistis agree. When we walk in, Dell gasps, and runs right to the guitars. I shake my head and head to the counter. The guy behind the counter smiles.

"Sylvia, haven't seen you in forever," the guy jokes. His short, brown hair was gelled into spikes, but not extreme. It looks like someone just ran their hand through his hair. His deep violet eyes glittered with humor. I lean against the counter, forearms resting on top of the wooden surface.

"Yeah, Justin," I reply sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Two days is soo long." Justin Keewa is a cadet at Garden, and I have class with him Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, but he wields a bow, so I don't get to spar with him. Justin chuckles.

"The piano is open, if you wanted to play," he hints. I snort softly, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, Keewa," I reply, pushing away from the counter. I wave my hand over my shoulder as I head toward the grand piano in the far corner of the store. I subtly glance over my shoulder to see Justin smirking triumphantly. He didn't notice my quick look.

"I'm not doing this 'cause you asked, you know," I call, facing forward. "I was planning on playing, anyway." I smirk as I look at the archer. He looks quite surprised I know he thought I was going to play cause he suggested it.

I sit down on the bench, checking the keys. Quistis comes over when she hears the notes, looking at me curiously. I look around and see the other patrons casting glances at me while browsing. I take a deep breath, give a small smile, and start playing. The notes of Shinedown's _Call Me_ float out of the piano. I close my eyes and let the music wash away all my fears, heartache, and emotions that I haven't been able to release from the past month, and I start singing.

_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning__  
><em>_Send me on my way still smiling__  
><em>_Maybe that's the way I should go__  
><em>_Straight into the mouth of the unknown_

My eyes snap open when the softly strummed notes from an electric guitar join in. I look over and see Zell playing. I smile at him.

_Left the spare key on the table__  
><em>_Never really thought I'd be able  
>To say<em>_I merely visit on the weekend  
><em>_I lost my whole life and a dear friend_

I remember, Kailyn and I would sing this song for hours on end at home. This song always cheered that girl up.

_I've said it so many times__  
><em>_I would change my ways__  
><em>_No, never mind__  
><em>_God knows I've tried_

A violin joins Zell and I, again causing me to look around. Dell grins, nodding her head (as best as she can while playing the instrument) to indicate I shouldn't stop playing. I don't.

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint__  
><em>_Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same__  
><em>_Call me your favorite, call me the worst__  
><em>_Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt__  
><em>_It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way_

The manager comes out with some papers, probably to give to Justin. She looks over at me and nods, smiling. She's always had a soft spot for the piano.

_I finally put it all together__  
><em>_But nothing really lasts forever__  
><em>_I had to make a choice that was not mine__  
><em>_I had to say goodbye for the last time_

Some dude pulls out his lighter, flicks it on, and starts waving it above his head. The other patrons with lighters follows his example, the rest pull out their phones. I chuckle softly, thankful for the break in singing.

_I kept my whole life in suitcase__  
><em>_Never really stayed in one place__  
><em>_Maybe that's the way it should be__  
><em>_You know I've led my life like a gypsy_

I close my eyes again, letting my mind wander even as I kept singing and playing. I wonder if my MP3 player is still in my shorts? The day I came to Gaia, I had an MP3 player in my shorts… I'll go look at the hotel and see if they still have my clothes.

_I've said it so many times  
><em>_I would change my ways__  
><em>_No, never mind__  
><em>_God knows I've tried_

I think I'll also take Zell and Dell into the T-Center later today. Maybe after we get back to Garden. Does Kailyn have a T-Center or a dojo where she is?

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint__  
><em>_Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same__  
><em>_Call me your favorite, call me the worst__  
><em>_Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt__  
><em>_It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way_

Maybe during winter vacation I could go to one of the big cities in Galbadia with Quistis or Dell. I'd like to be able to see them before the mission in a few years. Maybe I'll find Kai.

_I'll always keep you inside__  
><em>_You healed my heart and my life__  
><em>_And you know I tried_

Hey, Squall's birthday is coming up. Maybe I could get him something. I don't know what, though…

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint__  
><em>_Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same__  
><em>_Call me your favorite, call me the worst__  
><em>_Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt__  
><em>_It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way__  
><em>_So I'll be on my way  
>So I'll be on my way<em>

I sigh and finish the last notes. When I stand up, the customers clap. I blush slightly, but take a bow smiling with Zell and Dell. Quistis looks at me, emotion swirling in her sapphire blue eyes. I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask defensively. I close the cover on the keys and stretch a bit.

"I didn't know you could play the piano," the future-instructor replies. "That was amazing." I smile as Dell puts up the violin and Zell did the same with the electric guitar. The two come over to us.

"You were great!" Dell says, hopping a bit. She really reminds me of…um…that brunette… Selphie! Just a tiny bit mellower.

"I don't think I ever heard that song before," Zell says. I shrug.

"I think it was something from the past," I say. Zell and Quistis smile brightly.

"You're remembering?" Quistis asks.

"Well, besides my sister, this song, and a few others, are all I remember," I shrug. "C'mon, I wanna show Dell the hotel!" I say bye to Justin as I hurry out the door excitedly, Zell and Dell right behind me. Quistis follows more sedately.

We race down the small side street back onto the main street, then toward the docks, stopping in front of the hotel. Dell runs into me, causing me to stumble. When Zell runs into Dell, I fall forward, catching myself before I smash my nose. I don't really want another broken nose, like I got in the elevator the second day I was in Gaia.

"That's why you shouldn't run," Quistis says as she walks up behind us. Dell helps me up, and I smirk at the uptight blonde.

"But it's fun!" I giggled. Quistis sighs, putting a hand on her forehead. I grab Dell and Quistis by the wrists, trusting Zell to follow. "C'mon, I wanna see if Lindsey is working!" I walk quickly into the hotel, Quistis and Dell stumbling behind me. When I look at the receptionist, I squeal, release my captives, and run over to the first person I met on a first name basis.

"Lindsey!" I exclaim. The blonde lady looks up and beams at me.

"Sylvia! So good to see you again!" she says, hurrying out from behind the counter and hugging. "I haven't seen you for a while, girl!" We let each other go, stepping back a few steps.

"Garden started classes last week," I say, sticking my tongue out.

"So you like them?" Lindsey smirks.

"Yeah. I love them," I reply sarcastically. "Oh, Lindsey, I want you to meet Quistis Trepe, friend and homework helper, and Delia Mars, friend and dorm mate. Dell, Quist, this is Lindsey Fae. She got me breakfast the day after I woke up on the plains. You already know Zell."

"Hey!" Dell says, perkily waving her hand in greeting.

"Hi Lindsey," Zell grins.

"Good to meet you," the ever-proper Quistis greets.

"Same here. Oh, Sylvia, you keep forgetting those clothes," Lindsey grins, handing me a t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and a pair of shoes.

"I was wondering where these went!" I say, sheepishly. I grab them, stuffing the shirt and shoes in my bag. I search the pockets of my shorts, grinning when I found a small device. I pull out my MP3 player, stuffing my shorts in my bag. "And I've been looking for this!" I show them my music player. I quickly turn it on and put an earphone in my ear. "I had this in my pocket when I woke up, so I looked through it."

"So, you finally got a dorm mate?" Lindsey asks.

"Yup! Just this morning! So, I'm showing her the town." I smile. Dell grins.

"I didn't ask her to. She dragged me with her friends to Ma Dincht's," the red-head accuses jokingly. I just stand there, my most innocent face in place.

"Hey, we should get going if we want to be back in Garden before curfew," Quistis says. I look at my watch. 21:00. Curfew is at 23:00, and the trek to Garden takes 45 minutes to an hour. And I want time to look in the library!

"Aw, shit!" I cried. "We gotta scram! I'll come back next weekend! Better be here, Lindsey!" I smile as I hug the blonde.

"Alright. Get going before you get in trouble," she replies. I nod and run out of the hotel with the group following right behind. Justin runs out of the side street that _**Siren Sounds**_ was down.

"C'mon. We gotta hurry," the brunet says. I nod.

"Too bad we are too young to drive," Justin says as we pass the car rental place.

"Don't I know it. The oldest is Quistis, but she won't be able to drive for a few months yet," I reply as we exit the town walls.

"We should slow down, we don't want to attract the attention of monsters," Quistis says. I sigh, but comply. Dell moves to walk beside me, and Quistis walks next to Justin. Zell was looking between our two groups before deciding to walk with Dell and me. Everyone keeps a hand on their respective weapons as a caution. Justin strings his bow and holds it at his side, ready to load and fire.

"So, Dell, do you have any other tips on kick boxing?" the blonde fighter asks. Dell smiles and starts giving him tips on how to better his techniques. I grew bored soon, so I caught up to Justin and Quistis. They give me questioning looks.

"Dell and Zell are talking about kick boxing, and I got bored," I answer the unspoken question with a shrug. We walk in silence for a bit, Zell and Dell's conversation occasionally being drowned out by T-Rexaurs in the forests, or by the wind. Well, Quistis and Justin did. I hum _Call Me_, the song being stuck in my head since I played it earlier. Even still, I keep my guard up, looking around. I mean, you never know when a Glacial Eye or a swarm of Bite Bugs will attack.

My caution was well placed. We were half-way back to Garden, the sun starting to set, when I hear the buzzing. I didn't give anything away, just a subtle tightening of my grip on my Dao. I focus on my hearing, straining to place the sound's location. I look over and saw a swarm of 8 or so Bite Bugs. I catch Quisty's eye, glancing in the direction of the swarm. She looks over casually, not wanting to cause a scene. I remember last time I said I heard buzzing, Zell started looking around, actually attracting the attention of the small swarm of Bite Bugs.

Justin looks over, as well. Quistis does the same I did, tightening her grip on the chain whip attached to her belt. When the swarm didn't leave (they moved closer, instead), I slowed to walk with Zell and Dell.

"Don't start anything," I say. "Stay calm. There is a swarm of Bite Bugs. Zell, I want to get to Garden without fighting any monsters." Zell looks around and spots the swarm.

"But, they're getting closer!" he whines.

"If they get into attack formation, then we will fight," Quistis says over her shoulder.

"Alright," the boxer agrees, sulking. I pull Enova out of her sheath, Quistis unhooks her whip, Justin knocks an arrow, and Dell holds her staff at the ready. I tighten my grip as the Bugs spot us. They don't have good sight, so normally people walking on the road wouldn't have to fight them. But, these bugs decide to prove to be continuous pains in my ass.

They move quickly, getting into attack formation, and Quistis takes charge.

"Dell, do you have healing items?" she askes.

"No, and I can't cast or draw magic," the red-head replies.

"Alright. Sylvia, Zell, and Dell, you focus on attacking. Justin, you and I will heal them if we need to. You stay back here, and I'll cover you with magic. Got it?" the blonde askes, cracking her whip.

"Yes, Ma'am!" we agree. A Bite Bug decides to try and take a chunk out of my arm. It scratches the skin and draws blood. It wasn't too horribly deep, but stung like a bitch. It moves back to the group, and I keep my eyes on it.

"This one's mine!" I snarl as I jump forward, Enova held to my side. I run to the Bite Bug that bit me. It tried to dodge the blade, but still ended up getting cut into two pieces.

Justin's arrows hits two of the monsters in rapid succession, injuring them and disabling their wings. Zell moves in and kills one that was injured by the arrows, and a quick thunder spell from Quistis kills the other. Dell run and bops one, making it fall to the ground, then slams her staff on it, killing it. I see another go down with three arrows sticking out of it like a pin cushion. The remaining 4 bugs watch idly as their companions were slain. Zell punches one rapidly, then does a heel drop, crushing its exoskeleton. A blizzard spell floats over my head, solidifying above another monster before crushing it.

I run up to another one, stabbing it in the mouth. It fell, and I spear it. The final bug goes down with an arrow from Justin and a few whacks of the staff from Dell. When all the Bite Bugs were dead, I stand from my crouched position, sheathing Enova after I wiped the blade clean on the grass. Justin went around, gathering his arrows, cleaning the heads like I did with my Dao. Quistis coils her whip and clips it back on her belt, and Dell put Fallow in its harness. Zell wipes his gauntlets on the grass, cleaning them of the gore.

I look at my clothes and groan. "That bastard made me stain my favorite shirt!" I growl. It's true. My favorite shirt (a light blue one with a cat on it) was stained a nasty rust color from the blood still running down my arm. I quickly cast a Cure spell on my arm to stop the blood, but that can't help my shirt.

Justin raises an eyebrow, Zell chuckles, and the girls gape. "What?" I ask in a whiney voice.

"We just fight a swarm of giant, flying, blue bugs and are on a tight schedule, and you are complaining of a stain?" Quistis asks.

"Um…yeah, I am," I reply. Dell and Quistis sigh.

"C'mon, I don't feel like getting in trouble on my first day here," Dell says. I shrug, walking away from the battle field. I glance behind me in time to see everyone share a look before joining me back on the road. We jog the rest of the way to Garden.

Once we were inside the gates, I say 'hey' to the security man, then check my watch. 22:15. I have plenty of time to visit the library!

"Hey, Dell?" I ask. My dorm mate looks at me. "Wanna come with me to the library?"

"Sure!" she agrees.

"A'ight, we'll see ya later, guys!" I wave to Zell and Quistis, who head to the dorms. "Library's this way." I led Dell to the library, saying hello to Ami. She smiles, then looks at my shirt.

"Uh, Sylvia. What happened to your shirt?" she asks.

"A Bite Bug cut open my arm when Quistis, Zell, my new dorm mate Delia, and I were on our way back from Ma Dincht's house."

"Do you know if Zell is going to come in tomorrow?" she asks quietly. I look at her. Her pig tail was on her shoulder, and she was twisting a piece of her hair around her fingers. A deep blush turned her cheeks dark red. I smile.

"No, he didn't say." I watch her some more. She got uncomfortable with my staring.

"What?" she questions defensively.

"You really like him, don't you," I reply. I stated it more like a statement and less like a question. I didn't think her blush could get darker, but it did.

"H-how…?" she asks.

"I've been watching you. You get really nervous around him, you blush when he looks at you, you blush when his name is mentioned…" I state. She sighs.

"That obvious?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, though. He's quite oblivious to other's feelings… Most guys are," I mutter that last part. I've been trying to get Squall to notice me, but the only time he acknowledged my existence was when I accidently ran into him after I made a fool of myself in front of the DC. Ami giggles, her eyes bright.

"Guy problems?" she asks.

"Uh, I guess you can call it that," I mumble. "Hey, I gotta find me a book. I'll talk to you tomorrow in Homeroom," I say as I left.

"Alright. Just tell me if you need help."

"Will do. Thanks!" I browse through the 6 shelves. The selection was poor, but there were some good books. I finally find a book I thought sounds good; The Wild Boy. The plot was like Tarzan or The Jungle Book, but the animals were monsters. I check it out, pay my fine (I didn't turn in my last book on time…), and grab Dell. She had found a romance series she really liked, so had checked out 5 of them. Then we head back to our dorm. It was almost curfew, anyway. I snag the first shower, then put my blood-stained shirt in a small tub of water and Shout©.

"So, are you a morning person?" I ask as we put our checked-out books in our respective rooms.

"Uh, not really. Why do you ask?" came the shouted reply. I walk into her room and lean against the door frame.

"Cause I was wondering if I'll have to get you up in time for classes tomorrow or not," I smirk. The red-head looks over her shoulder and smiles.

"Probably. I don't wake up to alarms."

"Good thing I do. I'll set mine earlier so I can take a shower before you get up. Then you can take one, kay?" Dell nods, continuing to put her books up.

"Sounds good. Hey, can you get my bags from the other room?" I push off the frame and grab the requested items. When I give them to her, Dell smiles. "Thanks, Sylvia. I'm gonna take a shower, then I'm hitting the sack."

"Kay, see you in the morning," I say as I walk into my room and grab my journal, sitting on my bed cross-legged. I heard the shower running, and Dell humming _Call Me_. Guess I made an impact on her with that song. Either that, or she gets songs stuck in her head as easily as I do.

I shrug and write down what happened today. When I finish writing, I hide my journal under my bed, then crawl under the covers and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHINEDOWN OR THEIR WORKS. I JUST LOVE THEIR SONGS, AND THIS SONG (CALL ME) FIT THE EMOTIONS SYLVIA WAS FEELING AT THAT POINT IN TIME!<em>

**AN: See next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

December (5 months later) (Kailyn is 14)

**Kailyn**

"You WHAT?" I screeched. A certain petite brunette grinned at me, not looking sorry in the least.

"I signed you up to perform in the Winter Festival tomorrow," Selphie Tilmitt reiterated nonchalantly. "I heard you singing last week, and decided you should perform." The girl's actions caused my anger to flare up. Let me tell you, it doesn't happen often.

"How could you! You of all people should know that I don't like attention!" I shouted. We were in my dorm, with Alex standing aside, watching the drama unfold. "And I don't even have anything to wear! I wasn't going to go, anyway! Too many people!"

"Aw, come on Kai!" Selphie whined. "You'll do fine. And I took the liberty of finding a dress for you."

"SELPHIE!" I screeched again. "I don't want any part of this! I don't like attention, I don't like performing, and I don't like crowds!"

"But you have a beautiful voice, Kai!" the hyper brunette argued.

"And I only use it in privacy! I don't sing for many people!" I glared.

"Kailyn, please? Selphie's been working hard on preparing this year's festival since the Festival Committee leader quit last year," Alex stepped in. Her quite, pleading voice made my argument weaken and my anger to dissipate.

"But I don't like the attention. I get stage fright easily…" I mumble.

"Don't worry about that!" Selphie chirped. "Just imagine everyone without pants! Or with a crazy outfit on!" I looked at Selphie, an eyebrow raised. I'm starting to really question this girl's sanity. Well, even more than before. I've been questioning her sanity since day one.

"But…" Crap, I'm running out of arguments.

"Kai, don't worry," Alex soothes. "I don't like getting in front of crowds either, but this," insert a jab to Selphie's shoulder, "hyper demon makes me. I just try to ignore them." My eyes flick between the two girls, looking for an out. Not seeing one, I sigh, slumping my shoulders.

"Fine. I'll do it." Selphie cheers. "But, it's only for this one time!" I warn.

"Oh, fine… party pooper," the 'hyper demon' grouches.

"C'mon, you need to see your dress," Alex informs me. Both girls then proceed to grab one wrist each and pull me from my dorm to their dorm next door. Once inside, Alex went into her room while Selphie closed the door, bolting it for good measure. I glare at the brunette, who shrugs while grinning.

"Don't want anyone coming in, do we?" she asks. I continue glaring. "C'mon, Ms. Grouch! Let's try on that dress!" And, once again, I'm being pulled by my wrist.

In Alex's room, a dress is laid out on the bed. Alex and Selphie share a look as I gape at the gown. It is emerald green, with a gold belt stitched onto it, right where the skirt meets the bodice. The bodice had gold snowflakes embroidered on it, with fewer near the top and more at the bottom. The sleeves were long, and fit the arms until it got to the elbow, where they started to flow away. The skirt had a transparent fabric over it with sparkles. The top fabric was split down the middle. The shoes were gold 2" heels that had the ribbon that wrapped around your ankles.

"You like?" Selphie asks, giggling. I nod. "Good! C'mon! You need to try it on!" the too hyper brunette say, pushing me toward the bed. I stumble, catching myself on the bed before I could land on the dress. Then Selphie and Alex left the room. I sigh, looking at the dress.

"…That'll attract a lot of attention," I mutter. "Why do I have to do this? They know I hate attention, and crowds." As I grumble, I strip out of my sweater, t-shirt, and jeans, then put the dress and shoes on. Selphie, that little demon, nailed my dress size. I guess she's on the Festival Committee for a reason. The skirt showed some of my feet, but not all the way to the ankles.

I sigh, closing my eyes as I walked to the door. Thank Hyne Alex keeps her dorm room clean. I open my eyes at the same time that I open the door. Selphie and Alex gasp (Alex's hands go up to her mouth), then Selphie squeals.

"So…?" I ask quietly.

"Oh my HYNE, Kailyn! You look… you look amazing!" Alex replies, amazed. I grin sheepishly. Selphie then grabs my wrist and pulls me to the door, which has a full length mirror on it. I gape at my reflection. The emerald of the dress brings out the richer tones of green in my eyes and makes my lips appear slightly redder. My skin, however, looks paler. I've always been pale, even with living on a beach. I just don't tan.

"Just a touch of makeup and every boy is gonna be at your feet," Selphie says with a triumphant tone.

"Just what I don't want," I mutter under my breath. Selphie giggles.

"Don't worry, Kai. You'll be fine! Now, I have some songs that I think you should sing." The brunette let me change back into my regular clothes, then pulls me into the living area so she can tell me the plan. She shows me songs she thinks I should sing. I veto most of them.

"But why?" Selphie whines.

"Because I don't want to sing too much in front of the crowd," I reply.

"Fine. You have to sing at least 4 songs, though." I nod. "And one of them MUST be an original, written by you." I blink owlishly.

"…what?" I ask. I wasn't asking her to repeat anything. I just don't know how she expects me to write a song in a day.

"You have to sing an original song, one that you write," Alex reiterated.

"How do you expect me to write a song in a day?" I demand.

"Just write what you feel," Selphie says like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"But… never mind. So, what songs again?" I go over the songs Selphie and Alex have picked out. Evanescence, Creed, Three Doors Down (1). The last song I have to write. Crap.

"Alright. I'm gonna go work on the song. See you later," I say as I leave the dorm.

"Don't you need to have the song lyrics?" Selphie asks. I look over the lyrics again.

"…No… They are… I remember the lyrics…" I mutter. God, this is difficult. I nearly told everyone the truth at least 27 times this last year.

"Ah, ok. Well, good luck on the song!" Alex says.

"Right." And I leave the dorm, going back into my own. I pull out a pad of paper and start writing ideas.

_Song Ideas_

_Could sing about how hard it is to keep my secret_

_Could sing about missing Sylvia_

_Could sing about how strange this world seems to me_

I pause, tapping my pen against my upper lip as I chew on my bottom lip. Eventually I cross out two options, leaving this:

_Song Ideas_

_Could sing about missing Sylvia_

_Sing about missing Sylvia?_

_How strange it was to wake up without her next to me_

_How I hurt cause I don't know where she is_

"Yes! That's perfect! I'll do that!" I shout. I spend the next several hours writing. Selphie and Alex brought me a pizza and salad and a drink for lunch, then I pushed them out of my dorm.

"I'm busy writing! And the original song is gonna be a secret!" I shout at them.

"You are taking this seriously!" Selphie says giddily.

"Yes! Now leave me alone!" and I close the door. Several more hours and many, many, many papers later, I have the final version of my original song written. I go over it over and over, making sure the words are as familiar as Creed or Evanescence. And I since I don't have time to make a song sheet for each instrument, I'll be playing the guitar alone. I'm glad Dad taught me how to play.

I go into the room farthest from Selphie and Alex's dorm, which would be my room. I pull out my guitar and practice the song, then add the lyrics. By dinner, I am confident I won't forget the song anytime soon.

"Sylvia! I brought you dinner!" Selphie calls out. I stuff my song lyrics in my guitar case and set my guitar in there on top of the paper before rushing out to meet Selphie and Alex. I'm surprised to see Don as well.

"I haven't seen you for a few days, and I don't trust Selphie's word, so I thought I'd come make sure you're ok," he explains. Classes have been out for about two weeks now, which is why Don hasn't seen me much. I just haven't gotten out a lot the past few days. I've been moping.

"Ok." I let my three friends in, and they all set down food on the coffee table. I sit in front of the second tray Selphie put down. "Thanks guys."

"No prob," Selphie says.

"I heard she got you to agree to singing in the festival tomorrow evening," Don starts.

"Yeah. And I argued extensively," I grouch.

"But I still got you to agree," the brunette says proudly.

"With Alex's help," I add.

"Yeah."

"We even got her to agree to write and sing an original song!" Alex says.

"Really?" Don looks at me, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. But no one is gonna hear it until tomorrow evening," I say firmly. "It's finished and I even have the chords for the guitar planned out."

"Wow, you really took that seriously, didn't you?" Alex asks. I nod.

"When I agree to something, I don't allow some half-baked crap to get by. Everything has to be done completely. I would have had the band come in and learn it, but it would've been too hard for me to teach them." I shrug.

Dinner is finished soon, and everyone leaves, allowing me to think this over. I don't know if I can do this. I am terrified of being on stage, for Hyne's sake!

"_Kailyn, calm down. I'll be there with you to help you along,"_ Siren tells me.

_Really? You'd do that for me?_

"_Of course. I _**am**_ your Guardian, after all."_

_I suppose so. What do you think of my song?_

"_I think it defines who you are as a person; caring, worrying about others, and a very good friend and sister."_

…_thanks Siren._ I grin as I get ready for bed. Tomorrow is gonna be the worst day of my life, not counting my first day on Gaia, when I nearly got eaten. Yay. I lay in bed, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I smile softly as a butterfly lands on my outstretched hand. It was a beautiful, fragile creature; gossamer blue wings drift up and down, with black lining the edge of each wing. It sat on my hand for a moment before fluttering off. I look up, seeing the moon. It was large, but only a waxing gibbous. Stars are dusted across the canvas of the night sky. A few clouds scuttle across the sky, propelled by an invisible force. That same invisible force brushes against my skin, making my short brown hair dance. The tall grass surrounding me is dancing to the music of the crickets and frogs and other night creatures.<em>

_I smile wider, then start dancing to the crickets and frogs. I hear the soft "whoosh" of feathered wings as a large owl hunts for his next meal. I let go of my reservations that show when I'm with other people, dancing to music that isn't really there, imagining an orchestra playing. My feet whisper in the grass, my hair flying out behind me. I giggle as I finish, bowing dramatically. My hair falls in my face, even as the wind tries to brush it back again. The owl lands bowing back at me. He was as big as me, but not frightening in the least. His golden eyes shine with the moonlight and he seems to almost smile. Grinning back at him, I start dancing once again, the owl as my partner. A loud knocking makes me fall, landing face-first in the grass as the large owl takes off and the symphony of night creatures stops. The knocking continues.._

…carrying me out of dream-land and into the real world. I look around, blinking owlishly and trying to get my bearings straight. I'm tangled in something, and everything is out of whack. Untangling myself from the restricting something (a blanket as an observation soon tells me), I sit up and look around my dorm. I had fallen out of bed due to my less than pleasant waking. I rub my eyes, yawning.

"Kailyn! C'mon! Get up!" a voice calls from the hall, drifting through the living room into my own. I stand, pouting. I wanted to get more sleep. It was only… 08:00. On a vacation day, no less. Why should I get up so early?

"Aw, crap," I groan as I remember what Selphie did. I have to perform in this evening's Festival.

"Kailyn! Hurry up!" Selphie's voice shouts through the door. I shuffle through the room and open the door to the hall.

"What," I growl. Selphie, Don, and Alex are standing on the other side of the door. Don looks like he was just pulled from his dorm.

"We need to finish decorating the ball room!" the brunette chirps.

"Selphie, it's too early to be so happy. Let me sleep," I groan. I am not a morning person.

"That's exactly what Don said when we woke him up!" Selphie replies, grinning.

"After his dorm mate got him up," Alex reminds the enthusiastic girl. Selphie chuckles.

"How was I supposed to know that Don sleeps with headphones on?" she asks innocently. I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed," I say, interrupting the argument that would have started.

"Ok! We'll be in the cafeteria!" Selphie chirps.

"Why?" Don asks as I start to shut the door.

"Cause that's where she'll go, duh!" came the reply. I sigh, then go take a shower. Once out, I pull on a t-shirt and a pair of pants, tying a hoodie around my waist, over my belt and swords.

"It is way too early to be decorating. It's too early, period," I grumble as I pull on my boots. I make sure to put my keycard in my bag, then head to the cafeteria. I need coffee. And food. I yawn as I walk down the hall, stretching.

"Kailyn, what are you doing up so early?" a voice asks from behind me. I look over my shoulder, then smile.

"Morning, Kale. Selphie got me up, saying that I need to help finish the ball room for the Festival tonight." I stick my tongue out.

"Ah. I see," the blonde replies. "You just don't seem like a morning person." I yawn just as he says that. I give Kale a dry look.

"Really? Cause I'm not. I'd be sleeping until noon otherwise," I admit. The blonde chuckles.

"So, are you going to attend the Festival?" he asks. I look at him closely.

"I wasn't going to, but Selphie pushed me into singing tonight," I admit. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Kale says smoothly. We walk the rest of the way to the cafeteria in comfortable silence.

"I'll talk to you later," I say as I go into the cafeteria.

"Alright. See you tonight. I'm looking forward to it," Kale replies, heading to the training center. I shrug, get my coffee and breakfast, and join my friends at the table.

"So, are you gonna show us the song?" Selphie asks. I glare at her.

"..." I sip the coffee after putting sugar in it.

"Please?" she asks again.

"..." I share a look with Don and Alex before taking a bite of my egg sandwich.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"…I don't like cherries," I reply dryly. Selphie looks at me, then starts laughing.

"So the answer's no?" she says after her laughing fit subsides.

"…" I lean my head over the back of the chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"Fine." Selphie takes a bite of her whipped cream-and-strawberry-covered pancakes. Breakfast passed without any more questions about my song. Though, Selphie did talk about what still needs to be done, what she would like to do, and anything relating to the Trabia Garden Winter Festival. After breakfast, I followed Selphie and Alex to the ball room, Don right behind me.

The ball room held a faint resemblance to Balamb's. The ceiling wasn't glass, but the back wall was basically one huge window. There was a balcony, which wrapped around the room, and doors led out to outdoor balconies, like Balamb Garden had. And there was a large area above the entrance with couches and chairs so people could talk without leaning against the wall or dancing. There was a small area on the ground floor, off to the left of the dance floor with a table to serve as a buffet and, as Selphie told me, tables and chairs would be placed in that area so people could sit and eat or just talk. But instead of gold, the trimmings were silver and marble.

"Kailyn, could you make snowflakes to put on the food table?" Selphie starts directing. I nod, heading over to the long buffet table. "Alex, you can put up the crystals, since you have all the Float spells. Don, I need the instruments tuned. Could you do that? If not, the streamers still need to be put up."

Alex casts Float on herself and these huge crystals, and starts attaching them to the ceiling using heavy duty transparent cords. Don grabs the blue, grey, and white streamers and starts putting them up on the balconies. Selphie gets to work on the lights, aiming them so they would land on the crystals. I cast a Blizzard spell, using the technique Selphie showed me Monday when we started work on the ball room, making these light blue ice crystals, which I attach to the side of the buffet table's white tablecloth using thread (2). Once that was done, I helped finish putting up streamers, then made more ice crystals to hang between the rails of the balconies. Once that was done, I tuned the guitar, since that was the only instrument I knew how to tune. The other band members could tune their own instruments.

By noon, the ball room was finished. Everything was light blue, dark blue, white, or silver/light grey. The lights changed colors, making the crystals turn colors as well. The crystals refracted and reflected the light, acting as a much more beautiful disco ball. There was fake snow along the edges of the dance floor, and the chairs and tables looked to be made of ice (but was actually only plastic, made to look like crystal/ice). The ice crystals I made only accentuated the beauty of the room. There were silver ribbons hung between the large crystals, and smaller ones that Alex made looked like stars. The large window/wall at the back of the room let in enough light to make the crystals glitter even more. I knew when the sun set, and the moon was out, the room would look even more stunning.

"I think we're done!" Selphie cried out happily. "I'll tell the cafeteria ladies that they can start bringing out the food. The party starts at 16:30 (4:30), so you're free till then!" And Selphie was off like a rocket. I sighed.

"Kai, we need to pick out some jewelry to go with your dress," Alex says. I groan. The auburn-haired girl ignored it, grabbing me by my wrist and dragging me to her dorm room. Apparently she had a lot of jewelry, left for her by her grandmother when she died.

"Ok. Let's see…" Alex dives into her closet and pulls out this huge jewelry box. The thing had to be at least 3 feet high! But it was gorgeous. Made of cherry wood, the box had a bunch of carvings of people in gowns and suits, dancing.

Opening the top and pulling out the sides, I see just how much jewelry Alex got. There was a rainbow of color, and I'm serious. Alex had her jewelry organized by color, from red on the left to black on the right. I whistle, impressed.

"So, your dress is emerald green, with gold trimmings…" the girl starts going through the green jewelry. "That's silver, not gold… Hematite wouldn't go with gold… That looks to modern… Ah! How about this?" Alex pulls out a gold chain with an emerald pendant. The gem was a bit smaller than my palm, and has gold on the sides, leaving the back and front to show the gem.

"It's beautiful," I say. Alex grins.

"Good! You like it! Ok, I know there was a matching pair of earrings…" Alex goes through the jewelry again, before pulling out a pair of earrings that, as promised, matched the necklace. The gems were cut in the shape of tear drops, with gold on the sides.

"Are you sure?" I ask as Alex hands me the earrings and pendant. "I mean, these were your grandmother's…"

"Kailyn, don't worry. I don't wear everything all the time," she says with a smile. "Just give them back, I have an outfit I want to wear that would totally go great with those." I shake my head.

"Alright." I put the jewelry on the nightstand and look at my watch. Just a little after 13:00 (1:00). "I'm gonna go practice the songs a bit," I say.

"Kay! I'll come get you at 15:00!" Alex says. I nod and head to my dorm. (AN: 15:00=3:00)

"…What am I doing?" I ask once in my room. "Why did I let Selphie talk me into doing this?" I sit on the edge of my bed, head in my hands and elbows on my knees. After moping a bit and questioning my sanity a lot, I get out my guitar and the song I wrote, going over it again. I actually can sing it without looking at the words now! After going over my song, I go over the other three songs again. All too soon, Alex is at my door.

"Kailyn, we need to get you ready! C'mon!" I sigh, putting my guitar up and exiting my dorm, keycard in my pocket.

"So, why are we getting ready so early?" I ask. I didn't think about that when Alex told me when she was getting me up…

"Cause I have to get ready, too. We need to get in our dresses, put on the shoes, put on makeup, do our hair, and put on jewelry!" I sighed. I am so not going to appreciate doing this…

I followed Alex into her room, where she kept my dress and shoes. I quickly changed into the gown, then put the shoes on. Alex did the same. Her dress was ruby red, with sparkles everywhere. It came to her knees, and was strapless. A small black sweater was buttoned, keeping her arms warmer in the always cool Garden. A darker red ribbon was tied around her waist. Her shoes were black, the same style as my gold ones.

"You look great!" Selphie says from the door. I jump, then glare at the girl. She's wearing a dark blue dress, with puffy shoulder sleeves. The skirt and sleeves were sparkly, and the top had light blue swirls embroidered on it. Her silver heels had a bow on the toes. A light blue ribbon was tied around her waist, much like Alex.

"I expected yellow," I admitted. Selphie beamed.

"Yup! That's why I didn't choose it! Yellow is the color of my spring festival dress! Now let's finish getting ready!" Selphie hurries into the bathroom, Alex pulling me along.

"Now, what to do with your hair…" The girls look at my straight, dark brown hair.

"I know!" Alex leaned over to whisper in Selphie's ears, her silver eyes bright. Selphie's own emerald eyes light up. Both girls nods, then get to work on my hair. I sigh.

After about 45 minutes of messing with my hair and putting makeup on me, Selphie and Alex step away, letting me get up and look. They braided some of my hair, wrapping it around my head like a crown, and added glitter dust. The rest was curled. Dark green eye shadow was applied lightly above my own emerald eyes, and mascara made my eyelashes darker. A light covering of blush was on my cheeks, and red lipstick showed off my slightly full lips.

I blinked once, twice, three times. I looked completely different. "Wow…"

Selphie and Alex beam triumphantly. "Now, I'm just gonna leave my hair down," Alex says, taking her hair out of her ponytail and shaking it out. With her hair down, it reached her waist.

"I think you should leave your hair down more often," I comment. Until today, I hadn't seen the silver-eyed girl with her hair down, and it looks good. Alex smiles.

"I would, but it gets in the way with fighting," she says. She then turned to applying makeup. She chose to put red eye shadow on, lightly. A light blush, and some lipstick, and Alex deemed herself finished. Selphie shakes her head, adding some glitter in Alex's hair. Then she put her makeup on. Light blue eye shadow, mascara, blush, and lipstick. The final touch was a sprinkling of glitter in her flipped brown hair. Alex grabbed a small emerald shoulder bag and gave it to me. She handed a small sapphire bag to Selphie, and kept the ruby bag for herself.

"Let's go!" Selphie exclaims, starting for the door. I grab my key card from my pants pockets, then grab my clothes and head for my dorm.

"Hold on, I need to get my guitar," I say. I put my keycard in my bag, put my clothes in the hamper, and grab my guitar case. When I join the red and blue dressed girls, we start toward the ball room. The worst day of my life is about to begin.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CREED, THREE DOORS DOWN, OR EVANESCENCE. I AM JUST USING THEIR BANDS TEMPORARILY! DON'T SUE! I HAVE NO MONEY OR ANYTHING TO GIVE!<p>

(1) I know that Creed and Three Doors Down have guy singers, but there are some songs that are great for this festival, and can be pulled off by girls. But, just so you know, I'm not going to put the songs in. The only one I am going to put the lyrics in for is the one Kailyn wrote. There'll just be a passing mention of Kailyn singing the other three songs.

(2) The reason that they used actual ice is because (in this version of the world, there are rules that other authors make up for their version of the FF8 world) magic-made ice doesn't melt unless introduced to a flame (that doesn't have to be magical, just a flame of some sort). Just clearing that up. n.n

**I know what you're saying. *GASP* 'Two chapters? In one day? So soon after the last chapter? What is happening?' Well, I just had a brain storm, and couldn't stop writing. n.n'**

**So, Selphie and Alex got Kailyn to sing in the Festival! And she's all dolled up, to boot! I'm putting the actual Festival in the next chapter. And I purposefully didn't put the lyrics of Kailyn's song in. That way even the readers won't be able to see/hear it until Kai sings it!**

**So...what do you think of the girls' dresses? i didn't want Selphie to wear yellow to a winter festival, its just too out of place.**

**Sorry for skipping so far ahead. i just couldn't write the months in between. too boring. And I'll be skipping around a lot more. I wanna get to the part where the game starts... And I will put in a Balamb Garden Festival, just don't know which one... hmm...**

**And, Kailyn learned the guitar, Sylvia learned the piano. Kai knows some piano, but not alot. Same goes for Sylv and the guitar.**

**Anyway, next chap will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_(Sorry if the change in tenses messes anyone up. I started writing in one, then switched to another...)_

**Kailyn**

I looked in the ball room, not entering quite yet. I've been standing here, watching people enter and dance and talk for about three hours. Which would be how long the party has been going on. It was just after 19:00, which means the party had about three or four hours left. And I still need to sing. Joys of the world, and having a very persistent friend.

Don was pulling a 'Squall.' You know, not interacting with the other people and just leaning against the wall with a drink. Though, he had soda instead of champagne. Selphie and Alex had run off as soon as we got to the ball room, so I didn't know where they were. Most of the people in Garden (SeeD included) had come and were dancing, sitting and eating/talking, or just talking around the edges of the dance floor. Everyone was dressed in really nice clothes, whether they are dresses, tuxedos, or fancy skirts and tops.

The music was being performed by a band, rather than an orchestra. There was a set of drums, a couple guitars, an electric guitar, a piano (classical), a violin, flutes, saxophones, and some other instruments. The instruments used were decided upon the song the band wanted to play.

The band members were all wearing black tux's, though the only girl (the pianist) was wearing a long, sleeveless light blue dress with sequins all over, making the light reflected from the crystals on the ceiling that Alex put up earlier today dance. They were playing a quick paced (but soft) song, to which a bunch of couples were dancing. You know, the pianist reminds me of Sylvia. Well change the hair length and color, and a bunch of other things… but just the fact that she is playing the piano reminds me of my twin.

I gulped and pulled back from the entrance, leaning against the wall and clutching my guitar case. Hyne, I am _terrified_! I do _not_ like crowds. I do _not_ like performing. And, by default, I _absolutely_ do _not_ like performing in _front_ of crowds! I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"_Kailyn, I'm here for you. Don't worry. You aren't going up there alone,"_ Siren whispered in my mental ear. Even still, my stomach performed an array of flip-flops. Will someone _please_ remind me why I let Selphie talk me into doing this? Seriously, someone tell me. (_Just leave a review or PM addressed to Kai._ n.n)

"Kailyn!" Selphie shouted. I looked over, seeing the normally-yellow-clad girl in the entrance of the ball room. "Why haven't you come in?"

"Too many people," I replied. My voice came out scratchy; my throat went dry when I looked in the room. The hyper demon (to steal Alex's nickname) sighed, then grabbed my guitar case. I tightened my hold on it as Selphie tried to tug it out of my arms.

"C'mon, Kailyn!" she griped. "Just walk in the room! No one's gonna jump you."

"Selphie," I groaned. Instead of listening to me, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the ball room, over to where Alex is standing. The silver-eyed girl chuckled at seeing me being pulled by the diminutive brunette.

"Finally decided to join us, eh?" she asked. I just gave Alex my best 'don't-even-start-or-I-will-hurt-you-worse-than-the-last-time-you-went-to-the-Infirmary-due-to-injury' glare. Her response was laughing harder.

"So when are you going on?" Selphie asked me.

"…" I gave Selphie a look.

"You are going to sing. You promised," Selphie warned. I sighed.

"…I don't know." Just as luck would have it, the song ended right then.

"You can sing a song now. Hold on!" the hyper brunette shouted at the band. She ran up to them, then started talking to them, waving her arms around for emphasis. The conductor said something, to which Selphie shook her head quickly. One of the members of the band asked something, and Selphie used her arms to emphasize her answer, waving in my direction vaguely. After a bit more talking and arm waving, the conductor agreed. Great. Did you hear the sarcasm?

Selphie ran back over to me and Alex (I have no clue how she did that in her heels). "Kay, you are going up now!" she chirped.

"Thanks," I said, sarcasm coating that one word. Alex and Selphie shared a look, then casted Stop on me. Alex went to get Don to help.

_CHEATERS! YOU CAN'T USE A STOP SPELL ON ME! THAT'S CHEATING! _I shouted in my mind.

"_Actually, there weren't any rules laid out, so it's all fair,"_ Siren giggled.

_Siren! Traitor!_ I accused indignantly. Suddenly, I'm being picked up. I would've screamed if I weren't frozen. The person who picked me up (I think it's Don) started walking to the stage that the band is set up on. Some of the stronger members came over to help move my stiff body to the stage. Once I was near the stage, Alex casted Esuna on me. I turned and glare at the trio.

"That was not necessary," I growled lowly.

"Just get on the stage, Kailyn," Selphie sighed. I huffed, but did as told.

"We can play the song, if you'd like," the conductor offered. I nodded.

"Um, can you play _Don't Stop Dancing_, by Creed?" I got affirmative answers from the group (1). I could feel my heart racing, and I was getting really nervous. My stomach twisted, and I could feel my stage-fright was building. Just the thought of being on stage made me nauseous. I just took deep breaths as I went on stage, closing my eyes so I couldn't see the crowd. I did crack my eyes open to look quickly, seeing everyone awed at my appearance. I don't dress up, normally I wear a t-shirt and jacket with pants or the cadet uniform skirt.

Once I was as ready as I could be, we started the song. I tried to ignore the wolf-whistles, since they only made me feel worse. Once we were finished, the Festival attendee's applauded, many calling for an encore. Instead, I hurried off stage.

"You did really good!" Alex said when I got to the group. "But, you don't look so good. Sit down, and we'll get you a little to eat and some water." I was pushed into a chair and Selphie and Alex went to get me food and a drink. Don stayed next to me, making sure no one pulled me away.

Selphie came back with a bottle of ice cold water, and Alex followed with a plate of fruit. After finishing the fruit and drinking some of the water, I felt a whole lot better.

"Ready for the next song?" Selphie asked. I gulped in response.

"C'mon, I'll go up with you!" Alex said.

"Do you know Evanescence, Bring Me to Life?" I asked, doubtful.

"Yes! That's one of my favorite songs!" the auburn-haired girl squealed. "I'll see if I can take one of the band member's place for a bit." I sighed as Alex pulled me out of the chair and back onto stage. I think that she's just as bad as Selphie, no matter what she says.

She took the drums while Don (to my utter surprise) took the position of back up and electric guitar. Selphie, bless the hyper demon, took the other set of back-up vocals. Some of the band members took whatever instruments were needed to make the song work, while the others took the chance to mingle. I was glad I had eaten, it settled my stomach a bit so I wasn't feeling as sick as earlier. When some of the males noticed me back on stage, they wolf-whistled. The others attending turned and, upon seeing me back up, started clapping.

We performed the song, receiving another round of applause and more cries of '_encore!_' I hurried off stage again. I sat in the chair and sipped my water. Some people came over to tell me how good I was at singing, and how I should sing more often. After a bit, I decided to finish the last song that Selphie had chosen for me. I could tell the girls were really wanting to find out what my original song sounds like. I think I'll save that song for the tail end of the party.

I go up on stage and sing 'Be Like That' by 3 Doors Down, gaining yet another applause and even more cries of '_encore!_' I just get my tail off stage.

"When do the fireworks start?" I ask Selphie.

"Um… 22:00 or so. Why?" the brunette returned.

"Just wondering," I replied. Alex had pulled Don onto the dance floor a while ago, so we were alone on the balcony. Well, this part of the balcony. We were standing on the part of the balcony against the window-wall.

"So, when are you gonna sing your song?" the girl asked after a bit. I was looking out the window, watching a herd of Mesmerize run across the snow field outside of the Garden. I turned to look at her out of the corner of my eye. Her blue dress shimmered in the moonlight, and she was leaning against the balcony rail, watching the couples dance.

"Depends on what time it is," I reply, looking back out the window. The herd had disappeared, just the hoof-prints left as evidence that they were there.

"Well, it's almost 22:00. About 21:45," she replied. I sighed.

"Alright. I'm going," I say, pushing off the railing. I walk down the stairs and wait at the side of the stage until the song was over.

"Hey, uh, Sam!" I call. The conductor, Sam, looked over. "Can I steal the stage? One last song," I say. He nods, walking off. The band looks over to me.

"Do you need any help?" the pianist asks. I shake my head.

"No, I have all I need," I reply, grabbing my guitar case from beside the stage. The group nods, then walks off stage. I pull a chair to the center of the stage, lower the microphone so I could sing while sitting, and make sure my guitar was tuned. Once that was done, I clear my throat.

"Um, excuse me," I say into the microphone. Everyone eventually quieted down and looked at me, and I continue, swallowing the fluttering in my stomach. Stage fright is wonderful, please note the sarcasm. Though, to give credit, it's my own fault for deciding to do this. I didn't plan on saying anything at first, but decided to give a little speech. Good going, Kailyn.

"_I'm here, you'll do fine,"_ Siren soothes. _"You're not alone in this."_

"Um, hi. Uh, I guess I shoulda introduced myself during my first song…" I mumble. Some of the crowd chucked. "Well, better late than never. Uh, I'm Kailyn Marriba. I don't normally perform, but Selphie Tilmitt made me." Again, some of the crowd chuckled, others clapped, and there were even some whistles.

"Well, this last song I'm gonna perform is one I wrote myself. I spent all night on it (2). So, uh, enjoy." I ended my impromptu speech and started strumming the notes of the song. After a few notes, I closed my eyes and start singing, and I hear Siren singing in my head.

_I need you  
>But you hide from me<br>No matter what I do  
>It's as if I can't see<em>

_When I woke up  
>You were gone<br>Maybe with some luck  
>You'll be back where you belong<em>

_I miss you  
>Do you miss me<br>Even if you do  
>It's my tears you can't see<em>

_I was lost  
>All on my own<br>Hopefully the cost  
>Won't be my soul<em>

_Where are you  
>Are you near me<br>What can I do  
>Please make me see<em>

_I struggle on  
>Hoping you are safe<br>Do you see a flaw  
>In my pain-filled pace<em>

_I can't find you  
>Will you find me<br>Sister, what will you do  
>Will we be free<em>

_Oh, will we be free._

Just as I finished and opened my eyes, the fireworks went off. Perfect timing. I stood, feeling like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I know I didn't tell them directly what happened a half a year ago, but I did tell them, in a hidden way. The crowd below was a storm of whistling, clapping, and cheers. I blushed as I left the stage.

Alex was the first to get to me, followed closely by Selphie. Don was a bit behind the girls.

"Oh my Hyne! I loved it!" Selphie gushed.

"You were wonderful!" Alex chimed in. I felt my cheeks burn even more.

"You did good," Don added.

"Yeah, considering you were alone on the stage!" Selphie chirped. I smiled softly. Little does she know.

"Thanks guys," I mumbled. "Can I sit down?" The girls led me to a chair, then ran onto the dance floor as the band started playing again. Kale came over just as they left and Don slid into the crowd, probably to find a secluded place to watch the party. He was dressed in black slacks and a silvery-blue dress shirt.

"Hey," he said. I smile weakly.

"Hey." I look around nervously; most of the people kept looking at me, and it was making me edgy. "Can we go somewhere else? People are watching me…" Kale agrees, and leads me upstairs, to the same spot Selphie and I were standing before that last song.

"…You did really good," Kale says after a bit.

"Hn," I reply, watching the fireworks outside. Kale joined me in watching the fireworks going off. A comfortable silence fell.

"You know, I didn't expect to be able to do that," I finally say. "I thought I was gonna be sick." Kale chuckles as I laugh self-depreciatingly.

"But you did it anyway." He continued watching the fireworks, not even looking at me as he talked.

"Yeah," I say softly. We watched the rest of the show in silence. Once it was over, I sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna go," I say. Kale turns to look at me. I offer him a small smile. "I'm beat." He nods.

"Go before Selphie notices you," he suggests. I chuckle.

"Right. I'll see you around," I say as I walk downstairs.

"See ya," he replies, turning back to the window. I hurry to the stage, grabbing my guitar and borrowed purse before sneaking out of the room. I take one last look behind me, appreciating the beauty of the room. The colored lights had been turned off, allowing the moonlight to give the room light, bouncing off the floors and hanging crystals. The snowflakes I had made and put on the table and hung off the balcony glittered.

Spotting Selphie, I hurried down the corridor and to the dorms. Pulling out my card, I entered my room. I took off my shoes, sitting on the couch. I rubbed my feet for a moment before putting the purse, necklace, and earrings on the table. I grabbed my pajamas and took a shower, after putting the dress on a hanger. Then, I just lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Siren?_

"_Yes, Kailyn?"_

_Why am I here?_

"…_I can't say…"_ she said slowly, as if she's choosing her words carefully._ "There are many reasons that you may be here,"_ she added quickly.

_Hn. …There's so much I don't know. And so much I am unsure of. What if I don't make SeeD? What if I get seriously injured, like I lose an arm or leg, or get paralyzed from the neck down? …What if I…die?_

"_You won't,"_ Siren replied fiercely. _"Not while I'm here."_ She sounded…protective. You know, like how a father is protective of his daughter, except…it was more than that… Like she was part of my soul, and would do anything to make sure her other part would be safe… it's difficult to explain.

_But, what will I do if I don't make SeeD?_

"…_You know,"_ the Guardian started. There was a lilting tone to her voice, one I didn't trust. _"You could always go join the Forest Owls."_ Yeah, she was teasing me.

_No way in the seven Hells will I join that…that…that _child_ in her games!_ I growled. Siren laughed.

"_You'll just have to make sure you make SeeD, then, won't you?"_ I sighed.

_Do you think I'll ever find Sylvia?_

"_I'm sure you will."_ There was a confidence in her voice that made me suspect my Guardian knows more than she's letting on. But, it gave me a sense of relief and confidence. If Siren is so confident I'll find her, then I'll find her.

…_Thank you Siren,_ I think.

"_What for? I haven't really done anything…"_ she sounded confused.

_Thank you for being with me, even when I feel alone. For giving me strength, for giving me confidence… _I sigh._ What I'm trying to say is… Thank you… for everything…_

"_Kailyn…"_ Siren's voice was very…emotional? It was almost embarrassed. _"…You're welcome, sweetheart." _…She sounded really motherly right then.

I shrug it off, turning onto my side and putting a hand under my head. Siren sang softly, a lullaby. I couldn't make out the words, but it soothed me and sent me into the comforting arms of sleep.

* * *

><p>(1) The bands in our world have counterparts in the other universe, which is why they can have the same songs and bands as in our own universe.<p>

(2) Please don't diss the song. I wrote it within an hour. It isn't really much, but I'm really proud of it. It tells how Kai feels about suddenly being 'pushed' into another universe and realizing her sister (who is like her guardian, protecting her and always there for her) is not with her. How she feels about not knowing if her twin is alive… I mean, how would you feel? …I know I'd be feeling something like what Kai's feeling.

**I am on a ROLL! Another chapter out, before a month has passed! ...How long has it been since I uploaded the last chapter? Eh, doesn't matter. At least you guys and gals don't have to wait an ungodly long time.**

**Um, here's the original song. I would tell you to go to a site and find it, except I don't have it recorded nor is it on the net, 'cept the words...**

**And, there's the Trabia Garden Winter Festival! I'll probably write Balamb Garden's Spring Festival or summat... I don't know yet.**

**And, kenegi? I'll probably have a Time Skip every few chapters. I just wanna get to the SeeD exam, but have to go through this first. *shrug* just think of it this way: when you start playing tennis, you have to learn the strokes first (known to me and my tennis coach as the boring part of tennis) before you can do anything complex. Kai and Sylv are in the boring part of being SeeD cadets. They have to get all of the information and skills (the strokes) before becoming SeeDs (which would be the complex part).**

**Oh, i've updated my profile. It now has the profiles of the OCs that have been introduced so far in the story. Includes physical descriptions, weapon of choice, personality, and background (of some of them, like Sylvia, Kailyn, and Dell). Go take a look! It has characters that have only been in the story once as well as those who have made regular appearances! Enjoy!**

**R. K. Fenrir**

_Just so you know, school starts Tuesday. It may mean fewer chapters, but I doubt it. Rissy is one who doesn't let that stop her. She has a laptop now, so she'll probably be up at night writing._

_And, this chapter included an important piece of information or whatever. I'll give a cookie to anyone who can figure it out._

_Questions? Comments? Advice? Suggestions? Tell us, either in a review or a PM. We'll try to answer any questions, and take into consideration any comments, advice, or suggestions. Just remember that we have alot of the story worked out. It's just writing it that's slowing us down. Or rather, slowing Risika down... -.-'_

_S. Marriba_

And, just for the record, that's the only time I'm gonna sing! I swear, I thought I was gonna be sick, pass out, or both! Don't expect anything from me for Christmas, you two!

K. Marriba


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

About 5000 years ago

A woman with long, ankle-length white hair sat on a fur rug in her hut, in the center of the small forest village. Her golden eyes held a wisdom that just didn't match her youthful face. She wore a dress made from the skins of monsters and fiends slain by the village warriors. A cloak of thick fur was held onto her shoulders by a bit of twine threaded through a hole on each side.

She stared at the entrance to her hut, golden eyes blank. A gasp suddenly tore through her throat, and she shot to her bare feet, eyes focused once more. She ran outside, through the village, and to the meadow just outside. The villagers stopped respectfully as she passed them, some murmuring "Sorceress" respectfully. A small group of warriors followed her, to make sure the fiends didn't harm their gift from Hyne.

The white-haired sorceress stopped, then called to the sky. The warriors stood a respectful distance away, not wanting to interrupt her work. They knew she had Seen something, and they trusted the sorceress to protect their village and families. After all, Hyne wouldn't give them a gift that would harm them, not with Hyne's Children being so outnumbered by the monsters and fiends.

"OH, GUARDIAN AND GOD OF THUNDER! GUARDIAN AND GODDESS OF MUSIC! I CALL FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE! PLEASE, COME AND HELP ME!" the woman cried. She only had to wait for a few minutes before they came. The first was the God of Thunder, a huge bird. He didn't have eyes, or a beak or feet, but he was a beautiful creature, with pale yellow feathers. Some of the feathers were dark grey, creating lightning bolt patterns all over his body. The second was the Goddess of Music, a woman with feathers covering her body. A pair of large, yellow and purple wings were attached to her head, right where her ears should be. Her golden hair came to her knees. She held a harp in her hands.

"_Sorceress, you require our assistance?"_ the winged woman asked. Her voice was soft, like the waves, or like the sounds of the harp she carries. There was a faint sound of bells, adding to her title of Goddess of Music.

"Yes!" the sorceress gasped. "I Saw something, something terrible!"

"_Go on, dear. What did you see?"_ the goddess asked. The white-haired sorceress described her vision.

"_Oh, dear Hyne," _the goddess worried.

"**What doest thou plan on doing, milady?"** the bird finally spoke. His voice was soft like rain yet loud like thunder, soothing like wind but as charged as his element. The way he spoke said he was older than the civilization of that day. The golden-eyed woman bowed her head.

"I don't know if it'll work…" the sorceress replied softly, trailing off.

"**If there is even a chance of it working, thou shouldst try it. Thou called us; thou must think there is a chance,"** the thunder god said.

"Well… we could try it," she finally agreed. She told the two gods her idea.

"_It might just work,"_ the goddess said.

"**May we help in any way?"** the bird asked. The goddess scoffed.

"_Thunderer, she wouldn't have called us unless she thought we could,"_ she said, her musical voice tinted with annoyance.

"**Songstress, I was being courteous. Hyne's Gifted shouldst be respected,"** the Thunderer said. His rumbling voice was patient. Apparently, he was older than the Songstress, and used to dealing with the attitude the Songstress was showing him.

"Um, if I may?" the sorceress cut in timidly.

"_Yes dear?"_ the Songstress asked, her musical voice once again soothing.

"Um, I was just thinking. Maybe, if it does work, I could send your future selves to the saviors." The gods were quiet for a bit, pondering this new idea.

"…**Couldst thou do that from this time?"** the Thunderer asked.

"I-I may be able to. But, we won't know until we try, right?" the sorceress said. Her tone betrayed her young age.

"_I think it is a wonderful idea!"_ the Songstress replied. The Thunderer nodded his head in agreement.

"**We shouldst inform the others of this new development,"** he added. The Songstress looked pensive. **"Thy won't hurt thee,"** the Thunderer added. His companion's face relaxed.

"_Alright."_ Seeing the sorceress's confused face, the Songstress laughed nervously._ "I've not been in a Council Meeting before. I've not even met most of the Council Members."_

"**Thou shouldst keep to thy plan. Hyne watch over thee,"** the Thunderer said. Then he took to the skies.

"_Good luck finding the saviors right for the job. You'll need it,"_ the Songstress said. The sorceress nodded, smiling. The goddess returned the gesture before disappearing.

The sorceress watched the Thunderer's figure get smaller and smaller, before he wasn't visible through the branches of the forest. Then she turned to the warriors.

"I am not to be disturbed unless for meals," she ordered. Her previously youthful, vulnerable voice was strong once again. The warriors saluted as she passed through the small group. She strode back to her hut, then sat in front of a stone bowl filled with water.

"Hyne, I need to find the twins to save us. Please, Hyne, show me the time and place that the Saviors are in!" the sorceress pleaded. She took a small wooden bowl and filled it with the water, then sipped from it. She kept repeating her prayer after every sip, until the water in the wooden bowl was gone. Then, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(April, present day) (after the T-Garden winter festival)<p>

**Sylvia**

_Well, I have gotten a lot stronger! I love the training regimen of B-Garden! I am also better at casting magic! I can name and describe all the plants that would make any healing item, as well as point those plants out! I can also point out, name, and/or describe which plants are edible, and which are harmful. I am getting stronger in the Interrogation classes, as well. I have finished my Math classes (Thank Hyne!), and now have PE every day. I am caught up in the study department, up to the point of Zell, Seifer, and Squall. Quistis is getting closer to being able to be a SeeD. I'm gonna miss her, since she'll be off on missions. But, she says she wants to be an instructor, so she could still see us ('us' being me, Squall, and Zell. Quistis doesn't like Seifer). I still need to get stronger to be as strong as Quisty, though. And I have a long way until I'm as strong as any of the boys._

_Anyway, Fenrir is slowly getting adapted to being junctioned to me. Quez, for whatever reason it it, has such a high compatibility, he won't let anyone else junction him. And both Guardians are really strong! But, I've heard Ifrit, in the Fire Cavern, is stronger. We have a ways to go if we want to beat him._

_I've been here…11 months, but I don't really have a lot of time to think about that. The instructors have been giving us more homework, since summer vacay is gonna be starting soon. I'm really looking forward to it. More time to train, and explore! Zell has promised to take me into the mountains once classes let out, so I'm really excited!_

_I've been offered a part time job at the weapon/junk shop. I'm planning on taking it. Just have to see when the hours I'll be working are, so I can make sure I won't be late for curfew. But, I can't drive, so I'll either have to borrow Zell's T-Board, walk, find/make a bike/scooter, or have someone drive me. One thing's for sure, I'm not letting Seifer drive me. He started driving not too long ago, and I've been in the car with him exactly once. I'm surprised we didn't crash; Sei was going _**really**_ fast!_

_Um… OH! Yeah! Squall is in my Thursday PE class! YAY! Let me tell you, he is HOT! Without his jacket and in shorts, you can really see his muscles. Wow, talk about s…er…never mind. Ehehe… Quez's threatening to use Thundara or something on me… I don't feel like being shocked, thanks!_

_So… Lessee… Um… Oh… Yeah, Justin Keewa has been acting really weird. I think he has a crush on me. He trips and blushes when I look at him, he can't keep his eyes off of me, and he has developed a hatred for Seifer, Zell, and Squall. Justin glares at them when I spend time with them, when they talk to me, when I talk to them… And especially when I ogle Squall when we're in PE. He… I just don't know what to do. I could tell him I don't like him like that, but then he might hate me, or hate my friends even more… and I don't want that._

_Dell, my roommate, is still a hyper, ADD girl. But, my friends love her (as a friend, I think. I don't think anyone has any real feelings for her, like Justin has for me). She cheers Seifer up when Squall kicks his ass in a spar. She made Fujin smile (I mean actually smile! I though Fu's smile is beautiful!). She charmed Rai by sharing his fascination with the Pupurun books. Quistis talks highly of Dell (probably the girl shares Quisty's fascination of teaching). Zell comes to her for help with homework in some classes. Ami (the library girl with the pigtail) loves her cause the girl loves books._

_I could go on and on with how people love Dell, but I won't. I'd be writing for hours!_

_So, let's move on. I finally killed my first T-Rexaur last month! Yes, I actually went back into the T-Center. I've been going in the T-Center for a few months now, as long as I have company. Anyway, Zell and I were just walking around in the T-Center, and found a T-Rexaur drinking from the watering hole place. It looks up, roars at us, and then charges. Zell casted Blind and I summoned Quez. Zell summoned Hydra, and after a few more summons, and a few hits from Enova and Zell's fists, the dino-monster was laying on the ground, dead. Well, it lasted a lot longer than that, cause the stupid Rex kept getting in lucky shots so we had to keep healing, and Zell had to keep blinding it since I didn't have any Blinds. But, we did kill it, and without an Instructor, Seifer, or Squall!_

_Well, I gotta go. Dell's going on about some stunt Seifer has planned. Ciao!_

_S. Marriba_

I put the journal under my mattress and walk into the living room.

"Sylvia! Hurry up! Seifer told me about this trick he has planned! It's gonna be funny!" Dell squeals. I sigh. I just wanted to sit, I ate too much at dinner…

"Alright, lead the way…" I say as I grab my Dao. The auburn/red-head girl claps, giggling. She grabs Fallow and hurries out of the dorm. I grab the keycard (Dell always forgets, I've learned to keep the card on me at all times) and follow her. She leads me to the Quad, down to the benches. We sit. Well, I lean against the back of the bench, facing the entrance. Dell sits on the top of the bench.

On the overhang, I see Seifer laying down. He keeps peeking over the side, probably watching for someone. He sees me watching him and raises a finger to his lips in a 'keep quiet or you'll ruin it' motion. I nod, then start talking with Dell.

"So, do you think we should have the picnic this weekend or next?" I ask. Then murmur "Just go with it." Dell nods.

"Um, I dunno. It depends on whether this nice weather keeps up. I heard that Balamb had unpredictable weather, what with being right next to the ocean and everything," Dell says.

"You'd be right on that. About a week after I came to Garden, this freak thunderstorm started up!" I tell her indignantly.

"No way!" comes the reply.

"Yeah! And Zell had promised to show me how to ride his T-Board, outside of Garden, of course."

"That sucks!"

"Yup! You know what else sucks?" I ask.

"What?" We keep sneaking glances at Seifer, while facing each other.

"I lost the game," I snigger.

"What? Aw, Hyne damn you!" Dell cries. "I lost the game!" she shouts. There were groans, followed by the same cry of 'I lost the game!' from the surrounding people.

"Told you that sucks!" I laugh. Dell glares at me.

"Well, another thing that sucks is I lost my ToM homework," Dell says.

"What! No way!" Dell nods. "Ooo, Instructor Buell is gonna flame your ass!" I cry.

"I know! I just don't know where it went!" she whined.

"Well, you could re-do it before Tuesday," I suggest.

"Yeah, I guess…"

Suddenly, Raijin runs in.

"Hey, man, he's coming, ya know?" he informs Seifer. The blonde gunblader smirks. Raijin runs over to us.

"I hear you're planning a picnic, ya know? Is it true?" he asks nonchalantly. We just go with it.

"Yeah, but we don't know if it should be this weekend or next weekend," I reply.

"Depends on the weather, ya know," the bulky guy replies.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Dell adds. "Hey, Rai?"

"Huh?" he looks at the red-headed girl.

"I lost the game!" she giggles.

"Aw! C'mon, man! I lost the game, ya know!" he cried. I was about to add something, but then Zell runs into the Quad.

"Where is it?" he asks. Seifer, still laying on the overhang, smirks and lowers a hotdog attached to a fishing string which was held by the hiding blonde. Zell looks around, before turning around. Upon seeing the hotdog, he cheers.

"There you are! Floating Hotdog, you will be mine!" he shouts. Then he starts jumping, trying to grab the 'Floating Hotdog.' Seifer would make the hotdog 'float' higher when Zell jumped, keeping it just out of reach. Seeing the performance, Dell, Raijin, and I start sniggering, even though I feel sorry for the blonde fist-fighter. I mean, Seifer constantly teases and picks on Zell.

Finally, Zell somehow manages to grab the hotdog, walking off. Seifer jumps off the overhang once Zell had left the Quad and walks over to us. He had a big grin on his face.

"Seifer, that was sooo mean!" I manage through my laughter.

"Genius! Bloody brilliant!" Dell says.

"I know, I know. Autographs are only handed out on Thursdays," the tall blonde replies. That sends us into more laughter.

"Smart ass!" I chuckle.

"Ouch, Sylvia. Tame that sharp tongue of yours!" Seifer says, clutching his chest as if I hurt him. I finally control my laughter.

"Seifer, how many times do I have to tell you to be nice to Zell?" I demand.

"But, I did let him have the hotdog, didn't I?" he asks innocently. I glare at the blonde. "Geez, you sound like Quistis."

"Hey, Seifer, have you seen my ToM homework?" Dell asks. Seifer looks at the girl.

"No, why?" Dell ignores him.

"Rai?"

"Uh, nope. Can't say I have…" the bulky guy looks at Dell. "Why do ya ask, ya know?"

"Aw, shit! I've lost it!" she cries.

"Dell, unless you find it, Instructor Buell is gonna freeze your ass," Seifer replies.

"She flamed my ass when I forgot my homework," I say.

"Really? She shocked mine, ya know?" Raijin says, laughing. "It tingled."

"Did you tell her Thunder and other lightning-based magics don't affect you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She also casted Aero on Fu the only time she forgot hers," Seifer added, chuckling.

"Dude, that's so funny!" I laughed.

"Yeah, but ya need to find your homework, ya know?" Rai said to Dell.

"But I don't know where it could be!" she whined.

"Then redo it," Seifer suggested.

"Fine. I'll go do it," Dell said, walking off.

"I'll help," I say. Dell smiles.

"A'ight, see you guys later, ya know?" Raijin says.

"Course we know! We see you at most lunches!" I giggle. As Dell and I leave the Quad, I hear what can only be Seifer slapping Raijin upside the head.

We go back to our dorm, finish all the homework that wasn't done earlier, and then turn on the stereo. The music was just for background noise as I cleaned Enova and Dell cleaned Fallow.

"So, do you really want to have a picnic?" Dell asked me.

"Of course! I'd love to have a picnic! And I know where I wanna have one, too!" I smile. "There's this spot on the beach, where a rock is sorta sticking up. The Fastitocalons won't be able to get us on it, and it's just a beautiful place!"

"Oh, I know where you're talking about! I've been there with my brother before I was sent here," Dell said. "It is a beautiful spot, and I'd go make sand castles on the beach below the rock, where he'd see me."

"Yeah! I was thinking we could invite Seifer, Fu, Rai, Quisty, Zell, Squall, and Ami." I pause. "Well, we could have two picnics. One with Seifer and the DC, another with Quisty, Zell, Squall, and Ami. Maybe Nida, too."

"Why not just have a picnic with everyone?" Dell asked.

"Zell hates Seifer, Seifer picks on Zell. Seifer and Squall are rivals. Quistis likes Squall, so doesn't like Seifer since he's so mean to Squall. Ami likes Zell. Nida… Nida looks up to Squall. And Fu and Rai follow Seifer. So, yeah," I explain.

"Oooh, okaay. I see!" Dell chirps, grinning. I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, I got a job offer in town," I say.

"Oh, really? Where!" Dell asks.

"The weapons shop. The dude said it's only gonna be part time, but it's extra money to use. Or save," I shrug.

"Sweet! Oh, doesn't that Keewa dude work in town?" she asks.

"Yeah. In the music store, Siren Sounds," I reply.

"Hn. Hey, is it me, or has he been acting weird?" Dell asks.

"Girl, you ask a lot of questions. But, yeah. I've noticed it, too."

"Ok, let's see… He stumbles a lot, specially around you," my roommate started.

"He blushes when I look at him," I continued.

"He doesn't like it when you spend time with Seifer, Zell, or Squall." Dell smirked.

"He glares at said boys, often." Yes, I realize we are basically reiterating what I wrote in my journal earlier.

"…" Dell grinned suddenly.

"…What are you grinning about?" I ask accusingly.

"Iii think Justin has a crush on yooouuu!" she sang. I looked at the red-headed girl, pausing in polishing my Dao.

"Yeah? I think so, too." I reply. My thoughts turned to my own crush, Squall. Why do I even try? He hasn't shown any interest in anyone other than Seifer, but that's only because they're sparring partners since they're the only gunbladers in Garden. He barely acknowledges those around him. But, even so, I've fallen for him. Maybe… Maybe I should stop trying. Maybe then he'll acknowledge me. Maybe I should see if he could help me train. I mean, yeah, training with Seifer is cool, but he doesn't try to better my skills, only his own. I understand that Dao's and gunblades are different swords, but I'm sure some techniques could be used on both weapons. They're both types of swords, after all.

Once I finish cleaning and polishing my blade, I stand up.

"I'm gonna go in the training center for a bit. I'll see you later," I say, grabbing one of the keycards.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dell asks.

"Nah, you had Battle Training earlier. You deserve a rest," I reply.

"Alright then. See ya."

I walk out the door, Enova in her sheath on my hip.

"_Sylvia, milady, are you sure you shouldn't bring some help?"_ Quezacotl's voice rumbles through my mind.

_Quez, I've told you not to call me that,_ I chide. _And, I'll be fine. With you and Fenrir, I'm safe enough, aren't I?_

"_Sylvia. Remember last time you went into the Training Center?"_ My steps pause momentarily before I continue.

…_I'm not as defenseless as I was then,_ I growl.

"_But…"_ Quezacotl starts.

_I'm going. You can't change my mind,_ I tell him. Quez starts to protest again, but Fenrir cuts him off.

"_She won't change her mind, no matter what you or I say. We just have to make sure to protect her if she gets in a bind,"_ the wolf Guardian says. Then they grow quiet, probably having a private discussion. Whatever.

I enter the T-Center, unsheathing Enova. My senses were sharpened by the change my instincts could detect. I had gone from 'safe' to 'danger' in moments. My instincts had helped me many times in the past, even when there was little danger to be found.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_A girl with dark brown hair and I were walking through a forest just outside of a town. We were 8 years old. I had once again managed to get her to agree to go on a hike with me. There weren't any trails, so we just wandered. I made sure to remember what tree or rock we passed so we could make our way back home._

_I had a bad feeling in my stomach as I led my more cautious sister down a dried streambed with many rocks. I stopped, holding out a hand to stop my companion._

"_What?" she asks. I hold a finger to my lips. After a few moments, I spoke softly._

"_Don't make any loud noises and follow me, kay?" I ask. She nods, green eyes dark with worry. "I won't let you get hurt, promise." Then I led her along the side of the streambed (moving to the west) before crossing to the other side (which was south). I felt that bad feeling pass with every step. When we were on the other side, the feeling was gone completely._

"_Kay, you don't have ta be quiet anymore," I say._

"_Why did you tell me to be quiet?" she asks timidly. I pause, thinking._

"_Um… I dunno… I just had a really bad feeling. Something bad was gonna happen if we kept down that side," I reply after a bit._

"_Oh. Ok." We were quiet for a while, just wandering. "Hey, Sylvia?" I look back at my twin. "Can we go back home? I'm getting hungry," she says quietly. That's how she normally talks._

"_A'ight. Let's go." I led her back to the dried streambed. The bad feeling returned._

"_Uh, I've gotta bad feeling again…" I told her. She nodded, keeping quiet. I led her further down the bank, more easterly than northerly. I passed the area we first arrived at the streambed, then further east. Finally I led the girl to the north, back to the town. I walked west again, before going back on the 'path' we took. I looked back at the streambed._

"_Hold on," I say. I grabbed a rock and threw it into the streambed. A hissing was heard. Suddenly, a snake moved, right in front of us, where we were gonna pass. "Huh. Guess my bad feelings are right…" I mutter._

_I turned back around, leading the dark-haired girl back home to get some food. Maybe I'll be able to talk her into going for another hike later…_

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>I shook my head, clearing my head. I was unfocused for only a moment, thankfully. But… what was that? I don't remember that ever happening. It didn't look like anywhere near Garden, nor the town… That town didn't look like Balamb, either… I'll think about that later.<p>

I shook my head again, before focusing on that gut feeling. If I really focused on that feeling, I could almost pinpoint the area it was coming from. It's almost like having an internal radar. There were slight 'caution' urges, but two or three 'danger, use extreme caution' urges. They weren't getting any closer, though. I'd guess the 'caution' urges were Grats, and 'danger' urges were those Hyne-damned T-Rexaurs.

I followed my 'radar' to fight a few Grats. I was using it in the opposite way it was supposed to be used. Instead of going away from danger, I was looking for it.

Anyway, I came across a pair of Grats. One was taken out before either plant-monster knew I was there. The other spewed its guts all over me. Damn, it burns! I shook it off, charging the walking stomach bag. Seriously, that's what they look like: large, green stomachs with vines, feet, and a mouth.

I sliced, trying to cut it in half, but the Grat scuttled back. The monster screeched as one of its four vines was cut off. I grinned sadistically. Unfortunately, the stupid Grat used its Sleeping Gas on me, causing me to black out.

* * *

><p>"<em>SYLVIA! WHERE ARE YOU!" a voice cries out desperately. "PLEASE!" <em>

_The blackness faded, revealing a dark night sky and snowy ground. A figure was stumbling around. Wait… it's that girl! The dark brown haired one with emerald eyes! …Where've I seen her before… Oh, that drawing Dell did for me when she first came to Balamb Garden! Then…that's my sister?_

"_Sylvia! I need you…" The girl falls to her knees, tears leaking out of her eyes as she cried silently. "You promised… You promised to protect me," she says quietly. I could barely make out the words._

"Sweetheart,"_ a musical voice says. I look around wildly, searching for the voice. _"You'll find each other."

"**Songstress, they need each other now, not later. Not when they are going to meet the one who uses magic,"** _a familiar thundering voice warns. _**"The other is forgetting."**

"But, Thunderer! What can we do? And you promised to keep her memories with her!"_ the musical voice (Songstress) cries out._

"**I have, but the other one is too young to know how. And the authorities here won't take him back." **_The Thunderer replies, sounding regretful._

"_Please!" the girl cries out. "I know you're talking about my sister! Please tell me! Is she… is she alive?" she chokes out. I have this feeling she shouldn't sound so desperate. I want to wrap my arms around her, soothe her._

"Sweetheart… Your sister is safe."

"**She is with me, and she is alive,"**_ the Thunderer replies._

"_Please take me to her!" the girl shouts. "Sylvia!"_

* * *

><p>Suddenly a sharp pain wakes me.<p>

"OW! Fuck!" I jump up from my kneeling position, looking around quickly. Spotting the thing responsible for giving me a large bump on the head, I grasp Enova's hilt tightly and run up to the Grat, slicing it in half. I shook my head, trying to clear it of the 'dream.'

"…What was that?" I ask softly. The gi- no. My sister's cry echos in my mind.

"_Sylvia!"_ …Why do I feel like she shouldn't sound so desperate? I don't even remember her! I don't remember…anything… Do I?

Before I could ponder it any further, my 'danger' sense went sky-rocketing. Crap. That means either a mutated, super strong Grat is heading over here, or a T-Rexaur. I hurry to hide underneath a tree that had been broken (probably because two T-Rexaurs were fighting). It had been splintered, but was still attached to the roots. There was an area near the part of the trunk that was still upright that was just large enough for me to fit. I crawl in, watching as a (you guessed it) large T-Rexaur passed. Once it (and the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach) left, I crawled out, then left the T-Center. I have a lot to think about.

I walked into my shared dorm, surprised when I saw Dell sitting on the couch, curled up with a book. The red-head looked up as I entered.

"Hey, Sylvia," she smiled. "Have fun?"

"Hn." I walk into my room and grab my journal and a pencil before going back into the living room.

"…Why do you have tree-bark in your hair?" Dell asked.

"Hold on. I need to write something down. I'll talk after, kay?" I said. Dell agreed, going back to her book.

_Ok. I know I already wrote something today, but I have to add to it. That thing Seifer had planned was just another way to tease Zell. He had Raijin tell Zell about some 'floating hotdog' in the Quad. Seifer was on the overhang with a hotdog attached to a fishing line. When Zell came into the Quad, Seifer lowered the hotdog and had Zell jump around trying to get it. But that's not why I have to write more. I just got back to the dorm I share with Delia from training in the T-Center. But, while I was in there, something weird happened. The first was when I first entered the T-Center._

I went on to write about the two visions, the first about me guiding that girl, my sister, through unfamiliar terrain and getting the 'bad feeling' and the second with my sister, the Thunderer, and the Songstress.

_I've been put to sleep by Grats numerous times, but I've never had a dream, or vision or whatever. And I _swear_ that "Thunderer's" voice was familiar. It sounded almost like… Ok, this is gonna sound crazy, but Thunderer sounded like… Quezacotl… But…_

_I think I'm just going insane. I can't figure anything out. I have too many questions that can't be answered._

_Why did I have those visions? Why can't I remember that girl's name? …Where am I from? I know I'm not from Gaia, if my first journal entry says anything. But, why can't I remember? Why am I here? Gah! It's so frustrating! I have so many unanswered questions! And no one can give me the answers I need…_

_Well, I'm gonna go. Maybe talking to Dell will provide me with answers?_

_S. Marriba_

I closed my journal and hid it in my room again before joining Dell on the couch. My roommate marked her spot and closed her book before turning to me.

"…Alright, what's going on?" she asked seriously. "Sylv, you're not acting like you. What's up? …What happened?" I sighed, grabbing my braid and pulling it over my shoulder, fiddling with the end of it.

"Well…" I trailed off, unsure of how to tell her what happened.

"Right. How 'bout you tell me why you have tree bark in your hair first, and we'll go from there," Dell suggested. I nod.

"I was fighting a Grat, and after I killed it, I had this feeling in my gut, something big and dangerous was coming toward me. Remember that broken tree?" Dell nods. "Well, I hid under it, and a T-Rexaur passed me. That's why I have tree bark in my hair."

"Ooohh. Ookaay. I see." I chewed my bottom lip, looking for the right words.

"Well, see… It's like this…" I decided to just crash through the bush instead of beating around it (1). I told Delia about the two strange visions. She was quiet for a while afterwards.

"Well… maybe the first was a memory, triggered by you using your gut feeling. And… I don't know how to explain the second one… Sorry."

"It's alright. At least you listened. That's all I needed," I tell my red-headed roommate sincerely, giving her a strained smile.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Dell replied lightly. I gave the ADD-prone girl a real smile then.

"Yes, that's right. Hey, I'm gonna take a shower, then I'm hittin' the sack," I say, pulling myself off the couch.

"Alright! Remember you promised to take me to town tomorrow!" my roommate says, opening her book up again.

"I know," I reply, grabbing my PJ's. I go take my shower, washing off all the dirt, grime, and tree bark from my skin and hair. Then I brushed my teeth and tied my long hair back up in the high ponytail braid.

"Night, Dell. See ya in the morning," I say, heading for my room.

"Night Sylvia! You better keep your word!" she warns, not looking up from her book. I chuckle, closing my door and flopping on my bed. I get myself comfortable, and before I could start thinking again, Quezacotl starts singing. I couldn't make out what he was singing, but his softly thundering voice calms my thoughts. When Fenrir joins in, I find myself sinking into sleep.

* * *

><p>(1) You know the saying "Beating around the bush?" Well, this is just a form of it, though Sylvia is 'crashing' through it rather than beating around it.<p>

**A/N: who can guess who the Songstress and the Thunderer are? I already know! n.n **

**Any questions shall be directed to me, Sylvia, and/or Kailyn via review/PM.**

**I know a lot of this is gonna be confusing for a bit, but Sylvia refuses to explain anything to me. As I have told her, she's the actual author, I'm just the way this story comes into the world. I can say, however, this chapter is important.**

**School has started and I have tennis matches every week, which is why this chapter hasn't been updated earlier. I've had it written for a while, just haven't been able to post it. I also have the next chapter finished, but I will post it next week. I'm thinking updates will come Fridays or Saturdays. Maybe Sundays…**

**I want your honest opinion: Do I have too many OCs? I mean, I have Dell, Sylvia, Kailyn, Alex, Don, Justin, the T-Garden headmaster and doctor, Lindsey, a few instructors, Eric (that SeeD from ch…4 I think), Kale…**

…**Well, they are important for Sylvia and Kai to develop their personalities, and to move the story along… I don't know…**

**Well, off to work on the next chapter… and homework… and chores… ugh, too many things to do! O.o**

**But, before I go... HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY SQUALL LEONHART! n.n Free virtual cake and ice cream for everyone!**

**Risika**

_She's just stressed. Don't worry about her. Family issues and crap._

_The next few chapters are really important, so pay attention. You can ask any questions you may have, and we will try to answer it to the best of our abilities. If it will give away a major part of the plot, we will say so. Hope you all like it!_

_Sylvia_

Um… I guess I'm wondering what you all think of my character… I like to know this stuff. So, would you please review and tell me? And I still haven't gotten an answer for my question last chapter. I mean, why did I let Selphie talk me into singing in front of the whole frickin' Garden? I don't… If I continue to rant, I will just repeat what I said last chapter. *sigh* I'm gonna go so Fenrir and my sister don't yell at me.

Kailyn


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Unknown time, unknown location

Two figures could be seen talking to each other. They were in the far corner of a small café, at a two-person table. No one was seated in that part of the café, upon request of the two people. One, a tall man with golden hair, was sipping a cup of tea. His hair had zigzagging streaks of dark grey. His eyes looked like storm clouds, and if you stared long enough, you could see flashes of lightning. He was lightly tanned, and wore a grey t-shirt with a pair of dark jeans. The clothes looked out of place on him, as if he should be in a suit or a king's clothes. A pair of sunglasses was perched on top of his head. He had this aura about him, revealing him to be one of the revered Guardian Forces, in his human guise.

His companion was a woman with bright purple eyes. Her golden hair came to her waist and was tipped with purple. She had tied it back in a ponytail, but kept part of it out and swept to the side and behind her ear. She was paler than the man, not as tanned. She too wore a t-shirt, but hers was yellow. Her jeans were faded and worn. She held the same aura as the man, which meant she too was a Guardian Force hiding among the humans, and the clothes looked out of place.

The woman sipped her coffee, glaring at the man.

"…Siren. You cannot expect everything to go exactly to plan," he finally said calmly. His voice rumbled like thunder, but was quieter than he would normally talk. "No one expected him to join us."

"You should have protested more, Quezacotl!" the woman, Siren, countered. Her voice had a musical undertone to it, and if she weren't so annoyed, it would have sounded beautiful. "Now how will she remember her past life?"

"I tried to protest, but that girl is stubborn. She would not have rejected the wolf, not if Cid told her to take it. Which he did," the man, Quezacotl, returned. His voice remained calm, even with his companion being so furious with him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! She's forgetting everything!" Siren cried softly. They were in a very public place, and didn't want the other people to overhear them.

"She remembers her sister. She knows she is not from this universe," Quezacotl replied lowly. "She will remember everything else, given the time."

"But what if she doesn't remember in time for the exam? Her safety depends on her remembering her past life, and what she did!" Apparently female Guardian had crossed some unspoken line. Quezacotl's eyes flashed with lightning dangerously as the storm inside them grew stronger.

"I will _personally_ deal with anything that has potential to harm her," he growled. His voice grew dangerous, with a fierceness that was uncommon for the normally soft-spoken, calm, collected thunder Guardian. The air grew charged, as if lightning were about to strike. "And if that includes that wolf, then so be it. I will do anything to protect her." To one who was paying attention to the conversation, he sounded…possessive about this unnamed female. Siren was playing with electricity; if she got too far out in the deep waters she was heading for, she would get shocked (1).

"But is that enough?" the younger Guardian asked darkly. "What if you aren't there to protect her?"

The lightning in Quezacotl's eyes flashed, just seconds in between each flash. His face, however, remained deceptively calm. "Do you question my dedication, Songstress?" he questioned. Siren gulped; he had reverted to calling her by her former name, which was a clear indication that he meant business. "I have not allowed anyone to separate us since she came to this world, nor will I allow anyone to do so. I made a promise. And I keep my promises," he rumbled dangerously.

"What about in the D-District, Thunderer?" Siren used Quezacotl's former name, showing him that she, too, was serious. "There's that anti-magic field. And in the castle, _She_ blocks off their Guardians. You can't always be there to protect her," the Songstress replied, ignoring her companion's anger.

"That does not mean I will not be with her," the thunder Guardian growled. "Just because they cannot summon does not mean I will not be there to help her. I will give her advice when she needs it-"

"But how will you reverse her memory loss?" Siren cut in. Her tone said she was getting desperate for the older Guardian to listen, gazing at her furious companion critically.

"I have my ways. You do not need to know everything," he snapped. Siren sighed, realizing she was fighting a losing battle. The dangerous glint in her eyes disappeared, leaving worry and concern.

"I'm just looking out for them," the 'silent' Guardian said softly, losing her serious tone.

"I know," Quezacotl replied, covering one of her delicate hands with his own. "But you are not her Guardian. I am. You have your own charge to care for." The anger had left both of them, leaving only the usual smoldering embers. Quezacotl was truly an unpredictable force, just like the element he controls.

"Alright. But, please…" she paused, searching desperately for the right words. "Their safety lies in how much they remember," she finally said.

"I know." Quezacotl gave his younger friend a small, but reassuring smile. She laughed, a musical sound that enchanted the other patrons of the café.

"I just realized, you don't talk like how you used to. Instead of talking like the Ancient People, it's more modernized," she giggled.

"I found it is easier for the mortals to understand me when I talk like today's people," he replied, chuckling and shaking his head. He did not understand her sometimes. She is so random.

"I probably would've noticed earlier, if not for the fact that we haven't had any required Council Meetings. Not since…" Siren trailed off, trying to remember.

"Not since the Lunar Cry that destroyed the Centra Civilization, I believe," the elder supplied.

"Ah, yes. Just before they started 'junctioning' Guardians, right?"

"Yes," Quezacotl replied, sipping his tea.

"That… was a long time ago for the mortals, wasn't it?" Siren asked softly. She looked distressed. She may have been thinking about all the people she watched die. And she couldn't do anything to protect them from the monsters that rained down from the moon.

"Yes. The last few years probably seem much longer than the destruction of the Centra to Bahamut." Quezacotl looked over his cup at the violet-eyed Guardian. She looked shocked, then quite sheepish. She had forgotten all about that… At least he is able to go to the Council meetings (even if they are only updates, Quezacotl and Siren have been too busy to attend, getting ready for the arrival of their charges), since the Meetings take place on another plane of existence.

"He was forcibly turned into a Guardian before Adel was overthrown. Isn't he still trapped in the Research Center?"

"Yes. However, he will not be imprisoned much longer."

"A bit more than three years, right?"

"Correct."

They sat in silence for a bit, sipping their drinks. Siren looked up as the door to the café opened, since she was the one facing that direction. She smiled at the newcomer, who hurried over to the two blondes in the corner. The person was wearing a cloak with the hood up, covering his/her face.

The cloaked person pulled the hood back a bit, revealing the face of a young woman with ocher eyes. She pulled up a chair and sat, then pulled the hood off all the way, revealing snow-white hair, tucked into the cloak. Her golden eyes looked nervously at the two blondes.

"Were you waiting long?" she asked timidly. Before either blonde could answer, the waitress came over.

"Would you like a drink, ma'am?" she asked.

"Uh, no. Thank you, though," the white-haired woman replied.

"Just doin' my job, ma'am," the waitress responded, turning to tend to the tables left by other patrons. The only occupied table now was the one with the two Guardians and the white-haired woman. The others had left while the blondes were arguing. Before she could leave, Quezacotl stopped her by standing. He bent to whisper something in her ear, since she was a small woman. The waitress nodded, hurrying to the kitchen, and the thunder Guardian sat back down.

"Uh, were you waiting long?" the golden-eyed woman asked again when everyone became quiet.

"Not at all, milady," Quezacotl replied with a smile.

"Please, my lord. Don't call me that. You hold more power than I do," the white-haired woman said timidly.

"Very well, Lady Antiledia," the Guardian replied. The waitress came back with a cup of herbal tea, and set it in front of Lady Antiledia. The woman looked at it, surprised, before looking at Quezacotl. He looked her in the eye, not looking guilty in the least. Antiledia took a sip of the tea, and her face brightened considerably.

"How did you remember?" she asked. Quezacotl just shrugged.

"Can we just get on with why we met here?" Siren asked. She sounded worried. "I've been away from my charge too long."

"How are they doing?" the golden-eyed woman, Antiledia, asked.

"They are getting stronger, and adapting to this world," the Songstress replied.

"However…" Worry appeared on Antiledia's face as the Thunderer paused.

"Has anything happened?" she asked. Quezacolt looked her right in the eyes.

"The Garden has given my charge a second Guardian. He does not know the reason she is here, and is too young to control the memory loss. She is forgetting her past on Earth," he said.

"Do you know how to reverse it?" Antiledia asked seriously.

"I am working on it. Do not fret, Lady Antiledia."

She nodded. "Alright. I must go. I cannot stay in this time very long."

"Be safe, Daughter of Hyne," Siren said.

"Any you as well, Guardians. Hyne be with you." Antiledia pulled her hood back up and walked out of the café. The blondes followed, placing a tip on the table and paying for their drinks.

The waitress picked up the tip and started cleaning the table. She froze suddenly, spotting a message written on a napkin. She grabs it and reads it over again. She folded it in half and placed it in her pocket. When she finished cleaning, she locked up the café and hurried home.

Once she arrived at the little house, she got on the computer and opened the search engine. Pulling out the napkin with shaking hands, she reread the message.

"_Praise to those who help without asking for anything in return. May you be blessed by Hyne for years to come."_

"I know I've read that somewhere…" she muttered to the empty room. Making up her mind, she typed the quote in the search engine. Clicking on one of the sites, she read what came up. Her face drained of all color.

"_Legends speak of many Sorceresses, however the most sacred of these Sorceresses is the Sorceress Antiledia. She was not born a Sorceress, she was granted her powers by Hyne herself at a very young age._

"_Legend says a Goddess posed as an old beggar woman. Young Antiledia was the one to find the Goddess and led her to her own hut, gave the Goddess her clothes, and fed her. The Goddess, who was a messenger to Hyne, showed the young woman her true form after a few days of Antiledia caring for her._

"_The Goddess said to the then human Antiledia "_Praise to those who help without asking for anything in return. May you be blessed by Hyne for years to come._" The Goddess disappeared, and days later, Antiledia's hair turned from brown to pure-white and her eyes became golden. She had been blessed by Hyne, and turned into a Sorceress._

"_Through her life, Antiledia used her powers to help protect the village from monsters and natural disasters. She could see into the future, and many would seek her out so they could know their future. She is the ideal sorceress, caring for the world and its people. However, the sorceresses of today are greatly feared because so many have gone insane and tried to take over the world." (2)_

The waitress finished reading the page, then scrolled down to the ancient drawing of Antiledia. Her golden eyes were kind, and her pure-white hair went to her ankles.

* * *

><p>(1) Creative, huh? Just a variation of "Play with fire, and you're gonna get burned." Since Quez is the thunder Guardian, not fire, it seemed more appropriate to put it like that. Same concept, different phrasing. And, Siren's attack involves water, so… yeah. n.n'<p>

(2) I read a story like that, but I think it was the Christian God… I just can't seem to remember. See, the Goddess (who was actually a Guardian) reported back to Hyne, who granted young Antiledia her sorceress powers. In this version of the FF8 world, Guardians are like angles; they are among the mortals to gather information, then report to Hyne. The Council Meeting mentioned in this and the previous chapters is when the Guardians meet with Hyne to report. The 'required' Meetings are ones that occur when the world is in grave danger. The other meetings are optional. And, the Guardians don't physically go to the meetings; their spirits leave their bodies or their 'charges' and go into Hyne's realm (or Heaven, which ever). So, that's that.

**A/N: This is an important chapter in this story. Though how, Sylvia **_still_** refuses to tell me. And, after a few more chapters (which will include one of the Balamb Garden Festivals, as promised) I am gonna jump to a bit before the SeeD exam. Ask Sylvia for details. -.-**

**Also, sorry for the lack of either of the Marriba twins... It just didn't feel right slipping either person in this chapter.**

**Um, I'm hoping that this schedual can be kept. I will try to post every weekend. And if I can't make it for whatever reason, I will try to get it up the following weekend.**

**Junior year is tough. My CA III class and 20****th**** Century History class in particular. Hope I survive. Wish me luck!**

**Oh, who thought the white-haired sorceress in the previous chapter was Ultimecia? Sylvia has this absurd idea that everyone would think that Antiledia was Ultimecia who somehow got into the past. Ask her, cause I don't understand.**

**Well, I'm off. Ciao!**

**Risika**

_Yes, I am planning a huge time jump. Nothing of interest happens during class anyway. Well, there was that time that Justin tripped walking back to his desk… though I think that was mostly because he saw me watching him walk back to said desk, and wasn't paying attention. Some girl left her purse in the walkway, and Justin tripped. Probably so thrilled to have my attention. Seriously, he has a HUGE crush on me. It isn't cool._

_So, anyway, I'm planning on writing the Balamb Garden Festival, and some other chapters, then jumping ahead. Mainly because I have more ideas for the SeeD exam and beyond than I do for the pre-exam time frame. So… yeah. Any_ _questions on anything relating to the fic? Comments? Review or PM us!_

_I'll try to make sure to get the next chapter out ASAP. See ya next chapter!_

_Sylvia_

Uh, just so you know, Sylvia isn't telling me anything, either. She's being very secretive… Well, we'll find out what happens when it happens. So, let's enjoy this together!

And, Sylv's right, classes are boring. I can't wait to get on the train (or boat or whatever we'll be taking) and get to Balamb Garden! I just wanna find out what my involvement in this world will do. And see the building. And see Zell… Though, Nida's kinda cute… Eh, I'll get there when I get there.

I still can't believe Selphie managed to talk me into performing at the Winter Festival.

_You're not still going on about that, are you? Look, Kai, just get over it. It happened, and its in the past. As Timon says "Ya gotta put your past behind ya." ...He also says "Hakuna matata. It means no worries." Follow them both._

Whatever. See ya guys later.

Kailyn


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(For this first part, make sure you aren't eating or going to be eating soon. I don't want to be the reason you lost your appetite. You have been warned!)

Monday, June 4 (8 days before exactly one year)

**Sylvia**

I walked to my dorm, sweaty and blood-spattered. The gash on my bicep stung and blood ran down my arm, even with my right hand clutching the wound. I would heal it, but I ran out of Cure Magic a few hours ago… If I were smarter, I would have either Drawn more Cures from the Grats, or left the T-Center. Instead, I kept fighting.

Yes, if you hadn't already figured it out, I was in the Training Center alone for the 4th time this week (once a day, every day, for hours on end). I mean, gimme a break! I was bored! Classes let out for the summer about a month ago and I didn't have work until Saturday. I had nothing better to do! Well, I could read, but that's not my thing. And I'd prefer to avoid going into town unless absolutely necessary. So, I've been spending hours at a time in the T-Center, getting stronger and more skilled.

Well, I think Hyne or whoever is up there must hate me. See, since classes let out, I've been going to the T-center every day, and only met a total of 3 T-Rexaurs. 2 of those were young and weren't too much trouble to kill, and the third was eventually killed by me, Dell, Quistis, Zell and Justin. Anyway, today I ran into yet another T-Rexaur. This one wasn't young by any means. And I was alone, except for my Guardians. This Rexaur was **at least** 500 years old! Well…maybe not 500, that's a bit extreme… I'd say 200. He was taller than some of the trees, and he was battle-scarred. I swear I saw some scars that looked like they were caused by a gunblade (like the one between its eyes… why did that seem so familiar?).

Anyway, this dino-monster was a bitch to get rid of. It wouldn't sleep (I used up most of my Sleep spells on it!) and Blind wasn't working. I ended up focusing on defense, and only got a few hits in. It was fast, and I had to be faster. When I had figured this little fact out, Fenrir gave me some of his speed, which was boosted by my stock of Thunder spells. After that, I dodged the bastard's attacks. Like I mentioned, I was out of Cure magic. (Did I tell you why? Guess not. Well, a Grat spat acid on my leg. I used my last Cure to heal the acid-eaten flesh) I tried to get away, but the bastard followed me! I managed to get moderately closer to the entrance, I could see the Secret Area.

Well, the dino decided to try stomping on me, since I avoided its bites and tail slaps. I had rolled to the right, but wasn't quick enough. One of those claws on its foot got my left arm, cutting the muscles. I winced as I heard a crack coming from my arm. Now that I think about it, there are 2 miracles here. One, somehow the T-Rexaur managed to avoid stepping on my braid, so I didn't have any hair ripped out when I finished my roll. Two, I barely avoided getting my head crushed. What a nice thought, Sylvia-pancakes with brain toppings and blood syrup. Sorry, that is very disturbing. Hope none of you are eating…

Anyway, when I got back to my feet, I cursed while holding Enova in my right hand tightly, left arm limp. I think I said something along the lines of "You fucker! Fuuck! That hurt! Dammit!"

I'm thankful I'm right-handed; I wouldn't have been able to defend myself otherwise. I ran back to the entrance of the T-Center, avoiding the bastard's attacks. I didn't stop running 'til I was half-way down the hall. I sheathed Enova, then took a good look at the wound the mother-fucker gave me. I growled, cussing the fucker out in my head. It had cut through my bicep (thankfully it was a relatively clean cut, not ragged like cuts given my Grats or something), and broke my Humerus. Looks like it also scratched the bone. Joy. Please, note the extreme sarcasm.

I tore off the bottom of my shirt and tied it on the gash tightly to slow the blood. Thank Hyne it was a cheap grey one, I'd've been pissed if it were one of my new ones. Though, I'm still pissed. The fucker ruined the jacket that Dell gave to me for Hyne's Day! (1) Even with the cloth, blood quickly started dripping down my arm again. I pushed off the wall, gripping the wound with my good hand.

So, that brings us to the present. I'm clutching my arm, I'm sweaty, I'm blood-stained, and now I'm starting to stagger. Crap, losing too much blood. I grit my teeth and head to my dorm. I'll go to the Infirmary after I get some sleep. Dorms are closer, anyway. I hope no one makes me go to the Infirmary before I can rest some.

Well, that hope is not just broken, but shattered into a million fragments as I enter my dorm. Dell, Quistis, and Zell sat on the couch, watching a movie or something. When I walk out of the entry way, Dell (who was sitting on the end closest to the door) looks up. Her chocolate brown eyes widen at seeing my blood-spattered and stained state. She's quiet for a few moments. 10 seconds later…

"SYLVIA! Oh my gods!" she yells, jumping off the couch. I wince, her voice making my head hurt. I stood right where I was, swaying slightly. "What happened? And why the HELL didn't you go to the Infirmary!" Zell and Quistis jump up after Dell shouts, looking around and spotting me. Great. There goes my plan to get some rest.

"I can take care of myself," I growl. I don't like being babied, I don't like being injured, I don't like relying on people all the time. I do, however, like to have friends I know I can trust. Just not when they chew my ear off.

"Sylvia Marriba! As your friend, classmate, and dorm mate, I am not going to let you try and care for that yourself!" Dell replied.

"I agree. That looks pretty nasty," Zell adds.

"You really should get that looked at," Quistis puts in. I glare, not moving. The three look at each other, nod, and march over to me. Zell grabs one arm, Dell grabs my other, and Quistis removes Enova from my hip, scabbard and all.

"Let me go, dammit!" I shout, struggling. I stop almost as soon as I started, hissing as the pain in my arm intensified. That fucker's dead next time I see it.

"Shit!" Zell says. "I'm sorry!" I glare at him, then Dell, then Quistis. Zell is holding onto my injured arm. Dell isn't letting me go. And Quistis is helping them with this.

"Just let me go!" I snarl. "I can ca…" I blink as my voice died in my throat. I tried to continue, but no words came. I glare over my shoulder at Quistis who just gave me a stern look. She Silenced me!

Dell and Zell marched me through the halls (which I had just left, thank you very much) and to the infirmary. I started to feel light-headed and didn't even notice as Quistis cast Esuna on me. I just wanna be left alone. I'm still sweaty and blood-spattered and really needed a shower and a change of clothes. Enova needed to be cleaned before she rusted or stained. I wanted to lay down. And I most definitely didn't wanna put up with this.

I continued to list things I wanted to do (which included killing the fucker that got me in this position and getting Squall to notice me) as my companions led me into the Infirmary and sat me on one of the cots. I moved so I could lean against the wall. Quistis got Dr. Kadowaki as Zell and Dell made sure I didn't try escaping. What? Don't look at me like that! I don't like the Infirmary! The smell nauseates me, the rooms were too clean, and most of the time Dr. Kadowaki gave me shots when I ended up in here. I've been in here more times than I can count this past year.

Lessee… since I first joined Garden, I've gotten a broken arm from a Grat, I've had stitches cause of T-Rexaurs and Glacial Eyes, I've knocked myself out somehow (have no clue how it happened, I think it was a freak accident), Zell's accidently knocked me out while we were sparring, Seifer has accidently nearly sliced my hand off, Dell has given me 2 broken arms and a broken leg (not at the same time), and I've sprained my wrist, twisted my ankle, and dislocated my shoulder and hip. And that's just some of the reasons I've been sent to the Infirmary. So, yeah. I don't like it here.

"She's in here, Dr. Kadowaki," Quistis said, walking in the room with the head physician following. The doctor looked at me from the door. I kept my head down, staring at the floor. I could tell I was swaying a bit, and my vision was unfocused.

"Sylvia, what did you get yourself into this time?" she asked, exasperated. I've been in here nearly as often as Squall and Seifer, but most of my injuries were caused by myself or carelessness on my part (like the broken arm from the Grat, or my sprained wrist).

I moved my right shoulder up and down in a half shrug. "T-Rexaur tried to make me into a pancake," I slurred. Dell giggled at my wording.

"Alright, let's see it," Dr. K said in her motherly voice as she walked over to my side. That's her scary voice, cause she sounds all caring, but the way she says it implies there isn't any arguing. I just stared at the floor. The doctor sighed, then gently removed my slack hold from the cloth that covered my injury. Carefully, she removed the cloth and inspected the wound quickly before replacing the bloody rag with some wrap to slow the bleeding while she got everything ready.

"Zell, I need antiseptic and a couple cloths. Quistis, get the stitches. Delia, get a bowl of cold water," Dr. K ordered. I heard them leave, quick steps belling their worry. As my friends got the materials that the doctor needed, she took my temperature, checked my heart and breathing, and looked at my eyes. Zell returned just after she did her examination, Delia right behind him. Quistis came in moments later.

"She alright?" Zell asked. He put the materials on one of those rolly tray thingys.

"She'll be fine," Dr. Kadowaki assured. She removed the wrap again, cleaning the gash. I just leaned against the wall, trying to stay awake. Dr. Kadowaki said something else, but I wasn't paying attention. A damp cloth was pressed against my forehead. I mumbled something, but doubt it was anything that made sense.

"_Sylvia, you have to stay awake,"_ Quezacotl told me.

"Hn," I replied.

"_Do not go to sleep yet. Once the doctor is done, you can sleep as long as you want,"_ he promised. I felt someone lightly slapping my face. I opened my eyes slightly, seeing Quistis in front of me. Dr. Kadowaki was next to her, working on my arm. Strangely, I didn't feel anything.

"Stay awake, Sylvia. Just a bit longer, kay?" the blonde said. I just stared at her.

"I'll be right back," Dr. K said, moving to the door. "Keep her awake."

_I'm tired._

Quistis kept shaking my shoulder or lightly slapping my face.

_Why won't you let me sleep?_

The cloth was removed from my forehead for a few moments, then replaced, feeling cooler again.

_I don't want to stay awake._

Someone moved my head from against the wall and moved my braid over my right shoulder before gently putting my head against the wall again. I found it harder to focus my sight and to listen to what was said so I closed my eyes. I could tell I was not thinking rationally, but my mind just kept slipping.

…_What happened?_ My inner voice asked. It was small, like a child.

"_Sylvia, you broke your arm,"_ a softly rumbling voice replied.

_Oh. I 'member now!_ *My voice giggled.*_ Um…Who are you?_

"_I'm Quezacotl,"_ he said patiently._ "So, Sylvia, how did you break your arm?"_ What a strange question!

_Mary pushed me off the jungle gym! Kai-kai was bein' made fun of again!_ *Mini me and I replied, huffily.* _Quezy? Is Kai-kai ok? She's not mad at me, is she?_

"_No, Kai-kai is not mad at you,"_ Quezy chuckled.

…_Where's mum?_

Dr. K walked back in with a bunch of stuff, but I couldn't make out what it all was.

_Why isn't mum here to comfort me?_

I felt something press against my left arm, and someone lift it up. They repositioned it, then something wrapped around my arm.

_Isn't that what mums do? Make sure their child is calm in the doctors?_

I ignored everything going on, too tired to care.

…_Maybe she's busy… _Quezy stayed quiet.

Again, the cloth on my forehead was removed, only to be replaced by a cooler one.

…_I want Kitty. Did mum bring her?_

"_No, she didn't,"_ Quezy said.

Someone opened one of my eyes before letting it close again.

_Oh. Well, kitties aren't allowed in doctor places, unless it's a kitty doctor place._

"_Yes. And this is not a kitty doctor place,"_ Quezy said. *I giggled.*

_Quezy, I like you. You're funny!_

Someone picked me up, drawing a moan out of me.

_Hey!_ *I cried.*

The person moved, jostling me momentarily.

_Put me down. I only want papa to carry me._

"_It's ok, Sylvia. He's only putting you in bed,"_ Quezy said calmly.

The person laid me down on something soft, then covered me up with a warm blanket.

_Is papa here? Did he come with mum?_

I turned on my right side, curling up slightly.

_Maybe he brought me ice cream. I've been a good girl. _Quezy laughed softly_._

"_Yes, you have been."_

_Did Kai-kai come too? She'll probably be sad if mum and papa came but didn't bring her. Maybe she has Kitty. …nah, Kitty doesn't like Kai-kai. Riki likes Kai-kai more than Kitty does. But, Riki likes everyone. Except Mary. Riki doesn't like Mary. Mary doesn't like Riki, either. *_I told Quezy. I jumped around, and he just listened calmly.*

…_Mary's mean. She picks on Kai-kai. Maybe that's why Riki doesn't like Mary. Riki makes sure Mary doesn't make fun of Kai-kai when we play jump-rope. I make sure Mary doesn't pick on Kai-kai at recess. But, I can't help Kai-kai during classes._

"_I'm sure Kai-kai is fine during classes." *_I smiled.*

…_I'm gonna get stronger to make sure Kai-kai is happy. I'm gonna make sure no one's gonna hurt Kai-kai._

"_I am sure you will keep that promise,"_ Quezy replied, surely.

_I will! Do you know Kai-kai?_

"_I do not."_

_Oh, well, she's my sister! Um, mum called us…Twins! Yeah! She's my age, and her birthday is the same as mine!_

"_That is something to be proud of."_

"Uh-huh!"*I sat on a swing. Quezy was on the bench a little bit away. A big tree kept the sun off of him. I kicked my feet not really trying to start swinging. Quezy looked around, curious.*

"_Where are we?" _he asked. I looked around before grinning. I looked at Quezy brightly.

"This is my favorite park! See, over there is my house!"I pointed, and Quezy looked. A bunch of houses surrounded us, but the one I was pointing to was white with light blue. A bunch of trees spread out behind my house.

"I see,"Quezy said. I smiled, hopping off the swing.

"C'mon! I wanna show you my favorite places!" I said as I grabbed his hand. He got off the bench and allowed me to drag him off. Quezy's really tall. I only come to his hip! I told him that.

"Do not worry, Sylvia. You will grow bigger and taller, too. Promise," he smiled.

I led him down the street, and to a little building. It was between the bank and the gas store. The building was dark brown with dark red on it. A sign hung above the door and the same words were painted on the window.

"So, what's this place?" Quezy asked.

"This is the…uh…dojo! Sensei teaches Kai-kai and me how to keep ourselves safe! And he said it'll help with how fast we move and how…uh…bamenced we are."

"Do you mean 'balanced'?" Quezy asked.

"Yeah, that!" I replied, giggling. I looked up to see a small smile on Quezy's face. I stared at his eyes.

"…You have pretty eyes," I said. Really! They're blue and grey, with silver or white or yellow flashing. His yellow hair fell into his pretty eyes a bit.

"Really?" Quezy asked, smiling bigger. "So do you."

"Nu-uh! Not as pretty as yours!" I argued. Quezy laughed softly again, shaking his head. "C'mon! There's this really pretty place on the beach you hafta see!"

"Alright," Quezy said, walking along beside me, holding my hand in his bigger one. I led him through town, pointing out some places, like my school, the movie place, and Chuck E. Cheese's.

"I had my birthday party there once!" I said proudly.

"Really?"

"Yup! It was fun! Kai-kai and me invited all our friends from school. But not Mary. She's mean," I said. Quezy laughed again.

"There's this place down that street that lets me and Kai-kai ride horsies!" I said, pointing down one of the streets. "Mum said we could go ride horsies tomorrow, but I hafta be careful so I don't hurt my arm again."

"Your mum is right. You have to be careful so you can get better," Quezy said.

"Ok. I was gonna be careful anyway." I pulled Quezy down one of the streets, which led to the ocean. Quezy looked around, curious.

"Hey, Quezy?" He looked down at me. "Have you ever been here before?"

"No, I have not," he told me. "But, I like this place." I smiled a big smile.

"Me too! Oh, look!" I said, pointing. A red fox looked out from between two trees. He had some dark swirls on his face, shoulders, and hips. "That's Mr. Fox. He's really nice!"

I let go of Quezy's hand and walked up to Mr. Fox. "Hi, Mr. Fox!" He walked up to me. It looked like he was smiling. "Mr. Fox, meet Quezy! Quezy, this is Mr. Fox!" I introduced. Mr. Fox went up to Quezy curiously. Quezy reached down and patted Mr. Fox on the head. Mr. Fox licked Quezy's hand.

"He likes you!" I giggled. Mr. Fox trotted back over to me and nudged my hand, looking up at me. His eyes looked worried. He looked at my arm, then back at me.

"Oh, Mary pushed me off the jungle gym. I broke it," I told Mr. Fox. "I'll be fine." Mr. Fox licked my hand, then trotted off.

"See ya Mr. Fox!" I called after him. I heard him yip in response. "Ok, let's go to the beach! Again!" I giggled. Well, we were headed to the beach, but then I stopped because I saw Mr. Fox. Quezy held my hand again and I continued to lead him to my favorite spot on the beach.

We got to the beach, which was quiet. Most people had work, and not many people came to the beach at this time. I smiled, watching the sea birds fly around. After watching their dances, I pulled Quezy to the left, along the beach. We walked for a bit, before we got to the part of the beach that was rocky. The rocks were smooth, though, so you wouldn't hurt your feet walking barefoot.

I continued tugging Quezy until we reached a small pool of water. There were bigger smooth rocks around the pool that Kai-kai and I would sit on. In the small pool, there were fishes, and snails, and shrimps, and sea plants.

"See? Isn't it pretty?" I asked.

"It is very pretty," Quezy agreed.

"I like to come here when I'm mad at Mary. It makes me not mad," I said. Quezy nodded. I sat on one of the big smooth rocks, holding my knees. Quezy sat on one of the rocks next to me. Together, we watched the little fishies and plants swim and dance in the small pool. Soon, I got tired. I yawned, then put my chin on my knees. Quezy watched me, seeing how tired I was getting.

"Here, let me carry you home," Quezy said. I nodded, yawning again. He got up, then let me get on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my chin on his shoulder.

"Thanks Quezy," I said.

"You're welcome," he said. He walked back to town, and I was asleep before he passed the horsie place road.

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly the next day. I rolled onto my back and just lay in bed, listening to what was going on. I could hear Dr. Kadowaki talking to someone.<p>

"But, doc!" the other said. I think that was Seifer…

"No buts. She's sleeping," Dr. K retorted. "Come back when she's awake."

"Fine." Footsteps were heard, exiting the Infirmary. Dr. K sighed.

I opened my eyes slowly, then stared at the ceiling. It was really fuzzy…

"_Sylvia?" _Quezacotl asked me.

_Hm. Quez? What's up?_

"_Do…do you remember what happened last night?" _he asked uncertainly.

…_I remember…being dragged to the infirmary. Dr. K had Zell, Quistis, and Dell get some things…and I remember a bunch of people talking to me. I think some told me not to go to sleep. But, nothing else. But I did have a strange dream._

"_Tell me," _Quezacotl offered. I did; I told him about the weird conversations that took place in the dark, then when the darkness gave way to a town. It…seemed strangely familiar… and I told my Guardians about the man. I think I called him Quezy. I continued to stare at the ceiling, but even after blinking quite a bit, my sight didn't clear up.

_You know, I coulda sworn that was you, Quez._

"_I think it was. I remember the exact same thing," _the Thunder Guardian responded. Fenrir huffed.

"_Why does the fun stuff always happen to him?" _the wolf asked.

_Well…Fen, do ya remember two trees, and seeing a little girl?_

"…_Yeah. so?"_

_Fen, you were Mr. Fox! _I started giggling mentally, but grinned widely.

"…_Weird. I am nothing like a fox!" _Fenrir growled.

_It did have some strange markings, though. Looked a lot like you._

"_Whatever." _I closed my eyes, and watched as Fenrir stalked off to sulk in a corner of my subconscious. I giggled and opened my eyes.

"Oh, Sylvia, you're up!" Dr. Kadowaki said, surprise coloring her voice.

"Hey doc." I yawned.

"How are you feeling? You passed out on us last night," she said. She checked my blood pressure, pulse, eyes, breathing, and heart beat.

"Still light-headed. And my sight is fuzzy, and I feel really disoriented, tired, and feeling woozy," I replied.

"That's just the side effect of having lost so much blood."

"Hn." I looked down at my arm after trying to stretch. My left arm wouldn't move. I realized it was cause I had a big ass cast on my arm, going from the middle of my forearm to my shoulder. Thankfully, it wasn't any embarrassing color, like hot pink or lime green. Just plain white.

"So…What happened?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, you had a fever, which broke earlier today, and I had to stitch your arm up. You had broken your arm when the T-Rexaur got you, so we re-set it and obviously put it in a cast," came the reply.

"Joy. How long will I be out?"

"No training until your arm heals. Which doesn't mean when your arm stops hurting. But, I can't give you an exact time frame," Dr. Kadowaki gave me a stern glare.

"Alright!" I cried. "I think I learned that lesson last time." When I broke my arm the first time, I decided to try training before I got Dr. K's 'all clear,' and ended up needing to stay in the cast for twice as long.

"I've given Zell, Quistis, Dell, Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin strict orders to haul you here if they see you in the T-Center. And for your check-ups," the doc warned me.

"What, don't you trust me?" I asked. I gave her my 'innocent angle' look.

"Sylvia, you are anything but innocent," she replied. I giggled.

"Eh, worth a shot. Hey, could you have Dell bring my journal in?" I asked, stiffiling another yawn.

"Of course. And I'll bring some food in later, and you should get some more sleep."

"A'ight. Hey, how long have I been here?"

"Well, you were dragged in about 19:45 (7:45) yesterday and it's almost 16:00."

"Hn." Geez, I slept that long? Wow.

I yawned again. Dr. K smiled.

"Get some more sleep. I'll bring you some food when you get up." I nodded, sliding down and curling on my right side again. Dr. Kadowaki closed the door softly, and soon I was asleep again.

* * *

><p>Monday, June 4<p>

**Kailyn**

I stood in the courtyard, gloves shoved in my jacket pocket. My Rama Scorches were at my sides, on the same belt that held one of those miracle bags. The snow fell lightly, gathering on my head and eyelashes. I turned my face up, watching the snowflakes drift down. Soon, small piles were on my cheeks, forehead, and nose.

I sighed, dropping my head and dislodging the small piles from my face. I miss the warmth of the beach… I miss my school, my neighbors, my friends, my family…my sister… To sum it up, I miss my life.

Yeah, I've made some new friends, I can live out my favorite video game, meet the char—people of the game, and learn things I would never learn on Earth… But it isn't my life. But, I'm adjusting. Sometimes, I feel more comfortable in this world than on Earth.

But, I'd feel a lot better if Sylvia were with me. Until I lost her, I hadn't realized how dependant I am upon her. She's the one who kept the depressing clouds away from me, kept the bullies from hurting my self-esteem or me in general (like Mary did when we were younger. I was so glad when she moved). She kept my thoughts from getting to depressing. She dragged me outside. I was always most confident and felt safest next to Sylvia.

I sat down on a bench and folded my hands in my lap. I looked at my hands, head bowed.

I always felt most comfortable with Sylvia near me. I could talk most freely with her, knowing she'd listen. I'd listen to her, too. It's only fair. I smile ruefully. I talked to my sister more than I did my mum, dad, cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents combined. Well, at least the 'unloading-my-feelings-so-I-don't-have-an-emotional-breakdown' kinda talk. The pointless talk, not so much.

Selphie couldn't replace Sylvia, she just isn't like Sylv. She's way more hyper, and just doesn't have that 'connection' that Sylv and I have (I refuse to believe she's gone). Same goes for Alex, Don, and Kale. I just can't talk to them as freely as I can Sylvia.

"_Can't, or won't?" _Siren asked. I started at her voice. She's been quiet for a while.

_What do you mean?_

"_Are you unable to tell your friends your feelings? Or are you unwilling to? Are you pushing them back and not letting them get too close out of fear? Fear that they'll take your sister's place?"_ my Guardian asked patiently. I didn't answer. Truth was, I'm not sure…_ "Just some food for thought."_

I sighed, looking back up into the light grey clouds. Hehe, they look kinda like the color of Squall's eyes. I watched as the snowflakes slowed, then stopped falling all together. The clouds blew away in a wind that didn't reach the ground, revealing a stunning sunset. The sun was right between two mountains and gave the new snow a sparkling orange-red glow.

I sighed yet again (I sigh a lot, I'm a very depressed girl.) and stood up, heading inside. My fingers were numb, and my face was cold where the snow landed. I meandered through the halls, meeting few people. Most of the cadets and instructors had gone home for 'summer' vacation. Really, there's only one season here, Snow, but they give us some down time the same time the other Gardens do. It was June, exactly 2 months before my birthday.

I continued my aimless pondering, not paying attention to where my feet were taking me. Thus, I was quite startled when I was suddenly facing my dorm door. I let myself in quietly, closing the door behind me and grab my journal, sitting on the edge of my bed. Well, I figure since I don't have Sylv to talk to, I can just write everything down.

_Monday, June 4_

_Well, a week from tomorrow I'll have been in this universe for exactly one year. A lot has happened, but a lot happens in a year anyway. But I have learned a lot, much more than I thought I'd be able to. I can take down a young Blue Dragon with minimal help, and I am much stronger (both mentally and physically). I am better with magic, but that's only to be expected. I am more of a magic user anyway, not relying on physical attacks as much as Zell does. I am faster and more agile, and my thought speed has increased quite a bit. I can come up with a plan on the spot, after a few moments to take in the situation._

_Everyone was impressed with my advancement. I easily caught up to the cadets of my age group, even passing most of them. I've even developed a Limit Break, but I'm still adjusting and tweaking it._

_Selphie and Alex (and to some extent Kale) have been trying to talk me into performing for more festivals, but I've grown adept at ignoring their pleas and arguments. I've told them before, I'm not going to perform again. Well, I guess I will if Sylvia is with me, but I don't see that happening any time soon._

_Garden seems so empty without all the cadets. It's weird. I just wish I had family…Then I wouldn't feel so alone. Siren keeps me company, though. Like Sylvia would. My Guardian has picked up some of Sylv's traits, like mindlessly rambling to keep it from getting too quiet. If it gets too quiet, I start brooding._

_Um…in 2 months, Sylvia and I will be turning 15. Selphie will be 14 next month. I'm guessing Quistis will be 16 or so. She's probably already a SeeD and working on her instructor license. Seifer may have failed the SeeD exam already, but I'm not sure._

_I've been having this weird dream lately. And, the stranger thing is it's always the same one. This woman with long white hair is in a village and runs to a clearing. Everyone calls the white-haired woman Sorceress, and to me, she looks kinda like Ultimecia, if the pictures I've seen on the internet on Earth are anything to go by. She calls these two beings (the goddess of music and the god of thunder or something). Then they arrive, after a few moments. It unnerves me cause they look like Siren and Quezacotl respectively. Siren calls Quezacotl "Thunderer" and he calls Siren "Songstress". Well, the three start talking about this vision the woman had and what to do about it. But, when she starts describing the vision, the wind will pick up, or a bunch of monsters will start making a ruckus, so I haven't heard what the vision was… It frustrates and confuses me._

…_Earlier I was brooding in the courtyard. This is what went on in my head:_

_I miss the warmth of the beach… I miss my school, my neighbors, my friends, my family…my sister… To sum it up, I miss __my life__._

_Yeah, I've made some new friends, I can live out my favorite video game, meet the char—people of the game, and learn things I would never learn on Earth… But it isn't my life. But, I'm adjusting. Sometimes, I feel more comfortable in this world than on Earth._

_But, I'd feel a lot better if Sylvia were with me. Until I lost her, I hadn't realized how dependant I am upon her. She's the one who kept the depressing clouds away from me, kept the bullies from hurting my self-esteem or me in general (like Mary did when we were younger. I was so glad when she moved). She kept my thoughts from getting to depressing. She dragged me outside. I was always most confident and felt safest next to Sylvia._

_I always felt most comfortable with Sylvia near me. I could talk most freely with her, knowing she'd listen. I'd listen to her, too. It's only fair. I smile ruefully. I talked to my sister more than I did my mum, dad, cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents combined. Well, at least the 'unloading-my-feelings-so-I-don't-have-an-emotional-breakdown' kinda talk. The pointless talk, not so much._

_Selphie couldn't replace Sylvia, she just isn't like Sylv. She's way more hyper, and just doesn't have that 'connection' that Sylv and I have (I refuse to believe she's gone). Same goes for Alex, Don, and Kale. I just can't talk to them as freely as I can Sylvia._

"Can't, or won't?_" Siren asked. I started at her voice. She's been quiet for a while._ "Are you unable to tell your friends your feelings? Or are you unwilling to? Are you pushing them back and not letting them get too close out of fear? Fear that they'll take your sister's place?"_ my Guardian asked patiently. I didn't answer. Truth was, I'm not sure… _"Just some food for thought."

_So…yeah. That's all I have to say for now. Ciao._

_Kailyn Marriba_

I sighed and just fell back, feet on the floor and journal next to me on my bed. I just stared at the ceiling, mind blank. I focused more as I heard Siren humming. Listening closer, I could tell it was _Call Me_ by Shinedown. Dunno how she learned it, seeing as I don't have the CD and it's not on the MP4 Selphie got me for Hyne's Day. However Siren learned that song, I appreciated it. I hummed along with her, smiling as I remembered Sylvia humming, singing, or playing this song when I was in one of my moods. It never failed to raise my spirits.

I didn't want to face the crowds today. Some days I don't mind, but I just wanted to be alone right now. Thank Hyne I had food in my dorm. So, I ate and took a shower, then fell asleep while reading.

* * *

><p>(1) Hyne's Day- Christmas same difference<p>

In Sylvia's part, she sort of faded into a dream, in which Quez became a part. the _Italicized _words are thoughts/Guardians. the normal are what happens outside of Sylv's head (until she is completely in the dream). anything indicated by *action* means Sylv did it in her mind, not physically. And she was talking the way she was cause her young self was awakened by the blood-loss. Since it is Sylv's younger self, she doesn't realize her mum and papa (mom and dad) aren't there, nor is Kitty or Riki (her dog). It was a sort of memory, since that is what young Sylv remembers, and is familiar with. The dream took on qualities of her town. (No, I've never met a mean Mary, nor do I have a cat named Kitty or a dog named Riki. Those were just off the top of my head)

**Wow, I got this one out quick! I'm on a roll! But, Kai's part was boring. I couldn't really think of anything to put in there. Blame the fact this is still the boring part of the story.**

**I'm sorry for anyone offended by Sylvia's crude mouth in this chapter. But think about it, if you just got attacked by this huge, battle-scarred T-Rexaur, and it tries to make you into a pancake and breaks your arm, gouges your bicep, and tears a gift from a friend, wouldn't you cuss too? I would. n.n (Get away from me, you mother-f-er!)**

**Um, Classes are going well, I guess. Being a Junior in HS is tough. At least I have Tennis and fanfics! n.n**

**Like we've mentioned, there will only be a few more chaps before the time the game starts. Does that make sense? Cause it does to me...**

**Well, I'm gonna go. Work on the Balamb Festival maybe? I dunno. I may change that. I mean, I dunno what to put in it...**

**And I'm sorry about the lack of Squall appearances. I just haven't found a good place to stick him... Sorry! Don't kill me!**

**Risika**

_Well, I've been lacking in the inspiration department. Sorry! Don't throw things at the muse! And DEFINATELY do NOT kill the muse!_

_But, classes have not allowed me to really think. Too much going on. Cut me some slack. I've gotten the chapters out in time for the next weekend, havent I? I take no credit for updating, that is all Risika, but I am part of why the chaps get out._

_Sylvia_

Nothing to say. Well...

Thanks to kenegi, Crazy-hime Suni Uchiha, and Demica Webb Kempton. Your reviews make us happy! (some have made Risika blush!) So glad you are all enjoying the story so far!

Please direct any and all questions, comments, advice, praise, predictions, etc to either Risika, Sylvia, or myself. Review or PM us! We will reply! Unless we get too busy... But even then, you will eventually get a reply!

...does that sound a bit whiney to anyone else?

Kailyn


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Tuesday, June 9****th**** (same year as last)**

**Kailyn**

I woke with a start, sitting up quickly, gasping and clutching my left arm. A sharp pain radiated from the bone, and a stinging, burning sensation made me think a Snow Lion or Blue Dragon had slashed my arm. It felt as if I had broken my arm and cut the muscles and skin above the break.

"Owwww!" I moaned. After a few minutes, the pain disappeared, leaving me breathing heavily and startled. I removed my hand from my arm, inspecting the area that had hurt so bad not but a few minutes earlier. There was nothing there. I glanced at my alarm clock. Just after midnight.

"What was that?" I asked out loud. It took a few minutes for my sleep-muddled brain to realize I'd experienced this before. Back on Earth. When Sylvia was hurt. I gasped.

"Sylvia! She's alive!" I exclaimed. A slow grin worked its way on my face. My sister, the only person who knew most everything about me, she was alive! She most likely had a broken arm and a big gash, if my twin connection was working right, but alive.

I flopped back onto my bed, grinning like a fool. At least I could rest easy now, knowing she was safe. (1) I did so, falling asleep rather quickly.

I woke up the next morning, trying to remember what happened last night. When I did, I shot up and out of bed, grabbed my journal, and wrote everything down. Then I paused before writing more carefully and slowly:

…_But, last night… what happened? I know I was ecstatic that I know my twin is alive, so I didn't question anything. But, now… Why would our connection suddenly just "open" like that? I mean, it's been almost a year, and I haven't had anything like this happen since I arrived here... So, what could have caused such pain?_

_See, the connection Sylvia and I share is affected by distance. The closer we are, the stronger the connection. There have been times when I could feel it when Sylvia stubbed her toe on a desk or something, but I was standing right next to her. I felt when she scraped her elbow from about 10 feet away, but can't feel it when she stubs her toe or something from that distance. But there was that one time we were separated. Sylvia went to some sort of outdoor camp on the other side of the country. I remember she ended up breaking her arm, leg, and some ribs. She also ended up getting a huge gash on her side, and I felt it from home. When mum, dad and I called to check on her, Sylv told us she had fallen off the rock wall and landed on a sharp rock on her side._

_That one time I felt the pain as if it had happened to me. I think it was because Sylvia was in a lot of danger of dying… Last night it was the same. I felt the pain as if it happened to me, but Sylv's not anywhere near Trabia…is she? I don't think so. Our scouts would have found her (2)._

…_Would I have felt it if Sylvia is still on Earth? Maybe I won't see her until I get back to Earth… I mean, I really like my friends here on Gaia, but if Sylvia isn't here, I won't be able to stay. Sylvia… Sylvia is my reason to live. If I can't see her again, I have no reason to keep living._

_But, then again, maybe she is on Gaia. If that is the case, I will do anything I can to find her. I will become her guardian as she has been mine, if need be. Nothing will keep me from ensuring her well-being. Nothing._

_K. Marriba_

* * *

><p><strong>July (4<strong>**th**** year, one year before SeeD exam)**

I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut and burying my face in my arms. I hate this! Here I am, top of my year, and not paying attention to the lecture. Yeah, me, not paying attention in class. Never thought I'd see the day. But, in my own defense, I have a killer headache. Not one of those "I-studied-too-long-and-now-my-brain-hurts" headaches, but an "oh-crap-my-head-is-gonna-split-open" headache. Basically a borderline migraine… maybe it _is_ a migraine… I dunno, my head hurts too much…

"Miss Marriba," Instructor Williams barked.

"Hn?" I replied. I still have Instructor Williams, even though I finished the required math class. He's subbing in for the science class.

"Will you _please_ pay attention!" he barked out. I winced as his voice irritated my headache/migraine more.

"Hnn," I groan.

"…" the class was quiet. I could imagine what they're thinking. 'Kailyn? Not listening to the instructor? What's wrong?' Finally, one of the students spoke up.

"Kailyn?" she asked softly. I didn't look up to see who it was.

"…" I tried to block out all the noise, but failed.

"…Maybe she should go to the infirmary…" the girl said.

"Fine. Please escort Miss Marriba to the infirmary, then come back," Instructor Williams sighed.

"Yessir!" the girl said, voice sharp. I winced in my arm again. "C'mon, Kai. Let's get to the infirmary." I felt arms around my shoulders. I stood up, trying to keep my balance. I'd been laying my head down too long…

"Nn…" I squinted my eyes, ignoring how the light caused a sharper pain to stab into my head. I allowed the girl to lead me, arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Are you ok?" she asked, worried.

"Head hurts," I mumbled. I shuffled down the halls, quiet.

"_Kailyn…why didn't you ask to go to the infirmary earlier?" _Siren asked softly.

_Didn't think it would get this bad…_ She stayed quiet, as did my classmate. I glanced over to see the girl who played the piano at the Winter Festival a few years back. You know, the one Selphie and Alex made me perform at? Yeah, that one.

"…Crysta?" I mumbled.

"Yes?" she replied.

"…thanks." Crysta beamed.

"Don't mention it, Hun," she replied. "It's the least I could do. You've been so nice to everyone, so…"

"Yeah," I said. We reached the infirmary, where Crysta led me to one of the rooms and sat me down on the cot.

"I'll get Dr. Habasku. Lay down and she'll be in in a moment. I'll see you later," she said softly. I nodded, laying down and covering my eyes with an arm. I heard the soft 'click-click-click' of her boots as she left the room.

I lay there for only a few minutes before the doctor came in. I moved my arm to squint at her just as she looked at me, arms folded.

"What's the problem, Kailyn?" she asked kindly.

"Headache… maybe a migraine…" I replied, moving my arm to cover my eyes again.

"Ah. Alright, let's see." She walked to the side of my bed and had me move my arm again. I was forced to open my eyes as she looked in them with that flashlight pen thing. I growled as the light made my headache worse.

"Geez, doc! Couldn't you be nicer about it?" I asked. She just laughed. Jerk.

"Sorry, dear. I'll give you some medication, take two if you get a headache. But, I'm ordering you to stay here for a while, until your headache goes away." I glared at her. I'll be missing the rest of my classes! She just gave me a glass of water and put two pills in my hand, and a bottle of them on the bed table. I sighed, reluctantly popping the pills in my mouth and swallowing them down with the water. Dr. Habasku smiled at me when I did. I glowered, laying back down and covering my eyes again. Soon, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>Only what seems like moments later, I'm being woken up. "Kailyn…" a voice called.<p>

"Nn… lee me lom…" I slurred.

"Kailyn, you need to get up," the voice called again.

"Hn…" I rolled onto my other side, provoking a giggle from the voice.

"Kailyn…You need to get up now. C'mon, we need to check your headache."

"Nnn…" I groan and crack my eyes open, looking over my shoulder. Dr. Habasku was standing by the cot.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked. I roll onto my back.

"Tired," I replied. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, then allowed my arms to flop onto the cot.

"How's your head?" I think for a moment.

"Eh. Ok, I guess." Dr. Habasku chuckled.

"C'mon, I need to run some tests." The woman walked to the door, before looking over her shoulder. "Once you're awake, come to the back room."

"A'ight," I reply. Then she left. I lay on the cot, staring at the ceiling. Last time I was in here… I had been injured by an adult Snow Lion. Well, not just injured, but knocked unconscious and nearly eaten. I have scars on my back from its claws as proof. What is it with Snow Lions and them wanting to eat me? Remember the first monster I met when I 'arrived' in Trabia? That was also a Snow Lion. Geez, they must have it out for me.

After deciding I was awake enough, I got off of the cot and stretched again. I sighed, then went to the back room as was ordered.

"I'm up. What do you need?" I asked. Dr. Habasku looked at me, then finished setting some stuff up.

"Alright, I need you to stand here," she said, indicating a tape line near the door. I did so. Then she handed me a plastic… thing. "Put this over your left eye." Again, I did as told, seeing where this was going. "Now, I want you to read the smallest line you can read without squinting."

"Oookaaay? Um… E D F C Z P." (FYI: that's line 6 on the Eye Exam Chart thing)

"Try reading line 7 for me."

"Umm… P E L C D Z O… I think…"

"Mm-hmm. Ok." She wrote something on a clip board, then ordered me to do the same thing, covering my right eye. I could read line 7 (F E L O P Z D) but not 8. Then I was told to do it again, without covering any eyes. I could read 8.

"D E F P O T E C," I read off.

"Good, good." The doctor then went to a machine, waving me over. I walked over, and she did some more sight tests.

"Alright. Thanks, Kailyn! I will get back with you in a bit. You're free to go," the doctor told me.

"Hey, doc? What's up?" I asked.

"I think your headaches are being caused by poor eyesight. When you read too much without anything to help correct your vision, you get headaches," Dr. Habasku informed me.

"Oh. So, I'm getting glasses?"

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded.

"A'ight. Well, I'm off," I say, heading to the door.

"Mmkay, don't strain your eyes too much. If your head starts hurting, take some of that medication I gave you earlier, and stop reading or doing your work. Just save it for later. I'll tell your instructors, so they don't push you too hard."

"Ok. Bye!" and I left. I walked to the dorms, head down as I thought.

_So, I'm getting glasses. I need to take breaks when reading or doing my class work. I have meds for my headaches. I'm getting special attention from the instructors….this is gonna look bad to the cadets. They'll think the instructors are favoring me. Geez, this is complicated…_

"_Ease up, Kai!" _Siren said. _"If you think too hard, you'll make your head worse."_

_Ha ha. Very funny. …What am I gonna do now?_

"…_spend time with your friends? Organize a festival? Spar with Don? Go to the Training Center? Ask for permission to go outside Garden?" _Siren offered.

…_I don't like being in charge of large projects like festivals. I don't wanna go to the T-Center. Don and Alex are spending time with family _(3)_. …I think I'll ask Selphie if she wants to go with me to the Chocobo Forest, if Headmaster Dave lets us…_

That thought in mind, I go to the head's office. Waiting patiently in the lobby, I walked in once called.

"Hello, Headmaster," I said. He looked up, smiling.

"Hello, Kailyn. I heard you were sent to the infirmary. Is everything alright?" he asked. His grey eyes swirled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a migraine. Dr. Habasku is sending in for some prescription glasses." I offered him a small smile, and the concern in his eyes dwindled. There was still that little bit of worry that people hold when someone they know is sent to the hospital or, in this case, the infirmary. It was almost like he was worried I hadn't been discharged by the doctor.

"She said I could leave, as long as I don't read too much. She also gave me some medication in case I get another migraine."

"Good, good. So, what can I do for you?" the headmaster asked. The worry was mostly gone, just a small bit left. Curiosity had replaced the rest of his worry.

"Actually, sir, I was wondering if Selphie Tilmitt and I could go to the Chocobo Forest today. We'll be back before curfew," I say. I could see the gears working in his brain as he thinks this over. I mean, I'd missed the rest of my classes and had just been released from the infirmary.

"…As long as Selphie goes with you," he conceded. I gave him a smile.

"Yessir," I replied, snapping off a salute. He chuckled, waving me off. I left the office, hurrying down the halls and to the dorms. I went to my dorm first, grabbing my swords, a light jacket, and some gloves, then went to Selphie and Alex's dorm.

"Selphie!" I called, knocking on the door. "C'mon! Get out here!" The door opened and Selphie looked at me. Her Nunchaku was on the table, along with some cleaning supplies.

"Kailyn? What's up?" she asked. "I thought you were in the infirmary?"

"I was released by the doc. I got permission from the headmaster to go to the Chocobo Forest, as long as I took someone. Wanna come?" I asked. Her green eyes brightened and a grin broke out on her face.

"Of course! Hold on, let me get my stuff." I watched as the brunette hustled about the dorm, grabbing her items, her weapon, and some gloves. "Alright!" She ran back to the door, bouncing.

"Ready?" I asked, looking down. Selphie was now 5'1 ½", and I was 5 ½" taller.

"Yup! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>(1) Kailyn hasn't been sleeping too well. She's been too worried about her twin sister to get any good sleep.<p>

(2) T-Garden regularly sends out scouts to check for any missing or lost people on the plains. Trabia has freak blizzards that can last up to 2 weeks, or only a few hours. But they are so intense, they sometimes kill people. So, SeeD and cadets go out and scout around for any people.

**Alright! I got this chappy up before the weekend ended! I almost didn't make it! Stupid writers' block...**

**Anyway, this one is so short because I couldn't think what I wanted, and when I knew what I wanted, I decided to put the Chocobo's forest scene in the next chappy. *shrugs***

**Sorry about the time skip. I ended up skipping, like, 3 years! And I'll end up skipping another year, just to get to the good part. Sorry, guys and gals. I just don't have enough inspiration for this part...**

**And, since I have glasses, I decided to put in a character that needs glasses. Decided that character should be Kai. n.n**

**So, this is "ciao", for now.**

**Risika**

_So... Time skip. Kailyn feeling what happened to Sylv a few hours after the fact. Killer headaches. Mentions of evil Snow Lions. Eye exams. Interesting..._

_Nah, actually, if I'm completely honest (and I am right now) this chapter is B-O-R-I-N-G!_

_Next chap has Chocobos, Chicobos, Chocoboy, and Sylvia. Dunno what'll happen to her yet, but something will. n.n'_

_Love me? Then don't send explosive reviews please! ehehehe n.n''_

_See ya next chapter, peoples!_

_Sylvia_

Ieee! I hate Snow Lions! Evil things! Oh, hey! Read Chocobo's Forest! We have the second chapter done, and will put it up, but it may provide some insight to what will be mentioned by the Chocoboy and co. n.n

And, I guess I'm really opening up, huh? No longer shy around Selphie or Alex. Well, I've been around them for around 4 years. Course I'd open up!

Um... Thanks again to Demica Webb Kempton and kenegi. So glad you both are enjoying this fic. And Crazy-hime Suni Uchiha, you need to get working! You're lagging behind! n.n

Reviews keep us happy! Any questions, comments, concerns, or tips will be brought into concideration.

Until next time, mis amigos!

Kailyn


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Same time as last chapter

**Kailyn**

The shorter brunette led the way through the Garden to the garage, where she rented a snowmobile for 2 people. I drove, not trusting her. Last time I let her drive a snowmobile, we nearly ran into a Snow Lion. Guess who almost got eaten. Yup, me. I swear to Hyne, those monsters have _some_thing against me!

Anyway, I quickly guided the machine to the Forest, outside of the ring of mountains. Just inside of the trees, I turned the snowmobile off and walked further in.

"Selphie, stay quiet," I said, striking my friend with a warning glare.

"Kailyn, I _know_! How many times have we been here?" she asked, exasperated. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Remember last time we came here? You squealed, and scared off the Chocobos." Selphie sighed.

"It won't happen again. I was just surprised to see that baby Snow Lion! It was sooo cute!" I rolled my eyes. Yeah, it was cute, but the Snow Lions have a grudge or something against me, so I couldn't exactly gush over the baby.

"That baby will grow up to be a huge, flesh eating monster," I pointed out.

"Whatever! Let's see if Ella's here today!" I sighed, leading the way into the forest. Selphie can't catch a Chocobo to save her life, so she lets me take care of it. I walked into the clearing, surprising the Chocoboy, who was laying in the snow.

"Huh? OH! Kailyn! Selphie! Hi!" the kid greeted us, grinning. I shook my head slowly with a small smile.

"Hey Chocoboy! What are you doing laying in the snow?" Selphie asked.

"Oh, that? I was playing with the Chicobos, and they ran me over," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Niiiice," I drawled. "Can we catch a Chocobo, or is it a bad time?"

"Huh? Oh, sure! Ella and Lei are here today. Lilac decided to stay in the Forest near the rundown Orphanage on the Centra Continent," Chocoboy said.

"Yay!" Selphie cheered. I rolled my eyes, taking out my Choco-Whis. Calling down various Chicobos, until only one remained, the Chocobo jumped out of the trees. It was a darker colored Chocobo, more of a dark orange than canary yellow. I smiled and walked up to the Chocobo slowly, not wanting to startle her.

"Hey Lei. How are you doin' girl?" I murmured. Lei cooed, nudging my shoulder with her beak. I chuckled. "Can you call Ella?" Lei looked at me with her sparkling black eyes before nodding.

"Kweh!" Lei called. A moment later, another Chocobo walked out of the trees and into the clearing. Selphie squealed and ran up to the Chocobo who just arrived, causing me to sigh and shake my head. This Chocobo was bright yellow with dark blue eyes.

"Ella! Hey, girl! Wanna go for a run?" Selphie asked, clinging to the Chocobo's neck.

"Kweh!" Ella replied, nodding her head eagerly. Selphie swung herself onto Ella's back, sitting proudly. I shook my head slowly, keeping a hand on Lei's neck.

"Kweh?" Lei cooed questioningly. I smiled. Lei had always been closest to me, and she easily picked up on my moods.

"I'll tell you in a bit, kay?" I murmured. Lei looked at me with intelligent eyes for a moment before nodding. I climbed onto the darker Chocobo's back before looking at the Chocoboy.

"Here, a tip," I said, tossing him some Gil. The kid caught it, grinning.

"Thanks! If you need anything, you know where to find me!" I snorted. "See ya later!"

"Bye!" Selphie said. Then Ella took off, exiting the Forest quickly.

"We'll be back, sooner or later. And, there's a snowmobile just inside the Forest. Could you take it back to Garden for us?" I asked. Upon receiving an affirmative answer, I urged Lei to a quick walk before stopping at the Chicobo. "Chubbo, be a good boy," I told him. The ball of feathers cooed happily. We call him Chubbo cause he's the …plumpest Chicobo. Anyway, he jumped into the trees and Lei exited the Forest.

I watched as Selphie and Ella ran around the plains a bit before heading over to us.

"Let's meet at the break in the mountains around…sunset?" I suggest.

"Sure! Keep your radio on, in case we need to contact someone, or there's an emergency," Selphie added.

"Right. See you then," I said. Selphie grinned, then she and Ella ran off. Lei picked up a swift trot, just moving across the snow aimlessly. After a while, Lei slowed to a walk.

"Kweh?" she questioned again. I sighed.

"Well…" I sighed, then told Lei about my worries. I hadn't had one of those 'twin connection' incidents since that one night three years ago, and I worried about my sister.

"Kweh…" the dark Chocobo cooed softly. She stopped, twisting her head back to rub her beak against my shoulder. I snorted once, smiling sadly.

"Thanks for listening, Lei," I said. The Chocobo huffed as if to say 'Well, what else can I do?' I shook my head, nudging her with my toe. "C'mon, let's run!"

"Kweh!" Lei crowed, taking off at a quick run. I laughed, feeling the cold wind whip my hair away from my face. I squinted my eyes so the wind wouldn't burn them so much, urging Lei to go faster. Soon, we were sprinting across the snow fields, almost flying. I guess Ella and Selphie saw us, cause soon they were sprinting along side us.

"Wooo-hoooo!" Selphie whooped. Lei slowed to a quick trot, Ella following after kicking some snow in my face.

"Ready to head back?" I asked my friend.

"Sure! I'm getting hungry!" she giggled.

"…Wanna race?" I questioned, a big grin on my face. Yes, I do show emotions on my face. Don't give me that look.

"Beat ya there!" Selphie shouted as Ella started to run back to the Garden.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I retorted, urging Lei to a sprint. Soon, we passed into the ring of mountains, slowing as we got closer to Garden. Chocoboy was there, sitting on the snowmobile. He grinned, hopping off and meeting us.

"Hey! Brought your snowmobile back, just like ya asked!" he reported cheerily.

"I see that," I responded drily. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem! Just, come to visit sooner next time!" the kid laughed.

"Whatever." That caused Selphie to start laughing at me. I glared at her before jumping off Lei and getting on the snowmobile. "See ya at Garden!" I called, taking off.

"Hey! Not cool!" Selphie shouted. Lei crowed happily and I risked a glance back. Ella had taken to a sprint again, trying to catch up to the machine. Lei was starting back to the Chocobo Forest, Chocoboy on her back. I shook my head, turning back to face forward. Soon, I reached Garden, just barely ahead of Selphie. As the 'hyper demon' got off Ella, I slowly guided the snowmobile into the garage. Ella 'kweh'ed in her version of a good-bye and started off in the general direction of the Chocobo Forest while Selphie walked next to me and the snowmobile.

"That was a wonderful idea, Kai!" Selphie gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"I needed to get out. Dr. Habasku has denied me access to the T-Center until my glasses are in, or something to that effect," I grumbled. Selphie giggled as I parked the snowmobile and turned in the keys. "A'ight, I'm going to the library, then I'm hitting the sack," I said as we reached the main hall. No, the walk wasn't in silence; Selphie wouldn't stop talking. Well, rambling really.

I just learned to tune most of it out, but still pay attention. I would tune her out completely, if she didn't often talk about important or interesting things. Let's see, there was that time when she heard Instructor Williams was sick in my first year. She also finds out when the opportunities to transfer to Balamb for the SeeD Field Exam, when the instructors plan to give the students a few days off in the middle of the semester, when the library gets new books…

Getting back to my story: Selphie giggled.

"Alright! See you tomorrow! Don't give yourself a headache!" she called, heading to the classrooms. I shook my head; Selphie goes to one classroom when she could be doing anything else. That class would be the transportation classroom. That's where you learn to drive cars, armored vehicles, trains, and various planes. I think that's where she got her love of trains that is expressed in the Final Fantasy VIII game on Earth. And learned to drive a car. And the Galbadian truck things. And the Ragnarok. It's an optional class, one that I attend on my free weekends. What? I would like to know how to drive, and fly the planes. Selphie and Zell can't do it all the time, you know. And I'm sure it would come in handy when my team mates get tired, and they're driving.

I walked to the library. Selphie told me they had just gotten a load of new books. I was looking for anything on sorceresses, inter-dimensional travel, alternate universes… Anything that could tell me what happened to me and Sylvia. I've been looking since just after I ended up joining the Garden. And Selphie finds out when they get any new books. Well, people talk to Selphie. It's hard not to, though. Her happy-go-lucky persona is contagious. And, some of the info she gets from eavesdropping on the faculty. She can be very sneaky when she wants to.

Well, the library didn't have any books on anything I wanted. So, I left, heading to my dorm and taking a shower before I flopped in bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>July 16, 4 days before the SeeD exam<strong>

_Character ages: Quistis- 18; Seifer- 18; Sylvia- 17; Kailyn- 17; Squall- 17; Irvine- 17; Rinoa- 17; Zell- 17; Selphie- 17_

**Kailyn**

I was in my dorm. Big shocker, there, huh? Well, I wasn't hiding from people, I was packing. I had passed all of the pre-requisites (with flying colors), and Selphie and I had been accepted to go to Balamb to take the SeeD Field Exam. We were leaving tomorrow, and the trip would take a few days. We'd get there late the night before the exam, be shown to our rooms, and head to class the next morning before heading out in the field. So, earlier I had returned anything given to me by the Garden (textbooks, library books, etc), and was packing up my stuff. I left out my journal and a pen, a pair of clothes for tomorrow, my toiletries, my pajamas, and my weapons. Everything else (pictures, notes, any books I bought at the store, jewelry that Alex gave me…) was carefully packed away.

Though I was excited (I could finally get out of the snow!), I was also…sad… No, sad isn't the right word. I was…bittersweet, I guess. I mean, I had lived here for the past _FOUR_. _YEARS_. I had made friends, had been taught, got hurt, got healed, performed for the first time in my life in front of a large crowd… This place had become my _home_. And, if I remember correctly (which I believe I do, I had played the…game sooo many times) Trabia…would be hit by missiles…

I sighed, sitting back on my heels and pushing my glasses up further on my nose. I was digging around under my bed to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything, and they were slipping down some. With another sigh, I continued to pull things out of my closet, my nightstand, the desk…anyplace I had put something, while I thought.

…_Will I be able to deal with that? With knowing that my…our…that Selphie's Garden, my new home…would be destroyed? Would I be able to not break down? …What if Don, or Instructor Tierman, or Dr. Habasku died? …I wouldn't be able to deal with that. I'd not be able to deal with anyone dying. Of seeing familiar faces looking at me, unseeing… That'd break me. I…I don't know how Selphie managed that._

"_Kailyn, calm down!" _I heard Siren scold me. _"Just don't think about it now. We'll get there when we get there. And you won't be alone. I'll be there with you," _she promised. I forced a small, sad smile. Really, it was just one corner of my lips drawing up slightly.

Even so, I stopped thinking about the missiles, instead focusing on getting all of my stuff packed. After another 30 minutes, everything was packed except the necessities. I sighed, flopping on my bed. It was only noon, yet I was worn out. I'd been up since dawn, running around Garden, hunting down all of my instructors, friends, other cadets, and anyone else I had borrowed anything from. I returned all of my books, and anything I had forgotten to return. Like that hairbrush that Karmy had let me borrow after one of our classes, that jacket Rosita lent me when I had gotten the chills one day in the library… things like that. Then I went around getting anything I had let people borrow (my blade polish, some gloves, etc.), _then_ I started packing. After everyone had given me a going-away present, threatened me with Blue Dragon poison in my mail if I didn't visit when I had time, and said their good-byes, since we'd be leaving early in the morning.

I pulled myself off of the bed, and walked out of my dorm. Alex had given me a camera, and I decided to put it to some use. I took pictures of friends, instructors, sparring partners, and every possible place in the Garden. I even got permission of going out to the Chocobo Forest and taking pictures of the Chocoboy, Chicobos, and Chocobos. I also found out Selphie and Alex had taken pictures with me in them. Me sparring, me reading, me doing homework, me eating, me standing next to Ella and Lei, Lilac standing behind me, me riding Lei, me listening to the instructor's lecture (how they got away with that, I doubt I'll ever know)… There was even one from my first year, on the Winter Festival stage singing with the band behind me.

As curfew grew closer, I made sure to say my last good-byes to my fellow cadets and instructors before heading to my dorm. You know, in four years, I hadn't gotten a dorm mate. I took a shower, then just wandered my dorm, trying to memorize the rooms that had become part of my home, my life. My eyelids started to droop, and Siren started singing a lullaby, causing me to fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning before dawn. The sky was black, with pinpricks of light from the stars, and a sliver of silvery white that was the moon. The sky hadn't even started to get light yet, but I forced myself up. I took a shower again, which effectively woke me up. Dressing in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt with flowers printed on it, I finished getting ready, packed the rest of my things, and put on my boots. My swords soon made their way onto my belt, along with my item pouch.<p>

A soft knock at my door let me know Selphie was ready. I made my way to said door, opening it to reveal a peppy brunette in a yellow sundress and brown cowgirl boots and one sleepy auburn-haired girl in pajama pants and an old worn t-shirt.

"You ready, Kai?" Selphie asked, bouncing in place. Alex shot her a look.

"Yes, I am," I replied. "Let me get my stuff." I grabbed my two traveling suitcases and pulled them into the hall. With one last look at my room, I closed the door, locking it with a finality that scared me. When would I see this place again? This place had wormed its way into my heart…

With a sigh, I turned away from the door and grabbed my stuff. "Let's go," I said. Selphie nodded, and Alex just looked at us sadly.

"Don't do anything stupid, now, ok Selphie?"the silver-eyed teen said. "Kai can't keep you out of trouble alone, and Don and I won't be there to help her." Selphie laughed and I chuckled.

"No promises, Alex," Selphie replied. I shook my head.

"I'll try to keep her out of trouble, but can't guarantee anything. I'm not going to babysit her," I commented. Alex smiled tiredly. "Here, this is for you, and I have one for Don." I handed Alex an envelope with her name, and one with Don's name. "Just something to remember me by," I said.

"Thanks, Kai. You better visit when you can. We weren't kidding about sending Blue Dragon poison," Alex warned.

"We know," I responded, drawing her into a tight hug. "I'll e-mail, or write whenever I can. Promise. Tell Don I'll miss him, and that I'll keep in touch." Alex nodded, then drew Selphie into our hug.

"I'll miss you both soo much…" Alex sniffed, wiping her eyes before giving us a determined look. "Now, go make Trabia Garden proud! Tell us how you did!" Alex hugged us both again before returning to her dorm for some more sleep.

"…Bye Alex…" I murmured, feeling tears fall down my cheeks. Hyne, I didn't want this to happen. But, I did. I wanted to go back to Earth…right? …I don't know any more. I feel more at home here than I did on Earth…

But, then again, I wouldn't get attached if I were still on Earth. This place…it holds sentimental value to me now. I doubt I'd be able to play the…game without crying now, if I were back on Earth…

I grabbed my bags, following Selphie, who had three suitcases full of stuff. We walked through the quiet halls and (unbeknownst to Selphie) getting our last look at our home before it would be destroyed. I made sure to memorize everything. Every sight, nook, cranny, crack, seat, wall, picture, plant… everything in Trabia Garden. All too soon, we were at the front gate, with Headmaster Dave and Dr. Habasku.

"Are you girls ready?" the headmaster asked. We nodded, and handed him our keycards to our former dorms. He smiled. "Thank you. Kailyn, you've impressed everyone, and made an impression on everyone. Even though you rarely talked to the others, they will remember you. The studious, shy girl who impacted everyone with that song at the Winter Festival. I honestly didn't expect you to do as good as you did, since you were inducted so late, but you proved me wrong." I blushed, looking at my toes as my brown hair hid my face. The headmaster chuckled and gave me a clap on the back, then hugged me before turning to Selphie.

"Selphie, I remember when you first came to us. Such a little thing. Your adopted parents couldn't handle your energy. I almost couldn't either." We chuckled, Selphie grinning. "but, you have also made an impression on everyone. I highly doubt they'll forget you anytime soon. Selphie Tilmitt, the one who always blackmailed, organized the best parties and festivals, and couldn't sit still. You bring a smile to everyone's face. We'll miss having you in the Garden, both of you," the headmaster finished, giving Selphie a hug as well. Dr. Habasku then gave us both hugs.

"I wish you both luck; Hyne knows you'll need it with Selphie around," she joked. "I'll miss you girls. Be careful; I'm friends with Dr. Kadowaki of Balamb Garden. She'll tell me if anything happens. And, Kailyn, don't close yourself off. Make new friends. It'll be good for you." I smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll miss you, doc," I said, blinking back tears. _Hyne_ I'll miss this place.

"Me, too! But, we'll keep in touch, kay?" Selphie added. The doctor smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Good. Now, get going or you won't make it to Balamb in time for curfew," she replied, shooing us toward the snow truck. Her platinum blonde hair swayed as she waved at us. We put our stuff in the Jeep/van/truck, climbing in and waving back. I sat in the very back, pulling out my camera and snapping pictures of the Garden and the two people who had become surrogate parents to me. When the driver started the engine, I turned to face forward, buckling my seatbelt.

Then I cried. I really would miss them, the whole lot of them. I'd miss the Triple Triad fanatics, the library committee, my sparring partners… everyone. Selphie crawled between the two seats that made up the second row of seats (the layout is like a van, with two seats in front, three in middle, and two in the back, and storage above some seats) and sat beside me, rubbing my back. She didn't say anything, just rubbed my back. Eventually the tears stopped.

"Better?" Selphie asked softly. I sniffed and nodded, drying my eyes.

"I'm sorry… I didn't expect it to hurt so much," I apologized. My friend smiled sadly.

"I know. But, you aren't going alone. You've got me, and Siren," she replied. I had forgotten I told her about my Guardian… It just skipped my mind.

"Thanks," I said softly. Selphie smiled a brighter smile.

"That's what friends are for. Now, how about we get some more sleep? Or watch a movie?" she asked. I smiled.

"If you want to watch a movie, the TV's up there, with the movie player, and a set of headphones. I wanna get some more sleep," I responded, yawning. Selphie nodded, moving to the middle seats and starting a movie. I shook my head and grabbed the pillow I had stuffed in one of my bags. I bought this pillow a while ago, the pillows that the Garden issues with your dorm are too thin for me to sleep soundly. I also had bought a blanket, which I also pulled out. I stretched myself out on the seats, getting comfortable, then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, my Hyne! I actually got almost to the beginning of the game! It only took...15 chapters. Again, sorry bout the timeskips, just too much time, too few ideas. I have plenty for the actual story line, just not this.<strong>

**Well, I guess I can finally say that the Prologue is officially finished! Yay! Onto the game, and my own story within this story. *evil grin***

**Oh, I'd suggest checking my profile often. I'm gonna start updating it alot. I'll include what's going on with this story, what's going on in my Sports life (aka: tennis during fall, wrestling manager during the winter), what's going on in my personal life, and 'others' (basically, anything I feel doesn't belong under the other catagories).**

**...This chapter is quite boring. But emotional. When I was writing it, I just felt even more sorry for Kai... But how would you feel to be pulled from two different homes in 5 or so years?**

**...and the formatting is bad... But, I'm still a novice writer, so, please cut me some slack.**

**Well, next will be Sylvia? Maybe? Depends on what Sylvia decides to do. ...That's confusing... Ok, the character will be refered to as Sylv in the A/N from now on. The muse Sylvia will be called Sylvia.**

**Anyway. I'll see ya guys later! Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Risika**

_Alright. Now we are getting into the interesting stuff. Finally! Like Risika mentioned, it only took us 15 chapters. As of yet, the length of this fic is undetermined. It may be 50, it may end up more than 100. Hope we can stick with this fic to the end. We've spent too much time developing characters, story lines, and other stuffage to just give up! So, I hope you all stick with us as well._

_Not sure who will be shown in chappy 16 yet. Maybe both Marriba twins will... we'll see._

_I would also like to say, congrats to Risika. She won two, back-to-back doubles matches in Tennis on the 14 (Tuesday). She played very well, her coach even said so. No, I'm not being biased. Her coach and many of her teammates' parents said that they were proud of her._

_Um...I think that's all... Yeah... for now... See ya._

_Sylvia_

I'd like to say thanks to everyone who has stayed with us this far. Even if you don't review, it's nice to know people read it anyway.

Free cookies for everyone. Made with love. *hands out cookies* Now, be nice, or I won't make any more. n.n

...Nah, I'm too nice. I'll probably have more next chapter for all of you.

Anyway, I'm gonna go, as well. Until next time, Adieu.

Kailyn


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Warnings: This chapter includes bashing Rinoa over the head with an iron skillet. Don't like? Too bad. Get out.

July (4th year, one year before SeeD exam)

**Sylvia**

Ok, just to update y'all on what's happened: Quisty was made an instructor, and is now Squall, Seifer, and my homeroom instructor. Thank Hyne for that. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, I love the woman. But according to some of her students, she is very strict. Not that I can blame her; she has a lot to prove to the faculty. But even in homeroom, while helping the cadets on homework, she gets frustrated if she has to repeat herself more than twice.

So, I had just been released from the infirmary (for then _n_teenth time since summer classes started) when I saw Seifer walking around with this girl. She had shiny black hair that came to just below her shoulders with two caramel colored streaks in her bangs. She wore a black outfit underneath a blue duster with white angle wings on the back (I chuckled as I saw that) fluttered as she walked, hanging off of Seifer's arm. The same blue colored a pair of arm warmers. Finally, to wrap up her appearance, she wore a pair of sneakers. Why would anyone wear sneakers? I mean, most people in Balamb and Garden wear boots, or at least sneakers with thick tread (like Zell). We live in a world full of _**MONSTERS**_ for Hyne's sake!

Anyway, I called out Seifer's name, causing the guy and his leech to stop. What? She was hanging off his arm like a leech! Anyway, they stopped and Seifer turned to look at me.

"Hey, Sylvia. What's up?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing much. Just wondering who you brought into Garden this time," I replied. I mean, he's brought in a lot of different girls.

"Oh, yeah." Seifer grinned, somehow managing to look slightly chagrined as he turned to the girl. "Rin, this is Sylvia. She's a cadet here, and a friend. Sylvia, this is Rinoa, my girlfriend." Ah, that explains the leech-like behavior. I just don't understand how guys can deal with that.

"Good to meet you, Rinoa. Like Seifer said, I'm Sylvia Marriba. Cadet of four years, and one of the top students," I gave a smirk as Seifer raised his eyebrow. "I am. Honest. …Hey, I'm above Nida," I complained as he continued giving me that look. "So, stop giving me that look!"

Rinoa giggled, pressing a hand to her mouth. "I'm Rinoa Heartilly. I live in Timber." I stopped mock-glaring at Seifer to look at the girl.

"Hey… isn't that that one town that the G-army has under Galbadia occupation? The train town?" I asked. Rinoa nodded, then looked at Seifer.

"Hey, Seifer? Can I talk to Sylvia for a moment?" she asked hesitantly. Seifer nodded, smirking.

"I'll be over there, to break you girls up if you start fighting over me," he teases. I rolled my eyes, shooing him away with my arms.

"Get over there so I can go. I have homework to do," I replied. The tall blonde snickered but turned and left anyway. I sighed, blowing a stray hair out of my face, and turned to the other black-haired teen. "So, what'd you want to talk about?" I ask cheerfully.

"What's your relationship with Seifer?" she asked defensively. I raised my eyebrow at her sudden change in attitude.

"Hey, ease up there, girl," I said, putting my hands up. Under my breath, I muttered "What'd I do to earn that 'tude?"

"I'm waiting," Rinoa growled, crossing her arms and tapping a foot. I sighed through my nose.

"Rinoa, Seifer is just a _friend_. I've known him for years. If I wanted to go out with him, I'd've asked him out when I met him."

"Right, and I'm a Thrustaevis," Rinoa retorted.

"What's your problem?" I snarled. "I haven't done anything to you. I just _met_ you, for Hyne's sake!"

"We-" Rinoa started. I cut her off.

"Whatever. I don't care. Just…whatever." I turned on my heel and stalked to the dorms, not sparing the girl or Seifer a glance. I just stormed to my room. Dell had gone with Zell into town, so I had the dorm to myself. I jerked my jacket from my waist and threw it onto the couch before dropping onto my back on the same couch. I hissed as my back twinged in pain.

"_Sylvia, that was not called for," _Quezacotl reprimanded me.

_I did nothing to deserve her attitude. __**Nothing**__. She didn't have to treat me like that. I was being nice to her, even though I didn't like how she was acting around Seifer._

"_You did not have to retaliate like that, though," _he rumbled. I sighed.

_What do you expect me to do? Go back and apologize for acting like that because her attitude was irritating me? No way._

"…" I sighed and stretched out on the couch, covering my face with my elbow while my other arm was draped over the arm of the couch. I just lay like that for a while before Quezacotl spoke again. His voice rumbled through my mind again, causing me to start. I was almost asleep, jerk! Let me sleep!

"_You are too hotheaded for your own good, you know that?" _he said. I smirked.

_Course I am! I wouldn't be me if I didn't have a temper the size of Galbadia. …Wait…is it a temper the size of Galbadia, or patience as big as Balamb? _Quez laughed at my confusion.

_Hey! I'm serious here! Quez! Ugh, whatever. _Now Fenrir even joined in. _Fen? You too? Aw, man! My Guardians are teaming up against me! _That brought another round of laughter. I even chuckled.

"_Sylvia, this is gonna sound __**so**__ cliché, but don't change. Ever," _Fenrir managed between bouts of laughter. I gave a lopsided smile.

"Can't promise anything, Fen," I said aloud. _A'ight. I'm gonna take a nap. I'm beat. Stupid effin' T-Rexaur. What is it with the big huge dino-monsters and trying to stomp on me?_

"_Maybe they want Marriba-cakes," _Fenrir joked.

_Well, I very nearly did become Marriba-cakes. I swear, if those effin' things don't stop trying to stomp on me, I'll end up on the bottom of one's foot! That one today sliced open my back, for Hyne's sake!_

No, that's not an exaggeration. The f-tard got me from my right shoulder to around my left hip, cause I rolled. Nearly ripped out my spine. I can guarantee I'm not going in there alone again. I'm tired of those effin' things nearly killing me!

I pulled myself off the couch and wandered into my room, laying down. Within minutes I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>July 16, 2 days before the SeeD exam<strong>

_Character ages: Quistis- 18; Seifer- 18; Sylvia- 17; Kailyn- 17; Squall- 17; Irvine- 17; Rinoa- 17; Zell- 17; Selphie- 17_

**Kailyn**

I stretched as I got off the train, my Rama Scorches safely on my belt and my bags next to me. Selphie and I had just arrived in Balamb. I was so happy to change into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, rather than pants and a parka. I smiled, hearing the waves on the shore for the first time in 5 years. My eyes closed almost without me noticing as I angled my face toward the sea breeze.

"I take it you like it here," Selphie giggled. I opened my eyes, smiling **brightly** for the first time since I arrived in Gaia.

"I remember living in a place like this," I told her. "I feel like I'm coming home…" I watched the waves crash against the rocks behind some houses as the sun tinted the ocean reds, oranges, and yellows as it was swallowed by the sea before grabbing my bags. "C'mon, let's rent a car, unless Garden has brought a car for us. I don't wanna have to fight anything with my bags nearby."

"Alright!" Selphie started running through the evening crowd.

"Selphie! Wait up! Y-We don't know our way around, and I'm driving!" I called after her. She stopped, bouncing in front of the item shop I remember from the game. I started down the stairs and passed the hyper demon brunette who followed me. I looked around, surprised to see clothing stores along with grocery stores and shoe stores. Balamb was bigger than the game made it out to be. I sighed then started toward the town entrance, stopping at the garage.

"May I help you?" the attendee asked.

"I'd like to rent a car, please," I replied.

"Of course. George! Get the car ready!" he shouted to the back.

"Got it!" came the shouted reply. Moments later, the sound of a car starting up reached my ears, and a small black car came up.

"That'll be 3500 Gil, please." I fished the Gil out of my pocket and handed it to the attendee, who in return handed me a thing of Fuel.

"Thanks," I said as I put it in my bag and opened the driver's door. Selphie had already put our bags in the car and was in the passenger seat, fiddling with the music player. I closed the door behind me, put it into drive, and started out of the town.

Selphie was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. I rolled my eyes as she flipped through the songs, stopping on one until it was over and then flipping through them some more. We made it to the Garden without being ambushed by any monsters. As I pulled into the Garage, I eyed the building with awe.

"Hello! I guess you're the Trabia transfers?" the security guard said as we got out.

"Yessir! Cadet 26874, Selphie Tilmitt!" the brunette said, snapping off a salute.

"Cadet 32790, Kailyn Marriba," I said, saluting as well. The guard nodded.

"I'll take the car back to Balamb tomorrow. I believe the headmaster is waiting with your dorm numbers and keycards. He should be in the entrance hall. Just ask any of the SeeD or cadets in the halls if you get lost."

"Thank you, sir," I said, dragging my bags out of the car. I saluted again before leading Selphie out of the Garage and into the halls. A few cadets wandered the halls, mainly those who were meeting friends before curfew.

"Um, excuse me," Selphie said to one of the passing cadets. He stopped and looked at us. "Can you show us to the entrance hall?" The cadet, a teen with violet eyes and short brown hair that looked like someone ran a hand through it, smiled.

"Of course. I'm Justin Keewa," he introduced. Selphie grinned.

"I'm Selphie, and this is Kailyn. We just got here from Trabia."

"Cool. Follow me to the entrance hall," he said. Justin led us through the other cadets and SeeD until we came to the front of the Garden. Cid stood in front of the directory in his maroon dress vest, tan-ish slacks, and loafers. The headmaster smiled as he saw us.

"Hello! I'm Cid Kramer, headmaster of Balamb Garden. I take it you're Selphie Tilmitt and Kailyn Marriba?"

"Yessir," I replied, saluting. Selphie also saluted.

"Good, good. Here is your dorm number, you'll be sharing a dorm together. These are your key-cards, and here's your scheduals. Justin? Will you show these ladies to the dorms?" the man asked. The teen who led us here nodded.

"Of course, sir! Right this way, ladies!" Justin gave us his most charming smile, to which I rolled my eyes. I saluted Headmaster Cid again before grabbing my stuff and following Justin. He didn't really talk to us, looking lost in thought. I didn't mind, though. I was gawking at the facility, which I'd only seen in pixilated images. We reached the dormitories relatively quickly, and Justin gave us another charming smile before walking off. We walked down the hall and into the girl's dorms. The layout was similar to Trabia's dorms; odd numbered dorms on one side, evens on the other, with girls and boys dorms separate. Well, not the SeeD. They get the dorms before the split.

We located our dorm quickly, and as I entered the room, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I backtracked quickly, looking down the hall. A teen with long black hair was waiting outside a dorm with a girl with auburn-ish hair. The dorm opened and before I could even call out, the girls disappeared into the room.

_That…could it…no, it couldn't…was it…_

"_Kailyn, easy," _Siren said. _"You've got classes in the morning, just worry about the exam tomorrow."_

…_Alright. Yes, good idea._

"Kai? You ok?" Selphie asked. I looked at her. She was in front of one of the doors that led to the bedrooms, her stuff already in said room. I shook my head to clear it before giving a small smile.

"Yeah, just thought I recognized someone. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Alright, if you say so…" Selphie replied, sounding like she didn't believe me. Either way, she turned back into her room, pulling out her pajamas, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, and some other stuff.

"I'm going to bed. Night! See you in the morning!" the brunette announced.

"Same here. Sleep well," I replied. I put my stuff in the unoccupied room, pulled out my toiletries and put them in the bathroom, brushed my teeth, got changed, then went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day; SeeD Field Exam day<strong>

**Sylvia**

I woke up to banging on the front door (the one to the hall). I groaned as I looked at my clock (0400), but got up. Dell wouldn't hear it; she could sleep through a T-Rexaur stampede. I shuffled through the room, opening the door to meet Zell, Raijin, and Fujin. The men had panicked looks on their faces, which caused me to wake up and go onto 'high alert'.

"What's wrong? They didn't kill each other last night, did they?" I asked in complete seriousness. The trio knew exactly who I was referring to.

"No, it's not that," Zell started.

"SEIFER. GONE," Fujin barked out.

"She's right, ya know? Seifer wasn't in our dorm when I got up, ya know? Normally I have to wake him up, ya know? So I got Fu and told her, ya know?" Raijin clarified. "We went to the chicken's dorm, ya know?"

"Hey!" Zell complained. At a glare from me, he let it go. "Well, I got the door, and saw these two. They asked if I'd seen Seifer, and I told them I hadn't. But, as I'm turning around, I notice Squall's door is open, and I go check to see if anything was wrong. He wasn't in bed, nor in the bathroom." I could only think of one thing.

"Shit. Right, give me a few minutes and let me get dressed." I turned, leaving the door open if they wanted to come in, and practically ran into my room, closing the door and pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before I quickly tied my hair in a sloppy ponytail. Then I put on socks and my boots, putting on my belt and weapon. Didn't leave my dorm without Enova, ever.

I opened my door, grabbed my keycard, and left the dorm with the others following. My strides were long, betraying my nerves.

"Where did you guys check?" I asked. My voice was all business, the voice I got when training in the fields with a squad.

"Well, obviously the dorms," Zell started from behind me. Raijin walked next to him. "I also checked the cafeteria."

"QUAD." Fujin stalked next to me, matching me stride for stride.

"And the infirmary, ya know?" Raijin added. "I doubt he'd be in the library, ya know?"

"Squall might. Hyne, I hope they're not fighting again!" I muttered. "Alright, Zell, Rai, check the classrooms. Fu, you're with me. We'll check the library, garage and the T-Center. Let's find them, guys." My friends nodded and split off. Rai and Zell went to the elevator and Fu followed me to the library first. No one was there. Same thing with the garage. I sighed frustratedly as Fujin led me into the T-Center. If they weren't in here, we aren't gonna find them. Not until they decide to wander back from wherever they went.

Unfortunately, the Center was also empty of any cadets. Fujin and I walked out of the T-Center quickly, heading to the elevator. Zell and Raijin stepped out of the lift moments later.

"Any luck?" Zell asked. I shook my head. "Damn!"

"Guess we can only hope they don't seriously injure each other. I heard the SeeD Field Exam is today, and both Seifer and Squall are participating," I muttered.

"SEIFER. HOT-HEADED. INJURE," Fujin commented in her unusual barking speech. I remember when it used to scare me. When did things change so much? Doesn't matter much right now.

"Huh? Um, translation?" Zell asked.

"Seifer's hot-headed, so it is very likely one or both of them will come back with injuries," I replied. Fujin nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna get more sleep," Zell said. "It won't really help if we just worry. 'Sides, classes don't start until after lunch." The blonde turned and walked to his dorm.

"I'm gonna go, too. Dell will freak if I'm not there when she wakes up," I said. "If you see Seifer or Squall, let me know."

"AGREED," Fujin replied.

"Got it. See ya later, ya know?" Raijin added. Fujin kicked him in the shin right as I slapped him upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?" he complained, rubbing his head and hopping on one foot while the other was being held by his other hand.

"IDIOT," was the silver-haired female's reply.

"What?" the big man gave her a confused look.

"See you," I said, hurrying off before I got dragged in. I went to my dorm and took off my belt and boots. Heading into the bathroom, I untied my sloppy ponytail and brushed it out before putting my long hair in a much neater ponytail and braiding it quickly. I finished just as Dell shuffled into the bathroom.

"Morning," I greeted.

"Hn." I chuckled. She definitely wasn't a morning person. I exited the little room and dropped onto the couch, turning on the TV. The only channels that we had were pre-recorded news, but I got to see what was going on in the world. Timber was being oppressed by Galbadia (still) and resistance groups had taken a vacation for a bit. Dollet was recovering from a freak tropical storm. That serial killer in Deling had finally been caught and sentenced to the D-District Prison. President Deling had gotten himself an ambassador who would be revealed later. The usual.

I looked out of my bedroom window, noticing the odd flashes of light. The sky had darkened with storm clouds, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Not too much longer and rain started pouring down.

By the time Dell got out of the bathroom after having taken a shower, I had resorted to cleaning Enova again. The news was still on, but I wasn't really paying attention. Dell shook her head like a dog, sending water all over.

"Geez, Dell! What gives?" I asked as I turned around to face her. My dorm mate smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"I was bored," she replied simply. I gave her a dry look.

"So, you splashed water all over me for amusement?" I questioned.

"Mmm…Yup!" the red-headed girl replied, bouncing on her toes. I raised an eyebrow and stared at her for a few minutes, sizing her up.

"…You know, it sounds like something I'd do!" I finally said, grinning.

"I know! Hey, any news on the killer in Deling?" she asked, flopping down in one of the open seats.

"Caught and sentenced," I replied, finishing my inspection of my Dao.

"Good! Where to and for how long?"

"D-District, and he got 3 life sentences."

"Who was it?"

"Daryll Turken."

"Ah. Ok." The girl looked at her watch. "Alright, let me get ready and we'll head to breakfast."

"'Kay." She got up and went into her room, coming out a few minutes later dressed in her ADD shirt ("I don't have ADD, it's just…Oh, look, a Bite Bug!") and a pair of loose jeans. Her bandana was tied around her hair and her staff was on her back. Slipping on her boots, Dell turned to me.

"Let's go!" I put Enova back in her sheath and secured it on my belt after putting my boots back on. Then I was dragged into the cafeteria by the hyper red-head. After getting our meals, we sat at the table in the back.

"Did you hear about the SeeD exam?" Dell asked as we started into our food.

"Depends on what you're asking about. I heard that it's supposed to be today," I replied.

"I also heard it's supposed to be really tough this year." My friend gave me a worried look.

"Dell, I'll be careful. Are you gonna take it?" I asked.

"No, not this year. Maybe next. I still have a bunch I could learn."

"So do I," I replied. "I've only been in Garden for 5 years. Most of the cadets that are taking the exam have been here most their lives."

"True," Dell said. She started to say more, but Fujin and Raijin interrupted.

"Sylvia, we found 'em, ya know?" Raijin said. I ignored the stupidity of that comment (how am I supposed to know they found him when he's just telling me now?) since Fujin kicked him.

"Where?" I asked as Dell asked "What? Who?"

"Well, he just walked in the Infirmary, ya know?"

"And Squall?" Raijin got really edgy then.

"Well…he was being carried by Seifer, ya know? He was unconscious," Raijin said. I glared.

"BOTH. INJURED," Fujin added. I sighed.

"I knew something was gonna happen," I muttered.

"Ok, someone tell me what's going on," Dell interrupted. She glared at us.

"Apparently, when Rai woke up, Seifer was gone. Same with Squall; Zell woke up and his door was open, bed empty. They got Fu and started looking before waking me up. We were looking around Garden, but didn't see them. So I told Fu and Rai to tell me when they see Seifer and Squall," I summarized.

"Oh. Well, are they ok?"

"CUT," Fujin replied.

"Both of 'em has fresh cuts on their faces, ya know? Still bleeding," Raijin clarified.

"Geez. Can't they give it a break?" I asked rhetorically. I stood up, having finished my meal. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are ya going?" Dell asked.

"Infirmary." I strode out of the cafeteria and through the early morning traffic, reaching the infirmary moments later.

"Ah, there you are, Sylvia. I was wondering when you'd show up," Dr. Kadowaki said as I entered.

"How is he?" I asked. The doctor sighed.

"Unconscious. Here, you can see him." She led me into the room that Squall was in.

"Seriously. What is up with that?" I asked. "Geez, they always end up here, don't they."

"Yes, they do." I sighed as I looked at Squall. His skin was paler than usual and a freshly healed scar ran above his right eyebrow across the bridge of his nose and below his left eye. The sight was oddly familiar and disconcerting, like it was an omen. …Hope not.

"…Will he be ok?" I finally asked. I saw Dr. K smile knowingly at me.

"Of course. He's a tough cadet. He's been through worse," she replied. _I know. I just don't like seeing him so vulnerable_. That's what I wanted to say.

"Thanks Doc. Will he be healed in time for the exam?" came out instead.

"Yes. He should be. I'm not even going to ask how you know about the exam." I gave her a smirk.

"I have contacts," I replied. The woman shook her head, chuckling.

"Get out of here. Unless you're going to help around the infirmary…?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm good! See you later, Doc!" I said as I hurried out. I heard her chuckling behind me. Once escaping the threat of being commissioned to tend to injured cadets and underclassmen, I slowed.

"Sylvia! Hey!" a voice said behind me. I turned and saw Justin Keewa running to catch up to me.

"Hey Justin," I sighed. I don't want to deal with his act. I just want to get answers out of Seifer.

"Why were you in the infirmary? Are you ok? You weren't hurt again, were you?" he asked. See what I mean?

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm fine. I was checking on a friend," I replied. "I have to go. I have to…er…question Seifer." I watched the other teen's face darken.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Justin accused. "He hurt you, didn't he?"

"Justin! No! He didn't touch me! I just have to ask him something! Geez!" I cried. "I'll see you later." I quickly turned into the dorms as Justin stopped and watched my escape. Thank Hyne he didn't follow. I walked down the hall quietly, heading to Seifer and Raijin's shared dorm.

"_What's wrong, Sylv?" _Fenrir asked.

_Nothing. Everything… I don't know… Why does the scar seem so familiar? Why does it seem like an omen of things to come? Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?_

"…_I could tell you, but then you wouldn't learn yourself. You must remember, mi'lady," _Quez replied.

_I've told you before, don't call me that! I'm not a princess, or a queen or even the lady of the town! _I chided the thunder Guardian.

"…_Very well. But, just so you know, you have more power than you realize," _he replied.

Huh? What does that mean? 'I have more power than I realize'? …Whatever.

I knocked on the door in front of me, having reached Seifer's dorm. The tall blonde answered.

"Sylvia? What's up?" he asked. I glared at him, causing the gunblader to back up with apprehension. I may not be as strong as Seifer, but I can strike as fast as a cobra when angered. And I'm pissed.

"Almasy, what happened?" I growled. Seifer blinked, registering my question. He gulped quietly before answering. But Raijin beat him.

"Told you she'd be here soon, ya know? Good luck, man," the bulky sun-bronzed man said, clapping Seifer on the shoulder. "Sylv, don't kill him, ya know? Wouldn't look good to the Faculty," he whispered to me. Then he pushed past and walked down the hall.

"I'm waiting," I said, folding my arms over my chest and tapping my foot impatiently.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently. I hardened my glare, rivaling Squall's own death glare, if the shock flashing in emerald eyes was anything to go by.

"Why is Squall in the infirmary, unconscious and with a new scar? Why were you gone this morning? Why do you have a scar on your face? Why were you seen carrying Squall through the front entrance?" I fired off.

"Oh, that," the blonde muttered, rubbing the back of his head. I unfolded my arms, right hand resting on Enova's hilt. Seifer noticed this, eyes flicking between my face and my weapon. My eyes narrowed further.

"If I don't get an answer soon…" I trailed off leadingly.

"We were sparing," the reply came.

"At 0400? In the storm?" I asked. Seifer folded his arms defensively, returning my glare.

"So? You train at some pretty ridiculous times, too. And it's not like it was a hurricane."

"What about the matching scars?"

"Things got out of hand," he replied easily, shrugging.

"Whatever. After classes, I want a full explanation," I glowered.

"Alright. Later," the tall blonde said, closing the door.

I turned on my heel and stalked to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Alot happened here. But, not alot happened... Contradicting comments. Well, my world is one of contradicting comments.<strong>

**I had to establish Rinoa's hatred/dislike of Sylvia. That is a very important part of this story. Kai's part was just boredom. And that last part was leading into the exam. So, next chapter will have part of the exam (if not all. I prefer to keep those types of things in one chapter.).**

**Um... Next chapter will also have a scene with Antiledia. She hasn't had alot to do so far.**

**Um, hope you like! I know, it is boring. But, the fun part is finally upon us!**

**Risika**

_Hello people! I noticed that no new reviews have been added. I understand no one can reply to every chapter, but we've posted 3 chapters (including this one) since the last review. Well, review or don't, it's your choice. We'd just like to know how we're doing._

_So, the game plot is finally started, and the plot we've made is developed, but not seen by you yet! n.n You'll find out about Quez's mysterious comment after a few more chapters. There is gonna be more mysterious comments and crap as the story gets further into the game. So...yeah..._

_Any questions, comments, advice? You know what to do. Review! (Hey, that rhymed!)_

_Sylvia_

...I don't have anything to add. I believe Risika and Sylvia pretty much covered everything... OH! Yeah! I remember something I needed to share! Ok, remember last chapter how I broke down into tears? Well, military personnel don't show such emotions (usually, unless off duty.)

**Yup. My dad was in the Air Force, and I think I've seen him cry _once_ and that was when we thought he was having a heart attack (but he might not have been crying. I don't really remember). Even now, after he's retired from the force, I havent' seen him cry. They don't even cry at family/friend's funerals until they're off duty.**

Thank you for that insight, Risika. Anyway, technically speaking, SeeD is a military organization, so they'd teach their SeeDs to not show those emotions, wouldn't they? So, I would be more emotionally hardened. But Trabia had been my home for 4 or 5 years, so I was very upset. Which is why I was crying. Just so you know.

NOW I think that's it. If not, just review or send a PM to us.

...We're begging for reviews. Wow.

Kailyn


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

If you like music, you should look up and play One Last Breath by Creed while reading this chapter. I think it really fits.

**Sorceress Antiledia **(1)

I sat in the field just outside of my village, holding my knees with a cloak keeping the chill of the wind away. The Thunderer and the Songstress were with me, in their Guardian forms. The Songstress was holding my shoulders comfortingly, her feathered ears ruffling softly in the breeze. The Thunderer was a short distance away, not touching the ground as per usual.

"They will be fine," the Thunderer told me. A flash of light, and he stood before me in his human guise. "They are tough."

"But, this test has so many different possible outcomes, I can't see what will happen!" I cried. "How will I know if they're injured?"

"Lady Antiledia, please," the Songstress murmured. "They are both strong young ladies. Their innate powers will make them stronger, along with your powers."

"We will make sure they are not hurt," the man assured me.

"…Ok. How are they doing? Have they discovered their powers?" I asked softly.

"Not yet. They're still growing. But, your powers have sped up the awakening process," the songstress replied.

"At this rate, their powers should be fully awakened within a few days," the other Guardian added.

"Right." I fixed the man with a critical gaze. "Has she started remembering anything?" He shook his head.

"Not yet. But the arrival of her sister should help."

"Kailyn is going to be ecstatic that her sister is here," the woman holding me said. She released my shoulders and smiled at me, holding out a hand to help me up. As I got to my feet, I had a thought.

"Songstress, now that Kailyn is at Balamb, she will be given another Guardian, correct?" At her nod, I continued. "Please make sure that any Guardian she gets knows of our situation. Thunderer, you should do the same."

"Of course, milady. The only ones that don't know how to control the memory-draining are Cactuar, Carbuncle, and Fenrir. They're the youngest, though, and should learn soon enough," the woman replied.

"Fenrir is learning quickly. He should soon learn to return the memories, as well," the Thunderer added.

"Good. You should return quickly. The test will start soon," I said. The two Guardians nodded and faded into the future.

**Kailyn**

I looked at my schedule.

_Aw, c'mon! Where is it? _I asked myself. My homeroom class was Classroom 201, Instructor Silas. I knew where Quistis and Instructor Aki's shared classroom was, but that was it. It doesn't help that I didn't realize when lunch was and missed the first part of class…

I hurried through the 2F, looking at the classroom numbers. I wasn't paying attention and ended up running into someone.

"Oof!" I grunted, falling back. Hehe, just like Selphie did. I look up and see a teen with dark hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he said frantically, helping me up. "Are you alright?"

"Um…Yeah. Nothing's broken, at least," I replied shyly. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied.

"Is homeroom over?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer.

"Yeah. Sorry," was the fated answer.

"Aw, man! I missed it… This place _is_ bigger than Trabia," I added, more as an observation.

"Who's class were you supposed to be in?" the teen asked. I look at my schedule again.

"Instructor Silas."

"His class is this way. That's actually my homeroom," he told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool! Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot my manners… I'm Kailyn Marriba. I just transferred here from Trabia Garden with Selphie Tilmitt," I told him.

"I'm Nida Rhodes. Nice to meet you, Kailyn," the teen stuck his hand out for a handshake, which I took. We started walking down the halls toward the elevator. "So, what weapon do you use?"

"Um, I use the dual swords…" I patted the hilt of one of my beloved weapons.

"Nice. Have you seen the Celestial Creed?"

"No. I've got a subscription to Weapons Monthly, but haven't gotten this month's issue yet."

"Ah. What model do you use?"

"I have the Rama Scorches. But I almost have all of the required items to upgrade to the Silver Mosaics."

"Cool."

"What weapon do you use?"

"Huh? Oh, me?"

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. We had reached the elevator and were waiting for it to come up.

"I use battle daggers."

"I know a guy in Trabia who uses daggers."

"Really?" I nodded as the elevator opened. "Wow, I didn't think people would choose them. The swords are becoming more popular."

"Yeah. I chose these cause I knew how to use them, and the instructor said I was built for them."

"Same here. I was going to go for a pistol or something, but Instructor Wilkes insisted I use the daggers. I have a handgun as a secondary, though."

"I have a handgun, too, but I haven't needed to use it yet. And I have a dagger, too." Nida nodded as we were let off on the 1F and went to the directory.

"Oh, are you participating in the Field Exam?" the teen asked.

"Yeah. I passed all the requisites in Trabia."

"Ok. Just so you know, the exam is going to be taking place today. We are meeting here at 1600."

"Do I need to wear the cadet uniform?" I asked.

"It is advised, but not really required. Most of the time we do, though."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go see what Selphie's up to. See you later, Nida."

"Right. Good luck today," he said as he turned to go to the library.

"You too." I started for the dorms, thinking of what I'll write down for my speech if I do in fact pass.

**1600 hours; in front of the Directory**

Selphie and I were waiting to be called into our groups. I saw Nida going to the third group, and Zell (who I met while getting a snack in the cafeteria. I don't want to be doing this on an empty stomach) being called into a blonde female's group. I did a double take, staring for a few minutes before I realized that the blonde in the SeeD uniform was Quistis Trepe, and the tall-ish brunette in front of her with his back to the rest of us cadets was Squall Leonhart. They look so different in person than they do in pixilated motion pictures and crap. I was startled out of my thoughts by someone shouting.

"Selphie, please report to Squad A!" one of the Faculty members called. Selphie grinned.

"Good luck, Kai! Don't get killed!" she said as she started off toward a female who was waving toward my friend.

"Same with you. I won't forgive you if you die!" I called after her. She laughed, and I examined her group. There was a tall, dark skinned man (I think he's one of those Trepies), a shorter girl with reddish hair, and a girl taller than the red-head, but shorter than the Trepie. She had long black hair tied in a braided ponytail that reached around the top of her calves. A sword hung at her hip and she leaned against the short wall with her arms crossed, glaring at the floor.

_Is it… Can it… She… Is that… _"…Sylvia…?" I breathed. I stared at the girl who had greeted Selphie, no longer glaring and instead had a wide grin on her face. I started to walk toward her, when I heard my name called.

"Kailyn, please report to Squad C!" I started, turning around swiftly. When I realized that I had been assigned a squad, I looked around, finally spotting a man who was holding his hand up. Apparently, when the Squad was called, the instructor would stick his or her hand up.

I started toward the man, checking to make sure I had everything.

"Kailyn Marriba?" I nod. "Instructor Michael. Are you all set?"

"Yessir!" I replied, snapping off a salute.

"Good. You are the squad leader. Your squad consists of two other cadets: Nida and Ami." I looked around, spotting Nida, the guy from earlier. But I didn't see any other cadets.

"Uh, sir? Where's Ami?" I asked tentatively, pushing my glasses further up my nose.

"She'll be here momentarily." Just as he answered, a brunette girl with her hair in a pigtail came running up.

"I'm here!" she called. "Sorry I'm late, Instructor. I had to help a kid figure out the catalogue system in the library."

"That's fine, Ami. The headmaster hasn't even started yet."

"Hey! I'm Ami. I usually help out on the library committee." Oh, she's the girl with the pigtail! Ok.

"I'm Kailyn. I just transferred from Trabia. I guess I'm your Squad Leader…?"

"Oh, cool! So, we're Squad C?" the girl asked. I nod an affirmative. "Awesome!"

"Hey Kailyn. Find your way around Garden alright?" Nida teased as he came up to us. I rolled my eyes.

"After you helped me out of the 2F maze, I was fine," I replied.

"So, who knows what our exam is gonna be?" Ami asked. I shrugged. I know, but I'm not telling anyone. That's supposed to be top secret information.

Nida was about to say something, but Quistis interrupted him, clapping her hands and shouting "Alright, let's get through this alive, people!"

Then the headmaster came down to make his speech. It was a lot more theatrical in person (I mean, were all of those big arm movements really necessary?), and I tried to pay attention, but ultimately ignored most of the speech in favor of talking to Siren. You can't really blame me; I went through this part enough times to have it memorized.

The drive to Balamb was rather boring. We just made sure everyone was junctioned (Instructor Michael gave me another Guardian, Coeurl. It felt weird having another Guardian after having just one for so long), and making sure everyone had plenty of magic and items. The rest of the ride was spent in a nervous silence. I cleaned and checked over my blades for any sign of weakening (cracks, nicks, etc), as did Nida. Ami cleaned her gun and checked her ammo.

After a while (to me, it seemed like a few minutes, but it was probably longer to my squad), we arrived in Balamb. Our driver guided the Garden standard vehicle through the streets and to the docks, where we got out only to climb onto the transport moments later. There were 4 transports total, so I guess we were the first Squad there. Squad B (Squall's group) would be last, I remembered.

I shook my head and continued onto the sub, sitting in the spot that I remember Seifer sat in. Strange, both he and I are the Squad leaders/captains, and we both sit in the same spot… I just randomly chose a spot, really. Whatever. Ami sat across from me, and Nida sat a seat down from her. Instructor Michael sat across from Nida, a seat from me. I drew in a shaky breath as the transport started up, hands folded in my lap as I looked at the floor, hair covering my face. I only looked up when the SeeD member came in to brief us on the situation, moving my hair out of my face.

He has short brown hair and eyes such a dark brown they appear to be black in the lighting. As he entered the cramped room, we stood and saluted. He headed over to Nida and Ami, who moved to allow him passage to the board in the front. When he turned to face us, he smiled slightly.

"At ease, cadets. I am Eric Jameson, SeeD member. I'll inform you on the situation. Be seated."

I sat down as told before facing Eric as I would an instructor during a lecture. To be honest, I was nervous and afraid. My heart was pounding and I couldn't seem to sit still; a task I usually excelled at.

"Our client for the mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament. A request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago. Dollet has been under attack by the G-Army since about 72 hours ago. 49 hours into the battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the inner city. Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops. That's the current status," Eric explained.

"Sir, what's our mission objective?" I asked. The SeeD member's dark eyes fixated upon me, as if sizing me up. He must have liked what he saw (no, not my body, perverts, something in my eyes), because he nodded curtly.

"According to our reports, the G-Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region. We're to make a landing at Lapin Beach. We're to eliminate the remaining G-Army within the city and liberate it A.S.A.P. Afterwards, SeeD members will intercept any G-Army forces trying to make their way into the city from the mountain region."

"What about us cadets?" Ami asked timidly.

"SeeD candidates are to eliminate the G-Army inside the city," came the reply. "I don't think it is necessary, but the order to withdraw takes priority. Don't forget. If you don't make it to the transports by the time designated, you will be left behind."

"Yessir," I replied.

"We're almost there. We anticipate a battle as soon as we disembark. Just be prepared. That's all. If you have any questions, talk to Michael."

We stand and salute again as Eric walks past Ami and Nida and into the cockpit of the transport. I sigh and sit down again, taking up the same position I had before the mission briefing.

"Instructor, what are we supposed to do again?" Nida asked. I looked up, hair still covering my face.

"SeeD candidates are to get the G-Army inside the city, out. Remember the order to withdraw takes priority of anything else." Nida nodded curtly.

"So, just to make sure I got this, even if we see a bunch of G-Soldiers, we are to get out?" I stated. Well, the question was more of a statement.

"Correct," Instructor Michael replied.

"Ok. Understood." I sighed quietly as I resumed my favorite 'I-don't-like-talking-and-I'm-very-shy' position (head down, face covered by my hair).

"…How much longer before we get there?" Ami asked. I glanced up, looking through my hair, as I noticed the nervous waver in my teammate's voice.

"…Not too much longer."

"…I wonder what's going on out there…" Nida commented. I looked at him and met his grey eyes. I noticed the edgy nervousness there. He didn't like waiting. That aspect reminded me of Sylvia, and I wondered if the girl I saw in Selphie's group really was her… I continued to look at the two cadets. Then it hit me. Hard and fast, like a rampaging Blue Dragon. _Hyne, these two…they're not just cadets. They're my squad. I'm in charge of them. I'll take soul responsibility if anything happens to them… __**Hyne**__. They'll look to me for orders!_

"…If you want, you can go check," I replied at length. My voice sounded distant, even to me, as my thoughts circled around in my head. "Just be careful, and return soon." The dark haired teen nodded and stood up, saluting me swiftly before starting up the stairs.

"I hope Zell and Seifer don't start arguing. Well, knowing Seifer, I doubt that'll happen," Ami said. I looked up again.

"Why's that?" I questioned. I knew why, of course, but I have to play the part of an uneducated transfer student. (Uneducated about the different people in Garden that is) I was running on auto-pilot, my mind still reeling from the revelation that hit me.

"Well, Seifer seems to enjoy making Zell angry, and Zell just gets riled up so easily. He makes it almost too easy for Seifer," Ami replied.

"Hn." _How the hell am I gonna be able to do this? I'm not a leader. Sylvia is definitely a leader. Hell, Nida's more of a leader than I am! Sylvia would do this better than I would! But she tends to be a bit reckless… At least she knows how to give orders! I can't do that! I'm not cut out for this! I can't do this!_

"_Calm down, Kailyn. You'll do fine. Just do what you need to in order to keep your squad safe," _Siren advised. I took a deep breath and nodded slightly. Nida then came down the stairs, and I shook my head to rid myself of thoughts of my sister, if only for a while.

"It's chaos out there," he informed us as he sat down heavily in his seat. "Explosions everywhere." I took a deep, shaky breath before moving my hair out of my face. _I have to do this. I have to make sure they get through this. I __**have**__ to. I can't risk getting killed, not when I might have finally found Sylvia! And I won't let my squad get killed. I wouldn't be able to live down the guilt. We __**will**__ get out of here alive, dammit!_

"We'll be fine," I replied softly. I pushed my glasses up my nose before looking at my squad. "If I have any say in it, **nothing** is going to happen to this squad." My voice got stronger as I continued my statement, and I was astounded by my confidence.

Nida and Ami nodded, but I could tell they was as surprised at my change in character as I was. Before now, I was quiet and antisocial, only talking to ask questions or to explain something briefly. I don't usually sound like a leader, or someone to inspire confidence in others, and I certainly didn't sound confident earlier, but that is exactly how I sounded. I noticed Instructor Michael giving me an approving nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Nida, how much farther?" I asked.

"Uh, we should be there within a few minutes," he replied. I nodded sharply.

"Everyone ready? All junctions set, items packed?" I asked. At the affirmative nods, I again nodded, unsheathing my Rama Scorches. "Alright. Weapons at the ready. We may need to fight our way into the city. We will get through this, even if we have to take down the whole Hyne-damned G-Army!"

"Yes, ma'am!" came the reply. Nida pulled out his daggers and Ami loaded her handgun. We beached at that moment, and the bay doors opened.

"Squad C, you are to secure the Bar! Do not drink any of the alcohol, or you will not pass this exam. Squad A will send out messengers if there are any changes in orders!" Instructor Michael barked.

"Sir, yessir!" I shouted, saluting. Turning to my squad, I barked "Let's move out!" I started to the stairs that would take us onto the main street. I noticed one transport had beached already, and the beach was secured. The other transports banked, and I snickered as one of them ramped up a broken seawall, knowing it was Squall's. Though, I always wondered who was driving that. Maybe it was Xu; I always saw her as someone who had a flair for dramatic entrances.

**Sylvia; before Kailyn's transport beached.**

I shuddered in nervous anticipation. I really wanted to follow the other squads, just for something to do, but my orders were to stay with the transports. Squad A (the squad I was in) was to keep the transports out of the G-Army's hands, and to get any messages to the squads and SeeDs (like a change in departure time).

I leaned against the side of the transport, tugging on my skirt. Really, the thing was too short. I preferred pants or shorts to skirts: I didn't risk showing my underwear when fighting. That, and there are some perverts in Garden. Like Seifer.

But I hated the uniform. It was stiff (even though I wore it at least once a month. Seifer always asked why I even bothered), and that yellow ribbon was just annoying. The skirt was too short and my boots didn't go with it at all. The shoulders felt awkward, and it was itchy. The collar felt too tight, and the sleeves were too short for my comfort. I prefer sleeves that cover at least the heel of my hand, not barely covering my wrist, thank you.

I could go on about everything I hate about the cadet uniforms, but I won't. I'd be here for hours.

I sighed, smoothing out my skirt. Selphie, that new transfer cadet from Trabia, was bouncing on the balls of her feet slightly, her giant Nunchaku held tightly in her hands. _How the hell can she carry that thing? It's as big as she is!_ I shook my head, ridding myself of my curiosity temporarily. I can't get distracted today, not now. This exam will determine what I do in the future.

"Sylvia, I need you to send a message to Squad C," Instructor Aki said. He walked up to me. "Tell the squad leader that G-Soldiers have been sighted heading in their direction from the north. They are to avoid confrontation, if at all possible. Then return here."

"Yessir. Tell the Squad C captain G-Soldiers have been sighted heading toward them. Got it!" I rolled off, snapping a salute.

"Be careful, and do not confront any G-Soldiers you may find," he ordered.

"Yessir!" I replied before running toward the stairs. I kept one hand on Enova's hilt as I crept through the shadows, heading toward the bar. I warily watched the alleys for any G-Soldiers waiting for an opportunity for an ambush. I reached the bar quickly, and with one final look around me, I swiftly entered the building.

"Who goes there?" a voice demanded. The dim lighting caught on the barrel of a pistol aimed at my head, and I saw a flash of fire as two swords were moved into an offensive position. I raised my hands above my head.

"Messenger from Squad A, cadet Sylvia Marriba. I have a message from the Instructors," I replied calmly. I heard a soft gasp from the dual-swordsman on my right. "I was told to pass it on to the Squad C Captain."

"T-that would be m-me," the swordsman stuttered, walking forward. She sounded…shocked? I took a good look at her face. She seemed familiar, somehow… Her dark brown hair was loose, partially covering her face, which was contorted in an expression of shock. Her dark green eyes were swirling with emotions, of which I could only name a few: shock, wonder, surprise, and wariness. I didn't like the dark shade her eyes held. I wanted to see them that shade of emerald that Selphie's eyes held when we met; I wanted to see it clear and bright and not so wary. That surprised me more than anything. I didn't even know the girl!

The brunette girl shook her head, almost as if she were in disbelief, as a hand went to her mouth.

"Kailyn, the message?" the cadet that was previously aiming a gun at my head prompted.

"R-right." Kailyn took a breath before adopting the character of a squad captain. "Cadet Sylvia, I am the Squad C Captain, Kailyn. Please report the message."

I snapped off a salute. "The Instructors told me that a squad of G-Soldiers were sighted heading in this direction from the north. You are to avoid confrontation if at all possible."

"Oh, Hyne," the captain mumbled. A hand found its way to her forehead. "G-Soldiers heading in this direction?" she repeated after a few tense moments.

"Yes." The two members of the squad shifted a bit as Kailyn thought this over. Her green eyes unfocused slightly before looking at me with complete clarity, strong determination shining like a green fire in her framed occults.

"Right. Sylvia, you should get back to your squad before anything happens. And…be careful. Please," the captain said. I blinked, but didn't show how much that confused me. Why would this cadet (one I only just met, no less) care about what happened to me? Regardless, I snapped another salute.

"Yes, ma'am. You too," I replied. Then I turned on my heel and stalked out the door, hand back on the hilt of my weapon as I snuck through the buildings and back to the beach to wait for the next message I had to send.

**Kailyn**

We had just gotten positioned in the bar (and cleared it out, along with the other building, connected by the bridge) when the door opened and a figure slipped in.

"Who goes there?" I called, readying my Rama Scorches. Ami had her gun out in an instant, aiming at the intruder's head, and Nida had his daggers ready.

"I'm a messenger from Squad A, Cadet Sylvia Marriba. I have a message from the Instructors," the figure replied, holding her hands above her head. I gasped, nearly dropping my swords. "I was told to pass it on to the Squad C Captain."

_D-did I just hear right? S-Sylvia? I-is that… Dare I even believe? _"T-that would be m-me," I replied, stepping forward a bit. I couldn't keep the shock out of my voice. I stared at the messenger.

_Oh, Hyne! It's her! She's alive! She's safe! She's a cadet! She's alive!_ I would recognize her anywhere, from this distance. Her hair was longer than the last time I saw her, almost 5 years ago. She had one strand falling into her face, probably cut off by one of the monsters in the Training Center. She lost all of her baby fat, replaced by lean, hard muscles. But, she didn't look like herself, not in that uniform. The same one I was wearing. It wasn't her. Jeans and a t-shirt fit her more than the skirt and jacket. Her eyes were a dark emerald, having turned a shade darker with her confusion. But…there wasn't that recognition I was looking for. _Did she…did she forget me? Well, she has been using Guardians, more than likely. So, she must have forgotten. And it's not like she was with me the past few years… But…_

"Kailyn, the message?" Ami prompted. I blinked, having been completely thrown off guard.

"R-right." I took a deep breath, clearing my mind. The official reunion would have to wait. "Cadet Sylvia, I am the Squad C Captain, Kailyn. Please report your message."

"The Instructors told me that a squad of G-Soldiers were sighted heading in this direction from the north. You are to avoid confrontation if at all possible," my twin replied, snapping off a salute.

"Oh, Hyne," I muttered. I put my head in a gloved hand, thinking this over._ Is it that time already? Then…the withdraw order should be ordered soon. _"G-Soldiers heading in this direction?" I repeated.

"Yes," Sylvia replied. I saw Nida and Ami move to stand closer to each other and start whispering. _So, the G-Army is moving. Will they go to the Communication Tower? Or is this just a distraction? Will the soldiers who get the Comm. tower up and running come later? Are these sent to check where the squads are? You know what? It doesn't matter. If they mess with my squad, or my sister… Well, they'll have to go through me first._

"Right. Sylvia, you should get back to your squad before anything happens. And…be careful. Please," I said. Sylvia just blinked, but I could see the utter confusion in her eyes. Hyne, I missed her! And she doesn't remember me…

The raven-haired girl in front of me snapped off another salute. "Yes ma'am. You too," she said, turning to leave.

When the doors closed behind her, I had to lean against the table to keep myself from collapsing.

"_Milady… Kailyn…"_ Siren crooned with sorrow. I could feel how much she hated to see me like this.

_S-she…she d-didn't remember me…_

"_Milady, please. You have to focus on the exam,"_ Coeurl's voice pleaded. Her voice was gruffer than Siren's, more like someone who was born and raised in the wilds, and there was a charged feeling in my head when she spoke, like lightening was about to strike. But it was soothing, like how a waterfall would soothe.

"_Please, Kailyn. Get through this first. Then when you get your score, you can think about this,"_ Siren added.

"Kailyn?" Nida asked. I looked up, but he didn't say anything else.

"We need someone on lookout on the bridge, inside the door. That way we can see if the G-Army is headed this way," I said.

"I'll go. You and Nida have short range weapons, and this way I could at least pick them off if they decide to go hostile on us," Ami said. "I'll be fine. Look for a flash on the stairs; that'll be the sign they're coming."

"Alright. Ami…Be safe." The girl smiled before heading up the bridge.

"…Are you alright?" Nida asked in a soft whisper. I bowed my head, my hair falling from behind my ear to hide my face.

"…I…I don't know." The dark-haired teen looked at me, slightly worried.

"What did you say your last name was?" he asked.

"…"

"…Wasn't it Marriba?" I bit my lip to keep myself from crying.

"…She's my sister. My twin, in fact," I finally replied in a hoarse whisper. "…I woke up in the snow fields of Trabia one day a few years ago. I didn't remember a thing, except my name, my birthday…and Sylvia." I took a deep, shuddering breath. "…I wandered around, looking for her, but instead ended up running into a monster. Two cadets from the Garden saved me and took me to the infirmary. I was made a cadet the next day." I swallowed past the lump in my throat, trying not to cry, and took another deep breath. "Even though I was diligent in my studies, I didn't forget her. And I never stopped looking, or worrying. But…I don't think she remembers me…" I finished.

Nida was quiet for a long time, which I was thankful for. I gathered my broken composure enough to be sure I wouldn't cry.

"_You'll be alright," _Coeurl whispered. _"You're stronger than you think."_

"_Everything will work out. I know it," _Siren added confidently.

I took strength from their confidence, and remembered what was going on. Where we were. I gripped my blades tightly, keeping my Guardians close at hand in case I needed to summon.

After an hour and a half of nothing, I finally started getting edgy. I paced, quietly, tapping the hilt of one of my blades. Nida watched me silently, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Every time I would reach a wall, I'd turn and look at the stairs. No sign.

_Dammit. Where are they? I can't take much more of this! If it keeps up, I'll go join Seifer's rampage through the Comm. Tower just to get some action!_ I knew in reality I wouldn't, but I was bored.

I walked up the stairs quietly, touching Ami lightly on the shoulder. She looked up at me, startled. I leaned down to talk in her ear.

"I'll take watch. Go down stairs, but keep your weapons ready," I breathed. The girl nodded before silently moving down stairs. I took up her position, looking up and down the road. After another hour, a movement caught my eye, coming from the beach. Two figures warily moved from shadow to shadow, keeping out of sight of enemies. I immediately recognized Sylvia, and the shorter shadow I knew to be Selphie. I checked up the street, making sure no one was coming, before going downstairs.

"What's going on?" Nida asked, immediately drawing his daggers.

"Sylvia's coming back, with another cadet from Trabia," I explained as I went to the door. I opened it and looked around, before waving the girls in. they looked shocked to have me ready for their appearance.

"Kai, are you psychic or something?" Selphie asked in an awe-struck voice.

"Nah, I saw you two creeping around the shadows from the balcony," I replied, pointing toward the ceiling.

"Ah, ok!" the brunette replied. She started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I presume you have another message for us?" I asked.

"Yeah. All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. You're to assemble at the shore," Sylvia replied, putting a hand on Selphie's shoulder and pressing down in an effort to keep her from bouncing.

Nida checked his watch.

"That gives us about an hour and a half," he reported.

"A'ight. We'll move out at 1840," I said. My squad nodded. I turned to Selphie and Sylvia. "Squad B is further up, I think I heard them say something about being positioned in the city square. And I don't know where Squad D is…"

"We've got the other members of Squad A reporting to Squad D. They're in the financial district, you know, where all the big businesses and banks are?" Selphie replied.

"Ok. Be careful. You don't know if there are any more G-Soldiers lingering around," I offered.

"Understood. Keep your eyes open for any people, SeeD, cadet, or G-Soldiers," Sylvia advised. I nodded.

"Go get Squad B. But be careful, that area's closer to the mountains than this bar, so the G-Soldiers will have an easier time getting to you."

"Got it! C'mon, Sylvia! Let's go report to those guys!" Selphie chirped. My sister sighed but followed Selphie out of the bar. I sighed, losing another chance to ask my twin about…well…everything.

**Sylvia**

"Selphie!" I hissed. "Be quiet, and calm down! You'll draw attention!"

"Geez, what's got your hair in a knot?" the brunette muttered. "I'm not being _**that**_ loud, and I'm always like this, yet I got the best grade for stealth in the field exams."

I sighed before slipping through shadows again. "I'm sorry," I murmured. "I'm just really stressed."

"Yeah, I can relate." I gave her a disbelieving stare. "What? I'm stressed, too! I just hide it beneath my, quote 'overbearing, hyper, and overall happy-go-lucky' personality." I snorted.

"Sounds about right." I paused at the corner of a building, edging my head around slowly. I withdrew it as fast as possible as a bullet whizzed past my head. "F-tard!" I shouted. "Ya coulda scarred me!"

I unsheathed my Dao, threw up a protect shield (I got a few from Instructor Aki before we left to report the new orders) and muttered to Selphie "Cover me." I jumped into the alley, startling the soldier there. He screamed loudly as I started to swing before noticing it was a Dollet soldier, not Galbadian.

"Oi, shaddup!" I shouted. He did as I ordered. "Now, first, look before you shoot. You seriously coulda killed me. Second, you need to make sure it's an enemy before shooting. I'm a SeeD cadet. Not a Galbadian Soldier."

"Sorry," the man murmured. I gave him a good look over. "Damn, someone really did a number on you," I whistled. "Selphie, I need your help." The soldier had a number of bullet holes running through him, and lacerations were crisscrossing across his chest and arms, most of them still bleeding. His clothes looked charred, and his skin burnt.

"What's up?" she asked, bouncing into the alley. "Oh, ouch. Dude, what happened?"

"Galbadian Soldiers attacked, and I barely got away," he explained.

"That's understandable. We need to get you healed up. Here, drink this; it'll stop any internal bleeding you may have. If you don't have any internal bleeding, it'll just help speed up the healing process. Just a warning, it doesn't taste very good," I said as I handed him a potion. He took it and sipped it, face contorting into a grimace. "Told ya."

The soldier finished the potion anyway, and I stood and took a step back to give him some room. "Scan," I murmured quietly.

_Dollet Soldier; Commander_

_Commanders are skilled fighters. They are also experts at navigating the dangerous terrain in the Dollet Mountains._

_Ailments: poison, blood loss, concussion (2)_

"Well, that explains the 'shoot first-ask later' policy," I commented. "You're poisoned and suffering from a concussion and blood loss."

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"Ugh. Never mind. Let's get you patched up," I replied. "Cure." A bright green light surrounded the man and the cuts and burns faded. Then Selphie gave him an antidote.

"Don't move, we'll send a paramedic for you," Selphie said.

"Kay," came the mumbled reply. "Careful, the Anacondaurs are breeding."

Selphie and I shared a look. _What the hell?_

"Uh, we'll keep that in mind," I replied. Then I turned on my heel and got out of that alley.

"Why would he mention the Anacondaurs?" Selphie wondered.

"I don't have a single idea. We have to get to Squad B," I replied.

"Right. C'mon, let's hurry." I nodded and ran through the streets, heading toward the central square.

* * *

><p>(1) If you didn't know Antiledia was a sorceress, I must not have put in enough hints in the chapters she was in. I all but shouted "Hey, this lady's a sorceress!" …Please don't mind my bad attitude. I'm just frustrated. And tired. And in an overall bad mood.<p>

(2) I figured that Scan had to have more use than telling an enemy's weakness and crap. And if they have the spell, wouldn't it make sense to use it to see how badly an ally is injured?

**No, the world isn't ending (yet). Just cause I was able to post this week (even with everything going on) doesn't mean I'm a miracle worker, either. But, I did get this out exactly one week after the last chapter! n.n**

**Alright. I know we promised to have at least most of the SeeD exam in this chapter, but it was getting too long, I couldn't focus, and I just wanted to get it posted. I haven't been sleeping well (which is why I'm in such a cranky mood. I'm a bitch when I'm tired).**

**Next chapter will have another chunk of the exam, if not the rest of it.**

**Eh, sorry if the reaction to Kailyn finding out her twin is alive isn't believable. But, that's how we saw it happening. I mean, they're in the middle of a very important exam. She can't just forget about it and sob on her sister's shoulder. She has to get through this first.**

**Um... Reviews, comments, questions...You (should) know where to go (press the review button). Or send a PM. Either or.**

**Special thanks goes to Demica Webb Kempton and kenegi. You two are awesome! **

**Sylv and Kai are on vacation (don't know where they'll go on vacay, since they're figments of my imagination...), so they won't be here today. Yeah.**

**So... Ciao! I'm gonna get me some well earned rest.**

**Risika**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Sylvia**

"Dammit! Seifer Almasy, where the hell are you!" I shouted. Selphie and I searched around the town square, but found no sign of Squad B. "I knew something like this was gonna happen!"

"How?" Selphie asked. I looked at her. "I mean, how did you know this was gonna happen?"

"Seifer's tried to pass the SeeD exam at least 3 times already, and failed each one. Most times it is failure to follow orders," I replied, still searching for any sign of the missing squad. "Cid isn't gonna be happy. Neither is Qui-Instructor Trepe, for that matter. This time, Almasy dragged Squall and Zell into his scheme."

"Oh. Hey, look! Footprints!" Selphie exclaimed, pointing at a patch of dirt. I walk over and look.

"…They seem to be heading that way," I said, thinking out loud. I pointed toward the cliff. A stone bridge crossed the chasm to the cliff, which had stone-paved paths. They seemed to be overgrown and in disrepair. On top of the cliff was a tower. I think that was…

"_The Communication tower. The Galbadians are there,"_ a voice whispers softly, urgently. It was a woman's voice, but not one I recognized, and it was really faint. Like when someone's calling out to you, but they're far away. And how did she know the G-Army is there? She giggles.

"_Don't worry about that now. You need to hurry. The ones you are looking for are there," _the voice announced, growing fainter until it disappeared. I blinked, confused.

"Huh?"

"What?" Selphie asked. She bounced in front of me, cocking her head to the side a bit in curiosity.

"Uh…Nothing," I reply quickly. "We need to hurry." I pushed past her and jogged over the bridge. I kept one hand on the hilt of my Dao, in case any enemies decided to attack. Once over the bridge, I noticed the path littered with Dollet troops.

"Poor guys… They were only fighting to keep their home free of Galbadian control," Selphie murmured. She had slowed to look at the soldiers, many of which were dead or dying. The stones were dyed red with their blood. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I know. But we can't worry about them now, we need to find Squad B. Before Almasy does any more stupid stunts," I sighed. "C'mon, let's go." Selphie nodded, and we turned and continued our previous pace.

We didn't see any G-Soldiers, which I thought was weird. "Hey, hold up," I said. My petite teammate stopped and turned to me.

"Huh? What's up, Sylvia?" she asked.

"Don't you think it's weird we haven't seen any G-Soldiers? I mean, they wouldn't go through the trouble of taking control of the tower without any guards on the path," I commented.

"Hmm… You're right. Wonder what's going on…?" she pondered.

"I have no frickin' idea." I started walking up the path again. "We should keep our eyes peeled in case they decide to jump us."

"Right." Selphie took out her Nunchakus as a caution.

We were almost at the top when we finally found something. Or rather it found us. A giant snake (actually, it was a cobra since it had the hood and all) slithers out of the bushes and blocks our path. It was green with a tan underbelly and it had red spikes on its tail.

"Oh, are you fuckin' kidding me?" I growl, which causes my partner to look at me, shocked. I ignored her, instead unsheathing Enova as it strikes out, aiming for Selphie. She jumps back before retaliating, hitting the snake on top of its head.

"_Scan!_" I shout, calling forth the spell.

_Anacondaur_

_Level 5_

_1049 HP_

_A large venomous snake that uses squeeze attacks. Use caution when its HP is low; it spits poisonous fluids._

_Weak against ice; Strong against fire; Absorbs poison_

Well, whoop-dee-fucking-do. "Selph, use ice magic on its ass!"

"All-riiight!" the girl cries out cheerfully. Moments later, a ball of ice forms above the Anacondaur's head, falling and crushing it. It screams (didn't know snakes could scream…) as the ice disappears, before turning to me, eyes flashing angrily. Oh… Shit.

The monster rushes me, fangs bared. I only barely manage to get out of the way before it could run me over or bite me, jumping to the side. Selphie lands a few hits on the monster as it passes her. It hisses, turning swiftly and zeroing in on me again. Fuck this, I don't have time!

The fucker decides to go after Selphie instead, but still! I look around quickly, looking for an escape route. What? Normally I wouldn't, but Seifer, Squall and Zell could be in trouble! I don't have time to waste on this mother fucker!

I decide to do the only really reasonable thing: Blind the fucker and climb the cliff.

"_BLIND!_" I shout. The spell forms as a black cloud of absolute darkness which floats lazily over to the Anacondaur and settles over its eyes. Satisfied at the success, I turn to Selphie, motioning her over. She follows the silent order, moving quietly to my side, as the snake monster moves in circles, trying to shake the cloud off.

"What happened?" she breathes, her voice barely audible.

"We need to get to Squad B, so I cast blind on it," I replied just as softly. "C'mon, up the cliff. Hope you like climbing rocks," I joke, still in that quiet breath. The brunette transfer student grins, her emerald eyes brightening.

We started climbing, not caring if the snake hears us. The chances it'll actually be able to hit us are slim to none. I hear it screech angrily and I look back to see another Anacondaur kill the blinded one, then drag it off the path to enjoy the meal. Yuck. I shudder then continue climbing, reaching the top before Selphie. Just as I climb up, I hear someone say "Damn you!"

I look around, and immediately spot Squall and Zell on the other side, on the path.

"Thank Hyne! There you are!" I shout. The boys look up at me, surprised. Squall's hand goes to his gunblade's hilt before he realizes I was another cadet.

I start to pick my way down, but Selphie ended up jumping up the last bit and knocked me over, causing us to fall to the paved path in a heap.

"Ow," I groan. I landed on the bottom, and had hit my head on the stones. "Selphie, be more careful."

"Sorry!" she squeaks. Then she jumps up, dusting herself off. I sit up carefully, trying not to aggravate my headache. Zell reaches down and helps me to my feet as I cast a Cure on myself.

"Thanks." The blonde beams.

"No prob. So, what brings you here? And who's the girl?" he asks.

"We're messengers from Squad A, that's Selphie Tilmitt, a transfer student from Trabia, and we need to relay a message to your Squad leader," I said, looking around. "Where is he?" Selphie is also looking around, and Squall turns to the edge of the path (which is another cliff) and points to the doors of the tower.

"Uh…" I manage before the blonde at the tower shouts at us.

"One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya 'bout my ROMANTIC dream!" Seifer shouts before running into the tower, gunblade flashing. Selphie and I sigh; the petite brunette from seeing no way to do this easily and I from exasperation.

"This sure is tough…" Selphie comments. "Captain! Wait up…!" she calls before jumping off the cliff. She lands and turns to us. Zell is looking at her like she's crazy, Squall looks bored, and I have my head in my hand. "What are you waiting for? Come on! Come on!"

I look between her, the cliff, and the path. "No way in hell am I jumping that. Not after I just climbed up one," I comment, starting down the path. I hear Squall and Zell behind me, so I slow to let them in front.

"So, what have you been doing?" Zell asks. I look at him before looking at the path to make sure I don't slip on a loose rock.

"Just sending messages and making sure the G-Soldiers don't get their grimy hands on our transports. Nothing much," I reply. Squall looks back momentarily.

"Sounds boring," the blonde beside me comments.

"Yeah. It was. But I did get to beat the shit outta some G-Soldiers. That was worth it," I smirk.

"What took you so long?" Selphie interrupts as we get to the base of the tower. "It would've been much quicker if you'd just jumped." I look at her with wide eyes before blinking.

"…Much…quicker?" I voice incredulously.

"Pu-lease… You wouldn't normally jump off a cliff, OK?" Zell continues. "Ain't that right, Squall?"

The brunet gunblader looks at Zell with a look that asks 'why did you bring me into this?'

"…I don't know about that. Perhaps anyone but the Chicken-Wuss can make it," he finally says. I snicker.

"WHAT DID YOU SAYYYYY!" Zell shouts, holding his fist up. I start to laugh.

"Hm? Since you're angry, I guess you're the Chicken-Wuss?" Selphie asks innocently. I am now doubled over with laughter.

"What the…! WHY IS EVERYONE…? I am not a CHICKEN!" Zell argues. Squall hasn't contributed to the comedy, but I can see his steel-blue eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Well…If you don't like chicken, how 'bout…a PIG! Oh, but you look more like a chicken, anyway," Selphie continues.

"Or a dog," I add. "I mean, you are what you eat, and you certainly eat a lot of those hotdogs…" Selphie laughs at my comment while Zell looks at me in despair.

"Chicken, pig, dog, whatever… Call me whatever you want! I don't care anymore!" he shouts. I shake my head.

"Don't take it so personally, Zell," Squall says.

"We're just playing around," I add.

"Tch…" the tattooed blonde scoffs.

"…I think I see why Almasy picks on you so much," I comment. Everyone looks at me, expecting me to continue. "Well, Zell, you take everything personally, and get really angry when people tease you. I mean, we were just messing around, and you yelled at us. He sees you as an easy target. So, he picks on you to get a reaction outta you," I say sagely.

Zell blinks owlishly, Selphie is pondering this information, and Squall is looking down, arms crossed. Probably thinking too hard again.

"…Well, let's get goin'," Selphie finally says. "Has everyone equipped a GF? You haven't forgotten…Have you…?"

"I got my Guardians. Have you got one?" I ask the girl. She nods.

"Yup! Instructor Aki gave me Rahma before we left," she replies.

"Zell, Squall?" the two guys look at me as I call their names. "You got your Guardians?"

"Yup! Hydra's ready for action! Never leave without him!" Zell replies proudly.

"…"

"Squall," I say in a patronizing tone. He rolls his eyes.

"Kaptar and Shiva," he finally replies.

"Ok, just checkin'. Kay, let's go get Almasy. We've only got…" I checked my watch, "an hour." Everyone nods.

"Wait…I thought withdraw time was at 2000 hours?" Zell asked.

"Change of plans. That's why we need to get Almasy. Now," I reply.

We start toward the tower, stopping before the doors.

"So this is the Communication Tower?" Zell asks.

"Sure is big…" Selphie says in awe as she looks up.

"We don't have time to admire how big the fuckin' thing is!" I growl. Zell, Squall, and Selphie look at me; Zell was about to say something when he was interrupted by G-Soldiers running out of the tower.

"AHHHHH!" the two soldiers scream. We look in the doors to see Seifer swinging his sword.

"Cowards," he scoffs before turning back into the tower.

"HEEEY! The captain's getting away!" Selphie whines. We run into the tower, hoping to catch Seifer before he can do anything else stupid, but when we get in, we see a lift coming down and a bunch of G-Soldiers, dead. Their blood is spattered on the metal walls and floors. I shudder. _How can…How can he be…so __**cruel**__? He took their life, so many human lives, so easily… and he isn't gonna stop yet…_

"…Did he go up?" Squall murmurs, as if asking himself.

"Heeey! Squad B captain!" the nunchaku-wielding brunette calls.

"I think we can take this lift up…" Squall comments. But, it is nearly lost in my yell.

"ALMASY! DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I shout. My voice echoes around the tower, and again, my group looks at me with mild shock.

"Uh…Sylv?" Zell asks. I look at him. "That's the second time I've heard you cuss today, and you haven't really cussed since you joined Garden. What's up?"

"…I'll tell you in a bit, but first," I pause, turning to Squall, "wanna go up?" The brunet nods.

"Go up." We follow him onto the lift, which Selphie activates.

"Wow! This lift is pretty cool!" Selphie cries, looking over the edge.

"Don't get too excited, or you'll fall!" Zell warns her. The hyper girl looks at the blonde with her hands on her hips.

"Like I'm really going to!" she retorts. She continues to look over the side, but slips and nearly falls. Zell and I grabbed her arms and pull her up and to the middle.

"Thanks," she murmurs, blushing with shame.

"So, Sylvia. What's up?" Zell asks. Selphie and Squall look at me (though Squall only glances at me through the corner of his eyes. I sigh, turning to give the group my back as I watch the metal walls slide by, one hand on the hilt of my Dao while the other hand is holding my elbow, almost like I'm trying to protect myself.

"…I'm worried," I reply softly. I rub my elbow before releasing my sword and elbow to tug on my skirt nervously. "I…didn't want Almasy to do anything stupid that would get you all in trouble. And… I wanted to see all of us pass; Almasy, Zell, Squall, and me." I turn to face them again. "I want to see all of us pass," I said, meeting Zell's bright blue eyes, then Squall's ice blue eyes before turning to Selphie. "You too. I am tired of seeing the disappointment on his face, and I don't want to see that on any of yours.

"And I guess I feel responsible for Almasy's actions, in a way. I mean, I'm his friend, and he's your squad leader. Besides that, this is an important mission, and he's running off when we could end up needing to retreat any time!" I huffed. "He's been acting irresponsible all **fucking **day, and he is totally fucking up his chances of becoming SeeD!"

"Hey, Sylvia. Don't feel responsible for that bastard's actions. What he does is his choice, not yours. If he decides to screw his chances to become SeeD, then let him. He won't listen to anyone, anyway," Zell scoffed. I looked at him. "But, it does explain why you've been calling him 'Almasy' instead of 'Seifer.' I mean, you're friends and all, and friends don't call friends by their last names."

_Hyne… He does care about me… If Seifer fucks up Zell's chances for SeeD, I'll seriously make that blonde idiot regret taking this ego-trip. I mean, Zell's been there for me since I became a cadet. He's my closest friend here._

"_Would you risk your life to save his? Or Squall's?" _Quezacotl asked suddenly. I blink, turning to give the group my back.

…_I would. I'd do anything to make sure they live. They're my friends._

"_Good."_ I pondered this. Why would Quez ask if I'd risk my life for Zell or Squall? I mean, Zell is my best friend, and Squall and I get along. Granted I only had a few classes with him, but we sparred together a few times, and we fought in the T-Center together a bit.

"You know, you remind me of my friend, Kailyn," Selphie suddenly announced. I turn and look at the petite brunette. "You met her in the bar earlier. But sometimes, she'll just start thinking to herself. She was really bad the first few months I knew her! She would hardly talk at all!" I chuckle.

"Sounds like Squall," I comment. Said man (well, he is 17, so technically is a man) glares at me.

"Hn," he says. I laugh shortly.

The ride finally comes to a stop, and we look around. We're on top of the tower, which has a very unstable platform-floor and is outside. There's a bunch of wires and stuff, and some tools. But the thing that caught my eye was the guy in the red Galbadian uniform.

"Let's see… Hmmm… Put this here…and… This goes here…and… There! It's complete!" he cries out triumphantly. The tower starts to shake slightly, a low rumble starting up beneath us. We all start looking around, trying to figure out what was going on, and this…thing…flies up behind us, in the center support of the tower. (a/n: if you've never seen/played the game, you may have to see the FMV to understand, I'm not too good at explaining things)

We turn around quickly, watching as it (the thing, which is a metal cylinder) opens up like a flower, then the 'petals' spread out and curve up to connect to the others, creating a satellite dish. The center antenna spreads out slightly, creating many different ones. Then this bright beam of light shoots out toward the sky.

Squall turns to the G-Soldier. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouts. The G-Soldier turns, surprised.

"Huhhh? Likewise, **mister**!" he shoots back. "What do you think **you're** doing?" The soldier pauses, looking at us. Then it hits him. "H-HEY! What happened to all the soldiers down below?" he asks. I open my mouth to answer, but the soldier plows on. "WEDGE! Take care of these twerps!" he hollers, pointing his arm at us. I unsheathe Enova and look around, not seeing anyone. The G-Soldier notices this, too.

"W…Wedge?" he asks, tentatively, lowering his arm and looking around. "I…ah… Well…ah…I seem to be done here, so I'll just be on my way…" he says nervously, edging toward the lift and eyeing our weapons. I tighten my grip on my Dao. "I-I'm leaving…" he stutters. "Move it! Move! Move!" the soldier orders.

Just as he gets to the lift, however, it goes down, then appears with Seifer riding it, Hyperion held cockily. He notices the soldier, who seems to be holding something, and swings his gunblade at the hand clutching whatever it is he's holding. The soldier drops it, screaming.

"Sorry to crash the party," Seifer drawls.

"Ah…" the soldier looks at Seifer's weapon. "AH…AHHHHH! Are you **CRAZY**?" the soldier demands. Seifer swings Hyperion lazily, rolling his eyes.

"Just shut **up**!" he retorts. And with that, the soldier releases a round of bullets into our group.

"Shit!" I shout. One of the bullets gets me right in the leg, embedding itself into my muscle. I glare at the soldier, who was laughing.

"Prepare for the worst, you brats!" he says, releasing another load of bullets. Fucker. I quickly dig the bulled out with the tip of my sword before healing the wound with a quickly spoken "Cure!"

Squall goes in first, Revolver held high. He swings down, but the soldier raises his arm, and the blade gets stuck in the metal of the gatling gun or whatever it is on his wrists.

"_Draw: FIRE!"_ I shout, drawing the spell from Seifer and casting it on the soldier. Hey, Seifer has a bunch of Fire spells, so he won't miss this one. And I'm still not happy with him.

"AHHH! HOT!" he screams. Squall manages to get his gunblade out of the gun on the guy's wrist and jumps back as Selphie goes in with her Blizzard-junctioned Nunchaku. She hits him in the stomach, then the legs before jumping back.

"Major Biggs… Have you finished the repairs, sir?" a voice calls from the other side of the tower. A G-Soldier in the blue uniform of low-ranked soldiers walks over. He sees us, instantly unsheathing his cheap replica of a gunblade and running up to stand next to the red soldier (I guess his name is Biggs.).

"What's the enemy doing here?" he asks.

"WEDGE!" Biggs hollers, infuriated. "Where were you? No pay for you this month!" Again, not allowing room for reply…

"Aw…Should've stayed home!" Wedge groans.

"Yeah, you should've!" I agree, rushing at the flunky with my Dao held slightly behind me. I bring it forward, slicing into Wedge's stomach slightly. Fucker jumped back. He raises his sword to slice down, and I parry, holding my sword above my head and holding his off.

"Hey, Marriba, you got the flunky?" Seifer asks. I smirk maliciously.

"Yeah. You guys deal with Biggs," I reply. Wedge gulps at my continued smirk. I quickly jump back and release his sword, jabbing mine at his stomach. Wedge backs up, then jumps forward and aims at my legs. I jump over the blade, Enova angled over my left shoulder. As I come back down, I twist around and smirk as I feel my blade sink into flesh.

"AHHH!" Wedge cries out. I land on my feet, still holding my Dao. Good, the blade was able to cut into his shoulder. Right between the pieces of armor.

Wedge backs up, wrenching his shoulder free. I don't allow him any time to recover as I rush him again, sword angled down. I slide to a stop right in front of him, bringing Enova right up. The tip gets his shin before he can jump back.

I was about to attack again when a strong gust of wind suddenly comes out of nowhere. I drop into a crouch, fingers in the grate-like floor of the platform.

"What the…!" Biggs shouts.

"AHHHHHH!" That was Wedge. I look up and notice them flying above me, only to crash into the tower itself.

I push those thoughts out of my head as a giant monster flies down. My first thought is 'What. The. Fuck?'

"_Scan!"_ I shout.

_Elvoret_

_A monster that lives in the abandoned Dollet Communication Tower. No one knows where it came from._

_Level- 10_

_HP- 2950_

_Immune to poison; Strong Def vs. magic (high spirit)_

_Oh, joy._ "Guys, don't use poison! It's immune! And Magic won't really work!" I relay.

"Lemme guess, high spirit?" Seifer drawls, idly spinning Hyperion in a circle.

I ignore him, instead reaching for the magic Elvoret has. I feel something similar to fire, but…not… I take a chance and draw it, causing Elvoret to screech. A warmth settles over me, and in me.

"…_Quezacotl. It's been a while," _a deep, growling voice murmurs.

…_who are you? _I ask. The voice chuckles.

"_Child chosen by Hyne, greetings. I am Ifrit,"_ he says. Huh. Another Guardian. I feel like my head is getting crowded.

Suddenly, someone pushes me, landing on top of me. "Huh…? What the fuck?" I ask.

"Pay attention," Squall growls, pulling me up as he stands. I gulp and feel my face get warm.

"Oh…uh…ehehehe… right…" I shake my head and grab Enova. Stupid Guardian… made me lose my concentration…

I shake my head again before looking at the monster. There were a few good sized slashes all over it, as well as what appeared to be a broken finger and some good welts. I look around and see Seifer is closest to me.

"Almasy, cover me. I'm gonna summon," I say. He looks at me, then nods, standing slightly in front of me to fend off an attack. I nod, reaching for a Guardian.

_Anyone wanna come out and play?_

"_Sounds like fun! Count me in! Be there in a jiff,"_ Fenrir barks out happily. I nod slightly, getting into the 'summon pose,' which is one hand on the hilt of Enova, the other resting on the flat of my blade.

I feel Fenrir's energy around me, filling me. I knew if I were to open my eyes, I'd be seeing in the sight of the canines (black and white). I feel the ghost of his nose nudge my side, and I smile slightly.

I judge how close he is to the physical realm before shouting "Guardian in the hole!_ Wolf's Fury!_"

Seifer and Squall back off, used to my term for the GFs. Zell and Selphie, however, look at me for a moment before realizing what I was talking about. They join the gunbladers behind me as Fenrir starts his attack.

A mountain appears with Fenrir on top. He howls, then runs down the mountain, gaining speed until he was just a blur. He continues to rush Elvoret, hitting the monster square in the chest before he slows, howls once more, and disappears.

Elvoret moves back with the force of the wolf Guardian's impact, hissing.

"Bloody hell! What's it take to kill this thing?" I complained. _"Scan!"_

_Elvoret, HP- 2014_

Seifer just runs up to the f-tard and goes all out on it. Then he casts a Fire spell on it. Guess that was his limit break. Yeah, I don't wanna have to fight him.

Elvoret takes in a big breath, then releases it, trying to blow us away. A bunch of metal scraps and shit are picked up with the wind and hurled at us. I wince as some shards slice into my skin.

When it's over, I stand up shakily. The sudden lack of wind is disorienting. Seriously, try it.

Anyway… I shake my head to find my balance then tighten my grip on Enova, junction Thunder to my Attack (thanks to Ifrit), and attack. Sparks dance along my blade and over my arms as I jump up, my Dao held above my head, and bring it down in front of me (I guess that's my favorite move, but it does add power behind my attack…).

Elvoret tries to swat me away but misses me (barely, I could feel my hair get hit…), and I roll back as I land. The monster swats at us, and only Squall and Zell avoided the hit (well, they are the fastest, even with Squall lugging that sword around).

I fly back and land on my back, then bounce. Mid-bounce, I flip over so I land on my feet, sliding back a bit more.

"Fuck," Seifer mutters from near me. I glance over to see him getting up, after hitting his head on one of the scraps of metal scattered around. I toss him a potion while watching what everyone was doing. Selphie was curing herself, Zell was beating Elvoret with his fists, and Squall looked like he was summoning. Nice.

"_Thunder!"_ I shout, throwing the bolt at Elvoret's face. It screeched, then Squall summoned his Guardian.

"Squall's summoning! Back up!" I shout. Zell jumped off of Elvoret's abdomen (someone tell me why Hyne decided to make a monster with a giant stinger on it) and landed next to me, and Selphie hopped back a few steps.

Squall summoned the Guardian (shouting "_Angelic Destruction!"_) and stepped back. Dark clouds gathered, making the surroundings go dark. A figure slid out of the clouds, stopping halfway to the ground. One single ray of golden light shown through the clouds, illuminating the floating Guardian. It had a white robe on, the hood covering its face. One angle's wing and one demon's wing were on its back. It held a black trident in a scaled and clawed hand, and a scaled tail whipped through the air. A halo was above its head, and as one clawed hand pulled back the hood, I saw demon horns. Its face was that of a reptile, complete with the slit pupil. A forked tongue flicked out.

I guess this is Kaptar, since Shiva is the Ice Guardian.

The humanoid reptile targeted Elvoret, throwing the trident into Elvoret's chest. Then Kaptar gathered a ball of golden light in one hand and a ball of shadows in the other. With an unearthly screech, the Guardian threw the balls of light and darkness at Elvoret. The two balls collided into the monster, exploding. Kaptar hissed, then made a movement with its hand and the dark trident appeared in its hand. With that, the Guardian flew into the clouds, which disappeared once it was out of sight.

Elvoret screamed, blindly swatting at us. I ran up and slashed one hand, then Selphie hit the arm, Seifer cut into the abdomen, and Squall jumped up, slashing into the chin.

Then Zell cast Double on himself, then cast Double Fire on Elvoret. With that, Elvoret _screamed_. A bloodcurdling scream that chilled my blood. I shuddered as the monster squirmed in the air, struggling to stay airborne. Finally it gave up and collapsed, before turning into dust and being blown over the sea.

I looked around, blinking. Is it over? I sheathed Enova uncertainly. Selphie hopped up to Seifer.

"Squad B captain? S'cuse me!" she said. Seifer walked over to the edge of the platform and looked at the land below us with his arms crossed. "I have new orders!" Seifer didn't even acknowledge her.

"Dammit Seifer!" I shouted. "We risk our asses to get you this message, and you just ignore us? No wonder you failed the other 3 exams!"

Seifer whipped around, slight shock evident in his emerald eyes.

"…I'm impressed. I've heard you tell me off only one other time," he commented.

"It got your attention. As Messengers of Squad A, we are obliged to tell you the withdraw orders have been changed."

"All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!" Selphie added. Seifer turned to her, angered.

"Withdraw? There are still enemies around!" he shouted. Selphie looked down, green eyes swimming with tears.

"Almasy! Don't take it out on us! We had _**no**_ say in this matter! We only deliver the message," I retorted. Squall stepped between us, arms crossed, as per usual.

"An order to withdraw takes priority. I don't want to miss the vessel," he said. Seifer looked at the other gunblader, contemplating.

"…What time d'you say?" the tall blonde asked.

"All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore," I repeated. "D'you ever listen to orders?"

"Depends on which ones," he replied easily, smirking. I rolled my eyes, palm on my forehead and one hand on my hip.

"1900 hours, you say? …We only have 30 minutes!" he exclaimed.

"No shit," I muttered.

"You got 30 minutes to get down to the shore! Better run!" he smirks, getting on the lift and heading down.

"Fuck you, too, Almasy!" I shouted after him, flipping him the bird. He looks up and grins, blowing me a kiss. I growl.

"Heeey! Wait for us!" Selphie whined.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Zell shouted. Squall sighed, crossing his arms and looking to the side.

"Why don't you ask him?" he asked. The lift arrives again, and Squall gets on. "Let's go."

We get on and start down. As we get a bit further, I swear I heard someone say something about 'destroy'…

I push that thought out, standing near the edge and facing out with my arms crossed. "Dammit, Seifer! You're supposed to stay with your Squad!" I growl under my breath. "You don't abandon them like this! And you didn't even take me! Not that I would, but still! I thought we were friends. Tch. Shows me what friendship means to you, huh? Well, I promise you this, mister. I will make you regret leaving your squad behind. You will be so messed up when I'm finished you won't be leaving the infirmary for a **month**."

"Uh…Sylvia? You ok?" Zell asks. I turn and look at him, confused. "I mean, you've been standing there muttering to yourself for a while…" I blink.

"…Oh. Ehehehe…you weren't supposed to hear that…" I grin sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. "But, yeah, I'm fine. Just mad at Almasy." Zell nods before tapping his foot again. I look around at our rag-tag group. Let's see… cute, loner brunet gunblader Squall; hyper, easily-angered fist-fighter Zell; hyper, nunchaku-wielding transfer cadet Selphie; and myself, the loud, swordswoman.

Selphie is bouncing slightly, looking around as I was. Zell was glaring at the lift with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently. Squall was standing toward the back of the lift, arms crossed. He'd occasionally glance around, more towards me. Probably 'cause he was worried I'd go hunt Seifer down, or was losing my mind. Granted, both are very possible. Normal people don't talk to themselves, nor do they promise pain to fiery, gunblade-wielding blondes who are known for their bullying of certain shorter blondes. Ehehe… What? People don't leave their squad behind when we only have… 25 minutes to get to the beach!

…damn, this is a long lift ride.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Happy (belated) Birthday, Quistis! (her birthday was October 4)

Hello! Been a while, huh? Well, I'm back, so please refrain from throwing rotten shit at the author! *hides behind Sylvia*

Um, the run from the X-ATM092 will be in the next chapter. n.n' So, that should be up next weekend. Yeah...sorry about not being able to post this last weekend... I couldn't write at all last week. School, chores, homework... it all just adds up to having absolutely no writing time! Which is what I seriously needed...

Sorry that I couldn't get you guys and gals a longer chapter. I figured this would be a good place to stop. n.n

Um, like I said, next chapter should be up next week or the week after. Enjoy!

Risika


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Sylvia**

We stood in front of the lift, uncertainly. Squall was staring off, probably thinking about something completely irrelevant. Zell was shadowboxing, and Selphie was humming.

"Guys, we need to go! It'll take us a bit to get to the beach, and it doesn't help that the Soldiers are still around," I said.

"Right, let's go," Squall said. He led the way out, and I fell behind him, with the other two following. Outside the Comm. Tower, I got this strange sense of déjà vu. It became even more pronounced when Zell stopped us.

"Did you hear that?" the blonde fist-fighter asked.

"Hear what?" Selphie cocked her head curiously.

"I dunno… I swear I heard something!" he said adamantly. We started looking around.

"We don't have time for this," Squall sighed. "Let's get to the transports." He started toward the path. I hear the noise, a screeching sound, like metal on metal. I look up and gasp.

"Squall! Look out!" I shout. I push him forward, moments before a huge…thing lands right where he was. It looked like a strange mechanical spider with only 4 legs. I pull Enova out, sparks still dancing along the blade from having Thunder junctioned to my attack.

"What the hell is that?" Zell shouted. The spider thing turned and focused on the blonde.

"_Scan!"_ I shout. Yes, I use that spell a lot. But it really helps!

_X-ATM092_

_Level: unknown_

_HP: 5492_

_Galbadia's unmanned mobile attack weapon; aka "the Black Widow." Doesn't stop until it kills all enemies in its path._

_Weak against Thunder; Strong against Poison._

"Hey, use Thunder magic! It's a MAW: mobile attack weapon!" I shout.

"_Double!"_ Selphie shouts. A light surrounds her, then she casts Double twice, once on Zell and once on Squall.

"Good idea! I'm gonna summon! Someone cover me!" I order. _Quez, ready to dance?_

"_Of course, milady. I will be there in a moment." _The thunder Guardian replies.

_How many times have I told you, don't call me that!_

"_My apologies."_

"_Double Thunder!" _Zell calls. The air becomes charged, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up, then two bolts of lightning hit the spider, causing it to shudder. Selphie and Squall also cast two Thunders. I notice Squall was slightly in front of me, just like Seifer was earlier. But, he is closest.

I focus on bringing out Quezacotl, putting my Dao in front of me horizontally and placing one hand on the flat of the blade while reaching deep in my mind and feeling for the electrified being. I grasp him, bringing him out slowly. The air around me feels even more charged, making it feel like I was holding onto a wire that had an electrical current running through. I feel static-y wings brush my arm, making my nerves tingle.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, making me gasp. I open my eyes to see the 'jaws' of the spider grasping me. It flips me over and rams me into the ground head first.

"Ow, you bastard," I hiss. I stand up shakily. I feel the electrified wings again, telling me Quez took some damage for me. I growl at the machine.

_Ready? _I ask silently.

"_On your signal,"_ the thunder bird replies.

"Guardian in the hole!" I shout. "Stand back!" Selphie and Zell jump back and crouch near the tower while Squall steps back a few paces.

"_Thunder Storm!"_

Dark storm clouds gather, unlike Kaptar's clouds, which were black. Thunder rumbles and lightning flashes in the clouds, before a large bolt hits the ground. Instead of disappearing, a figure forms, growing and absorbing the electricity. He spins around until the bolt has been absorbed, then he stops, whipping his wings out. Dark grey markings covered most of his body, shaping thunder bolts. He didn't have a mouth, nose, or eyes, but the lightning bolt pattern gave the illusion of eyes. His wings were not necessarily featherless, but covered in a soft down. His body was yellow-green, turning orange at the tips of his wings and at his tail.

The thunder god gathered some energy at the tip of his 'beak,' forming a ball of electricity, which grew bigger and bigger. Finally, he released the energy, aiming it at the MAW. A net of electricity formed around it, before a large bolt shot down from above it, blinding us with the brightness. When we could see again, Quezacotl had disappeared and the X-ATM092 had turned to me.

"Nice job! Who was that?" Selphie asked, junctioning Thunder to her attack, just as I had done.

"Thanks. That was Quezacotl, Thunder God and my personal Guardian," I replied. "Fuck you, spider!"

The thing had fired off some bullets, many hitting me. I hissed, glaring at the machine. My vision went red and I stood, ignoring the pain.

"_Sylvia, be reasonable. You will just end up injuring yourself more! You need to remove the bullets!" _Quez pleaded. I just readied my blade.

"_Limit Break: Swords Dance!"_ I shout. I raced up to the X-ATM092, then started attacking it erratically. Sparks flared into life then died as each slash and slice hit, causing the X-ATM092 to twitch. After a while, I jump back, holding my Dao straight up. _"Slaying Beam!"_

A ball of Thunder energy formed at the tip of my blade, causing Enova to glow blue. A beam of Thunder formed from the ball, extending my weapon's range by a few dozen meters. With a roar, I swing my weapon down, causing the beam of magic to slam into the machine.

When I finished, I dropped down, but caught myself with my sword before I collapsed. I closed my eyes and shook my head, breathing heavily. I moved to straighten up, wincing as my wounds made themselves known. I heard Squall attacking, then a bunch of clanging, before it was silent. I open my eyes a bit to see the X-ATM092 twitching, but down.

"Guys, let's get the hell outta here!" Zell suggested. I nodded, pushing off Enova and sheathing it, wincing.

"Hey, Sylvia? You ok?" Selphie asked. I look up and notice her standing in front of me.

"…Yeah…I'm ok…" I hiss. Quez brings his self out a bit, enough that I can feel him around me. Suddenly, the bullets all remove themselves. I stare, shocked.

"Wow. How'd you do that?" the petite brunette asks.

"…I…didn't…" _Quez?_

"_I removed them so you could heal yourself. If you healed yourself before they were removed, you would have had to have surgery,"_ he replies.

_I didn't know you could do that…_

"_That is because you have never been shot before."_

"It doesn't matter right now. I'm not sure what's going on, but we need to get to the beach A.S.A.P." I comment.

"Right. _Cure!_" Selphie calls. A warmth fills me, healing the wounds caused by the past few battles a bit. Some of the wounds were still open, but I had more energy.

"Thanks. C'mon, let's hurry." I reach into my bag and grab a potion, downing it quickly. I grimace at the taste, but ignore it as more energy flows into my body. I look at Squall, who also looked battered, and nod. He acts in kind, then turns and leads the way up the slope and onto the cliff path.

"So, that was your limit break?" Zell asks. I turn to see him on my left.

"Yeah. I've been working on perfecting it for a while, but that was the best. The finishing move is similar to what one of the gunblade models does, but instead of using my own energy, I use the magic junctioned to my attack. If it were Fire, I would have had a beam of Fire. Blizzard would have made an ice beam. Though…I'm not sure what Demi would do… Oh, Zell, here. Since you only have Hydra, you can have this Guardian I got from Elvoret," I say, unjunctioning Ifrit. A ruby-red gem with a flame in the middle forms in my hand, and I give it to Zell. He junctions it immediately.

"Sweet! Thanks! Hey…" Zell cuts himself off, looking down at the entrance of the Comm. Tower. "…Where'd the machine go?" he asked. We all look to see it missing. I look behind us and see a big shadow.

"Guys… Run," I say. They look and see the X-ATM092 coming toward us, then high-tail it down the slope.

_Quez, be ready, I may need to summon you,_ I say. A static feeling crawls over my skin.

"_I am always here to help,"_ he replies. I nod.

Not to far down the slope, Squall starts walking.

"Hey! What gives!" Zell asks.

"If you run, the path will shake when the MAW gets on, and throw you off balance, and then we'll have to save your tail," I reply, catching on. Squall nods.

"Oh. But couldn't you go a bit faster?" the blonde whines. The MAW stomps onto the slope, causing an earthquake effect. "Never mind."

We get to the stable part of the path, where it runs between a hill and the cliff, and start running again. I glance back and notice the machine still on our heels. We get to the bridge and make it halfway across when the MAW jumps, cutting us off from the city.

"Now what?" Selphie cries. _Quez, you ready?_

"_Just give the signal, and I will be there," _he replies. Ever so dutiful.

"Guardian in the hole!" I shout. This time, he was ready within moments. The charged feeling around me caused my skin to crawl.

Everyone backs up until they're a few yards behind me, and I summon Quezacotl with _"Thunder Storm!"_

Again, storm clouds gather, and Quez forms inside the bolt of lightning. Gathering the energy on his beak, he lets it loose, forming the net. When the final bolt slams down on the MAW, I close my eyes and turn my head. When I look again, the X-ATM092 is smoking. I back up to join the others.

"Fight? Or do we run back and see what happens?" Zell asked.

"I'd say fight, but we don't have that much time left," I reply. "Squall, you decide." He glares at me.

"…Run back. We have to get to the transports," he replies. We immediately start back toward the other side of the bridge. Then, lo and behold, the X-ATM092 jumps back over, and we change directions, heading into the town. It didn't jump back over, which I didn't understand.

We run into the town square, and I see a stray dog. He barked at Squall happily, but I go and shoo him off. I don't want to have a guilty conscious 'cause a dog was killed by the crazy, homicidal war machine that was following us…

I summon Quezacotl again, this time not sticking around to see if the machine stayed down or not. I high-tailed it down the street, seeing the bar that Squad C was assigned. Three people came out, the brown-haired girl shouting at the black-haired boy and the library girl with the pig-tail. Nida and Ami.

"Squad C, retreat!" the girl shouted. A 'Yes, ma'am' and 'Got it' followed, and Nida and Ami ran to the beach. The squad captain looked around, and saw us. "Hurry! There's only 5 minutes left!" she shouted before following her squad.

I pushed myself harder, hearing the machine behind us ram into a building and start moving faster to catch us. I see the beach, but don't relax. I jump off the stairs, rolling to absorb the impact before I continue running. Zell and Selphie are in front of me, Squall behind me. I glance back and see him stumble as the X-ATM092 falls into the sand. I stop momentarily and reach for him. Grabbing his arm, I push myself harder, hearing gears grinding behind me as the machine gets up. I practically drag Squall through the sand, panicking. The transport starts pulling out, Zell waving us on. I release Squall's arm and jump, landing on the transport. Squall jumps after me, landing half in and half out of the transport. I push myself up and help Zell pull the brunet gunblader on, just as the machine rears up to get the transport.

The bay doors start closing, but not fast enough. Suddenly, the machine gun on the deck of the transport starts up, firing into the MAW. It stumbles back and starts going for the transport itself. The doors close completely, but I can still hear the explosion. Suddenly, everything is quiet, the only sound being the pants from our group.

After a moment of silence, I realize I was still holding onto Squall's jacket. I remove my hand and step back immediately. The sound of my clothes startles us all, and everyone looks at me. I shrug.

"I was getting uncomfortable," I say nonchalantly. I was saved from making any additional comments by Quistis walking into the room from the deck.

She looks at us all, me and Squall still slightly panting, Selphie with her flipped hair messed up, and Zell with his usual 'comb' hanging in his face. Seifer (the only one actually sitting in the chairs) was looking just fine, just a few holes in his coat.

"Is everyone ok?" she asks after a few moments.

"I am!" Selphie chirps.

"I'm cool," Zell replies.

"Hn." That was Squall.

"Uh…I think so…" I reply uncertainly. I mean, I was shot, attacked by an Anacondaur, hit by a giant flying **thing**, and attacked by a Galbadian mobile attack weapon. I might have fractured something…

"…Sylvia, you look pale. I suggest you go see Dr. Kadowaki when we get to Garden," she says after looking me over.

"Yes, Instructor Trepe," I reply, smiling slightly. Quistis smiles at me, then turns to Seifer. Her face turns stony. Uh-oh.

"Seifer Almasy. What were you thinking, abandoning your squad? It was irresponsible and a poor show of leadership!" she shouts. "As Squad Captain, it is your responsibility to stay with your squad!"

Quistis glares at Seifer, who shrugs. Seriously? You don't just **shrug** when getting told off by an instructor, no matter how young! That's it. I don't care if I get attacked by a gunblade, this boy needs some sense beat into his head! And if I have to do it with my Dao, I will.

"Seifer, do you have any clue what we went through on the way here?" I asked quietly. The whole group looks at me, some curious, some just following the conversation. "We were attacked and chased by a Galbadian MAW. The new model; the X-ATM092. We could have **died**. Do you know what that would look like on your report? That's what makes me so mad, Seif!" I hold my head with my hands, pacing. Then I let go of my hair, throwing my arms out. "It's like you don't care what happens to you! Like you don't care if you don't make SeeD. But, I know better! I'm your friend, Seif! You only have 2 more years before you're 20. If you don't make SeeD by then, you'll be kicked out! You won't have another chance! I hate seeing that rejection and disappointment on your face! I want you to succeed, but you keep throwing it out of the window!"

When I finish my rant, Seifer is looking at me with wide eyes. As is everyone, even Squall's eyes are widened slightly. Seifer opens his mouth, then closes it, doing a pretty good fish impression. I turn to the stairs, looking at the blonde gunblader over my shoulder.

"Seif, I'm your friend. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" I asked him, grinning ruefully. "I don't take friendships lightly. I watch my friends' backs."

With that, I turn and walk up to the deck. Once outside, I sit against the wall with my legs underneath me, looking out at the ocean and watching the sun slowly sink.

"Sylvia?" a tentative voice asked. I turned to regard the strawberry-blonde. "Are you ok?" I gave her a humorless smile.

"Just peachy," I snort. Quistis sighs, holding her hand to her forehead as she shook her head.

"Well, if you want to talk…" the instructor offers. I snort again.

"I've said all I need to. There's nothing to talk about," I say firmly.

"…Alright. Just remember we're here for you," she replied softly. Quistis started to go back in the sub. I made an irritated sound.

"Quistis, wait," I said. She stops and turns to me. I stand up and lean against the wall, twist my braid over my shoulder and cross my arms, fiddling with the end of my hair.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to snap at you," I sigh after a few minutes of silence. "I'm just irritated at Seifer." Quistis grins.

"I think everyone is," she offered. I gave her a look.

"Well, everyone knows I'm not happy with him. I told Squall, Selphie, and Zell what I thought about Seifer's actions today." I shrug. "But, that doesn't mean I can snap at my instructor, and is a poor excuse to yell at my friend," I smile wryly.

"I forgive you," the instructor replies. "Just don't do anything irresponsible in your anger."

"Yes, ma'am!" I mock-salute. "I'll head inside in a bit. Just let me think for a bit," I said softly.

"Alright. We have an ETA of 20 minutes. Just be inside by then." Then Quistis was gone. I sighed, dropping my arms. I didn't sit back down, though, instead choosing to continue leaning against the vessel. After just standing there for a while, I push myself off the wall and head back inside.

I stood in the stairway and watched the scene before me. Selphie was laughing in one corner and Squall stood next to her, arms crossed and a blank expression on his face. His steel blue eyes expressed what he hid, telling me he was irritated and unamused. Then there was Zell, who was trying to beat the snot out of Seifer. Seifer laughed gleefully, emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. Quistis was trying to separate the two blondes; her strawberry-blonde hair messed up. Her sapphire eyes were annoyed and exasperated. It was definitely an interesting scene.

From the scene, I'd wager my savings (about 2500 Gil) that Seifer was teasing Zell again. I sighed. I thought Zell wasn't going to let Seifer's shit get to him anymore… And I thought my speech to Seifer would have had him thinking more about his actions!

"What is going on here?" I ask loudly. Everyone freezes and looks at me (except Selphie, who was laughing hysterically). I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow, shifting my weight to one side. When no one said anything I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Hey, I just wanna know what started this impromptu wrestling match."

Selphie picked herself up from the floor, green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Well, Zell started telling Seifer off for making you leave like that, and Seifer ignored him. Then Instructor Trepe started tearing into him, and Zell joined in again. Instructor Trepe said something about Seifer not learning his lesson, then went to check on you. Seifer called Zell a chicken-wuss again, and Zell went through his 'why you! I'm gonna kill you' routine, then Seifer started taunting him some more, and Zell launched himself at Seifer. When Instructor Trepe came back down, she tried to pull the two guys apart." I blinked, then looked at Seifer, Zell, and Quistis, who were still in the positions they had frozen in when I came down.

Seifer had one hand on Zell's left fist and his other on Zell's left leg. His foot was behind Zell's right knee. Zell had his other hand on Quistis' shoulder, trying to push her away. And Quistis had one hand on each of the guy's shoulders, trying to push them apart.

I stared at the picture, then started laughing. Everyone looked at me strangely (again, sans Selphie, who grinned). Well, if I watched someone listen to someone else explain what was going on, and the first person just stared at the scene and started laughing, I'd stare at him or her strangely, too.

After regaining my composure, I grinned at the group. "Sorry, you guys just look so ridiculous!" The three blondes looked at me, then each other before quickly untangling themselves.

"I wish I had a camera…" I mock-pouted. "Ah, well. I'll live. But you guys act like children, you know." I pointed at Seifer, then Zell. They looked at me, then each other.

"I do not!" they shouted in unison, crossing their arms. I chuckled.

"Whatever you say," I replied in a complacent voice.

After that little scene, Selphie, Zell, and Quistis started talking about the importance of messengers in war zones or something (no clue how they got on the topic, and I don't really care, either) and Seifer was grumbling about stupid black-haired people and making untrue assumptions. I chuckled.

"Talking 'bout your girlfriend?" I ask innocently, sitting beside him. The tall blonde blinked looking at me like a deer in the headlights.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, the black-haired girl you showed around Garden last year or so? Black hair, brown eyes, wearing blue and black?" I supplied.

"Oh, Rinoa? How did you get that out of 'stupid black-haired woman making untrue assumptions about me'?" Seifer asked.

"Well, you wouldn't be talking about me, cause all assumptions I make are completely based on what I see. Your girlfriend thought I was going out with you when we met last year," I replied. The blonde looked at me.

"I was talking about you, cause I broke up with her at the end of the summer. And, she did?"

"Yup. That's what she wanted to talk to me about. Questioned my relationship with you and when I told her we were just friends, she said something about being a Thrustaevis. Basically called me a liar." I shrugged. "She seemed to eager to see something that wasn't there. I didn't really like her."

"Hn. Hey, aren't you like, supposed to be mad at me or something?" Seifer asked.

"I am. But I don't feel like joining the debate on the importance of…" I paused for a moment to listen to the argument being held by Quistis and Selphie (Zell was now acting as the audience, who the girls were trying to persuade). "…The importance of learning wilderness survival in different areas." (Selphie was trying to say that it was better to have wilderness survival courses in snow, mountains, forests, etc. Quistis was saying you didn't need to have all of those courses.)

Seifer chuckled. "I'm not complaining," he agreed. I rolled my eyes.

"Not verbally, at least," I pointed out. We sat in silence for a while. I don't know what Seifer was thinking about, or if he was following the debate between Selphie and Quistis, but I was going over my exam. Quistis had told me after her field exam that the score was determined by 5 key factors: Conduct- how quickly you got to the vessels after the withdraw order was given. Judgment- how much time was left during the pre-requisite exam; the less time, the more points. Attack- how many enemies you took down. Attitude- how well you follow orders and how many people you talk to (among other things). And Spirit- this was determined by some unexpected situation during the exam.

Quistis had told me that her Spirit was determined by how well she coped with enemy snipers in the Grandidi Forest. I wonder if the Comm. Tower would determine my Spirit. Or maybe the MAW. I dunno which, but both were unexpected.

_I didn't really talk to anyone, except my squad, Squads B and C, and that Dollet Soldier in the alley. I shouldn't get too many points deducted for that. But, I didn't really take down any G-Soldiers. So, my Attack was probably really low. I followed orders, staying on the beach and making sure no G-Soldiers got the vessels, and relaying messages between the instructors and the Squads. Would that be Attitude? That was probably high, since I followed all orders, and didn't really talk to anyone except to relay messages. I dunno about my Conduct, though. That was determined by how fast we got to the vessels, I think. I dunno how much time we had before we would have been left behind. And my Judgment was good. I think I took down that monster in the ice cave in a reasonable amount of time. I believe Instructor Aki said I had about 27 seconds left._

"_Sylvia, you did fine. Stop worrying," _Quezacotl said.

_Sorry. I'm just hoping I made it, and got a good SeeD level. _I sighed. I was turning into a worry wart.

**Kailyn**

I stepped off the vessel and breathed in deeply. It felt good to get off that thing and into a peaceful place like this. I can't believe the exam's already over. It seems like it should have taken longer.

"Ready to head back?" Nida asked. I looked at him, then Ami, then Instructor Michael.

"You have to be back at Garden by sundown. You're free 'til then," the instructor told us.

"Alright. Well, I for one would like to go back to Garden and rest," I commented.

"Me too!" Ami agreed. "I feel so worn out!"

"So, take the Garden vehicle back?" I asked.

"Fine with me," the two replied.

"The driver's all took a rented car back, so if you want to go back, one of you'll have to drive," a nearby SeeD informed us.

"I'll drive!" I called out, grinning. "I took lessons at Trabia, so I know how to drive most anything, except a train."

"Works for me!" Ami agreed. "I won't have to worry about falling asleep at the wheel."

"Nida?" I asked.

"I don't mind. Whatever works for you," came the reply.

"Ok. Let's go. Instructor, would you like to join us?" I asked.

"No thank you. I'm going to stay here for a bit and talk to the other instructors." I nodded, then got in one of the vehicles and started it up. The other two got in back, and I drove off. I carefully made my way through Balamb and onto the road on the Alcauld Plains. Once outside the town, I sped up, wanting to get to Garden as fast as possible, and take a nap before they announced who passed. I didn't drive off the road, though. Even if it would have been easier, I didn't want to risk damaging the car. I'd probably be banned from driving Garden supplied vehicles for life if I did that.

I reached the Garden quickly, and left the car/truck/van thing in the parking lot for one of the more experienced people to take care of. I wasn't really good at parking in crowded places, and the parking lot was crowded.

I got out and stretched, then walked to my dorm. On the way, I noticed a tall blonde in a grey trench coat talking to a short woman with silver hair wearing a long blue shirt and pants and a tall, dark-skinned man with a short vest and pants. They were in front of the Cafeteria. Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin… I wonder…

I walked over to the trio and stood there, patiently waiting for them to notice me. It was Seifer who saw me first. He stopped mid sentence, staring at me. I looked up at him, gently moving some of my hair out of my face as I waited for him to say something.

"…What do you want?" he finally asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you are anything like the Seifer Almasy I know," I replied. Well, really, it would be the Seifer I remember.

Seifer gaped at me, and his posse quickly turned on their heels to stare at me. I smirked slightly at their reactions.

"…How… When… Do I know you?" Seifer stuttered. I pushed my glasses up my nose a bit and looked at him calmly.

"_Kailyn, what are you doing?" _Siren asked urgently.

_No clue. Just doing what I feel needs to be done, I guess._

"No, you don't. But I know you. Well, I know of you."

"That makes no sense!" the tall gunblader snapped. I continued to look at him seriously, not smiling.

"Maybe it doesn't to you, but it makes perfect sense to me. Now, listen. This is important," I stressed. "Some of the new SeeDs will be going to Timber sometime this week. I don't know exact dates, but, if you follow them like you were planning, something bad will happen. And I can't allow that to happen."

"ORDERS?" Fujin asked. I looked at the woman, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Do you have orders, ya know?" Raijin asked. I slapped my forehead. _From here until the end of this discussion, I will just have to ignore those two. They're throwing me off, _I decided.

"What are you talking about?" Seifer asked. I looked at him around my wrist, then dropped my hand.

"Like I said, some new SeeDs will go to Timber. I know you were planning on following, but if you do, really bad things will happen!"

"Like what?" the blonde challenged.

"I knew you were gonna ask that…" I mumbled under my breath. "Look, Almasy. I can't tell you, because that would probably mess things up even more than they are now. But-"

"How are things messed up? You could just be trying to mess with my head," he retorted. I sighed, then looked around.

"Could we go to the Quad or something? There's too many people here," I requested.

"Look, kid. Either you tell me how you know this shit or I'll have you arrested for loitering," Seifer growled. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"If that's the case, then you should also be arrested, cause all three of you are just standing around," I replied. Seifer's eyes narrowed dangerously. "But, whatever you say. You _are_ the head of the Disciplinary Committee, after all. So, you want to know how I know what I do, eh? If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone else, and you cannot interrupt. Deal?" Seifer raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Fine. Whatever. Just spit it out," he growled. I chuckled humorlessly.

"Alright. I know a lot more than you do, trust me on that. I know your age, birthday, blood type, limit break… I also know a lot about Squall Leonhart, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, a Trabian exchange cadet named Selphie Tilmitt, and a Galbadian cadet named Irvine Kinneas. And a Timber resistance member named Rinoa Heartilly." Seifer looked shocked that I knew her name.

"No one but Selphie Tilmitt knows me. I also know about your accident this morning when you and Squall were training. You used a Fire spell when he was running up to you, and when he was getting up, you sliced open his face. A favor he returned, am I right?" I asked, running a finger from my eyebrow to below my cheek, exactly where Seifer's is.

"How do you know about that?" Seifer hissed. His emerald eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"I already told you, I know a lot. But that's beside the point. You can't go to Timber." He snorted, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"What're you gonna do if I do?" he taunted.

"…You don't want to know," I replied softly, bowing my head. "But it won't be what I will do, it's what _She_ will do." Confusion crossed Seifer's face, but I just turned and headed back to the front lobby. There goes my plan for a nap…

"Hey, what do you mean?" Seifer questioned. I ignored him. "Who are you?"

That's right, I didn't tell him my name… I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Kailyn Marriba. I'm here to try and help. And I believe you may know my sister," I replied vaguely before continuing toward the lobby. I heard the DC talking, before rapid footsteps sounded behind me. I put a hand on one of my swords, just in case.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you yet," Seifer growled as he came up beside me. I looked at him, then looked at the floor with a sigh.

"Listen, Seifer. I'm not going to attack you or your pals. I've told you all I can be sure of, and what I believe will happen. Things have changed, and I can't rely on my knowledge in the future. I can't tell the future," I muttered. Seifer snorted.

"Figured you wouldn't tell me about that. I was wondering about your sister," he replied. I glanced at him before looking at the floor again. "You said your last name was 'Marriba,' right?"

"Yeah." I stopped, having reached the lobby.

"Does your sister have long black hair?" Seifer asked. I sighed.

"Yes, my sister is Sylvia. Alright? Now, leave me alone. I've told you all I want to," I snarled, turning toward the group of SeeD candidates that just came in. I heard Seifer snort, but no one followed me. I continued until I was hidden from the tall blonde before I stopped and sighed.

"Nothing I say can make him believe me, but I had to try," I murmured. I stood there, watching the gates and waiting for Squall to come in. After a few minutes, I saw Instructor Xu walk toward the directory, Quistis right behind her. Headmaster Cid was there, waiting for the two women. I walked up and listened to them talking about the statistics and everything.

"Oh, Kailyn! Hello," Cid smiled. "I heard you did good." I flushed, ducking my head and letting my hair cover my face while shrugging.

"It wasn't anything special, sir. I just made sure my squad stayed safe and alert. Made sure they got to the transports on time," I mumbled.

"Nonsense! You were teamed with candidates who you just met, and you handled the mission like a true leader," Xu commented. "I hear Instructor Michael talking about you."

"Oh, there's Squad B," Quistis suddenly commented. I looked over, then quickly said my good-bye's. Once done, I hurried onto the platform with the elevator. I sat on one of the benches and waited until they called us to find out who passed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello people! *ducks behind couch, peeking out slightly* Sorry! I know this chapter's _really_ late! Forgive me? *puppy eyes***

**If you must know, it is all Kailyn's fault! She's the one who insisted on talking to Seifer! I honestly tried to talk her out of it, but _nooooo_, she had to go tell him not to go to Timber! I told her, "Kai, if you do that, you could get in serious trouble! If Seifer doesn't report you to Dr. Kadowaki for being insane, the Guardian Forces or Sorceress Antiledia or even Hyne Himself could end up making you pay!" She was being insistant, though! No matter what I said, she had to talk to Seifer.**

**Because of that, I couldn't figure out a good ending to the chapter. It sounds like crap, to me. I'll probably come back later and fix it. (Thanks for messing me up, Kai. And thanks for egging her on, Crazy-hime Suni Uchiha. Please note the sarcastic tone. .)**

**I'll try to get Sylvia and Kailyn's lazy tails moving and get the next chapter up by next weekend, but...life is unpredictable. *sheepish grin***

**Risika**

_Don't look at me! I had no say in Kai's choice! It was her's and her's alone! I tried talking her out of it, as well. But...well, normally Kai's very indecisive, or thinks too hard on a decision so it takes her forever to make a decision (which is the opposite of me, I often act quickly). But when she makes up her mind or acts without thinking (this is one of those moments, not thinking, just acting), she can't be swayed._

_Um...We'll see what comes up next chapter! n.n never know what Kai's gonna do. Nor me, for that fact... Hn, oh well. I act first, think later! Ha ha! So, things should get...er...interesting... I'm just so unpredictible, and Kai's proven she has that unpredictable streak as well. Just her's isn't as often as mine. n.n'_

_So...Ciao!_

_Sylvia_

...What? It seemed like a good idea at the time! And...well...I just couldn't let Seifer get taken by Ultimecia so easily! He's one of my sister's friends! I can't just let him go knowing that Sylvia would be torn up inside for having to fight one of her friends! It's not right!

That's my reasoning. Any questions? Ask me or Risika. She's heard my spiel about my reasoning. And comments, suggestions, questions, and tips are always welcome!

See you later.

Kailyn


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Kailyn**

When they called us to the 2F, I followed the orders, then just stood against a wall. They split us into two groups, Squads A and C were in one area, and Squads B and D were near Quistis' room. Selphie stood near me, bouncing as per usual. She didn't talk though, her expression nervous.

Sylvia was on Selphie's other side, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her head down. I could feel her anxiousness, and it made me edgier than I was. For that matter, everyone was anxious and nervous, and it was really grating on my nerves. If I were anyone else, I'd probably have started singing to break the tense atmosphere, but I wasn't. So, being who I am, I stood there quietly, shaking slightly from the extra 'weight' on my nerves.

Ami and Nida stood near one of those house plants that were scattered around the Garden. One of the Squad A members paced around the hall, staying near the walkway (1). The other Squad A member was sitting down, rocking slightly. Probably trying to ease her nerves.

I swallowed nervously, fingering the hilt of the sword on my right hip. _How much longer will they make us wait?_

"_Kailyn, ease up. You're too tense. You'll do fine. Trust me on this one," _Siren replied confidently.

"_She's right, you know,"_ Coeurl's voice whispered. She had a quiet voice, but not a calm quiet. It was more of a 'quiet-before-the-storm' quiet. There was also power behind her soft tones, telling of the strength she could give if I needed it.

_Nothing's set in stone. I could easily fail._

"_You will do fine," _Siren insisted. _"I know this for a fact."_ That made me pause. How could Siren _know_ I passed, when I don't even know myself? I was cut from my thoughts when one of the Garden Faculty Members (the ones in the maroon robes) entered in the hall. The guy pacing the hall froze and everyone turned to face the Shumi, tense with anticipation.

"If your name is called, please head into the elevator." He brought a clipboard up to his face and waited for a few moments more.

"…Selphie, from Squad A."

Selphie squealed, jumping up excitedly. She gave me a big hug before tackling the Shumi in a hug and running into the elevator. Everyone was looking to where she disappeared with stunned expressions while I shook my head. The Shumi cleared his throat and continued.

"Nida Rhodes."

Nida visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumped forward, as if a great weight had been lifted. He gave the rest of us a grin and a thumbs up before walking into the elevator. I saw Selphie pounce on him before the doors closed.

_That girl has __**way**__ too much energy._

"Sylvia Marriba."

"**YES!**" Sylvia shouted, jumping and fist-pumping. She jumped down the hall and into the elevator. I heard squeals coming from the doors.

…_She hasn't really changed much… Still has too much energy. At least they'll keep each other entertained…_ I thought, shaking my head with a small grin.

"Kailyn. Kailyn from Squad C."

I breathed a sigh of relief and pushed off the wall, walking toward the elevator. I heard the Shumi behind me say "That is all. Dismissed."

A chorus of whines and groans followed, which were cut off as I entered the elevator.

"Kailyn! You passed too! You passed! I passed! We both passed!" Selphie squealed while hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, we passed! Now could you let me breathe?" Selphie let go and grinned.

"Good job, Kailyn," Nida said. "You deserved it. You did a good job leading our squad." I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks… You did good, too."

The doors opened and admitted us into the headmaster's office. We went quiet and waited for the rest of the people who passed. We didn't wait long when the doors opened and Zell and Squall walked out. We nodded at them and let them go first.

In the headmaster's office, we lined up and stood at attention. We stood in the following order: Selphie, me, Nida, Zell, Sylvia, and Squall. Cid Kramer stood before us, looking at us with pride.

"These are the 6 students who passed today's exam," a nasally voice said from behind the headmaster. I glanced over and saw a Shumi. Oh, I forgot he was going to be in here…

"First of all, congratulations. However…" Cid paused, looking us in the eye one at a time. "From now on, as a member of SeeD, you will be dispatched all over the world. We are proud to introduce SeeD."

_I forgot how boring this speech was…_

"_Pay attention!" _Siren scolded me.

"…combat specialists," Cid was saying. "BUT… That is only one aspect of SeeD. When the time comes…"

"Headmaster," the faculty member interrupted. "It's almost time for the meeting. Please make this short." The Shumi turned to us. "SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. Its reputation is solely dependent on each one of you."

_No pressure, eh? And I hate his voice! Its annoying enough to make me want to cast Silence on him! Hmm…I wonder if I'd get in trouble for summoning Siren…?_

The faculty member had turned to the headmaster again. Oops, I missed part of the speech again… "Is that what you wanted to say, sir?" Obviously it wasn't, because Cid glared at the Shumi, who ignored it. "Here is your SeeD rank report!"

_Never knew Cid could look so dangerous. _

"_Kailyn Andrea Marriba! Pay Attention!" _Siren shouted. I flinched internally at her tone. She had not _once_ raised her voice at me in the past 4 years. It is quite startling.

Cid had already given Selphie her report and was standing in front of me. I accepted the rolled up paper and the SeeD card and pin. He leaned to whisper in my ear.

"_I hope you use your powers to help us,_" he murmured. I saluted, then stood at attention again, my face hiding my emotions.

_What the hell does that mean? What powers? Does he know something I don't? How is that possible?_

Cid stood before us again. I need to stop spacing out…

"This ends the SeeD inauguration. Dismissed!" Cid said. We saluted again, then turned to head to the elevator again. I stood against the wall, trying to puzzle out what the headmaster meant. We got out at the 2F, and Selphie was skipping, singing "SeeD! SeeeD! SeeeeeD!" and Zell was prancing, literally. High knees, toes pointed, everything. And he wonders why Seifer picks on him so often…

Squall came down a few minutes later, and Zell said something about going to the classroom to give a speech. Oh no. I gulped reflexively.

_No way am I going to give a speech! I just got here! I only know a few people! I can't give a speech in front of a whole classroom!_

"_You did it in Trabia," _Siren pointed out.

_That's different! I lived in Trabia for almost 5 years! I don't really know anyone here!_

"_Kailyn, please?"_ Coeurl pleaded. _"This means a lot to the other SeeDs."_ I sighed.

…_I'm not going to get out of this, am I…_

"_No,"_ came the chorused reply from both Guardians.

…_fine. Fine! I give up! You win!_

I walked slowly into the hall, bumping into Zell. They had frozen, and the blonde in front of me looked about ready to attack. I looked up to see Seifer, Fujin, Raijin, and the other cadets. Seifer stood right in the middle of the hall, preventing any possibility of slipping by unnoticed.

After a few tense moments, Seifer started clapping. Fujin followed, then Raijin, then the rest of the hall. Squall looked down and moved his hands, not knowing what to do with them or himself, while Zell relaxed and rubbed the back of his head. Selphie bounced around and grinned.

"Aw, thanks guys!" she called. I blushed, both from embarrassment on my friend's part, and from being applauded. Sylvia smiled at Seifer, a silent apology and a 'thanks' visible in her deep green eyes. Seifer nodded, probably accepting the apology.

After that, everyone gave a speech. I thanked my squad for accepting me as Squad Leader (even though they didn't know me), and Selphie for being such a great friend. Selphie thanked me and her squad, particularly Sylvia, as well as Zell and Squall, then asked for people to help with the Garden Festival Committee. Zell thanked basically everyone, from the cafeteria ladies, to his friends, to instructors. Squall just told everyone to work their hardest to achieve SeeD. And Nida thanked his study partners and friends.

Sylvia's was the longest, though…

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvia<strong>

I saved my speech for last, cause I spent so long on it. When it was my turn, I grinned at the students collected in the classroom.

"Well, I shouldn't have to introduce myself, but if you don't know or remember me, I'm Sylvia! I've been here in Garden for almost 5 years, and let me tell you, those handful of years are the most interesting that I'll ever have!" The class chuckles.

"I remember, before I actually became a cadet, I was on the Alcauld Plains, not knowing where to go or what to do. Next thing I know, a frickin' Bite Bug is chasing me into town!" I say indignantly. The class actually laughs. "Hey! Don't laugh! I didn't know what to do, and the f-tard was flying right at me!"

That got the class roaring with laughter. I smile. "Glad to loosen y'all up! Mmm-kaaay…let's see… Oh, yeah! Dell had just come to Garden and was assigned as my dorm mate." Dell's bandana-covered head pops up, then she stands and strikes a pose, causing more laughter. "I love ya, Dell, but you're stealing my spotlight!" Yeah, I enjoy making people laugh. Keeps things interesting.

"So, Zell, Instructor Trepe, who at that time was known as Quistis, and myself decided to show Dell around Balamb. We went into **Siren Sounds**, and Justin Keewa… Hey, is he here? Justin? Raise your hand!" I growl. Justin looks at me like I've gone crazy (…I probably have) but raises his hand. "Atta boy! So Justin was working that day, and asks me to play the piano. I sit down and start playing Call Me, by Shinedown."

"So, I'm in this store singing one of my favorite songs and playing it on the piano, and here comes Zell with an electric guitar! I was surprised as hell to find out he knew the song!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Zell cries. I look at him.

"Don't 'hey' me! I didn't know what music you listened to!" I retort. Chuckles and guffaws roll from the crowd. Like I said, I like making people laugh.

"So, where was I… Oh, Zell joins in with the guitar. Next thing I know, Dell is playing the violin with us! About half way through, one of the guys in the store pulls out his lighter and starts waving it above his head! The other customers follow his example, pulling out lighters or phones! I found it funny. I mean, think about it: all of the customers in the store waving any light source they had on hand 'cause I'm singing a song most people hadn't even heard at the time with Zell and Dell. When I finished, everyone cheered! I thought that was one of the most memorable trips to the store I'll ever have.

"And there was that one time Zell heard from Raijin there was a floating hotdog or some such shit. He comes running into the Quad screaming "Where is it! Where is that hotdog!" When he finds it 'floating' behind him, he goes ballistic, jumping around trying to get it. He eventually does, but it was hilarious." Zell glares at me, and I pull off one of my 'I'm-innocent' looks.

"I remember that!" one of the cadets cries. I chuckle, surprised anyone else remembered.

"Hmm, Oh! Who remembers the time I was trudging through the halls with a broken, bleeding arm?" I ask. More than half the class raised their hands. I grin, giving a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. That had to be one of the more embarrassing times. I was in the Training Center and had been trying to fend off a T-Rexaur. You know, I think those bastards have something against me…" I growl. The class laughs again. "Anyway, after about 10 minutes of unsuccessfully trying to hit me, the frickin' thing tries to stomp on me! I dodge it, but it still slashed through my arm, breaking it. I tell you, it hurt like Hell! So, being the stubborn bitch I am, I head to my dorm instead of the infirmary like a smart person would. I coulda healed it right up if I had any Cure spells. But I forgot to restock. I haven't been caught anywhere with no less than 20 Cure spells since."

"She's right, she has 29 right now!" Justin says from the back. I give him a dry look.

"Thanks for casting a Scan on me," I reply just as dryly as my look. And once again, laughter ensues. "Anyway, I didn't know that Dell had invited Quistis and Zell over to watch a movie. Keep in mind this was still before she became an instructor. So, everyone is all 'Oh Hyne! Sylvia, go to the infirmary!' I tried to tell them I could take care of myself, but they wouldn't hear it. So, they marched me over to the infirmary, Quistis leading and Dell and Zell each gripping an arm. At some point I became delirious from the blood loss, and was completely out of it. I just remember a bunch of rambling in my head…" I grin and the class is roaring. I love this Garden. "When I wake up, I have a cast on my arm. Dr. Kadowaki gave me orders to not go training until she was certain I was healed. Those were the longest weeks of my entire life! I had nothing to do!" Some of the cadets fall out of their seats, which makes the class laugh harder.

"Going back to the T-Rexaurs, I swear they have something against me! Since I became a cadet, I've been attacked by the one who broke my arm, the really scarred one who could be at least 200 years old cause he's so frickin' big, at least 8 young ones, the one who sliced open my back a year ago, and the one who knocked me out a few months after I became a cadet. I mean, what is up with that? Do the f-tards hold grudges or something? Do I smell like a nice meal? Should I change my perfume or something? Seriously!" I should get a job as a stand-up comedian, judging by the hard laughter from the class. Justin actually falls out of his seat.

"Glad I got y'all laughing more! Well, I guess I should say more than a bunch of memories. Um, well, to start off with… I wanna say thanks, to everyone. If you didn't help me train, or on my homework… No, Instructor, I didn't copy anyone's homework. They made me do my own… I wouldn't be standing here before you as a full-fledged SeeD. To be honest, I have mixed feelings about today. I'm happy I made SeeD, but now I won't have classes. I'll miss Instructor Aki's long lectures, rushing to get to classes on time, cramming for tests, frantically trying to finish homework… I'll miss being shoved in the halls, or holding up the other cadets cause I decided to stop and talk to some friends. I'll miss seeing everyone every day, or at least every other day. I'll miss running through the halls to get in my dorm before the Garden Faculty members saw me out after curfew… I have something I'd like to say. Well, really it's a bunch of stuff I threw together. So, I hope it doesn't sound too sappy!" Some chuckles from around the room is the introduction.

"This is the day we've been waiting for. We shared smiles, laughs, and tears. This was my last moment with you as a cadet here at Balamb Garden. We'll probably go our separate ways, and we're all starting the next chapter of our lives. I know some of you don't want to become SeeDs and you're only using this as an opportunity to learn things you wouldn't be able to otherwise. I probably won't see the rest of you too often since I'll be going on missions. And I'll miss all of you. I will miss seeing your faces when I'm not on missions. And do not doubt for _**one miniscule moment**_ that I will not cherish the memories I've got of you all. Because I will, even if I forget them, because they are some of the funniest, happiest, scariest, saddest memories I have. They are the ones that I'll look back in a few years and say '_Oh, Hyne, I did that?_' or '_I can't believe I thought that was scary!_' And, to add to that, today, we've created memories to carry with us for a lifetime.

"Thank you all for being my friend, my teammate, my comrade. Thank you for supporting me even as I supported you. Yes, I supported you, even if it didn't seem like it. I hate to see people upset because they failed. I hate to see people fail, period. I was silently hoping that most of you, if not all of you, would pass the exam." I glanced at Seifer for a second before continuing.

"Thank you for lending an ear when I needed it, and for trusting me enough to talk to me if you needed it. Thank you for helping me get spells when I didn't understand how to Draw. Thank you for helping me get out of those tight situations when I couldn't find a way. Thank you for helping me realize that life isn't all fun and games, and that life isn't all work, either. Thank you for telling me not to give up, even when I felt I couldn't do anything and that would be the best choice." I paused to look at everyone, meeting each cadet or SeeD's eyes.

"…I guess, to sum it all up, thank you for…well, _everything_. I hope everyone is able to accomplish their dreams, whatever they may be. And I hope everyone is happy with the choices they've made up to today. I know not every choice will be the best, but if you're happy with a great majority of those choices you've been handed, then just go with the flow. Continue on your chosen path, and continue making choices you feel are right…

"…Geez, that _was_ sappy. But I mean _**every word**_. I hope everyone keeps that in mind. Thanks everyone!"

* * *

><p>And with that, I exited the room. A roar of applause follows me, along with some whistles and hoots. The others who graduated followed. Zell and Selphie were looking at me with wonder.<p>

"Sylv, I didn't know you had such an effect on people!" Zell said. His eyes were wide. "That was…wow…" I smiled and shrugged, finally opening my Rank Report.

"That was profound, coming from you," someone said behind me. I look back to see the girl who was the Squad C Captain. Her dark brown hair covered part of her face, and her green eyes were dark with thought, but also sparkling with some emotion. Like she was missing something during the exam, but found it again. I got the feeling I should know her.

"Uh…should I take that as an insult?" I asked uncertainly. She laughed.

"Take it how you want. Just thought I'd say it," she replied.

"Hn… Hey, are you going to the party tonight?" I asked. The girl looked at me.

"I have to, or Selphie will drag me there forcefully," she chuckled. "So, yeah. I'll be there." She looked around. We'd already reached the dorms. Wow…time flies when you don't pay attention…

"Oh, yeah. You came from Trabia with her, didn't you," I commented.

"Yeah…I did… but…I wish I'd have come…here instead," she whispered. I looked at her in confusion before shaking my head. I have to try and figure out what Cid meant… His words echoed in my mind.

_Make sure you don't hurt those closest to your heart, even if you don't remember._ (2)

"Well, I'm gonna go. I'd like to take a shower before the dance," I said. She looked at me, her eyes dark green (almost black) with sadness, mixed with a hopeful emerald green. She nodded.

"Alright… I'm Kailyn, by the way. I didn't think you'd remember my name from earlier." She gave me a knowing smile before turning to her dorm. I nodded.

"See ya at the dance, Kai!" I called. Then I froze. _Where the hell'd __**that **__come from?_ Kailyn paused, looking over her shoulder at me with a hopeful smile.

I hurried to my dorm. Soon, it'll be just Dell's… Damn, I'm gonna miss being a cadet!

I grabbed some sweats and took my hair out of its usual braid, letting it flow free. Then I took a shower, getting all the sand, dirt, blood, and over-all grime off my body and out of my hair. Once clean, I got out and dried off, then got dressed and blow-dried my hair.

"I'll put it up later, when I'm getting ready for the party," I told my reflection. Upon opening the bathroom door, I was tackled by a red and blue streak.

"Oof!"

"Oh Hyne, Sylvia! I'm soo proud of you! I'm soo gonna miss you!" Dell cried, hugging me tightly.

"Dell…can't…breathe…" I choked out. My dorm mate squeezed me tightly for a moment more before stepping back.

"I can't believe you did it! Well, I did, but…Ugh! You know what I mean!" she cried, hugging me again.

"Dell, easy! I know what you mean," I said.

"So how was it? What did you do? Where'd you go? Did you get to be with Squall? Did you get any new magics? Did you get to fight? Did you-"

"Delia!" I cut her off. "Let me answer some first!" I laughed.

For the next hour, I answered Dell's questions, explaining what we had to do during the exam. A knock at the door interrupted me, and I got off the couch. Opening the door, I was greeted by Selphie and Kailyn. The former was bouncing excitedly, while the latter was glaring at her hyper-active friend.

"Sylvia! I was wondering if you were going to get ready any time soon!" Selphie told me. "The party is starting soon!"

I glance at my watch. "Oh, wow. Is it really that late? Damn, time flies." I look at the two again. "Alright, I'll get ready. Be down there soon."

"Alright! I think those Faculty guys mentioned something about all the new SeeDs having their uniforms sent to their dorms…"

"Yeah, I got mine. So, see you at the dance," I said, closing the door. I could hear Selphie talking to Kailyn as they walked away.

"So, gonna get changed?" Dell asked.

"…Yeah." I had my head against the door. I know I'm missing something, something important. But what is it? Something about that girl is familiar… I sigh, pushing away from the door and heading into my room. Closing the door, I head to my closet, pulling out my new uniform.

I change quickly, admiring myself in the mirror. The skirt almost reached my knees, thankfully. I couldn't stand it if we had another short skirt like the cadet's uniform. The shirt's collar brushed my neck, making it itch, and was tucked into my skirt, with a silver belt. The boots that came with it were similar to Quistis', but with smaller heels.

I tied my hair back in my usual style and walked out into the living area. Dell looked at me, grinning, and I tugged on the sleeves.

"Nice! I like it!" Dell praised. I smiled.

"I think it's too flashy," I admitted. "And stiff, starched, and uncomfortable. You'd think they'd at least have the uniforms less starched." Dell laughed.

"Get going to the party! I'll be there later," she said. "I need to find my dress."

"Good luck!" I called as I left the room. I made sure to grab my key card before starting toward the ballroom.

* * *

><p>(1) Balamb Garden is big. It doesn't make sense that there'd be only one walkway to the classrooms from the elevator. And it also doesn't make sense that there'd be only one elevator. Only one with access to all the levels of Garden.<p>

(2) Yeah, Cid knows some things. Mostly its because he's a knight to Edea, and he can 'sense' magics, as in he knows when a person has natural magic abilities. He just doesn't know how strong. And, well, you'll just have to wait for the rest! I know you're curious as to how Cid could know about their relationship (besides from paperwork.). n.n'

**SURPRISE! Early chapter! I decided to post this chapter early for 2 reasons: 1) Today is _We Made a Wish and It Came True_'s 5 month anniversary! It has been up _exactly_ 5 months! Yay! And 2) This is the 20th chapter! Wow, 2 milestones in one! :D (I'm hyper. Blame the lack of sleep)**

***looks at chapter* Wow. Long speech. *looks at readers* But, I've had that speech written for a few months now. I just **HAD **to put Sylvia's speech in! Hope you like it!**

**The rest is basically just filler. I had to put something in, and well, this is the result. At least it is on time!**

**Thank you much, Demi and kenegi for reviewing! I love both you!**

**That's all I have to say. Ciao!**

**Risika**

Hey! So, Cid knows I forgot my sister, huh? ...I think he's a creeper. Old men aren't supposed to know things like that, specially since I don't tell him anything personal! Geez... Well, blame us, not Risika. We made him that way. ...I'm pretty sure y'all know this already, but, yeah, I'm crazy.

And my speech, like Kiisu said, was planned out _**WAY**_ before this chapter was even thought up.

So, hope you like the chapter. Nothing much else to say. Hasta Luego! (See you later)

Sylvia

_...*glances at Sylv and Risika*_

_...I think they covered everything, but the 'author's begging's'..._

_Please review! they make us happy and determined to continue writing! Questions, thoughts, criticism...IT'S ALL ACCEPTED PEOPLE! Please, for the love of Hyne, sweets, and all that is good and sweet and pure in the world, tell us what you think! And we accept ideas!_

_Ok. I'm good. See you next chapter._

_Kailyn_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Kailyn**

I looked around the room warily; ready to flee the moment anyone appeared to be heading toward me to ask for a dance. I know how to dance, everyone had to learn, but…well, I don't want to have everyone staring at me. I was startled by a girl walking up to me, looking somewhat lost. She had black hair, about the same length as my own, with a few strands dyed caramel brown. She had doe brown eyes, and was wearing a champagne white dress with heels the same color.

"Hi! I was wondering if you know where the refreshments are," she said.

"Yeah, I do," I replied.

"Oh, can you show me where they are?" I chuckled softly at her hopeful expression.

"Yeah, follow me." I led her around the dance floor and to the other side of the room. "Here you go. Hope you find the person you're looking for."

"Bu…I never said I was looking for someone," the raven-haired girl stuttered. I smiled mysteriously.

"You didn't have to," I replied, smiling knowingly before heading back to my spot. I skirted around the edge of the dance floor, watching the couples dance. I spotted Nida and a woman with a crimson dress dancing in the middle; I snorted with soft laughter when I remembered that Squall and Rinoa started dancing. I continued to the pillar near the entrance, trying to make myself invisible in the corner.

I watched couples dance from my little corner of the large ballroom, seeing Squall and Selphie enter out of the corner of my eye. Selphie bounced off after a quick wave to the quiet brunet, while said brunet found a pillar to lean against.

_You know, he looks really good in that uniform. No wonder Sylvia had a crush on him…_

"_Well, why did you have a crush on Zell?" _Siren asked.

_I was envious of his ability to talk to most anyone and all of his energy. But I've grown up._

I watched the blond martial artist talking to Squall, before running off. Selphie ambushed him, probably asking if he'd join the Festival Committee, and Zell hurried off. Then Selphie talked to Squall before running off. I chuckled at her hyper-activeness. I wonder if she'll ever calm down…

I sighed, pushing off the pillar and heading over to Squall. His steely-blue eyes glanced at me warily as he sipped the champagne.

"Good evening, Squall," I started.

"Hn," was his reply. He sipped from the glass in his hands again.

"I came over to say good work on passing the SeeD exam. I heard you had the best score."

The brunet gunblade specialist shrugged. I chuckled before turning around and heading back to my own pillar. "Well, congrats. See you later," I said over my shoulder.

"You too," I heard from behind me. I just waved over my shoulder before disappearing behind the pillar.

"Kai! There you are!" Selphie squealed. I was tackled by all 5'1 ½" of my best friend.

"Oof!" I exhaled sharply before reaching out and hugging her. "Hi Sel."

"Congrats! I didn't see you at all after the speeches! So, how'd you do?" she asked, letting go of me. Her bright green eyes sparkled with happiness and curiosity.

"I'm a Rank 9. I didn't really take out that many enemies," I replied. "I heard Squall is Rank 10."

"Yup, yup! I'm an 8. I think that was from the prerequisite…" the brunette trailed off in thought.

"Hn. Hey, have you seen Sylvia? I promised her I'd talk to her." Selphie perked up.

"Oh, yeah! I think she's out on one of the balconies. Said there wasn't anyone she wanted to dance with," was the reply. I nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you later?"

"Alright! Tell her I said 'hey', kay?" Selphie grinned.

"Will do. Hey, go find yourself a guy to dance with. You need to get rid of some of that energy," I advised. Selphie giggled before running off. I shook my head, starting off in the direction of the balconies.

**Sylvia**

I leaned against the stone railing, looking out over the Garden. It was beautiful. I sighed, craning my head back to look at the sky.

"_Sylvia…" _Quezacotl sighed.

_I'm fine. I'm just…confused. What did Cid mean? Why would I forget someone close to my heart? It doesn't make sense!_

"Sylvia…?" The tentative call broke me out of my thoughts as I looked back. There stood the girl, Kailyn. Her dark brown hair fell into her face, covering one of her dark green eyes. Those eyes were familiar, and yet completely alien to me… Where've I seen them before…?

"Hey. Congratulations on passing," I smiled. "Trabia must be a good Garden to go to, since both you and Selphie came from there and passed." Kailyn chuckled, shaking her head.

"I guess. Congrats to you, too," she replied, leaning against the railing next to me and looking up at the dark night sky.

"Thanks." We stood in silence for a while, both of us in our thoughts.

"Hey, Kailyn?" I murmured. She looked at me from the corner of her eye. "What did you mean, back in the hall?"

"'Bout what?" she asked.

"Well, after my speech, you said something like…"

"'That was profound coming from you,'" she quoted.

"Yeah." She sighed, turning to face me, but not meeting my eyes directly.

"Sylv…" She sighed again, looking down for a moment before meeting my eyes, determination sparking in her own emerald ones. "Sylvia. What do you remember before you came to Garden?" I looked at her in confusion.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Do you remember going to a beach with friends? Do you remember the house you lived in? Do you remember…Do you remember if you had siblings?" I looked down in thought.

_What do I remember…? …Not a lot… I do remember talking to Zell and Quisty and Dell about…_ "…a twin sister…" I whispered. I looked up and met Kailyn's eyes again. "I remember I had a twin sister."

"…Sylvia…" Her eyes turned a smoky-green. _Pain…? Why is she hurting…?_ "Sylvia…_I'm_ your sister," Kailyn whispered. Unshed tears sparkled in her eyes and her voice was rough with trying to hold those tears back.

I blinked rapidly, taking a step back. "W-what?" I looked at the SeeD before me, seeing past the hardened edges of her face and eyes. I saw the young girl who was under the tough shell that comes from being a SeeD cadet. "No…no, it can't be…" I muttered. I was breathing harder, and I wanted to flee. But I was trapped by those pained, smoky-green eyes.

"…You don't remember…do you…" The question was spoken softly, barely heard over the music and the breeze.

"I…I don't know what there is to remember…" I replied, just as softly. Kailyn closed her eyes tightly and bowed her head. Maybe it was the alpha in me wanting to protect her, maybe it was my sisterly instincts. But, whatever that reason was, it hurt me to see this girl I barely knew in so much emotional pain.

"…I'm sorry for bothering you, Sylvia," Kailyn murmured before running inside the ballroom.

"Kailyn, wait!" I called, reaching out to grab her arm. But she was already gone. I stared at the spot the brunette with eyes of familiar emerald had disappeared as my arm dropped to my side.

"_Sylvia…? Are you alright?"_ Quezacotl asked softly. I let his soothing voice wash through me.

_I…I will be. Maybe,_ I replied. The Guardian was quiet for a while, then he started to sing softly in a strange language. The song reminded me of rainstorms and lightning, of thunder and spring showers, of hurricanes and nights spent at my window watching the bright flashes in the clouds during thunderstorms. The song was comforting, like a mother soothing her child who had a nightmare.

I sighed, walking into the ballroom and to the entrance. I paused to look at the couples dancing on the floor, and saw Squall dancing with…wait…isn't that Seifer's girlfriend, Rinoa or something? Oh, Hyne. That _is_ her… what's she doing dancing with Squall? Shouldn't she be dancing with Seif?

I exited the room, my thoughts a whirlwind of questions. Through it all, Quezacotl kept singing. I walked slowly to my dorm, having packed all my stuff earlier, and gathered it all up, moving it to the hall. My new dorm was _S F 28._ I found the dorm, and opening it with the keycard given to me at the inauguration, stepped in, pushing and pulling everything in with me.

Looking around the room, I noticed very few differences between this and my double dorm. A sitting room connected to a bedroom. The only real difference is the bathroom was connected to the bedroom instead of the sitting room. A house plant stood in one corner, next to a desk with a bunch of stuff I didn't care to examine. A couch and coffee table stood in front of a TV. In the bedroom was a slightly larger bed than my old one, with a kitchenette. It was mostly just a coffee maker, a sink, some cupboards, a mini-fridge, and a microwave on a counter top that was on two walls. A stereo with optional music player dock sat on one end of the counter. I'll probably use the counter as a place to clean my sword, or hold magazines and CDs or something.

I pushed all of my things in the middle of the sitting room, then took a shower before collapsing in the bed. I lay there, staring at the ceiling.

…_what the hell is going on? Cid tells me some cryptic message that won't help my career as a SeeD in the least. Kailyn, who I barely know, claims to be my sister. And I see Seifer's girlfriend dancing with __**my**__ crush. All of this happens __**after**__ running around Dollet like a chicken with my head cut off! _I can hear the acidity of my thoughts, but don't make a move to think more cheerful thoughts.

"_Sylvia, let me put this bluntly," _Fenrir started. _"Shit happens. But, when it does, you just have to go with it. Things'll get better sometime. But they have to get worse before they get better."_

"_You have a lot of nerve talking to one of the Prophesized like that, Pup," _Quezacotl growled. Go figure, the Guardian that looks most like a bird growls.

_One of the __**what?**_ I asked. _Know what? Never mind. I doubt I could deal with a long story right now._

"_I understand. You should sleep; it'll be a busy day tomorrow,"_ the elder Guardian responded. He started singing the song from earlier again, and soon I was asleep.

_I was running through the streets, laughing. A 7-year-old girl with dark brown hair cut to about shoulder length and green eyes ran next to me. She was laughing and her eyes sparkled with humor. They weren't dark, unlike the last time I'd seen those same eyes._

"_Hey, Kai, Sylv, wait up!" a voice cried. I glanced behind us to see two girls chasing us. One was 10 years old and had long blonde with white eyes, and the other had waist-length brown hair with dark brown eyes. Though they did have long hair, it wasn't as long as mine. …Yes, I'm bragging. _

_Both girls were breathless, struggling to keep up with our endurance, so I slowed to a walk, and Kailyn fell into step behind me. The two girls caught up to us, then doubled over, trying to catch their breath._

"_You…You two…have too…much endurance," the blonde gasped out._

"_Chi, stop being so dramatic," I chided. "You should be more fit, especially since Lynn is making you work out with him." Chi glared._

"_Yeah, try doing his workout and see how _you_ feel," she glowered._

"_Hey, don't start arguing," Kailyn pleaded._

"…_Then you woke up and it was just a dream," the blonde said. The brunette girls blinked, confused._

"_What?" they asked. I was laughing._

"_Well, you didn't want us arguing, and so, like in dreams, it is gone!" Chi grinned._

"_Ooo-kaay?" Kailyn said, looking unsurely at the two of us. "Hanyu, let's go to the dojo."_

_The other brunette nodded, then they started off to the town's training center, where we all went to learn how to wield weapons and defend ourselves in hand-to-hand._

"_Hey, Sylv," Chi whispered, grinning maniacally . "I have an idea!" I listened as my best friend told me what to do._

_30 minutes later:_

_We had set everything up according to Chi's crazy plan. I was hiding behind one of the buildings near the dojo with a bunch of water balloons filled with syrup (1). Chi was waiting on the other side of the street with the bag of feathers. Do you see where this is going?_

_We watched the door of the center closely, waiting for the girls to walk out. A few minutes later, they did, looking tired. They probably were; Sensai pushed his students hard. I looked at Chi and flashed her a quick hand sign, to which she nodded, grinning like a crazy person. Oh…wait, she is…_

_I waited until they got closer before jumping out from the corner of the building, shouting a war cry. The two girls screamed, frightened, then I started throwing the syrup-bombs. They covered the two in sticky, drippy syrup, and Chi jumped out and burst the bag, causing the feathers to stick to the syrup, making Hanyu and Kailyn look like half-feathered chickens, or partly-feathered people…_

_Chi and I started laughing hysterically, while the two victims of Chi's strange and insane mind looked at us, shocked._

"…_What was that?" Hanyu asked first. She looked at my twin (and her best friend) in confusion and shock._

"_Oh, you shoulda seen your faces!" Chi choked out between laughs. I couldn't hope to talk any time soon, I was laughing too hard._

"_Kailyn? Oh, dear Lord," a woman's voice asked. I looked and saw my mother holding a hand to her forehead in exasperation. She had short black hair, similar to mine, but with dark brown highlights instead of navy blue. When she looked up, she took in Kai and Han's sticky and feathered forms before her hazel eyes landed on me and Chi._

"_What did you two do this time?" she sighed. "…Never mind. I don't want to know. Kai, Hanyu? Why don't we clean you girls up? Chi, Sylvia, you're helping."_

"_Yes, ma'am," we replied in monotone._

"_Thanks, Mrs. Marriba," Hanyu said softly as we started toward our house._

"_Don't worry about it, Hanyu," my mum replied. We walked along in silence for a while. I noticed that Kailyn and Hanyu got some interested looks. The only confused looks came from people who didn't live in town; everyone was used to Chi's pranks, but always wary. We never knew what she would do next. I think she gets it from her dad. Mr. Uzumaki always played pranks when he was younger._

_We got to our house, and used the hose and a ton of dish soap on the two girls, getting off the syrup and feathers. It was easier to use the hose instead of the shower, and Mum didn't want to be picking feathers out of the drain._

_After that, we let the two quiet girls in the house and gave them each a towel and a change of clothes. Then we watched some movies. We were in the middle of _Jurassic Park_ when everything started fading…_

I woke up, staring at the ceiling. _What the hell was that? Strange dream… Why was Kailyn in it? Who are Chi and Hanyu? What is going on?_ I asked myself. I was interrupted by someone pounding on the door.

"Sylvia! Get up!" Selphie called. I groaned, burying my head in my pillow. "We've got our first SeeD mission! Looks like we're going to Timber. Meet by the front gate! Hurry!" Then she was gone.

It took me a few moments to comprehend what she told me, but when I did, I shot out of bed and around the room, gathering supplies and things. After taking another shower, I tied my hair up and got dressed, wearing a pair of jeans that weren't so tight that I couldn't fight but weren't so loose they were falling down and a black tee under a brown dragon-skin jacket. (2) I put my boots and belt on last, making sure all of my items were packed neatly and my Dao was secured at my hip.

The last thing I grabbed was my new SeeD ID card, which told my number and Rank. (3) It also doubled as my keycard and a credit/debit card. My account would automatically put in my pay, and I'd have access to it immediately.

Once I was sure I was set, I exited my room and locked the door behind me, stopping by the cafeteria to snag some fruit and a piece of toast before actually heading to the front gate.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

(1) Don't ask me if that actually works, or tell me that it doesn't. I haven't done anything like that, but I had to put it in. That's something Chi would do.

(2) Go to my profile and look at my Avatar's picture. The jacket and shirt are what Sylv's wearing, but the tee is longer than shown in the pic. And, they do live in a world with dragons, which have the toughest skin of all creatures, so why not have clothes made out of it? How else would Squall's jacket stay intact after all the shit he's been through? It makes sense.

(3) Um, think of it like an electronic card, almost. There is one part of the card that is electric, and is wirelessly connected to the Garden. When a SeeD goes up or down in rank, the database in Garden is updated, and sends a signal to the card and automatically changes the rank number shown. Or something like that.

**Hey! Another chapter **(finally)** finished! Yay! *looks at the readers, and, suddenly remembering, dives behind desk. Peeking out, in a high-pitched voice* Please don't hurt me! I know this chapter is over-due (**by about 2 or three weeks…**), but my laptop hasn't been letting me log onto ffnet, and I haven't found time to move the chapter to the home PC until recently! Think of it this way, at least you didn't have to wait until this weekend to read it! *Holds Rinoa in front of the readers* If you **_**must**_** throw rotten veggies at someone, throw them at Rinoa! She's been causing me problems, not cooperating with the flow of the story!**

**Ok, I have some things I should explain first: Chi and Hanyu aren't mine, but Crazy-hime Suni Uchiha's. Thanks for letting me borrow your characters, girl! I couldn't think of any people to be friends with Sylvia and Kailyn when they were younger, but Suni came to my rescue! She has a **_**ton**_** of OCs, and she went through them and found the two that would most likely be friends with the twins.**

**These two characters, as well as Chi's twin brother Lynn, are from Crazy-hime Suni Uchiha's own fanfic based in the Naruto world, which is why I mentioned a 'Mr. Uzumaki.' No they aren't siblings. Chi is Naruto Uzumaki's daughter, and Hanyu is Neji's daughter. So, it's Chi Uzumaki and Hanyu Hyuga. Chi is weird, and crazy. She's loud, too, which is why she was best friends with Sylvia. She also loves to prank others. Hanyu is quiet and shy, a lot like Kai was earlier in the story.**

**So, got that sorted out. Just ask if anything isn't clear.**

**I have the rest of the week free, except for Thursday (tomorrow). So I _should_ be able to get more writing done. No promises though. And don't expect a chapter this weekend, either. Chapter 22 is not finished, nor near finished. Blame the Twins and Rinoa for being difficult.**

**Loves ya's all!**

**Risika Kiisu**

I'm not saying anything this time. …Nothing pertaining to the advancements in the story, that is. I just wanted to drop by and say 'Hey peeps!' And ask what y'all thought 'bout it. …well, I'm off to think of how to get to Timber… Cause that's comin' up next! Stuck in the train with Selphie, Zell, and Squall…while they're unconscious… Joy… Please note the heavy sarcasm.

Sylvia

_Hey. You got another flashback to see our lives before Gaia. …Oh, Hyne help me. That sounds like a bad sitcom. _"'Our Lives before Gaia,' where two girls tell what their lives were like before being mysteriously transported to a made up world."_ …That's bad…I need to get my mind checked. ...you know what I mean!_

_Please tell us how you liked it! Or give us suggestions, hints, tips, comments, questions… etc._

_And, last, but not least, hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving. Enjoy your time with family and friends, stuffing yourselves with turkey or ham, stuffing, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, and whatever else you all eat. AND, Happy Birthday to Irvine Kinneas, who's birthday (November 24) falls on Thanksgiving this year (which, if you didn't know, is 2011 XP). Here is a slice of cake for everyone. I made it myself. n.n_

_Ciao_

_Kailyn_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Sylvia**

When I got to the front gate, Squall, Selphie, Kailyn, and the headmaster were there, along with one of them annoying guys with Mushroom hats. Yes, the Garden Faculty, you numbskulls. (Seriously, their hats look like mushrooms! Look at them!) I walked over and stood closer to Squall. I glanced over at Kailyn and noticed the hurt that made her eyes smoky green. But I just met her! I can't hurt her if I don't know her!

_But, according to Kailyn, I __**do**__ know her._ This was giving me a headache.

"…One more minute…" the Faculty member murmured. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but ignored the comment in favor of checking my magic stores.

_Cures (naturally. As Justin pointed out yesterday, I always have some), a few Esunas, plenty of Scans. Fires, Thunders, Blizzards, um…Sleep and Poison, good… Doubles! I forgot I drew those from that frickin' monster at the Comm. Tower… _

I was drawn from my inventory by the sound of a motor… I look up and see a certain tattooed blond riding his T-Board over the turnstiles and showing off before coming to a stop near the Faculty member. He stepped off, kicking the end up with a grin.

"Made it!" he cheered. The robed guy turned to Zell with a glare.

"T-Boards are prohibited within Garden. Have you forgotten?" he asked dryly. Zell scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry!" he said. Didn't sound too sorry to me… "But this is really cool! It may come in handy on a SeeD mission someday!" he tried to appease the demanding controllers of Garden.

Guess what happens next: Zell gets his awesome, cool, and totally sweet T-Board confiscated; Zell beats the shit outta the faculty members when they try to confiscate his awesome, cool, and totally sweet T-Board; or Zell gets off with a warning. If you replied 'Zell gets his awesome, cool, and totally sweet T-Board confiscated,' you win! Congratulations, here's a cookie.

"We'll be the judges of that," the Faculty member growled. He snatched the blue board from my friend, holding it out for another Faculty member to take. "Confiscate it."

Zell looked stunned.

"All of you are members of SeeD, but…" he started to tear into Zell. I tuned it out. I've heard it all before. _We must set a good example for the underclassmen. We must follow all rules. _Blah, blah, blah. The Faculty member walked a bit behind Cid, and while the guy's back was turned, Zell gave him the finger.

"Well, about your first mission…" he starts. "You are to go to Timber. There, you will be supporting a resistance faction. That is your mission. A member of the faction will contact you at Timber Station."

"This person will talk to you and say, 'The forests of Timber sure have changed,'" the faculty member interrupted. Cid gave him a sharp glare, which was ignored. "At this time you must reply, 'But the owls are still around.' That is the password." The headmaster sighed in a resigned way before looking at us.

"Just follow the faction's orders," he said tiredly. You know, I've seen Cid tons of times, but in that moment, he looked a lot older. He must be under a lot of stress…

Zell looked around, counting us, before turning to Cid. "Uh… Just us 5?" he asked. The Faculty member nodded sharply.

"Correct," came the reply. "We have agreed to do this mission for very little money. Normally we would never accept such requests, but…"

"Enough talk about that," Cid interrupted suddenly. "Well then… Squall," said brunet straightened and stood at attention. "You are the squad leader. Use your best judgment based on the situation. Zell, Selphie, Sylvia, and Kailyn, you four are to support Squall and give your all to carry out the faction's plans."

We nodded, snapping off a salute in unison. It looked almost rehearsed. Squall had started to head out of the Garden when Cid called him back for a moment. I took the opportunity to talk to Zell. He was still fuming at having his T-Board confiscated.

"They took it!" he growled. "Can you believe it? They took my T-Board! That was from my mom!"

"Zell, you should know better than to use it in the Garden," I chided gently. He sighed.

"I know, but still!" Oh, Hyne help me. Dincht was _pouting. _He hasn't pouted since…Oh, since the time I wouldn't give him my hotdog a few years ago. I was…what, 13, 14? That was quite a while ago.

"Are you ready?" someone asked behind us. I looked over my shoulder and saw Squall waiting for us.

"Oh, yeah. I'm good. How 'bout you guys?" I asked. A chorus of three 'yes's sounded.

"Then let's go," Squall replied. He led us out of Balamb with a sure stride and his head held high. _Damn, he's hot…_ I allowed myself to drool after him for a few seconds before falling in beside Zell, still ogling the tallest man of our group.

**Kailyn**

We'd been walking over the Alcauld Plains for about 15 minutes, and nothing had bothered us yet. Sylvia looked preoccupied, like she was talking to herself in her head, much like Squall and I do. Though, she _was _staring at Squall, more like drooling, so she could be daydreaming. Zell was grumbling about losing his T-Board and Selphie was just talking about whatever came to her mind.

I trailed at the back of the group, thinking about what had occurred at the entrance of Garden.

_You know, those Shumi probably started off listening to Cid. But as time passed, and Cid became more lax in his responsibilities, they probably realized they could take more advantage of him, until they're practically running the place. Cid's just a poster head._

_But, he's made some irresponsible decisions. Letting the Shumi have so much power is the first. Then there's letting Garden use Guardians._

"_Hey!" _Coeurl whined.

_Well, I can't say I'm disappointed, cause I'm not. I've always wanted to have a Guardian, to be truthful. But the use of Guardians caused the orphanage 'gang', including Seifer, to forget their past together._

"_Point taken,"_ the Guardian agreed. _"Continue with your inspection." _I bit my lip as I thought.

_Hn. Well, Cid should've told the Garden his wife is a sorceress, and has gone insane. Well, she's really possessed, but they don't know that… And this mission! We're only just graduated! We shouldn't have been sent on this mission._

…_why were they sent on this mission in the first place? I mean, they had just graduated, and Squall's one of the best swordsmen in Garden, according to various sources… He's also the __**only**__ gunblade specialist in the entirety of SeeD. But, instead of keeping him where he could be of more use, and sent to people with higher priorities and who actually __**need **__help, Cid sends him to help a resistance faction. A frickin' __**resistance faction**__! And for an unknown length of time! The contract said 'until Timber's independence.' Only Hyne herself knows how long that could take! _I bit down harder on my lip to try and prevent my irritation from showing on my face.

"_Kailyn, milady,"_ Siren murmured. _"Don't worry about what could have been. The point is that you know what happens, and you won't be stuck in Timber until it is freed."_

_Right. _I sighed softly, a sound lost in the breeze that blew in from the south. I took in a lungful of the sea air blowing in, savoring the salty scent and taste that was barely noticeable. In Dollet, that scent was ruined with the smell of fires and blood and metal from shrapnel and bullets, covering the usually calming scent with that of destruction and death.

"_So, Cid has allowed the Shumi to take over, allowed the continued use of Guardians, didn't tell anyone his wife is a sorceress possessed by a crazy sorceress, and allowed the only gunblader in SeeD to be signed away for an undetermined length of time," _Coeurl named off each of the headmaster's offences. _"Anything else?"_

_Yeah, there's a ton. He unfairly favors Squall. He hides when it gets too tough or when there's a difficult decision. He…_

I was thrown from my thoughts by a sudden sharp stinging on my back. I stumbled forward and allowed myself to roll forward and onto my feet in the direction I had been attacked, hands automatically grabbing the hilts of my swords and pulling them out into a defensive position. I crouched down as my eyes alighted on the gelatinous blue creature that attacked me. It was a Glacial Eye, I remembered.

"Monster!" I warned the others, staring at the jellyfish-like creature. I attacked the G-Eye as my squad ran to me. I guess I was further back than I expected. One of my Rama Scorches managed to cut off a part of one of those flipper-like wing things on its side. The other cut into the spinal cord. At least, that's what I think it is… I jumped back as it tried to stab me with the spine-thingy.

"Kailyn! You're bleeding! _Cure!_" Selphie shouted as she came to my side, her voice thick with worry. I shrugged it off, looking for the next opening and watching as Sylvia and Squall double teamed the monster, Sylvia going behind and slashing down on the top while Squall attacked from the front. The Glacial Eye screeched, then flew at Selphie, wrapping the flipper-wings around her and biting into her shoulder. Selphie squeaked, trying to whack it off with her Nunchaku. It jerked back as I started running toward them, swords at my sides. It tried to stick me with the point on its spine again, but I brushed it away with one of my swords, the other managing to cut into the other flipper-wing.

As I held its attention, Zell blindsided it, punching it in on the cut made from Squall, while Selphie whacked it with her Nunchaku. As it turned to him, the blonde punched it right in the middle of the 'face.' It dropped, twitched for a few moments, before becoming motionless. Then it turned to dust, just as Elvoret had. I sighed, cleaning my blades of the blue jell before sheathing them safely at my sides. Squall and Sylvia did the same, and Zell wiped off his gloves. Selphie cast Cure on us, and the nicks, scrapes, and cuts that we'd not noticed healed up, as did the deeper injury to my back. I think the monster had stabbed me, thinking I'd make a good meal…

"You're a pretty good fighter, Kailyn," Zell said as we continued on our way to Balamb.

"Thanks. You, too. I think it is kind of a requirement to be SeeD," I replied drily. The blonde laughed. It was then I noticed how close we were to Balamb. Wow. How long was I lost in my head?

"Hey, Squall?" Sylv called. Our squad leader looked at my raven-haired twin, an eyebrow raised in a silent 'What-do-you-want-I-want-to-get-this-mission-over-with.' "Can we stop by the shop? I dunno how many recovery items we have total, but I don't wanna find out we have no Antidotes in the middle of no-where when one of us is poisoned."

The surly brunet thought it over for a few seconds, before nodding. "It's in the station square. We can stop there before buying our tickets."

The rest of the way to the station was filled with small talk, mostly between Zell, Selphie and Sylv. They were talking about the differences between the two Gardens. I walked beside Squall as I tuned out the conversation in favor of looking at the sea-side town.

When we got to the station square, everyone headed to the shop and stocked up on Potions, Antidotes, G-Potions and Returners, and various other items, before heading to the ticket booth.

"5 tickets to Timber," Squall told the ticket manager. The man looked at the ticket prices before turning back to us.

"That'll be 3000 Gil," he droned. I looked at him, shocked. Why would a _**ticket**_ cost so much? Well, it does allow access for the whole squad.

"**What?**" Sylvia screeched. Squall glared at her, and the people milling about the square turned to look at us.

"Sylvia, be quiet!" I hissed, trying to quiet her down, but she wouldn't listen. She never does.

"That's outrageous! 3000 Gil for **one** ticket! We're SEED. Shouldn't we, like, get a discount or something?" she ranted. I sighed, casting Silence on her. Yeah, it's a cheap move, but sometimes that's the only way to shut her up. Especially when she's mad.

The raven-haired swordswoman glared at me, having heard my whispered spell. I looked at her evenly, until she narrowed her eyes in irritation and turned away, pulling out her SeeD card. She could never last in a battle of wills against me. Nice to know some things haven't changed… After that, we got our tickets and got on the train, with my sister still silenced.

Unfortunately, as soon as we got on the train, Selphie cast Esuna on her. But Zell prevented anything from being said by speaking first.

"This train is awesome!" he gloated. "A transcontinental railroad, baby! It even runs through an underwater tunnel to get to Timber." The blonde turned to look at Squall, who was leaning in the doorway we just passed through. "Pretty cool, huh?" Squall rolled his eyes, though I don't think anyone else noticed.

"Sure is…" the brunet gunblader monotoned. Zell slumped and pouted slightly.

"Guess you're not interested," he sighed.

"I think it's awesome!" Sylvia grinned, bouncing slightly. Like that, his ego was mended and he straightened up.

"By the way, Squall…" he waited until he was sure the gunblader was paying attention. "You have to use the ticket to get inside."

With another sigh, Squall walked over to the scanner and flashes the ticket. A beep sounded.

"Confirming… Access granted…" the automated voice informed us.

"Sweet! I'm gonna check out the front!" Selphie chirped, running to the door. She was absolutely awed when it opened automatically. "Tee-hee! Thanks!" she said to Squall before running into the hall.

I sighed. "Please forgive her," I muttered to the group. "She's on a constant sugar rush."

"I'll keep that in mind," Zell replied, eying the door warily. Almost like Selphie'll come running through and ask him to marry her. …Yeah, right.

"C'mon, let's check it out guys," Zell said after a moment. He led the way into the hall, and Squall looked at my sister and I. When we made no move to follow, he went after Zell.

"Why did you Silence me?" Sylvia demanded. I chuckled softly. Just like she was back on Earth…demanding, bossy, and irritable. Now, if I could see some sort of recognition, some sign she remembers who I am…

"You were drawing attention to us. I just did what I thought would get you to shut up so we could get on our way to Timber," I replied, turning to go see what Selphie's up to. I don't want to be reminded of what I lost.

"Geez, and I thought _Squall_ had attitude," I heard from behind me. I snorted softly. She has no idea.

**Sylvia**

_Ok, I'll admit it. That girl scares me,_ I told my Guardians.

"_Why? She hasn't done anything that will cause you to be scared of her,"_ Fenrir replied.

_Yeah. That's true. But, she seems so…cold…calculating…_

"_...But she is not cold. She is calculating, always thinking about the best way to make the most of a situation. But, Kailyn seems cold to you, because she is trying to prevent herself from being hurt,"_ Quez murmured cryptically.

_What the hell does that mean?_

"_Figure it out,"_ was his reply. I sighed. I'm not going to have any help from those two.

Deciding to see what everyone else was up to, I entered the hall to see Kailyn and Selphie talking. I glanced at them, hearing someone singing softly.

"Train, train, take us away, far away. To the future we will go," Selphie sang.

I went into the SeeD cabin after that, ignoring the rest of the song. Zell and Squall were sitting on the couch, with Squall resting his elbows on his knees and his head bowed, and a magazine lay forgotten between them. Revolver was leaning against the wall near Squall for easy access.

"-a member of SeeD!" Zell was saying. "Squall, y'know anything about Timber?"

"…I don't care," was the brunet's reply.

"C'mon Squall. Don't be like that," Zell pleaded. "I wanna tell you!"

I could see Squall's stormy blue eyes close, perhaps in a plea for patience.

"Alright…" he agreed. Zell grinned triumphantly.

"Yep, that's what I wanted to hear. Allow me to explain briefly. Timber used to be a country surrounded by deep forests. But 18 years ago, Galbadia invaded. Timber fell quite easily to Galbadia. So now Timber is under Galbadian occupation. It's said there's a whole bunch of resistance factions, big and small," he informed us. Well, really Squall, since (for some unknown reason) the blonde hadn't noticed me leaning in the doorway. I mean, I'm standing _right in front of _Zell.

"…And?" I could hear the irritation in Squall's voice.

"Nope, that's it," Zell replied.

"… … …Thank you, Mr. Know-It-All-Zell," came the scathing reply.

"Hey, no prob!" the martial artist replied cheerfully.

"Well, if you think that's info, I am totally gonna own (1) you, Zell," I stated as I took my Dao off my belt and leaned it against the wall, walking further into the room. Squall looked over before looking at his feet again, while Zell jumped an impressive 5 feet in the air. No joke.

"_Hyne_, Sylvia! Scared the hell outta me!" the blonde gasped. I grinned.

"I know." I grinned and sat on the bunk bed before continuing.

"Anyway, I've heard Timber used to be the center of the radio stations. They used to be the ones that put shows on the waves, sending them to the world to watch on their TVs. They have a huge screen in the middle of town, marking the TV station where they'd do live feeds on news and shit.

"Then the radio waves got all screwed, and the station died. Too bad, I say. Heard it used to bring in a ton of tourists. Since then, its only been used as a stopping place for people on trips to the other cities. Not a lot of business anymore. Just a bunch of G-Soldiers watching, with a bunch of resistance factions, as Zell stated. Most all of the native Timber residents are resistance members, or have family in a faction."

"Damn," Zell said, a slightly pouty look on his face. Geez, the guy loses his T-board, and now he has to pout over everything! "But," the blonde continued, "I still know more stuff than you do." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not going to do a 'Know the Facts' challenge with you, Zell. I'd lose in a heartbeat," I said sarcastically.

"Fine, be that way," Zell mock-glared at me, causing me to laugh. Soon the blonde was laughing with me, and Squall had a resigned look on his face.

The door opened, and I looked up. Seriously, how did Zell _not _notice me enter the room earlier? I mean, the door is kinda noisy. Anyway, I'm wandering.

Kailyn comes in, holding onto Selphie, who looks kinda pale and clammy. The shorter girl was shuffling, and when she stopped, she swayed in place, even with Kailyn's arm wrapped around her.

Zell looked to see what I was looking at, and immediately grew concerned. The girl's not looking too good…

"I'm not…feeling well…" the small brunette mumbled. Squall didn't even look up.

"You should get some rest if you're tired," he replied.

"I'm really sleepy…" she continued. Squall looks up then, his eyes darkening with…concern? Maybe… I'm not the best 'Squall-reader' in the world, though I've been watching him for the past 4 years.

"You ok?" the gunblader asked, standing up. Kailyn looks up, meeting his eyes.

"I told her to lay down earlier, but she wouldn't listen…" she told him. The brunet nods, looking at Selphie again.

"Hey…?" Zell asks as Selphie shrugged Kailyn's arm off and shuffled toward the couch.

The girl collapses, falling right on the couch. "What the…!" came both mine and Zell's exclamations. …that was actually creepy…

I look at Zell in a 'did-you-plan-that' way, which turned to worry when his eyes started to droop.

"Zell…?" I asked cautiously.

"Somethin's wrong with me, too… I…feel…sleepy…" he slurred, before passing out, his head lolling back.

"What's going on?" Squall asks. We look around, not seeing anything. Suddenly, Squall grips his head, as if pained.

"Ugh… What is this?" he asked in a strained voice before he stumbled forward. I jump up, and between Kailyn and myself, managed to catch Squall when he collapsed. He would've landed on his face, and woken up with a really sore nose.

"Let's get him to the bed," Kailyn suggests. I nod, warily looking around for the cause of most of my squad dropping unconscious.

We manage to get the gunblader on the bed without dropping him, but it was a near thing. He weighs more than he looks. Then again, muscle weighs more than fat, and in order to wield the gunblade, you need a lot of muscle…

Kailyn then set her dual swords off to the side and sat on the floor, leaning against the bed with one leg stretched out in front of her while the other was drawn up to her body. She rested her arm on her knee, the other arm in her lap.

I look at her, then my companions, and back to her. "Aren't you gonna do something?" I ask. She opened her eyes, looking right at me.

"Don't worry, they're not in danger," Kailyn replied lowly.

"How do you know that?" I asked. I saw her flinch at my accusing tone, causing me to feel slightly guilty. Just slightly. Kailyn bowed her head, hiding her eyes behind a sheet of dark-chocolate hair.

"…You know that answer, Sylv. I know you do. You just have to remember," she replied. I may have been imagining things, but I could have sworn her tone was hurt and had grown slightly cold. Before I could question her further, she stood up and headed for the door.

"Just so you don't go accusing me again, I didn't do this. I wouldn't put my best friend a risk of attack," she threw over her shoulder. Then she was gone.

I stared at the door. "…Sylv?" I murmured. _Only those close to me call me Sylv… What is going on…?_

For once, instead of answering, my Guardians were silent. Figures.

I got up and grabbed Enova, then checked on Zell, Selphie, and Squall before looking in the fridge for some food. There was some fruit, and water. I grabbed the bag of grapes then sat in front of the couch with my Dao resting next to me in case I should need it. Popping a couple grapes in my mouth, I thought about Kailyn and her strange reactions.

"_Ok, let's start at where you first met her,"_ Fenrir suggests.

_The SeeD Exam. She was in the pub, acting as Squad C's Leader. When I said my name, she was shocked. When I didn't recognize her, she looked about to cry, and very weak. After that, she talked to me after my speech. Said 'that was profound coming from you.' I was confused, and when she met me on the balcony yesterday, she told me what she believed was the truth. Told me she was my sister, and when I didn't believe her…_

"_She was hurt,"_ Quez supplied quietly.

_Yeah. Since then, she's avoided me… but she can't avoid me because we're on the same squad. She's been unnaturally quiet, and constantly tries to avoid talking to me. She doesn't talk unless she feels she has to… and she's always running away…_

"_Maybe there's truth to what she says," _Fenrir suggested.

"I don't know…" I whispered, bowing my head and hugging my knees. "I just don't know…"

**Sorceress Antiledia**

"…So they've finally been reunited." The white-haired sorceress looked into the pool of water in her hut, watching the raven-haired girl curl up on the floor of the train while also watching her twin standing just outside of the room, watching the world passing by through the window while crying.

"But, when will Sylvia see the truth behind Kailyn's words?" she wondered aloud sadly.

"Milady, there are people who wish to talk to you," one of the guards called in. Lady Antiledia sighed, then combed her fingers through her ankle-length hair.

"Tell them I shall be there shortly," she replied. The woman listened as the man relayed the message, still watching the two girls. With a sigh, she turned and exited the tent and walked into the sunlight to see a group of four people. One man, the leader and the oldest, had blond hair with streaks of dark grey and grey eyes, the color of storm clouds. The woman next to him was also a blonde, with the ends colored purple and violet eyes. The Thunderer and the Songstress.

The two behind the blonds were unfamiliar. The second man had short black hair with red tips and his eyes were sea-green. He strode with confident steps, almost to the point of being predatory. He stayed behind the Thunderer, watching the villagers cautiously.

The other woman was shorter than the Songstress and had the grace of a feline, and the slyness of a fox. Her short cropped hair was light brown with small streaks of blue-green, her eyes a crystal turquoise. She stayed near the Songstress, as if she were looking for guidance, but trying to not make it obvious.

All four were wearing simple cloths and traveling cloaks.

"Milady, may we speak with you?" the Thunderer asked, bowing shallowly. Lady Antiledia nodded, stepping aside and allowing the four visitors to enter the hut, following when they had disappeared inside.

"Milady, so good to see you again," the Songstress said, hugging the white-haired woman.

"Songstress, a pleasure to see you again," Antiledia replied, taking a seat on one of the furs. Her guests followed suit, sitting so they formed a circle. The Thunderer sat on her right, the Songstress on her left. The brunette sat next to the Songstress, on the opposite side from Lady Antiledia, next to the black-haired man. "If I may ask, who are your companions?" the sorceress asked. The smaller brunette nodded politely.

"I am the Storm-Whisperer, milady. I command the winds and thunders, along with the Thunderer and the Wind-Maker," she replied. Her voice was soft, and slightly rough, like the Thunderer's, but also soothing, like a nice breeze.

"And I am the Hunter, Guardian of the Forests and creatures that live in them," the black-haired man added from between the Storm-Whisperer and the Thunderer.

"Pleased to meet you, Storm-Whisperer and Hunter," the sorceress responded, bowing. "I take it you both are Guardians to the Prophesized, correct?"

"Yes, milady," the Storm-Whisperer responded softly. "I am a Guardian to Magicae, with the Songstress."

"How is she doing?" The sorceress' golden eyes were brimming with concern.

"She's hurt, but trying to push it away," the Songstress replied. "She is stubborn, though. She'll make it through this." Lady Antiledia nodded, relieved.

"Adsertor is confused," the Thunderer added. "She does not know why Magicae is emotionally hurt, nor why she is being avoided."

"Are you working on fixing her memory?" Antiledia asked seriously. The Thunderer and the Hunter both nodded.

"We are, but it's like she's trying to keep herself from remembering," the black-haired Guardian responded. He was quiet for a short moment before the realization dawned on him. "…She's afraid of the past. She doesn't know what caused her to go to the Garden, and she's afraid of that."

"…It makes sense," the Storm-Whisperer said after a few seconds of silence. "She probably doesn't want to find out why she doesn't have a family to see during holidays, afraid of seeing their deaths."

"I see…" The group was quiet for a moment longer.

"How are their powers developing?" the white-haired sorceress asked. The Songstress laughed lightly.

"Magicae's powers are coming along nicely. She still hasn't discovered them, but she taps into them subconsciously for her Limit Break." The smile the Music Goddess gave the group was one of amusement.

"Adsertor's powers are also waking up. They are not in any danger from her powers being released accidently. But, I fear she may overlook the signs because of the turmoil her emotions are in," the Thunderer input. Lady Antiledia nodded slowly, absorbing that information.

"Milady," the Storm-Whisperer murmured. "Pardon me, but I fear that, unless they have a Knight, the Prophesized will not be able to handle the strain that having their powers will cause."

"I cannot do anything to help that," the sorceress replied. Her tone was regretful. "They must find their own Knights. It is not something that is chosen by others."

"Alright. Lady Antiledia, we must take our leave," the Thunderer said. "We have been here too long."

"Very well," she responded. "May Hyne bless you and your charges."

"Any you, milady," the Songstress murmured as the Guardians stood up. "We shall inform you of any problems with their powers."

Lady Antiledia nodded, standing as well. She bowed to the four as they left. Once they were escorted out of the village, the sorceress looked into the pool of water again. The image of the two girls slowly came into view, still in the same positions as before. She sighed before moving her finger along the rim of the pool.

"Da mihi futuri," she murmured. The water turned cloudy white for a moment before showing a clear image.

_Sylvia was unconscious, in a young man's arms. His brown hair covered his face, and he wore a white shirt and a pair of jeans. He had a weapon at his side, but it wasn't clearly seen. He was walking through a town with small houses and cobblestone streets._

The image changed, growing cloudy again before clearing up.

_Kailyn stood in front of a large fiend, her face set and her body crouched and prepared to attack. A blond stood next to her, his weapon held at the ready as he argued with the girl. She shook her head as her eyes narrowed in determination._

The image changed once again.

_Sylvia watched as a brunet was hit by an ice-spear. She screamed, falling to her knees and bowing her head. She stood up, keeping her head down for a few moments longer. When she looked up, there wasn't any sign of the kind girl she is. Her face was hard and the only thing anyone could see was hate and the desire for revenge. Her eyes were pale green, a cold, ruthless fire burning in their depths. Fire circled around her in tendrils. Green burned in the middle of the flames, so dark it looked black. The same fire snaked its way around her Dao._

_Kailyn was watching from beside the young man who was hit. She was awe-struck, but also terrified. Whether she was afraid for Sylvia or afraid _of_ her wasn't clear. She divided her attention between the young man and her twin, wanting to see what the other girl would do, but also trying to heal the young man._

"Prohibere," Lady Antiledia murmured. The spell stopped, making the water grow cloudy. When it cleared, only the bottom of the pool was seen. She sighed, collapsing on the fur she sat on earlier.

"I just wish I could communicate with them myself," she murmured softly. Her eyelids grew heavier. The spell took a lot of energy to keep running. Antiledia sighed again before succumbing to the weariness, closing her eyes and sleeping.

* * *

><p>(1) I dunno if that's correct… Couldn't figure out if it was pwn, own, pown… Please correct me if I'm wrong.<p>

Translations:  
>Magicae- the magic or the magic user (refers to Kailyn)<br>Adsertor- the protector (refers to Sylvia)  
>"Da mihi future"- "Show me their future"<br>"Prohibere"- "Stop"

**Hello again! Ok, let me explain a few things. (If you're confused about anything, send me a PM or review.) First, Kailyn and Sylvia didn't go into the 'Dream World' because of 2 major reasons:**

**1) They don't know Ellone, nor does Ellone know them. In order for Ellone's powers to work, as has been explained to Squall in the Space Station, Ellone has to have met the people she's sending back, as well as the people she's sending them too.**

**2) I didn't wanna write the dream sequences. Just too much boring crap. Granted, Laguna Loire **_**is**_** pretty cute… Meh, it works better this way. n.n**

**Second, the spells Lady Antiledia used were Latin. I consider Latin to be the Language of Power, so whatever is said in Latin has power, if spoken by one who **_**has **_**the Power, like a sorceress. I've put the translations above, and I will continue to do so whenever the Words of Power are spoken. (Gotta love Google Translate! n.n)**

**I used the Latin words for Protector and Magic User to refer to Kailyn and Sylvia. Sylvia is always protective of Kailyn, and is more of a protector. She is also more of a physical person, using Protect, Haste, Slow, etc. Kailyn is more comfortable using Magic, so that is what she uses. Her most common Magics are Elementals (Thunder, Blizzard, Fire, etc) as well as anything relating to Magic (Silence, Shell, etc). Both use Blind, and Curative Magic. So… yeah…**

…**You know, if I had been thinking, I woulda used Latin for Quezacotl and Siren and everyone. Would be better than "The Thunderer" and "The Songstress" and whatever else I use…**

**That's all for now! Ciao!**

**Risika Kiisu**

_Adsertor, eh? Sweet, I get a fancy nickname! Hehe!_

_This chapter is __**loaded**__ with angst, huh? …Makes me depressed… Maybe I'll go find some funny FF8 fanfics…or read some funny stories or watch some funny videos… Guess it's my fault for having so much angst… XP_

_Sylvia_

…Nothing to add. Except a thank you to those readers who are still reading. Here are some cookies! *hands cookies out to all those who still read* Aaand a very special thank you, and a hug, and a cookie for Demi! *glomps Demi before handing the cookie over* Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to get Risika to get on the home computer to review your story sometime before you finish it. n.n'

Kailyn


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Kailyn**

"_Seifer…would you do anything to protect Sylvia?"_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_Is Sylvia part of your posse, like Fujin and Raijin?"_

"_I…I guess."_

"_Then would you do anything to help or protect her? Cause if you aren't willing to do that…"_

"_She's one of the few friends I have here. I'd throw my life down for her. Just as I would for Fu and Rai."_

"_Good."_

"_Why'd ya wanna know, anyway?"_

"_He he, well, twins have to watch each other's backs."_

"…_what's it like, having a sibling?"_

"_Hmm… Well… It's like you and Squall. Always goading each other, fighting, arguing…but also finding moments when we get along like best friends. She's my greatest enemy, and my closest friend. I tell her everything, even when she irritates me for trying to fight my battles for me and for babying me. …I'm talking too much again…"_

"_Hehehe… Must be nice, having someone you know won't turn their backs to you, won't judge you…someone you know you can talk to…"_

"_Seifer…If…if you want…I'll be willing to listen to you…"_

"_Huh? But… you barely even met me! Why…?"_

"_It's the least I can do to repay you for being a friend to Sylvia when I wasn't there. And…Well…I want to get to know you better… Everything I've learned is based on _**very** _biased opinions. I don't want to know the Cadet Almasy who let loose a nest of angry Bite Bugs in the Quad, or the Almasy who is always terrifying the other cadets. I want to know the man behind the scenes, I guess."_

"_Oh… alright, then, I guess…"_

"_Here. This is my Garden e-mail. Just…I dunno…send me a message or something when you wanna talk…"_

I shake myself of the memory that happened in the early morning hours today, way before we had to get up to leave for the mission. What the Hell was I thinking? Giving _SEIFER ALMASY_ my frickin' _E-MAIL!_ Really?

…Wait, I know that answer. I was thinking…Sylvia got to be pretty close to Seifer, even if (from what I heard from Selphie) she practically cussed him out, gave him that Instructor glare she used so well (I never understood how someone as immature as my sister could look so grown up with one glare), and used his last name instead of his first during the SeeD exam. I wanted to see what Sylvia saw to get so close to him. I wanted to know the Seifer before being controlled by the Sorceress. He seemed…almost…friendly this morning…

After steadying my emotions and clearing my thoughts, I went back into the SeeD's private cabin. Squall, Selphie, and Zell were still napping, their minds in the past, and Sylvia was sitting in front of the couch, eating grapes. When I entered the room, however, she dropped the grapes, picking up her Dao and standing in a ready position.

"It's just me," I murmured, holding up my hands. The raven-haired girl lowered her weapon, but didn't put it away. I lowered my head, but maintained eye-contact with my twin. After a battle of wills, Sylvia looked away, sitting back down and putting her sword next to her.

I sat beside her, looking at the Dao. "You have a beautiful weapon," I commented softly. I mentally beat my head against a wall. Why do I insist on trying to get close to her? She doesn't remember anything of our past.

"Thanks. Her name's Enova," Sylvia replied. "…I noticed you use dual swords?" I smile softly.

"Yeah. They're Rama Scorches. I've not upgraded them, yet," I said. My sister laughs, trying to hold it behind her hand. I raised an eyebrow in a silent 'what are you laughing at.'

"Sorry," she manages, waving one hand vaguely. "I haven't upgraded my Dao either, and I just find it funny that neither of us have upgraded our weapons." I shook my head.

"Neither have Squall, Selphie, or Zell," I pointed out. She shrugged.

"Eh, they're not green-eyed…oh, wait…Selphie is… Hm…" Sylvia's eyes narrowed in thought before she shrugged quickly. "Doesn't matter. Whatever."

_Wow…Still the same. Jumping around and taking everything as it comes, though most of the time not seriously._

"So, how long've you known Selphie?" She cocked her head, turning to look at me without straining her neck.

"Um… about 5 years. I had just joined Trabia Garden." Sylvia nodded, looking lost in thought. "How long've you known Zell and Squall?"

"Huh? Oh, since I enrolled in Garden. I think it's been about 5 years," she replied.

_That proves it! Ha! She __**is**__ my sister! How many Sylvia's joined Balamb Garden 5 years ago and have a last name of Marriba?_

"_Kailyn, calm down,"_ Coeurl said softly. She never seems to talk normally.

"So, you must've been a good fighter to be accepted late and to pass this particular SeeD field exam," Sylvia commented.

"Yeah. I was taught by…a very experienced man. He was really important to me," I replied after a pause. "You must be pretty good, yourself. I mean, we joined Garden at about the same time, and we both made SeeD at the same time." Sylvia grinned.

"Yup! Seifer sparred with me," she replied proudly. I looked at her.

"Um, isn't he the one with that obsidian gunblade?" I asked unsurely. I know the answer, but I haven't seen his weapon up close yet, so…I gotta play the dummy.

"Yup," she beamed. I raised an eyebrow, giving her my 'uh-excuse-me-but-isn't-that-a-bit-insane' look.

"Isn't it forbidden to train with people who don't have the same weapon as you?" I asked. She gave me an exasperated look.

"He's a swordsman. He can use more than one type of sword," she replied. Her tone implied she thought I was a bit dim.

"I think I'd know that. But, I'd think a gunblade is used differently than a Dao," I replied snidely.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sylvia covered a fake yawn with one hand while waving the issue away with the other. I wonder where she got that attitude. "But, I can tell you he is a great sparring partner." Her grin turned evil. I've learned to fear that grin. It usually preceded by one of her and Chi's practical jokes.

"Ooo-kaaay…" I said slowly, looking at her warily. "Um…"

Before I could think of a reply or an excuse to escape when I heard Selphie stirring behind me. I got up and, on a whim, grinned like Sylvia did moments earlier (just not nearly as evil, or as large) and leaned over Selphie, ensuring she'd see me right when she opened her eyes. What? Even socially reclusive people need to have their fun sometimes. It releases stress, or something. Well…that doesn't include Squall…

I vaguely heard the intercom announcing we would be in Timber soon. When her green eyes met my own emerald ones, she stared. It took her a few minutes for her to realize what was in front of her, and when she did, she screamed. I leaned back, laughing, with Sylvia laughing on the floor.

"Oh my _GODS_, Kailyn!" Selphie shouted, hitting my bicep. "Don't do that again! You scared the _crap_ outta me!"

"Consider it…payback for the Winter Festival. I never got you back for that," I replied. Selph's response was to stick her tongue out at me. Then Zell woke up.

"Hnnuh?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Sylvia greeted the fist-fighter. Before anything else could be said, Squall got out of the bed. He looked cute, his hair rumpled from the sleep, and us carrying him and putting him on the bed. His stormy-blue eyes looked around, confused, like he wasn't sure what was going on. He looked at Selphie and Zell, then Sylvia, and finally me. His face was carefully emotionless, but you don't need to look at one's expression to see what they're feeling; it's their eyes that tell you.

His eyes were confused, wary, annoyed, and concerned.

"Were we…all asleep?" Squall asked. His voice reinforced the suspicion I had about his confusion.

Zell answered. "Maybe someone released some sleeping gas? There's lots of people who resent SeeD."

"Nu-uh," Sylvia replied, shaking her head. Everyone looked at her, and she gave them an exasperated look. "Kailyn and I didn't fall asleep," she explained. Then everyone shifted their attention to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why y'all lookin' at me? She just told you we didn't fall asleep, and we didn't."

"Hmm," Zell thought about how they could have fallen asleep, but we didn't.

"Am I missing anything? Anyone hurt?" Selphie interrupted, jumping off the couch and looking herself and her inventory over.

"…I don't think so," Squall replied.

"You better not be," my twin griped. "I sat in here the whole frickin' time." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, everything's cool with me! Hee!" Selphie did her fangirl squee. Oh, Hyne above, please don't let her do that again when I'm right next to her… "I had such a nice dream!"

"We will be arriving in Timber shortly. For those getting off, please make sure you have all your belongings," the train intercom sounded.

"I'm sure you did, Selph. Dreaming of tall, hunky cowboys with long hair and gorgeous hats that you can snatch," I smirked.

"HEY! I told you not to tell anybody!" she screeched. Then her attitude turned dreamy. "But seriously, Sir Laguna was _soooo_ cool!"

_And cute, I bet_, I thought. _I mean, look at his son!_ I glanced at Squall from the corner of my eye.

"Hey!" Zell started. We all looked at him. "There was a Laguna in my dream, too! He's a Galbadian soldier, right?"

Squall and Sylvia blinked, the latter in confusion, the former in remembrance. "Laguna, Kiros, and Ward…" the gunbladist murmured. Zell looked at him. Actually, everyone but me did.

"Huh?" Zell exclaimed. Then he looked between the whole group of us, him being the only one sitting down. Suddenly, he pounded his fist into his palm, a look of understanding passing over his face. "That's it!" We looked at him in confusion.

"That's what…?" Sylvia, Squall, and I asked at the same time. We looked at each other like 'what-the-hell-did-you-plan-that?' and Zell and Selphie gave us strange looks.

"That…would have to be the scariest thing that's happened today," Selphie commented. Zell agreed. "Anyway, there's no way we can understand this. Let's just concentrate on our first mission!" She beamed.

_Nice, Selph. Now I have no way to figure out what Zell thought of… _I grumble in my thoughts. I could hear Siren and Coeurl laughing at me.

Squall looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"We'll put this incident on hold. I'll report it to the headmaster once we get back to Garden," he replied. Zell hopped up.

"We should be there soon, eh? Here we go… Psyche yourself up, baby!" the blonde threw some punches before giving a feral grin and exiting the SeeD cabin. Selphie stretched a bit.

"Whew… Still sleepy," she commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Selph, you looked like you were under a Sleep spell. So I'd imagine the side effects would be the same," I replied. "But…when I scanned you guys, there wasn't anything abnormal…"

"Hmm. Well, like Squall said, we'll hold off on examining it further until later." She smiled and left, leaving Squall, me, and Sylvia in the room. I made to leave, but the gunblader struck me with a glare. _Damn_, that is one _cold_ glare! And I thought mine were bad!

"…You know something," he murmured, his grey-blue eyes not leaving mine. I met his gaze levelly, determined not to be the first one to look away.

"And if I do?" I challenged. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sylvia smack her forehead. I could practically hear her thoughts: _Kailyn, you idiot! Don't challenge guys with huge-ass gunblades!_ ...Yeah, that would be what she'd say.

"…" The only response was the slightest narrowing of his eyes. Finally, I looked away. Damn, frickin', ice-cold, gunblade-using, usually-silent, charismatic SeeD. I knew he could easily make me talk, and I think he knew it too. Subtly, I shifted so I stood slightly between the leader of our squad and my twin.

"…Leonhart," I started, surprising myself with the use of his last name, "this isn't the time, nor the place to tell you what I know. And if I decide you're better off not knowing, then I will refuse to talk. And, unless I say otherwise, _no _one can know. Alright?" I looked up, again meeting Squall's. His eyes narrowed slightly again. I sighed in exasperation, putting my weight on one leg and my hand on the same hip as I rolled my eyes.

"This is for precaution. It may end up hurting you more than helping." The other brunette retreated inside himself, his eyes going blank as he thought this over.

"…alright. But if you endanger this mission, you will tell me, understood?" he responded.

"Yes, sir." I snapped a salute, and stalked out of the room, just as the train stopped. I stopped right outside the SeeD cabin, looking over my shoulder at Squall. "One more thing. I talked to him yesterday, but I dunno if he'll listen, so be expecting a surprise visit from Seifer." Both SeeDs, one slightly taller with blue-grey eyes, the other with emerald green eyes, stared at me, confused.

We get off the train, and I wince from the harsh sunlight. Once my eyes had adjusted, I look around. Timber is… well, in one word, _busy_. Trains were coming in and heading out, people were walking to and fro, and it was just busy. That's why I don't like cities.

"Kailyn, c'mon! Let's go!" Selphie called from the bottom of the stairs. Sylvia and Zell were behind Squall, who was following a guy in a yellow vest with a blue beanie hat on. I guess Squall already gave him the password…

I hurried down the steps and ran across the tracks.

"Please, please, this way, sir!" the guy called. I groaned quietly before getting on the boarding platform. I forgot how annoying that was.

Within moments, a yellow train pulled to a stop. When the door opened, Selphie was the first one in, followed by Zell, then Sylvia. I looked at Squall, who gave me a 'well-what-are-you-waiting-for' look, and I sighed before getting on. Squall followed me, then our contact. I think his name was Watts? Wyatt? Something like that.

Zell went to the stairs, shadowboxing for a bit before sitting down. Selphie stood with her back to the room, staring out a small window. Squall stood somewhat in the middle of the room. Sylvia was next to Selphie, leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling with a bored expression. I stood slightly in front of Zell, just to the right of the door.

Anyway, inside is the other member of the Forest Owls; a guy in a blue and grey sweater with shorts and sandals. His hair was dark brown, almost black.

The guy looks the 5 of us over, just as I'm sure we are looking him over. He looks too skinny to be healthy, and really pale.

"So, you guys are SeeDs?" the guy asks. Squall nods.

"I'm the squad leader, Squall. This is Zell, Selphie, Kailyn, and Sylvia," the gunblader replied, motioning to each of us in turn. The guy in the sweater nods and reaches a hand out to shake Squall's.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm the leader of the Forest Owls, Zone," he says. Squall simply looks at the offered hand before nodding. The guy nods slightly, almost unnoticed by me, before shaking Selphie's, Sylvia's and my hands in turn.

Zell rubs his hand on his pant leg and holds it out, but the group leader had turned to the guy in yellow.

"So, let's get on with it. What do we do?" Squall asked impatiently. Zone holds his hands up.

"Just take it easy," he replies. "Here, let me introduce you. Looks like you already met Watts. I guess it's just our princess, then." Oh, boy.

"It's the princess' nap time, sir," Watts replies, just a tad fearfully. Zone holds his stomach.

"Ahh, man… I got her up last time!" he complained.

He turns to Squall. "Hey Squall, sorry, but could you go get the princess? She's in the last room, up those stairs. Some of our other guys are in the room on the way. Ask 'em if you get lost."

Sweet Hyne! Why don't you just get her? She's not really scary. Just a girl with a dog and a projectile-type weapon. Not a lot to be worried about. Squall's expression tightened.

"…Were we hired to run errands?" Squall growls. "Well?" The Owls leader backs up a step. Smart move there.

"A-are you angry!" he asks. I roll my eyes. _Nah, he just feels like making you wet your pants for fun,_ I thought sarcastically.

Squall crosses his arms and looks to the side for a moment before regarding the dark haired teen.

"…This is the last time for this kinda thing," he says tightly. The group's leader backs into a corner, hugging his stomach.

"Owowoucccchhh," he moans. I forgot about that bit, too…

Squall starts to head to the back of the train, but I call out to him.

"Squall." The brunet stops, looking back at me. I meet his flinty gaze levelly, seeing the anger still bottled up from the unreasonable request, and the unanswered questions I undoubtedly left him with on the train.

"I'll go get her if you want me too. I figured that just 'cause you're squad leader, that doesn't mean you have to do _every_thing." Squall continues to meet my gaze, his icy blue eyes swirling as he considered. After what seemed like forever (but was probably only a few seconds), Squall nods. I salute him and brush past the group.

"I hope she'll be ok…" I hear Watts say. Selphie piped up.

"Oh, she'll be fine! She's a tough one, she is! Doesn't talk much, but still someone you want watching your back."

_Hyne, I love that girl. So, let's see… Oh, I know… The princess is Rinoa, right? After this, we try kidnapping President Deling, which will fail. We go to Timber TV Station, Deling will make a speech which Seifer interrupts…unless he took my warning seriously. Um, the sorceress appears… Ugh. It's been too long since I thought about all of this…_

I passed the door to the control room. "Hey, lady!" someone called. I backtracked a few steps, looking in the room, one hand gripping one of my two swords.

"Me?" I asked. There were three men in the room; two were facing the controls and one was lounging on the couch. It was the lounging guy who had called me. He was wearing a green track outfit.

"Yeah," the guy replied. One of the others (the guy sitting in the chair, not the one standing behind it) turned to look at me as I stepped in the room.

"What'd'ya want? I have stuff to do," I sighed.

"What're you doin' in our base?" the track suit guy questioned. I rolled my eyes. _I'm a Galbadian in disguise and I'm planning on blowing the train up, stupid._

"_Kailyn… We need to get back to the others quickly," _Siren whispered in my mind's ear.

"…I'm a SeeD member, and I've been asked to wake 'the princess,'" I finally replied, pulling out my SeeD ID.

"Good luck," the guy sitting down snorted. "She's been known to claw those who wake her up."

"So I've heard."

"Well, her room is further back, the last room on the left," the third guy spoke up. I nodded and took my leave.

_Geez, is everyone a loon here? I feel like I'm the only sane one. Squall has abandonment issues, so has drawn into himself, Selphie is __**way**__ too hyper more often than not, Zell has anger management issues, and Sylv has forgotten…well, basically everything._

"_Well, you and Sylv are from another universe _entirely_," _Coeurl added. _"I don't know if I'd say you're sane."_

_Thanks for the vote of confidence._

I sigh, finding the room the 'princess' is napping in. I vaguely remember that the room is pink, so I brace myself for the upcoming overload of color. Opening the door, I wince. The floor, walls, curtains, bed, pillows… Hyne, even the dresser and vanity set is pink! The only thing that grants me any relief from the Barbie doll room is the girl curled up on the pink bed. She had a blue duster with angle wings printed on the back, and a black outfit underneath. Her black hair fanned out over her pillow.

Shaking my head, I step lightly into the room. I was walking over to shake her gently when the train stopped suddenly. I stumbled slightly before finding my balance. The girl on the bed stirred, yawning and stretching her arms above her head as she sat up and set her feet on the floor. Doe brown eyes glanced around the room before landing on me. It took a few seconds before she realized I wasn't one of the Forest Owls. She shook her head to clear it before focusing on me again.

"Huh…oh…Hey…" she started, stumbling over her words slightly. I do that when I first wake up, too. "Oh, you're…! You know, from the party…"

I nod my head. I remember, I had shown her where the refreshments were.

"So…does that mean…you're a SeeD?" she exclaimed. Took her long enough to connect the dots, but I think that's because she just woke up. I nod.

"Yes, I'm Kailyn. The squad leader and 4 others are waiting for us with Watts and Zone," I reply. She jumps up, hugging me and spinning around.

"YEEESSSS! SeeD is here!" she laughed. I detach her from my neck.

"Yes, but I'd prefer to breathe, if you don't mind," I comment. The dark-haired girl steps back sheepishly, still grinning.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…Well, I'm so happy!" she laughed, jumping slightly. "I've been sending requests to Garden forever, but nothing… I'm so glad I spoke to Cid directly!"

"Ah, I see. So, you were hoping the headmaster was at the refreshments when I showed you where it was, right?" I asked.

"Yeah! Um…do you know Seifer?" she asked, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Well, kinda. I just recently transferred from Trabia Garden to take the SeeD field exam, so I don't really know him, but I've talked to him," I explained.

"Well, he's the one who introduced me to Cid," she said. "Cid's such a nice man. I really didn't think SeeD would come out to help a measly little group like us. But after explaining out situation to him, Cid gave the go ahead right away! Now that you guys are here, we'll be able to carry out all kinds of plans!"

She started hopping again, grinning brightly at the prospect. I nod.

"Well, I'm going back. My team's probably wondering what happened to me," I comment, starting to head out.

"Ok, let's go," she agreed. "Umm, Kailyn? Is he here?" she asked in a hopeful voice. When I didn't reply immediately, she clarified, "Seifer."

"Oh. No, he didn't pass the exam," I replied.

"Oh…" She turns and heads out the door, then runs back in. "Oh, I forgot! My name's Rinoa. Very pleased to meet you, Kailyn."

I nod politely, taking her offered hand in a quick shake. A dog pads into the room, nudging Rinoa's leg.

"Here, this is my partner, Angelo. He's really smart! See, when I'm in trouble, he will help out! Normally he just attacks the soldiers or monsters, but sometimes, he will find a Phoenix Down and revive some of the party. I'm still working on teaching him tricks."

I nod, and Angelo cocks his head, looking at me. I crouch down, holding out my hand. The dog sniffs it before giving me a quick lick.

"He's a good dog," she comments. Turning to Angelo, Rinoa says, "I have some important work to do now. Be good, Angelo." He whines, and Rinoa pats his head before turning back to me. "I'll meet you at the front of the train."

With that, the girl runs out of the room. I sigh, turning to the dog. He whines again, walking forlornly to the bed, looking back occasionally. I watch him regretfully, then walk up to him. He looks at me with intelligent dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Angelo. Don't be so upset. Rinoa's gonna be fine. There are 5 trained people, including myself, that will make sure she stays safe," I tell him, rubbing his neck. "And, when we're done with this plan, we're going back to Timber, where you can stay with her." Yes, I talk to animals like they're people. They're really smart, and so should be spoken to like so. Got a problem? …Since when did I get so aggressive?

Angelo licks my chin before curling up in a dog bed on the other side of the pink bed. I smile softly before making my way to the group. Rinoa was waiting for me in the control room, not wanting to meet the other SeeDs without an acquainted member with her.

She fell in behind me as we got to the others. Everyone looked as I walked down the stairs.

"Rinoa, this is Zell, Squall, Sylvia, and Selphie," I said, gesturing to each of my team mates. "Squall's the squad leader. The rest of us are just support."

Rinoa, who had moved to stand near Watts and the other guy, smiled at everyone. "Hi everyone!" she said. When she saw Sylvia, I noticed as she tensed ever so slightly, and saw the minuet fearful and wary edge that was gained in her brown eyes.

I glanced at my twin, seeing the glare she sent at our client. Does she remember something from our past? Or did she already meet Rinoa and it started off bad?

"Um…right…this way," the blue-clad girl said. I followed behind Sylvia, ready to restrain her should she try anything. She's always been known to hold grudges for the longest time. Chi would agree, if she were here…

**Sylvia**

_Of course my first mission is with this…this…this stuck up, snobby, no good, possessive-_

"_Sylvia!"_ the combined shout of Quezacotl and Fenrir cut off my rant. _"Focus! You don't want to miss any details."_

_Fine_, I grouch. I stalk after the group, Kailyn behind me, looking wary and ready to restrain me if she has to.

"Just stand anywhere you want," Zone said once we were in the briefing room. Selphie took the window, Zell took next to some clippings of a magazine, and Squall stood next to a train model. I stood between Selphie and Zell, against the wall, and Kailyn stood between me and Selphie, still looking wary.

"This is a full-scale operation. Our resistance, 'The Forest Owls,' will be forever known in the pages of Timber's independence! Exciting, huh?" the group leader beamed. "It all started when we got a hold of top-secret info from Galbadia."

"I got the info, sir!" Watts interrupted.

""There's a VIP from Galbadia coming to Timber," Zone continued on, ignoring the interruption.

"Super V-I-P!" Watts interrupted again. And again, Zone ignored it.

"The guy's name is Vinzer Deling! Our archenemy, and the President of Galbadia," Zone stated emotionlessly. Almost like he was forcing himself not to show his hatred of Deling, even though his face was darkened by anger.

"Vinzer Deling is a scoundrel! He's a dictator, not a president. Not even popular in Galbadia, sir!" Watts spat.

"President Deling is taking a private train from the Galbadian capital," Rinoa continued, pushing the guys back on the topic at hand. Zone nodded.

"Our plan is to," he started. Selphie turned and faced him, eyes shining.

"Blow it to smithereens with a rocket launcher?" she asked, clasping her hands together. Kailyn looked like she was trying hard not to laugh, while Squall looked at her, eyebrow raised, and humor sparking deep in his blue-grey eyes. The Forest Owls, however, stepped back, waving their hands frantically and terror in their eyes.

"Ahh…" Zone started.

"Selph," Kailyn interrupted, grinning. The tiny brunette looked at the other former Trabian cadet. "Not everything can be solved by blowing it up. You should know that, from the number of times Instructor Tierman's told you that. That only works when a monster refuses to die, a vehicle is not working, or something isn't going your way."

Selphie mock pouted. "Aw, but I've never blown up a train before. No, that simulation doesn't count."

"Get to the point!" Zell snarled. "Just tell us what to do!" We all looked at the blond. He looked…kinda angry. Not 'Seifer-just-called-me-a-Chicken-Wuss-again' angry, but…even angrier.

You see, I think that even before I talked to him during the SeeD exam, Zell knew Seifer was just teasing him, and both of them had a good laugh about it. Well, not then, but after the fact, I think Zell went to his dorm and laughed. I say that because Zell never tried anything. Granted, it coulda been 'cause Seifer coulda given Zell a detention, but I don't think so. Zell…I've gotten to know him pretty damn well. I've seen Zell when he's _really_ pissed (and I never want to see _that_ again), and he's not even angry when Seifer calls him Chicken-Wuss. I think that whole charade during the SeeD exam ("Why does everyone call me that!") was just a ploy to make us think he doesn't like being called Chicken Wuss. Or something.

But, now… Now he looked ready to pound in some heads. I think that's what got Rinoa's attention, and she handled the situation pretty well. I'll admit that.

"Alright, shall we begin?" she asked, directing our attention to the model train sets.

Putting it simply and without the technicalities as in the speech, President Deling is gonna be in Timber. We have to kidnap the president before he gets there by switching his car with a replica that was made by the Owls. Then we'll talk to him. Yeah, right. Knowing what Deling's done, we'll more than likely end up fighting.

After some griping about the president's car, which was hand-painted by Rinoa 'to show her hatred toward Deling,' (and which I gladly took part in), we finished the mission briefing.

"Let's decide on the party!" the raven-haired girl chirped, clapping her hands together.

"Gathering information is my specialty, sir!" Watts exclaimed, running off.

"OuuuucHHHHH... My stomach!" moaned Zone, crouching in a corner. I think he does that to get out of doing any actual work. Rinoa sighed, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head before the train started moving again.

"We're moving again…"

_Thank you, Princess of the Obvious and Everything Pink,_ I growled.

"I'll go take a look. Talk to Watts when you're ready. The sooner, the better," Rinoa commented before leaving us. We watched her leave, followed by Zone.

"Ooo-kaay?" Selphie drawled uncertainly. She looked around at the rest of us. "Let's take a vote. Who else finds them disorganized?" I immediately raised my hand, along with Zell and Kailyn. We looked at Squall, who looked at us with an eyebrow raised. After a few moments, I shrugged and lowered my hand.

"So, lemme get this straight," I said, getting everyone's attention on me. "We are sent here right after the SeeD graduation party, when we coulda been suffering from hangovers, to help out this group called 'The Forest Owls', who are gonna have us running across the roofs of moving trains to uncouple cars so this resistance group can kidnap the President of Galbadia and 'talk' with him. There are armed guards on every car, except for the President's, and if we are caught uncoupling the cars, we have the very real risk of death, right?"

"Um, in a shortened and worst-case-scenario sorta way, yup!" Selphie chirped. I slapped my forehead.

"I knew she was an air-head, but this? This is ridiculous!" I grumbled. When I looked up, everyone was staring at me. "I met her last year, when Seifer was showing her around." They seemed to understand that.

"Let's go. We don't want to risk the mission," Squall ordered. They started out of the room, but Kailyn stayed behind. I looked at her.

"What's up?"

"When she met you, what did she do?" the dark-haired girl asked knowingly. I raised an eyebrow. "What did she do? Did she say something? Did she slap you? What did she do?"

"Oh. She accused me of dating Seifer. And last night, I saw her dancing with Squall, when she shoulda been dancing with Seifer, because Seifer never told me, Fu, or Rai they broke up."

"Ah, that explains it. Ok, let's go before we miss the mission." She led the way out, not giving me time to ask her any questions.

Outside the room, everyone was waiting for us.

"Well, are we ready?" Squall asked us. I looked at Kailyn before nodding.

"Yeah," Kailyn replied. Then Watts piped up.

"Have you seen the dummy of the president, sir?" he asked. "If you haven't, please take a look-see! It's a piece of art! I know the kidnapping plan must be tough, but best of luck to you, sir! Are you ready, sir?"

_Way to show your confidence in our abilities. And I swear, if he says 'sir'_ one_ more time..._ I snarled silently.

"_Sylvia…" _Quezacotl warned. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," Squall replied to Watts' question.

"Well, best of luck to you all, sir!" Watts called out.

* * *

><p>Ok, I know Seifer is OOC, but…think of it this way: it is almost 4 in the morning (they stayed up that late, no clue how she was able to get up in time for the mission…), and no one is really IC that late. So, don't flame me about that. My mind works in strange ways.<p>

**Well, another chapter pushed out! How's that for making up lost time? Ha-Hah! Two in one weekend! But, I fear the quality is going down… Ugh, I just can't write… Blame the muses. I guess they need action. And there is none, right at the moment. .**

**But, at least I'm getting the story written. XP Slowly…**

**Um…Not much to explain. I already talked about the Seifer-Kailyn memory. I was trying to think of how to incorporate more interactions between Seifer and Kailyn. So…yeah…**

**That's it for now! Ciao!**

**Risika Kiisu**

_Um, nothing on my part. I'm still excited about getting a cool nickname! Adsertor… it sounds SOO cool! Tee-hee! …Oh, Hyne…I'm turning into a Selphie…_

_Sylvia_

…Again, nothing on my part. I did my bit last chapter.

Kailyn


	24. Chapter 24

I'm gonna try a different perspective in this chapter. Tell me how it turns out.

**Chapter 24**

"Squall, over here!" Rinoa called from the front of the train. The SeeDs followed her lead and crouched down, not wanting to get blown off.

"We'll catch up with the 2nd escort soon. Let's get ready. We should time our jumps well after we catch up to them to save some time. From now, we have exactly…5 minutes to complete the operation. Let's try to use every second."

Sylvia growled softly, a sound lost in the wind. Kailyn, however, gave the raven-haired SeeD a sharp look, being next to the teen.

"Behave. We only have to deal with her orders for the duration of our stay in Timber," the brunette swordswoman said in her twin's ear. Sylvia snorted, but her response was forgotten as the Forest Owl's train reached the caboose of the President's train. Rinoa jumped across first, followed by Squall, Selphie, and Zell. Sylvia watched as they landed slightly unsteadily before completing the jump herself.

Kailyn eyed the gap warily, the uncertainty in her eye making her hesitate.

"C'mon Kai!" Selphie called. "You can make it! We'll catch you if you slip!"

Kailyn gulped, took a deep breath, and jumped. Her foot slipped as she landed, almost sending her over the edge of the roof, but Sylvia, Selphie and Zell caught her, just like promised.

"Good job!" Selphie praised, beaming. Kailyn nodded, shaking slightly, and pushed her glasses up her nose and her hair out of her face.

"Are you ok?" Squall asked. The shaky brunette nodded. "Good. Let's go. The switch point is coming up."

"Squall! Over here!" Rinoa called. Sylvia growled again; this time it was heard by Selphie and Zell, too. The two gave the raven-haired SeeD wary looks before following Squall, carefully watching for the Guards by way of X-ray specs, courtesy of the resistance group.

When they got to the end of the car, Rinoa looked at the group.

"This is the president's car. After we get across, we'll proceed with the first uncoupling," she announced. That was all Sylvia could take.

She glared at the other raven-haired teen, green eyes blazing as her lengthy braid whipped behind her from the wind.

"Listen, we know the procedure," the SeeD snarled. "If you want this operation to be completed in time, then _shut up_ and let us do it!"

With that, she pushed past the stunned girl to hurry across the President's car. Kailyn watched her go with a sigh and a slight shake of her head.

"Alright…" Rinoa started uncertainly. "Um…Let's go…"

"Wow," Zell muttered. "Didn't expect her to lose her cool like that. She's been more unpredictable lately…"

"Hn…" Kailyn watched Sylvia set up the cable which Squall would use to lower himself down.

"Hey, let's go!" Selphie called. The swordswoman shook her head and started after the rest of the group.

Squall attached his belt to the cable as Rinoa started talking again.

"Ok, we'll uncouple this car first. As Watts said, there should be 2 guards on this car. Selphie, Zell, you two keep an eye on them. Let us know if you see them coming."

"Alright, I'll watch the blue guard," Zell replied, taking his position above said guard.

"Then I'll take the red," Selphie called, also taking her position.

"Ok. Sylvia, I need you to make sure the cable doesn't suddenly detach from the roof," Rinoa ordered. "Even though it is a strong magnet, it could deactivate if a bug hits it just right."

"Got it," the SeeD growled.

"Kailyn, you help keep an eye on the guards. Squall, the red guard is closer, so you might wanna keep an eye on him, too. Ok, are you ready to enter the codes? You remember everything, right?"

"Friggin' Hyne!" Sylvia shouted. "_Rinoa_! You just went over this shit a few minutes ago! Of course he remembers!"

"I'm just checking," Rinoa retorted.

"**Enough**!" Kailyn shouted. The two raven-haired girls looked at her, shocked. "Squall, do you remember?"

"Yes." Squall looked at Kailyn, a 'thank you' hidden in his stormy blue eyes.

"Alright, get down there so we can uncouple this car before the switch point," Kailyn ordered. Squall nodded sharply, not minding having his authority undermined. As the gunblader started down the train side, Kailyn turned to the two raven-haired teens.

"You two need to stop. If you two don't put aside your differences, there is a very real chance we will die. Now, Rinoa start relaying the codes to Squall. We have…" she looked at her watch quickly, "4 minutes left. Sylvia, watch the guards, I'll watch the cable." When no one moved to follow her orders, she shouted, "_Now!_"

The two jumped into action, Rinoa spouting off the 4 numbered codes as Squall input them, Sylvia keeping her eyes on the Guards.

"Squall! The Red!" Selphie and Sylvia shouted.

"And the blue!" Zell and Sylvia added. Squall input the last part of the code and, with Kailyn's help, climbed up to the roof just as the guard passed the door.

"Clear?" he asked.

"Yeah! Go!" Sylvia replied. Squall climbed down and input the last code.

"Pull me up!" he called. Kailyn helped him up, then Squall deactivated the magnet to pick up the cable. The group started across the train and watched as the Forest Owls' train pulled in, coupling itself to the rest of the President's train.

"Ok, this way!" Rinoa called, running to the other side of the train. Squall, Kailyn, and Sylvia followed her, the raven-haired SeeD grumbling about how they know to follow, and they don't need to be reminded where they're going.

"Uncouple this car, and we're home free," Rinoa stated. "I think there are-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sylvia interrupted. "You _think_? What happened to that information Watts got?"

"_Sylvia Nicole!_" Kailyn shouted, stunning the rest of the group once again. Sylvia looked at Kailyn in confusion. "We have…" another quick look at her watch, "3 minutes left, and you have to start up? We have a mission to complete, so just stop arguing and _get. It. Done!_ There are 2 guards on this car. I'll watch the red. Sylvia, you watch the blue."

The raven-haired SeeD studied Kailyn for a moment before taking her place to watch the guard.

"Um…Zell and Selphie are working on uncoupling our train from theirs. Let's get this over with," Rinoa commented.

"Alright," came Squall's reply.

"You have to enter 5 codes this time. Ready, Squall?" Rinoa looked at the gunblader with anticipation. He glared before lowering himself to the control panel.

Rinoa started relaying codes, Squall inputting them in record time, as Kailyn ignored the glares that Sylvia would send her way.

"Squall, the blue's coming!" Sylvia shouted. Squall pulled himself up quickly, waiting until the guard left before continuing to input the codes. A few seconds later, Squall is hurrying to pull himself up the train. As soon as he's stable, Sylvia turned off the magnet and picked it up. Rinoa, who was already on the other side of the President's car, called out to the group.

"Squall, this way! Hurry!"

"Oh, for the love of…" Sylvia growled quietly before shouting at the client. "Squall's not the only one over here, woman! If you're gonna worry about anyone, worry about us as a whole! Not just one individual!"

"_Sylvia_," Kailyn hissed. "Just ignore her. Now _move_." With a slight shove, Sylvia was pushed across the gap onto the President's car. Kailyn followed, just as the 2nd escort disconnected. The Forest Owl's train disconnected from the President's, and at the switch point, turned onto another track. A quick look back saw the last car connecting with the train once again, as if nothing had happened.

Kailyn sent the Forest Owl's train a dark look as the horn sounded loudly.

"Let's get inside!" Rinoa called, one hand holding back her dark hair so she could see the 3 SeeDs. Squall nodded sharply, and the 4 teens climbed into the yellow base.

* * *

><p><strong>Kailyn<strong>

Inside, everyone was gathered already. I stood in the corner, my hair covering my face as I thought over the mission. It brought up memories from when I played the game, so instead of paying attention to the people around me, I thought about what was to come.

_Next, we fight the President's body-double._

"Finally…" Zone muttered. "We've waited so long for this encounter with Vinzer." His voice was low, but emotional. At least he kept his cool.

_He has two forms, the human form and the Undead form._

"Was that perfect, sir! Amazing sir! You're the best, sir!" the info-gatherer gushed. I glanced up, seeing a huge grin on the teen's face.

_Watts is like Sylvia, when she's …Should we waste a Phoenix Down on it for a quick battle? We don't have a ton of them…_

"Excuse me, but more than one of us helped complete this mission," Sylvia growled.

_Besides, the Undead form of the President's body double has some good Magics…_

"Of course," Zone consoled. "You did a great job, all of you." Sylvia snorted cynically. Rinoa intervened before anything could start.

_But, he uses those Magics to his advantage. His Status Changing attacks will make it difficult._

"Well then…" she trailed off, looking at the other two members of her group.

_Then again, I have Siren. You'll protect me from the Status Changes, right?_

"_Of course, milady,"_ Siren replied. I nodded, just the slightest move of my head. No one noticed.

"Leave the intelligence up to me, sir!" Watts replied, saluting.

_But…The others won't be able to protect themselves from the Status Changes… Maybe it would be best to just use the Phoenix Down._

Zone doubled over, clutching his stomach. "OwOwOuccchhh," he moaned. Rinoa planted her hands on her hips and shook her head as the 'leader' of the group ran into the briefing room.

_We could also use Cures and Curas and crap. Those would be effective… It's an Undead. Course they'll be effective…_

Rinoa looked up and gave us SeeDs a look, pointing a finger at Squall's chest.

"You guys! Tell me when you're ready to go. As soon as you're ready, I'll begin 'serious negotiations' with the president!" Then she turned and went into the same room as Zone, presumably to check up on him, as Squall put a hand on his forehead, a look of irritation passing over his face.

The gunblader turned to the rest of us. "Make sure your GFs are equipped, and you're junctioned properly. Trade any magics you may need."

_Well…Maybe we could try to get as many of the Magics as possible, before we use the Phoenix Down…Well, I could always just find a draw point or something later. Or draw those Magics from Monsters…Or refine Magics from Items… Let's do that._ Decided, I looked up, catching Squall's eye.

"I have an idea." The other SeeDs jumped when I spoke, possibly having forgotten I was here. "May I?" The gunblader gave a vague wave of his hand, which I took as a sign to continue. I didn't drop his gaze as I continued.

"Alright. I figure this could get ugly. I think we should have 2 people be designated Item users. That way if the Magic users are incapacitated, you can help them. We only have so many Esunas to go around.

"So, I feel that there should be 2 item users, 2 Magic healers, and one who helps out on either front. If we _do_ end up fighting, everyone should attack when possible, but also help those who need it." I paused. "Squall? You're the leader. What do you say?"

Squall crossed his arms and looked at the floor of the train as he thought my idea over.

_You know, we're very much alike, Squall,_ I thought. _We both tend to over-think things. Neither of us like responsibility. We both keep to ourselves. Our friends must earn our trust before we open to them. …Wonder what Hanyu would think of you…_

When Squall looked up, I could see the answer in his eyes. Hey, don't look at me like that. I stay to myself, but I use that time to refine my 'People-Reading-Abilities,' as Sylv always called them. I can watch a person for a few minutes and be able to read them almost as if they're an open book. Well, it works with most people. I can read the ones like me best. You know, the quiet ones or the loners. Squall's both.

"Alright. Kailyn, you thought the idea up. Tell us what to do." I gave him a dry look.

_Gah! He wants me to do __**WHAT**__? See, _**that's**_ what I'm talking about. Of _course_ he puts _me_ in charge! I mean, really?_

I saw the glint of amusement in the steel-blue eyes, which made me glare at the gunblader.

I growled lowly, muttering under my breath. "_You are an evil, conniving_…" I cut myself off. With a deep breath, I started telling the others what I wanted. In the end, Selphie and I were the designated Magic Users, Zell and Sylvia became the designated Item Users, and Squall was the middle man.

Rinoa had come out about half way through me telling the squad what to give everyone else, what to trade, and what to share. When I was done, she gave me an impressed look.

"You are a good leader," she commented. I covered my face again. I'm a humble person. Praise embarrasses me…

"Not really…" I murmured. "I can't deal with the responsibility…"

"Sure you can, Kai!" Selphie chirped. "You can handle me, Alex, Don, and that little red-headed kid (1) in a training session. You are a great leader!" I shrugged unsurely.

"Well, are you all ready?" our raven-haired client asked. I noticed she only looked at Squall, not the rest of us.

"Yeah," Squall replied.

"Then let's go." She led the way into the President's car.

* * *

><p>(1) Refer to chapter 6. Selphie's talking about Daxal. They were ordered by their instructor to show an underclassman around the Training Center couple years ago. Don't blame me. I only just thought of the idea when I was typing this chapter up. I'll put the scene in the Deleted Scenes, which is up now.<p>

**Hey! I was gonna post this weekend, but my mum had surgery, so I spent the weekend watching her and tending to her and her needs. XP Sorry!**

**Well, how'd you like the 3rd person POV? I wanted to try something different, but I missed having the twin's thoughts. It felt weird… Which is why I had it in Kai's POV at the end. Wanted to show y'all what she was thinking. XP**

**About the Deleted Scenes I mentioned above. It's a bunch of scenes that I wrote after the fact or didn't seem appropriate for the story at the time. So… go check it out! I have (or will have) one ficlet up already. And I've gotten more ideas that I'll type up.**

**Well…That's all I have to say!**

**Ciao!**

**Risika**

_Hmph. *glowers, crossing arms across chest* Rinoa's hanging off Squall again! Can I hit her with Quez?_

No.

_Aww, Kai… Why not? *pouts*_

Because she probably won't be able to survive such an attack. She is a civilian, with no previous experience with Guardians or Magic.

_So?_

AND she's our client.

_Hmph._

I don't like it either, but we have to just hold out for a while.

_I know…but still! She is annoying, hasn't a clue what she's doing, and she's so friggin' childish!_

Hmm, that reminds me of someone…Sylvia.

_Hey! Not cool!_

But tis true.

_XP Jerk._

*shrug*

_Whatever. *looks at readers* …uh… you didn't hear that…did you? Ehehehe… ANYway… I'm Gone! *runs off*_

Hey. Sylv's been irritable lately. And more childish than normal… Well, hope you liked it! Thanks to kenegi and Demica Webb Kempton! Thanks for reviewing! And thanks to everyone else for reading!

Vale! (that's 'goodbye' in Latin)

Kailyn (and Sylvia, who's hiding…)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Sylvia**

_Someone please remind me why I can't just kill her and be done with it,_ I whined. Fenrir started laughing, causing Quezacotl to sigh.

"_Lady Sylvia, she is your client and therefore your responsibility to make sure she isn't killed,"_ the thunder god replied.

_I know. But she's so annoying! And don't call me that!_ I could feel my Guardian's sympathetic gaze, even though he was in my mind. …Does that make sense to anyone _besides_ me? Hope so…

Anyway, I followed the group, sticking to the back so as to avoid contact with the 'Princess.' When we entered the President's car, we sorta spread out, but stuck near the entrance to the Base. Rinoa walked up to the President, standing in the middle of the car and facing him. I saw some of her determination waver as she started talking.

"…President Deling!" she started. "As long as you…" an nervous swallow, followed by, "…don't resist, you won't get hurt…" **And**, she trails off. Vinzer Deling turned to look at Rinoa.

"And if I do resist… What would you do…? Young lady?" the President asked. At the end, his voice wavered a bit, sounding like…I dunno… like something other than human? Rinoa gasped and stumbled back, tripping over her feet and landing on her ass.

"What's wrong?" Squall tensed, immediately going into battle prep mode.

"Boo-hoo… Too bad… I'm not the president," the President said. He talked slowly, as if trying to get his mouth around the words. Wait…_**WHAT?**_

I don't get it. He's the president, but he's not? I looked around, noticing everyone's reactions. Everyone seemed confused. Except Kailyn, she looked ready to attack the pseudo president. Her hands tightened around her Rama Scorches. My attention snapped back to the fake president as he continued talking.

"I'm what they call…a body double. All these rumors about the many resistance groups in Timber…" The speech was still slow, but an almost cocky edge was heard in his words. "You pass along a little false information and they fall for it…"

Rinoa was growing paler as the shock set in. Not my fault. I didn't plan this friggin' mission. I woulda spoken against the entire shit excuse of a mission, but I probably woulda been sent to the corner and left out. I don't like to be bored, or set aside.

"_Lorem ipsum stultos_," I muttered.(1) ...How the hell do I know what that even means? How the hell do I even know how to say that? I noticed Kailyn give me a look. Does she know what I said?

"How pathetic… Seems like there are only amateurs around here," the fake president said with mock-disappointment in his tone. Rinoa blinked, and found her voice.

"Ama…teurs…!" she squeaked. She squeaked again when the fake president suddenly lunged out of the seat.

"Ahh… My butt hurts from all this sitting…" he said. His voice was different. More growled, like a demon.

The body double was hunched over, one shoulder higher than the other, and he was shuddering slightly every now and again. I edged closer to Rinoa, sliding behind Squall and Zell to be closer to her. Hey, don't get me wrong, I _really_ can't stand her, but Quezacotl's right; she's our client, and thus I can't allow her to be killed.

I slide Enova slightly out of her sheath so I could draw her quicker should I need to.

"Young…LADY…" I curled my lip in warning at the sudden change in his voice. He definitely sounded like a monster then. It was almost like he was an automated machine that could talk like a regular human, but its voice thingy was dying. Or a translator for a monster or a pet (2) that was dying. Or something.

I slid Enova further out as the fake Deling continued talking.

"Ahh... So what did you have in stORE for me had I resiSTED...? Why doN'T you teLL mE..." See what I mean about it being a translator or something that was dying? "QuiTE aMUsing thouGH... For beINg such amAtEurs...! HoW daRe YOU InSUlt tHe presIDent!"

Rinoa screamed as Fake Deling lunged at her. Next I know, Enova's in my hand and I'm in front of our raven-haired client, fending off the attacking Deling double. The blade cut easily into the fake's arm, causing blood to flow onto the carpeting. He jerked back, sneering at me.

"Rinoa, get back on the Base," I growled.

"Will you be fine?" she asked. Quezacotl and Fenrir had to use their powers to keep me from turning on the teen (3).

"I'm a fuckin' _SeeD_! What'd'ya think?" I responded sharply. Then I just ignored the girl, focusing on the fake Deling. Everyone had jumped into action the moment I was between Rinoa and the fake. Selphie and Kailyn stayed back, attacking with Magic, occasionally rushing up to attack with their weapons. Squall and Zell stayed on the front line, doing a majority of the physical attacks. I look at the Body Double, seeing all of its weaknesses. It had a broken nose and a black eye, and black blood was flowing freely down its arm and from the cuts on its body.

I jump in just as the Fake attacks Squall, aiming to bite the gunblader's neck. I attack it, slicing into its calf. The Deling double hisses, turning on me, just before he collapses.

…Now I see why Rinoa backed off. The thing's eyes were soulless and black as shadows. I go up to the defeated Fake President and cut its head off. I make a face at the pool of black blood that forms before I turn around. Just as we get ready to leave, Squall whips around, glaring at the body.

"What the…?" he says. The shock in his voice makes us turn, only to see the fake president's body melting. The fluid forms this…thing… It looks hideous! Everyone was too shocked to do anything, but Kailyn recuperates first.

"_Scan!" _A few moments pass before she relays the information to us. I use that time to take a closer look at the monster. Its skin is whiteish blue, and you can see its organs, which are also blue. It has a skiny right arm and leg, while the left are deformed. Its left arm has large blue claws, and blue veins pulse through the deformities. It has dagger-like teeth, and black eyes.

"Gerogero, Level 14, HP-2987. Strong against Poison, weak against Holy, Fire, and Earth. Be careful, he has status changing attacks," the brunette swordswoman informs us.

The thing grins as it meets my eyes. I freeze, fear coursing through my blood as it attacks me, since I'm the closest. I try to move, but the fear keeps me immobilized.

The thing whips its deformed arm out, somehow managing to wrap its fingers around me to drag me to it. The claws dig into my back and my left arm as it bites me on my right shoulder, hard.

"Aaahhh!" I cry out. _This is it… it's gonna eat me… I'll never get to tell Squall-_

Suddenly I'm released, Zell having surprised it with a kick to the head. The sudden drop to the floor breaks me out of my thoughts. I give him a nod of thanks as I retreat to the others, which he returns while beating the shit out of the fake. I glance at my shoulder, seeing the bite mark in the shoulder of my jacket and the blood seeping through my skin. The bastard bit right through the leather!

I glare at the new enemy, feeling a power run through me. I close my eyes, Enova held in one hand as I focus on that new power.

* * *

><p><strong>Kailyn<strong>

I start at the feel of power suddenly in the car. I look around before focusing on Sylvia. A turquoise aura surrounds her as her eyes close and she lets one hand drop from the hilt of her sword. I realize what she's doing moments before she actually does it, giving me enough time to call out, "Back off! Limit break!"

Squall and Zell glance back before retreating from the Undead monster just as my sister snaps open her eyes.

"**No one messes with my jacket!" **Sylvia shouts. I shy away from her slightly. Never, in the 13 years I lived with her, has she screamed like that. Her voice was full of anger, which was shown in her tense muscles and the way she held her body.

"_**Sword Dance!**_"

Sylvia rushes the Undead monster, her sword glowing a blue-green color. When she reaches Gerogero, she jumps up, bringing Enova down on its shoulder. When she hits the floor again, she flows from one stance to the next, always moving, always hitting the zombie. I stare at the raven-haired teen in awe. The ease of which she moves and slides around the monster as she dodges its attacks makes her look like she's dancing.

Without warning, Sylvia jumps back, spinning. When she lands, she's crouched down, her Dao held out to the side. She jumps back again, holding her free hand over her injured shoulder.

Gerogero screeches, swiping that deformed arm again. I pull Sylvia back, the claws barely missing her. Unfortunately, Selphie isn't so lucky. The claws slice right into her arm.

I let go of Sylvia to get to Selphie. The blood around the wound looked…bad. It was blue and green. I recognized it as a symptom of poisoning. I remember well being poisoned for the first time; it hurt like a bitch. The blood would run blue and green.

I reached for the stock of Esuna Magic, tugging on that Magic until it was just below my skin. I could taste the Magic on my tongue. With a whisper, I released the Esuna, allowing it to flow from my hand and heal Selphie. The blood seeping from the wound changed from the sickly blue and green color to a normal dark red.

Selphie shot me a thankful smile before focusing on the creature. I followed her example, noticing the new wounds. Squall and Zell must've continued fighting. Of course they did. Gerogero wouldn't stop just 'cause my closest friend was injured.

I watch Sylvia run up behind the Undead monster as Zell kept it occupied. Her moves were not as quick as earlier, causing me to glance at the wound on her shoulder. It was still bleeding, but that shouldn't have made her so pale.

Alright, we have to end this, now.

"Someone toss a Phoenix Down on that thing!" I shout. "It's an Undead!"

Zell pulled a Phoenix Down out of his pocket as Squall attacked, followed by Sylvia. The blond fighter threw it, hitting Gerogero in the head. The impact shattered the vial, making the reviving liquid seep into the zombie's body. It screamed as the liquidized phoenix feathers made its skin steam. The deformed hand swung around unpredictably as it tried to get the liquid off its face.

"_Cure!_" I shouted, aiming it at the smoking Undead creature. Gerogero screamed again, before it slowly quieted, falling back, unmoving. With that finished, I walked up to the dead Undead. "_Fire_," I whispered. The body burst into flames, and when the magic flames were done, the only thing left of Gerogero was ash. I wrinkle my nose at the sickly sweet smell.

"Everyone alright?" Selphie asks. I look around at my squad.

"We're alive, at least," I mutter. "_Cure_," I command, aiming it as Sylvia, then casting another on Selphie, followed by Squall and Zell. All the cuts healed up, stopping the flow of blood.

Rinoa timidly looks in the car. Not seeing the 'President', she ran in and attached herself to Squall.

"Squall! Are you alright? Did you get hurt? What happened?" she asks. I see Sylvia out of the corner of my eye, trembling. She looked like she was holding herself back from pouncing on the raven-haired civilian.

"Rinoa," she growls. "For the last Hyne-damned time, there are others in the squad beside Squall! Just because he's the leader doesn't mean the rest of us are unable to be hurt, or even killed! I don't care what you think, you can't hang off of Squall's arm all the Hyne-damned time! It puts Squall in a vulnerable position! Now, get your ass back in the base so we can dump this piece of shit!"

Everyone looked at Sylvia as I sighed, pressing a hand to my forehead and shaking my head in a resigned way. _Still has no self control._

Rinoa huffed, glaring at the raven-haired SeeD, who returned the glare with greater force. The civilian cowered and ran into the Timber Owl's base. Selphie and Zell sniggered while Squall and I both struck her with disapproving glares. She looked at us innocently.

"What?" the teen asked. I spoke before Squall could. If he reprimanded her, my sister would be really upset.

"Sylvia, you can't go yelling at our clients, no matter how irritating they are."

"…Fine…" she grumbled.

"We have to meet with the Owls. Let's go," Squall ordered.

"Yessir," I reply. As the gunblader led us out of the Presidential car, I heard Sylvia muttering under her breath about 'stupid civilians' and how said civilian 'better keep her hands off _my_ Squall.' I smirk slightly. Yup, she's got it bad for the introverted future Commander. Hope she doesn't hurt herself chasing after the seemingly emotionless SeeD…

* * *

><p>(1) <em>Lorem ipsum stultos<em>- stupid fucking mission. Its Latin. I was gonna use Spanish, since that's the language I'm learning in school right now, but...it's to help further the story. You'll see later. Oh, and to get the Latin Translations, I use Google Translate. n.n

(2) Well, I have a strange mind. I also read and watch some Sci-Fi and a ton of fantasy. The idea for a translator for monsters/pets isn't official on Gaia, but some of the scientists have thought about it, which caused some books and stories to be written about it. So…yeah…

(3) Just cause they don't have a permanent physical form doesn't mean they can't restrain their human partners. They use their abilities/powers to restrain their human mentally, which restrains them physically as well. Like being controlled by a sorceress… Hey, this _is_ **fan**fiction. I can have whatever rules for the world as I want. n.n Besides, Kailyn doesn't know when Sylv's about to snap, so she won't be able to get to Rin fast enough to protect the client from her twin's wrath.

**Heyo! Surprise update! I wanted to update today cause, well, It's Seifer's birthday! Happy birthday, Seifer Almasy! n.n ...I'm gonna try updating on the FF8 crew's birthdays, even Kai and Sylv's.**

**So…well…I finally finished with that part. I hate fighting scenes. But, its Final Fantasy. Fights are everything. Without them, there wouldn't be a Final Fantasy in the first place.**

…**I **_**really **_**wanted Sylvia to just tear into Rinoa. But, logic won over my slightly irrational and violent side, which makes up who Sylvia is. *in a mocking voice**_*** Kiisu, you can't harm her 'cause she's our client. She plays an important part in the story, nyah, nyah, nyah.**_

***regular voice again* Kailyn, she needs sense beaten into her! XP**

**Oh, uh, sorry about the short chapters as of late. Chapter 23 was over 6,000 words, but chapter 24 was 3,008 words. Both are counting the end-of-chapter notes. This one is even less, being just over 2,500. But...that just seems to be the best spot to stop. Not a cliffy. Though, it would be fun to see what all of your reactions are. I don't like cliffies though… XP**

**And, Sylv's limit break was only the Limit Break, not the finisher. That comes later. Promise.**

**I'm not gonna post again this week, since this is the earliest I'll update (Thursday, according to my profile). I updated Monday 'cause I couldn't update anytime Thurs-Sun. XP So...****Happy holidays! Enjoy that time with your families, and eagerly wait my next update! Jk! Just enjoy the time off, and the time with your families. :)**

**Well, that's it for now! Ciao!**

**Risika**

Not gonna say a word. Don't wanna give anything away.

…Well… except this: Kailyn! Lemme knock the annoying bitch down to size!

…I'm done. Later.

Sylvia

…_really? …I think that's all she thinks about sometimes: bashing Rinoa with a cast-iron frying pan. Sorry about her puerile attitude. She's moody today for whatever reason. …Probably Rinoa._

**Oh, in case you didn't know, 'puerile' means 'childish.' Kailyn likes using 'big words.' ...She probably got that from me. I use a lot of 'big words' 'cause I read so many books, and more recently, fanfictions... XP**

_I can guarantee Sylvia will do something stupid next chapter. But you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what. I wish everyone Happy Holidays. Don't care what holiday you celebrate. Just have a happy one._

_Vale!_

_Kailyn_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Sylvia**

"Man, I can't believe the president was a fake!" Zone grumbled. I glared at the 'leader' of the group.

"I can't believe we fell for it!" Rinoa pouted.

We were back on the base in the debriefing room, the Presidential car left safely behind. And the 'Owls' were complaining about the trick played on them. Squall looked about ready to have someone cast Silence on everyone who whines, Selphie looked tired, and Zell looked bored. Kailyn was watching me carefully from the same spot she was in when we were first briefed on the mission.

"You shoulda gone with Selphie's plan; blow the damn train up so that we didn't risk our lives on that," I growled. "Why didn't you ask Cid for assistance earlier? SeeD coulda come and checked out the information. We probably woulda saved a bunch of time."

"That information was legitimate!" Rinoa responded. She put her fists on her hips, probably to try and look fierce. Puh-lease! I've seen _Bite Bugs_ that look fiercer.

"But we couldn't check it out. Just cause you hear from the local rumor mill that the president is comin' to town by train doesn't mean it's true. Case in point, that Body Double turned out to be a fuckin' _**zombie!**_ I don't think you woulda heard _that_ from the rumor mill." _Point goes to Sylvia. Score: Sylvia-1, Rinoa-0,_ I gloated silently. Yes, I have a running commentary in my mind. When it comes to people I'm trying to show up. Or prove a point. Or I just don't like.

"How could we have known about that?" Rinoa shot back. I stalked up to the raven-haired teen, getting right in her face, using my extra 3 and a half inches to loom over her. The shorter teen stepped back slightly, her dark brown eyes slightly frightened.

"_If_," I hissed, "you had contacted Garden _earlier_, the SeeDs would have been able to _check the information_. Garden has access to databases and information that would have enabled us to verify that information." _Once again, Point goes to Sylvia. Score: Sylvia- 2, Rinoa-0._

"Info, sir!" Watts interrupted, running into the room. "New info! It's big news! I found out the real reason why the president's here, sir! The president's going to the TV Station! Security's super tight, sir!" he panted. I glared at the teen, annoyed at having my opportunity to knock Rinoa down a few levels interrupted. But, I'm glad I got to knock her down a bit.

Rinoa stepped back and turns to face Watts. "…The TV Station? Why in Timber? They can broadcast just as easily from Galbadia," she said. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Selphie turned to face us, the sudden move causing me to look at her.

"Do you think the Dollet Comm. Tower has anything to do with this?" she asked. Her bright green eyes lit with realization. I gasped.

"Selphie, you may be onto something there," I replied, just as Zone asked, "What's that?"

Squall answered the guy's question. "Dollet has a communication tower that can transmit and receive radio waves. It had been abandoned for a long time, but the Galbadian Army got it up and running yesterday." _Doesn't seem like it, though. Too much has happened in such a short amount of time…_

"Ohhhh...I get it... The only TV station that can handle broadcasts over the air is in Timber. Other stations use HD cable, which only supports online broadcasting," Zone replied. He catches on quick, I'll admit that.

"So, what's that supposed to mean?" Rinoa questioned, still confused.

"Oh, for the love of…" I growled.

"It _means_," Kailyn interrupted, shooting me a warning glare, "that Galbadia is planning to use the radio waves to send images to regions without access to cable."

"I know that...!" the raven-haired civilian retorted snidely. "What I want to know is, what is the president going to broadcast! Why use radio waves? There must be something they want to say to the whole world. What can it be?"

Selphie, Ms. Comic Relief, turned and twists around, her hands above her head with a big smile. "Everybody! Love! And Peace!" she giggled, bringing her arms down and flashing a 'Peace' sign.

We look at her, shake our heads, and reply "Nah."

"If I remember correctly, radio waves haven't been used in 17 years," Zone mused.

"Its 'cause of the world wide signal interference that started about that long ago," Kailyn replied.

"That long?" Rinoa asked in awe. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if the first broadcast could be the declaration of Timber's independence?"

"Hey!" Zone cried. "That might be possible!"

"Let's come up with a plan then!" The raven-haired civilian turned to us. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

Squall nodded in reply. Next thing I know, the three Forest Owls flop on the ground. In front of the door. I stared at the group before looking at Squall. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Zell's mouth was hanging open in shock and Selphie was staring at the three incredulously.

"Are they serious?" I asked quietly.

"Very much so," Kailyn, who was reading the 'Anarchist Monthly' hanging on the wall, replied in a conversational tone. "Hmm, did you know the D-District Prison is for political enemies of Deling as well as dangerous criminals?"

"I wanna go home," Selphie whined. "I'm tired. My feet hurt. I'm hungry. My Nunchaku's chipped…"

"I know, Sel. We can go home after this," Kailyn replied softly. For some reason, I got the feeling she's lying…

"Hey, shouldn't we check our contract?" Zell asked.

"I know what you mean," I replied. "There has to be a limit to how long we are under these nincompoop's command."

"_Sylvia Nicole_!" Kailyn hissed. "Don't talk about them like that when they're right there!"

I blinked, shocked. How the hell does she know my middle name? She's said my middle name _twice_ now…

"Um, Squall? Hey, man, shouldn't you check our contract? Ya know, to see how long we hafta be here?" Zell asked. Squall nodded, looking between me and Kailyn with a slightly confused look before turning to walk to the three crouched people. Rinoa turned and beamed up at him.

"Good timing! We've just come up with a plan!" she reported cheerfully. I raised an eyebrow.

_What the hell? Not even _**Squall**_ can come up with an entire plan to storm a heavily guarded TV station that quick. How can they?_

"_They haven't,"_ Fenrir responded conversationally. _"They just wanna impress you guys."_ I snorted softly, drawing looks from my other squad members. I just walked over to the group crouched on the floor, leaving Selphie, Kailyn, and Zell to follow.

"Before we get into that," Squall replied, "can I see your contract with Garden?" Rinoa blinked a few times, apparently shocked. She shook her head slightly.

"Oh, sure. Um…hold on…" she said, digging through the papers on the floor. "Where'd it…Here it is!" she grinned, holding up a piece of paper triumphantly. "Here you go."

Squall snatched it out of Rinoa's hand, scanning over it.

"What's it say?" Zell and I asked. Zell stood to my right, one hand on his hip and his legs crossed. Squall shot us irritated glares before reading the contract.

"…'Balamb Garden' (hereafter referred to as 'Party A') acknowledges 'The Forest Owls' (hereafter referred to as 'Party B') as the hiring party. SeeD (hereafter referred to as 'Party C') shall be dispatched upon signing of this contract. Party C shall operate under the supervision…"

"…The hell….?" Zell asked, confused. I was just as confused.

"I don't get it," Selphie said.

"Can you dumb it down for us _regular _people?" I asked politely. Squall still shot me a glare, which I responded to by smiling sweetly.

"Basically," Kailyn replied, "it's saying which group is which party, so the contract doesn't keep saying 'The Forest Owls' or 'SeeD.' Party B will be The Forest Owls for the remainder of the contract. SeeD is Party C and Balamb Garden is Party A. Simple."

The three of us looked at the dark haired, green eyed girl. She shrugged. "What? Unlike you, I actually paid attention in the Comm. Arts classes," she replied.

"Oh, that one's pretty confusing. When I told him I didn't understand, he gave me a different one," Rinoa cut into our conversation, holding out another piece of paper. "Cid is such a nice man."

"Yeah, sometimes _too _nice," I muttered under my breath as Selphie asked Squall "What's it say this time?"

"…To the Forest Owls; This SeeD deployment contract will last until Timber achieves independence. Please make good use of each SeeD member. I wish you the best with your objective. Please understand that this contract is an exception, and no replacement of any SeeD members can be safe. Balamb Garden Headmaster Cid Kramer."

"Until Timber's independence!" Zell shouted.

"That is sooooo vague!" Selphie complained.

"I have friends I promised to see for dinner!" I whined. Yes, I'm 17 and I whine. As if Rinoa's any better… Kailyn sighed, shaking her head.

"Hey!" Rinoa scolded us. "You're paid professionals. No complaining!"

"Um, excuse me, but we only passed the SeeD field exam _yesterday_," I retorted. "So, we're not really professionals. We have the right to complain. Imagine not being able to come here until…Galbadia agrees to get rid of their army." Rinoa paled a bit. "That's exactly the way it is with us. We can't go home until Timber gains independence, and who knows when the hell that'll be."_ Point to Sylvia. Score: Sylvia-3, Rinoa-0._

"Sylvia. Leave it alone. We got the job, we do it," Kailyn sighed.

"Um…let's decide on the parties!" Rinoa said with forced cheerfulness. Hehe, guess I hit a nerve. Awesome!

Naturally, Zone and Watts got out of doing any work. Watts is the info gatherer (though it didn't do much good on the 'train mission' idea) and Zone has a stomach ache. Rinoa sighed, shaking her head with her hands on her hips before looking at us.

"So… Of the 6 of us, the ones who'll be heading to the TV Station will be…"

"Rinoa, you'll be with me and Selphie. Kailyn, I'm trusting you to keep Zell and Sylvia out of trouble," Squall replied, locking his stormy grey eyes on Kailyn. The blue had drained out completely, probably due to the irritation of having to work for such a ragtag group. Kailyn nodded resolutely as we separated into the groups.

"We'll be in town in about 40 minutes," Rinoa said. "So, just relax or whatever."

Relax? Does Squall even know the meaning of that word? I don't think so. Anyway, we all picked places around the room and sat. I was leaning against the bulletin board with the pinned up Anarchist Monthly magazines. Kailyn was sitting on the train model landscape, Squall was leaning against the windows, Selphie was looking _out_ the windows, and Zell was pouting in the middle of the floor. Rinoa was standing near Squall. Too close to Squall. Jealousy raging. Want to throttle her… Must… Restrain… Self…

"Sylvia," Kailyn's voice broke me out of my raging emotions. "Focus." I stuck my tongue out at her, hearing Selphie giggle, while the other brunette girl gave me a dry look. "Very mature." I gave her my sweetest smile.

Suddenly, I felt something tug at my mind.

"_Another meeting? So soon?"_ Quezacotl asked rhetorically. I felt really dizzy, and tired.

"Hey, I'm…getting tired…" I mumbled.

"Take a nap," Rinoa replied. "We won't be there for almost 35 minutes."

"Sylvia, you ok?" Zell asked, worried. I barely heard him.

"Ok. Nigh-night," I mumbled. Then I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes, and nearly screamed. There were a bunch of…_things_…in chairs at a large council table. A large bird, a wolf, a rabbit-like thing, a train… a large blue dragon… a green 6-headed dragon without wings… a horse with wings… a rock titan… a fire goblin…

_Holy shit!_ These are all Guardians! Quezacotl, Fenrir…There's Ifrit, and Shiva…Bahamut, the legendary dragon Guardian… _Eden_, the Garden Guardian… There's Kaptar, Squall's other Guardian…Is that Hydra? Um…Pegasus, Enoch, Golem, and Coeurl… all of them are Garden-supplied Guardians… except for Quez…

Then there were a bunch I didn't know; a 3-headed dog, two Minotaurs, a giant castle-like thing, a train, a giant cactus-thing, a demon, a light green rabbit-like thing, a giant snake, some weird purple and blue and yellow humanoid, a blonde female with wings attached to her head and a harp, a green thing with a burlap cloak holding a lantern and a Chef's knife (who the hell thought it'd be a wonderful idea to give a creature a knife?), a man with a big sword riding a 6-legged horse, and a red and gold and orange bird. (1)

I looked next to me, and was startled to see _Kailyn_ sitting next to me, looking around with wide eyes.

At the head of the table was a man. A giant man. He had snow hair and golden eyes. He was tanned and he wore a toga, like the ancient Centrans (2), and had a crown of woven grass. When he saw me looking at him, he smiled kindly.

"Greetings, children," he said kindly. "I'm glad to see you're both doing well."

"Uh, not to be rude, but where are we?" I asked. The white-haired man laughed.

"My dear, you are in the Council of the Guardians," the blonde female with the wings replied. Her voice was soft, and sounded like music.

"Siren, is _every_one here?" Kailyn asked. The blonde female laughed.

"Of course, Kailyn," she replied. So, the blonde with the harp and wings is Siren. I'm gonna guess that Kailyn is junctioned to her?

"I believe a round of introductions is called for!" the white-haired man exclaimed cheerfully, clapping his hands together. "Why don't you two start us off?"

"Um…Ok…" I drawled. "I'm Sylvia Nicole Marriba."

"I'm Kailyn Andrea Marriba," Kailyn stated. Then the Guardians all introduced themselves. Quezacotl the Thunderer, Siren the Songstress, Fenrir the Hunter, Ifrit the Fire Demon, Shiva the Ice Queen, Bahamut the King of Dragons, Eden the Last Garden, Kaptar the Demonic Angel, Pegasus the Winged Horse, Enoch the Fire Goblin, Golem the Rock Titan, Coeurl the Storm-Whisperer. We went through those introductions pretty quick.

Then we got to the others. The 3-headed dog is Cerberus, the Guard. The Minotaurs are Sacred and Minotaur, the Brothers of Earth. The castle is Alexander, the Guardian. The train is Doomtrain (he doesn't really have a special title. Said he didn't care for one). The giant cactus is Jumbo Cactaur, the Reserved Cactus. (3) The demon is Diablos, the Shadowed Demon. The rabbit-like thing is Carbuncle, the Shield. The snake is Leviathan, the Water Dweller. The weird purple, blue, and yellow humanoid is Pandemona, the Wind-Maker. The green thing with the knife is Tonberry King, the Vengeful. The man on the 6-legged horse is Odin, the Powerful. The red, orange, and gold bird is Phoenix, the Reviver.

"And I, my dears, am Hyne," the white-haired man grinned. I gaped at him. _Giant man say __**what?**_

"You mean the Hyne that gave half of his powers to the Sorceress'?" Kailyn asked.

"Yes, the very same."

"So, what are _we_ doing here, in the Guardian's Council?" the brunette questioned. "There is nothing special about us…"

"But that is where you are wrong, my dear," Siren murmured. I looked at Siren, then the rest of the council. Everyone was looking at Kailyn and I with intense eyes.

"Magicae, Adsertor, you two are more special than you realize," Kapar said.

"All will be revealed in due time, my dears," Hyne added. "For now, you must return to your own plane of existence. Your Guardians will stay here for a while, so we may discuss things."

"Alright…" I drawled uncertainly. "Will we meet the other Guardians?"

"Of course! They'll help in your ultimate quest," the golden-eyed man said. "Now go. Everyone will return before you get to your destination."

**Kailyn**

When I woke up, we were nearing Timber. Squall and the others had been crowded around Sylvia and I, worried. I somehow managed to get them to stop worrying about us. Then we pulled into the town, and Watts had told us a bunch of useless information. Around that time, our Guardians did indeed return. Squall's group separated from mine, and we went around town, acting as inconspicuous as possible.

"So, what'd you two dream about back on the base?" Zell asked. I shared a look with Sylvia.

"It wasn't that Laguna dude, if that's what you're wondering," my sister replied, tucking that stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh," the blond muttered.

"It was…it was really weird," I said. "It was like we were in a council meeting of sorts, but… I can't really explain it, Zell."

"That's cool," he said, waving it off. We wandered into the Timber Maniacs building, since I had seen Squall's group exit it a while ago. I looked through the old magazine stacks, discreetly picking up the Girl's Next Door magazine. I think if you give it to Zone later, he'll give you the Shiva card for free.

"Hey, what do _you_ think President Deling is going to say?" Zell asked.

"I dunno. Maybe some crap about how SeeD messed up the Dollet Mission," I replied, knowing full-well that wasn't it.

"I think he's gonna give a speech about how the military is going to go around ransacking every town and village on the globe until he controls the world," Sylvia said jokingly.

"He's an obscure man, that's for sure," the martial artist responded. "Hell, he could be giving a speech about how much he loves the world, for all we know." I rolled my eyes, leading them back outside.

"Maybe we should meet up with the others now?" I suggested.

"Sure. I don't think they'll start the mission without us," Zell responded.

"Zell, this is _Squall_ we're talking about. If we endanger the mission, I'm sure he'll start it before we even get there," the raven-haired SeeD replied.

"Let's move," I ordered. I led them through the streets, through the pub, and to the TV Station. We were almost at the top of the back entrance stairwell when Rinoa ran past us, tears streaming down her face.

"Woah! Huh?" Zell said. I just continued up the stairs. When we reached Squall and Selphie, the large TV on the building turned all static-y.

"Are they starting?" Selphie asked. I edged away from the group, closer to the stairs so I could run if Seifer came. The screen was still static-y, but showed a podium with a large-ish guy in a pin-stripe suit with thin blond hair. He tapped the mic before starting to talk.

"T-Testing...1...2... Testing... Testing... Ohhhh!" He jumped, noticing he was actually on air. "P-People of the world! Can you see me! Can you hear me!" _No, we just see a buffoon standing at the mic._ "Oh, this is incredible! Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a recording! This is an actual broadcast over the air! Yes, it's been 17 years since a live broadcast has been possible!

"Oh, please excuse me... I seem to have lost my composure. We would like to present to you today a message from the lifelong President of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling. Ladies and gentlemen, President Deling."

We watched as the blond stepped aside and made way for Deling. As he started talking about having 'the power to end all wars,' Selphie jumped up and down, pointing at the screen.

"See, see! It's a peace proposal to the world! I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"Highly likely," I heard Sylvia mutter. Selphie turned and stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired SeeD.

The President continued talking about some problems between Galbadia and the rest of the world, but I wasn't paying attention. I was listening for the… That, right there. I heard something break. Shit. Seifer didn't listen. Now what the hell am I gonna do?

"Man, all this just to introduce an ambassador," Zell grumbled.

"The ambassador is the Sorceress…" Deling said. I heard Squall mutter "The Sorceress?" to himself.

Then all Hell broke loose. Seifer was on the screen, knocking over cameras and being trailed by G-Soldiers.

"Heeey!" Selphie said.

"Seifer!" Zell exclaimed.

"Dammit!" I growled. Seifer knocked a bunch of soldiers trying to restrain him back, then stalked toward Deling and put Hyperion at the man's neck.

"You stupid idiot," I growled under my breath, starting toward the station. Squall grabbed my arm.

"Let me go," I ordered, glaring at the gunblade-wielding leader.

"We cannot abandon our mission," Squall replied.

"Instructor Trepe?" Zell asked. I glanced at the screen as Quistis' peach colored skirt came into view. I used that moment to yank my arm free and started running toward the Station again.

"Kailyn!" I heard the group shout. I also heard Squall tell them if I wanted to abandon them, it wasn't their job to drag me back, then Quistis telling 'The Timber Team' to get over there. I was in the doors already.

"Instructor Trepe," I murmured. The strawberry-blonde turned, sighing with relief.

"We need to restrain him!" she said as my squad entered the room.

"…We're off air! Cameras are disconnected," Selphie informed us.

Squall looked like he was about to say something, but I beat him to the punch.

"Seifer! What the _fuck_ are you doing!" I shouted. "I told you _not_ to come!"

"Sorry, I don't take orders very well," he replied with a careless wave of Hyperion. His other arm kept a tight hold on the President. "What were you planning to do with him, anyway?"

"…Planning to do?" Squall replied, confused. Zell opened his mouth, starting to say something, but I stopped him.

"Zell, don't start. Please," I asked softly. He looked at me, as I stared at the gunblade-wielding blond.

"Tch, fine." He crossed his arms, glaring at Seifer.

"He broke out of the disciplinary room, injuring many in the process," Quistis informed us. I could see Zell out of the corner of my eye, shaking in rage.

"**You stupid idiot!"**he shouted. Squall sighed.

"…Be quiet," he growled.

"Instructor, I know!" Zell said, turning to Quistis. "You're gonna take this idiot back-"

[1]"_Silentium__!"_ I shouted. Everyone in the room was silent. Good, I stopped Zell from revealing where we came from. I turned to Seifer again. "_Satis. Quaeso vadat, et revertatur Horto. Quaeso. Vadat__._"

I watched Seifer loosen his grip slowly, until President Deling was able to slip free. Once he was free, he ran. Everyone was giving me curious looks, but I ignored them once I felt…something. Seifer turned to the back room and ran. Shit. The Sorceress.

I followed, hot on his tail. He reached the room, and there she, waiting for him. I could _feel_ her Magic, winding in his mind.

"…Poor, poor boy…" she murmured.

"Stay away from me!" Seifer ordered. I fought against the repelling magic to get to Seifer.

"Such a confused little boy. Are you going to step forward? Retreat? You have to decide," she continued, stepping closer to the blond gunblader.

[2] _"R__elinquet eum solus! Non ipse de uestris futuris Eques__!" _I shouted. I felt the Magic trying to tie itself to Seifer suddenly retreat. But, some stayed in his mind, still trying to gain control over him. The woman turned to me as Seifer went limp in unconsciousness. I guess the shock of having magic suddenly retreat from one's mind would do that.

A feral grin stretched across the Sorceress' face. Why does she look familiar? No, I don't mean familiar like I've seen her face on the TV. She looks like someone I actually knew, or know.

[3]_ "__O loqueris verba potestatem quoque__?" _she asked in a silky, and somewhat surprised, voice.

[4]_ "__Quare cura__?" _I asked, suspicious. To be honest, I didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Words of power?

[5]_ "__Ego iustus reperio is curiosus__," _the sorceress replied.

[6]_ "__Quicquid. Relinqu ut hunc locum. Nuc__," _I growled. The woman laughed, the sound of tinkling bells filled the room.

"Silly child. Words from a young sorceress won't make a sorceress follow your commands," she said. I stared at the woman, confused.

"The hell do you mean, a young sorceress? I'm not a sorceress!" I shouted.

[7] _"__Tu vero dic verbos potestatem__,"_ she argued.

"I don't care!" I shouted. _"Ipse est non tibi!" _[8]

[9] _"Eum volo, et si ego oportet occident vos, faciam ita libentissime!" _the woman snarled.

I heard a bunch of people running down the corridor, and I resisted the urge to turn and see who it is. I have a sorceress in front of me, who is trying to take Seifer to be her knight. I don't really want to fight Seifer, any more than I think the group wants to fight him. She also said she will kill me if the need arises. So…no. Not taking my eyes off her.

The sorceress flicked her golden eyes between me, Seifer, who was laying on the floor, still unconscious, and the group behind me before sneering at me.

[10] _"Haec postrema non videbitis me!"_ she warned. She cast some sort of spell, causing me to fall and crack my skull on one of the many crates in the room, which made the room go black for a few moments. Then she turned on her heel and walked into the curtain. I carefully climbed to my feet, swaying. The whole room was really fuzzy.

I fumbled to feel if I had my glasses on, and was surprised when in fact, yes, I did.

"Kailyn, are you ok?" someone was asking me. I stared blankly at the other side of the room. I felt tired and exhausted all of a sudden. I started when someone lightly slapped my face.

"Hn?" I grunted. Selphie was in front of me, trying to get my attention. Selphie turned to the others.

"Hey, guys! I think she's gone into shock!" the girl shouted.

"I…I jus' need… to sit," I mumbled, right before collapsing. I felt two pairs of hands holding me up, dragging me across the floor before gently setting me down. I continued staring blankly.

"What happened?" I heard someone ask quietly.

"They'll be fine, Rinoa. They just had a run-in with the Sorceress," someone replied.

"Oh."

"_Kailyn,"_ Coeurl murmured. _"You'll be fine."_

_What's going on? I…I don't understand anything…_

"_Just sleep,"_ Siren responded. _"You'll be safe. Sleep will help."_

I nodded. "A'ight. I goin' to sleep…" I mumbled. Then I blacked out.

(1) Remember Garden doesn't know about all of the Guardians. Just the ones that the group has. Though, not everyone knows Kailyn has Siren. Only the Headmaster and Head doctor at Trabia. Well, now Sylvia does… So… yeah…

(2) The Ancient Centrans are like the Ancient Greeks for me. That's how I see them. Just more advanced. Which is why Hyne is wearing a toga. n.n

(3) You know how Jumbo Cactuar is always running on that island, making it hard to get? That's where I got the name.

Please, keep in mind that no translation will ever be perfect. These are rough translations done by Google Translate. I did my best to make the translations fit, but sometimes I could only be vague.

[1] Silence! Enough. Please let him go, and return to Garden. Please. Let him go.

[2] Leave him alone! He is not going to be your Knight!

[3] Oh, you speak the words of power too?

[4] Why do you care?

[5] I just find it curious.

[6] Whatever. Leave this place. Now.

[7] But you speak the words of power.

[8] He is not yours!

[9] I will have him, and if I must kill you, I will do so gladly!

[10] This is not the last you shall see me!

**Yay! New chapter! To celebrate Laguna Loire's birthday! Which is today! …So is the first day back at school… XP**

**So…Seifer didn't go with the Sorceress? Wow. I didn't expect that one. See, the story controls itself. I don't control it, unless there is a plot point or a scene I really wanna put in. Otherwise, the story goes where it may. I'm simply an outlet for the story…**

**Well, that's it for now. Ciao!**

**Risika**

Yay! Seifer isn't evil! Though I'm still mad at him for what he did during the SeeD exam. But he's my friend. So, I can't exactly stay mad at him. n.n

Rinoa got _bashed_! Whoo-Hooo! XD

Um…that's all, today. See you!

Sylvia

_Thanks to everyone who reads this! Any reviews are welcome! …If you have an account… Questions and comments are welcome. As are ideas!_

_Vale!_

_Kailyn_


	27. Chapter 27

**To kenegi: First, I'd normally reply in a PM, but I haven't had the time, so this is easier.**

**The language is indeed Latin, but only cause Latin sounds so pretty. n.n And I know Gilgemesh isn't a GF, nor are Phoenix and Odin. But…I actually forgot about the guy… n.n Besides, Gilgemesh doesn't reveal himself until Seifer kills Odin (though, to be honest, I highly doubt that Odin, the Norse God of Death, will be killed by any mere mortal). And, since Seifer didn't go with the sorceress…I don't think Gilgemesh will be in this story. XP**

Chapter 27

**Kailyn**

When I woke up, I was in a bed. That in itself was strange; I don't remember falling asleep in a bed… Then everything came back to me: Seifer, the sorceress, that strange conversation I had with the sorceress, then everything was jumbled together, before everything went black.

I opened my eyes, to see the group scattered around the room. Selphie was sitting next to my thigh, Sylvia was standing in front of the door, Quistis was in front of the window, Zell was in a corner jabbing the air, Squall was in the middle of the room, Rinoa was sitting on a desk on the opposite side of the room from where I was laying… and Seifer was on the opposite side of the room from Quistis, leaning on the wall near Sylvia.

Wait… _Seifer?_ So…he didn't go with Edea? I…succeeded? I closed my eyes, laying back and breathing a soft sigh of relief before sitting up.

"Kai! You're up!" Selphie squealed, tackling me into a bear hug.

"Ow…Selph, keep it down," I said groggily, pushing the brunette off.

"Oh, sorry." I blinked sleepily, looking around at the others who, thanks to Selphie, were looking at me. Varying expressions of relief were on each of their faces.

"Uh…hi?" I say nervously. "Um…What's going on?"

"Oh, we're in the Forest Fox's Chief's house. G-soldiers were searching it earlier," Sylvia replied.

"Oh." So that's already happened… I sat on the bed for a moment before remembering something, jumping off the bed. "Oh my god! What about the Sorceress?" I asked frantically.

"Whoa, easy there!" Zell said. "She's gone. She disappeared after she hit you with that spell."

"…oh…" I sat down heavily, much to Seifer's amusement. I looked over at him, studying him.

"What?" the blond gunblader finally asked.

"Why'd you come to Timber? Weren't you supposed to be in the detainment center?" I asked. Everyone looked at Seifer, curious now that the topic had been brought up. Rinoa looked at him with a hopeful gleam in her doe-brown eyes.

"I think… he came to help us, the 'Forest Owls', right?" she said slowly. Seifer snorted.

"Rin, the last thing I did that I will admit to doing for your group is suggesting you go to SeeD for help," the tall blond responded. "Nah, I came to help the SeeDs." Zell, Selphie, and Squall had looks of confusion on their faces, Quistis looked pissed, and Rinoa looked like a kicked puppy.

"He was pissed when he heard you 5 were sent here," Quistis filled in. "I think he said something along the lines of… 'What? They might end up fightin' the whole G-Army, and they send 5 rookie SeeDs? Dammit, I'm goin' to Timber!'" Quistis turned to Seifer and said, "I didn't think you were serious."

Seifer, Sylvia, Zell, and to some extent Squall, snorted. "Instructor, I'm always serious," the 2nd oldest member of the group replied.

"So, what were you gonna do to Deling?" Sylv asked.

"…Dunno. I didn't think it through," came the flippant reply. I took the liberty of taking Selphie's Nunchakus (much to her displeasure), and whacking Seifer over the head.

"Ow! What the hell?" he asked, rubbing his head as Zell, Sylvia, Selphie and Quistis laughed.

"You don't run into situations like that without having some sort of plan!" I scolded, whacking him over the head again. "Idiot! That's a sure-fire way to get yourself killed!"

I went to whack him again, but he dodged the Nunchakus and Selphie grabbed them, pulling them from my grasp. When I turned to glare at her, she gave me a 'no-nonsense' look and said, "You shouldn't beat the guy up for not thinking things through. You've done some pretty impulsive things too."

Sylvia choked on a breath of air and gave Selph an incredulous look when she could breathe again. "Kailyn? Impulsive? Ok, I _gotta_ hear this."

"Well-" Selphie was cut off by the arrival of a woman. She was kinda large and wearing an apron over a house dress.

"The Galbadian forces are withdrawing. Only the soldiers normally stationed here will stick around. If you're gonna leave town, now's your chance! You know how persistent those soldiers can be!" she said.

"Alright. Kailyn, are you well enough to travel?" Quistis asked. I nodded and got up, flashing a grateful smile at Sylvia when she handed me my swords.

"Yeah, I'm good. I think that bit of rest helped."

"Let's go," Squall said, walking downstairs.

After Quistis and Squall talked about where they'd go, we split into teams. Rinoa, Squall, Sylvia, and Selphie were in one team, and Quistis was put in charge of the other.

I walked a bit behind the others, deep in thought. I started when someone touched my arm, and started to pull one of my blades on the offender when I realized it was Seifer. I looked ahead and saw Zell talking to Quistis about one thing or another. Turning my attention back to the blond at my side, I asked, "What?"

"You were falling behind," the tall blond replied with a shrug.

"Hn." I walked beside Seifer in silence for a bit before remembering something. "Seifer," I started, looking at him from the corner of my eyes, "why'd you come to Timber, even after I warned you not to?"

"'Cause I don't listen to orders well," was his reply. I looked at him properly, giving him a stern glare.

"Bull shit. You _can_ listen to orders, you _choose_ not to. And I told you that for your own safety," I growled.

"You never told me what would happen," he pointed out.

"Know what? Fuck this. If no one is gonna listen to me when I say something important, I'm not gonna tell them anything," I snarled, stalking off to catch up to the other two blonds.

I could hear Seifer behind me mutter "Is she PMS-ing or somethin'?" Ignoring his comment and the questioning glances from Zell and Quistis, I stalked over to where Squall and his team were talking to a man who looked to be homeless.

"Super-Duper-Mega-Bummer!" Selphie exclaimed. Squall glared at the man, crossing his arms.

"We'll do whatever it takes to get on that train," the brunet informed the man.

"You won't have to do that. Lookey here! I have everyone's ticket right here! (giving one to Rinoa) One for you. 5 for you SeeD people. Here, I'll give them to the leader. And the last one is for me..." He spotted Quistis and Seifer, coming up behind us, and upon realizing they were with us, went up to Quistis, shoving his ticket in her hand. "Go on. Take it. You'll still be one short though…"

"I can't take it! It's yours!" the former-instructor cried.

"Quis," Sylvia sighed. "Just take it. The man offered it to you for a reason."

The man ran over to the corner he was sitting in, clutching his stomach. …Zone…I think…

"OuuuuuuucH! My stomach hurts! Ouch! Just get going! The train's leaving." Quistis thanked him, turning to continue toward the train to East Academy. I followed, as did Sylvia, Seifer, and Zell.

"So what are we gonna do?" Zell asked. "We don't have a ticket for Seifer."

"Actually, he can have mine," Sylvia said. Zell and I looked at her like she'd gone off the deep end. Squall, Rinoa, and Selphie came up behind us.

"No, just listen!" the raven-haired SeeD said. "Seifer gets my ticket, and I can stow away on the roof or under the train or something until they have checked tickets, and someone can let me in the cabin."

"That's a good idea," Selphie said. "Seifer's too big to fit under the train, and he'd make too much noise on the roof."

"Are you calling me fat, Messenger Girl?" the tall blond asked. Selphie grinned.

"If you want. I'm just sayin' you couldn't fit under the train."

"You have too much muscle," I offered. "Sylvia has much less muscle mass than you, so can fit in smaller spaces." Seifer snorted, but dropped the subject.

"So, I'm gonna go jump on the roof while y'all get cozy in the cabin," Sylv said, skipping off. Selphie stared after her.

"Is she always like that?" the short brunette asked.

"Not always as hyper, but for the most part, yeah," Zell replied.

"She was worse when she was younger," I muttered. Everyone looked at me. "What? …Oooohhh, shit," I realized. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Selphie nodded. "Dammit."

"What'd'ya mean, 'she was worse when she was younger'?" Zell asked. I sighed.

"…" I sighed, bowing my head.

"This train is bound for Dollet, stopping at East Academy. This is the last train for today. Please hurry on board," the intercom said.

"I'll tell you on the train. We have to move," I said. Everyone nodded, and minutes later we were in the train car. Squall had opened the door using one of the tickets so Selphie could go stand out there, since she already knew the story. Well…as much of it as I could tell her without sounding completely off my rocker.

When we were all situated, everyone pinned me with curious gazes, or glares as the case was for Squall.

"Explain," the brunet gunblader ordered.

Again, I sighed, bowing my head. I ran a hand through my hair before looking up. "…I'm not gonna get outta this one, am I?" No one said anything, but continued staring at me. "Dammit, Selph… leave me to the dogs, why don'cha. Alright. Alright." I took a deep breath, craning my head back to look at the ceiling as I put my hands on my hips. I then dropped my head so my chin rested on my chest.

"…Sylvia should, uh, hear this as well," I said softly. Zell and Quistis took that as their cue to let my twin sister in the train. Moments later, all three entered and settled around the room. I guess the two informed Sylvia of what's going on, 'cause she was really quiet and strangely focused. On me. _Fuck._

"Alright. Um… I guess I'll start…uh… at the beginning… I…er… don't remember anything before arriving at Trabia Garden. It's all a blank. Granted, I knew a few things; my name, my age. Who I am… And my twin sister. She was nothing like me. She liked long hair, I preferred mine short. She was outgoing and I was shy and quiet. She liked going outside, I preferred staying in. But…um…that's all I remembered. Until a year ago.

"I had woken up because my arm was hurting. It felt like…uh… like a Snow Lion had decided to claw my arm open. But…um… there was no wound. I went back to sleep, and in the morning, I realized something. I remembered some of my past. A girl with black hair, and a girl with long blonde and a girl with waist-length brown hair playing with me.

"I…er… remembered their names, too. The blonde was Chi, the brunette was Hanyu… and…umm… the girl with raven hair was Sylvia." I let that sink in, keeping my eyes trained on my sister. I'd already told her we were twin sisters. At the SeeD Graduation Ball.

"Wait," Zell said. "Back up. Sylvia. Like… _our_ Sylvia?"

I nodded. "My, uh, last name is Marriba. Kailyn Marriba." _Dammit Selphie! I wish you were in here. I could use your support…_

"So…um…that's what I meant. I remembered her when she was younger… and…um…yeah…" I trailed into silence and watched everyone. Finally, I just couldn't take it and ran into the hall where Selphie was standing at the window, humming her train song. She looked up at me as I ran in.

I hid behind her, keeping her between myself and the door. "…That bad?" my best friend asked.

"I don't know. They were being too frickin' quiet! Not a word! Not even _Zell_ said anything after I finished! I couldn't take it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, you'll be fine," Selphie said. I glared at her. "What?"

"You should've been there for moral support! You know how I am when everyone's got their full attention on me!" I cried, shaking her by the shoulders. "I crack under that much pressure!"

Next I know, I'm on my ass, clutching my head. A sharp pain originating from the center of my head was why. I looked at Selphie, only to see her holding her Nunchakus in her hands.

"You, girl, need to chill," the petite brunette scolded. "If you keep this up, you'll end up having a nervous breakdown."

"But-"

"**No** buts. Now, you will go back in there, and get a proper reaction from them. I'm going with you." And she marched me out of the hall, back into the room filled with SeeD, a resistance faction member, and a cadet. And everyone was (once again) looking at me.

"So…you're really Sylvia's sister?" Quistis asked. I nodded, shifting my weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"You know, I was wonderin' why both of you had the same eyes," Zell mused. He pushed Sylv next to me, then compared us. "Yeah, you two look alike. Just, the hair color is different."

"It's kinda hard to believe," Rinoa commented. "I mean, you act so different."

"Yeah. We always have," I muttered. "She's impulsive, easy to anger, stubborn, and loves attention." I looked at her shyly from the corner of my eye, hiding behind my hair again.

"You know…you're the only one who hasn't said anything, besides Squall and Seifer," I murmured.

"Well, you've already told me you were siblings," the tall blond replied. Sylvia grabbed her elbow, holding it to her side while she looked at the door, her gaze distant. The train slowed to a stop, and the intercom came on.

"We have arrived at East Academy. Next stop is Dollet. For those getting off here, please make sure you have all of your belongings."

…_She doesn't know what to think. She…I think she sees the truth in my statements, but isn't sure what to make of them… _I realized.

"_Give her time to think it over. Quezacotl will help her figure it out," _Siren replied.

I nodded and said, "I just figured you should know. Make of it what you will, and take your time thinking it over."

With that, I walked out of the train and onto the platform. The group followed slower, and we split into two groups again. Sylvia, Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis were in one, and I led Selphie, Zell and Seifer. …It was not really smart of Squall to put Zell and Seifer in a group together, but…I guess I can keep them in line.

"Before we leave," I said to my team, "let me lay down some ground rules. No arguing or fighting. Zell, Seifer, I'm talking to you. Don't wander off, don't abandon the team."

"Wow, take all the fun outta travelin', why don'cha," Seifer grumbled. I struck him with a hard glare. Zell shuddered beside the taller blond, while the elder seemed unfazed.

"I think she rivals Squall in the 'icy glare' department," he muttered.

"We'll meet up with Squall and the others in the forest west of here," I said. "Let's move."

The three followed without complaint, and we set off across the plains.

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvia<strong>

We reached the forest around 4 in the afternoon, settling near the edge of the forest. After walking on the plains, the shade of the trees was a welcome respite. I crossed my arms and leaned against a tree a few meters in, the others spreading out.

We had arrived before Kailyn's group, of which I was secretly thankful. To be honest, I didn't know what to think about the girl. She's nice and all, but… well… I know I'd forgotten some things, from my childhood. But it didn't really bother me. I mean, why should it when I've got such awesome friends? But, then this exchange cadet from Trabia comes, and starts acting weird around me, telling me things that I'm not sure are real.

During the exam, she was…I dunno, shocked? She stuttered a bit when she said she was the Squad C Captain. She was worrying about my health. She…she brought up feelings in me that I had no reason to have. I felt protective, and I had only just met her. When I reported to her with Selphie, she didn't act so shocked, instead joking with Selphie. Well, as much as she is able to. She's like Squall…

Last night, during the Graduation Ball, Kailyn had told me she was my twin. She had asked me if I remembered going to a beach with my friends. After that, I have a weird dream involving Kailyn, and two other girls.

This morning, she barely says a word to me, walking at the back of the group. On the train to Timber, she called me 'Sylv,' a name only people close to me use. Then I found out she joined Trabia Garden 5 years ago, the same time I joined Balamb Garden. She seems to know when to keep an eye on me, like when I'm close to injuring someone. Like on the Forest Owl's train earlier today. She also seems to know when something's bothering me. She also seems to know when I need to rant.

But… just 2 hours ago, she tells the _whole group_ we were related. …Come to think of it, I don't recall her ever telling anyone her last name until then. She told us some of her past. And the fact she knew the names of those two girls I had dreamed about last night…

On the Owl's base, we each had the same dream. To be honest, I had passed it off to being a weird dream until she told Zell what we dreamt about. That was why I suggested being the one to sneak aboard the train; I had to re-think what I thought I knew about the dream.

…I don't know what to think about this all. I need more time to think it over. And a few hours isn't enough time.

Quistis came over to my tree, watching me with a worried expression. I sighed.

"What do you want, Quistis," I asked dully. The strawberry-blonde looked hurt at my insensitive attitude.

"I just wanted to see how you're holding up. That was…quite the bombshell she dropped on us back there," she replied. _No kidding. You don't just happen to find out one of the SeeDs you've been traveling with, fighting alongside for the past day and a half is your __**twin sister.**_

"…I don't know. I haven't really been able to think about it," I muttered, dropping a hand to finger Enova's hilt nervously. "…It's just…too much to process, ya know? …Dammit, Raijin." Quistis snickered before regaining her composure.

"I understand. If you need anyone to talk to, you can always come to me, and I'm sure Zell and Dell and Raijin wouldn't be opposed to hearing you vent. Who knows? Maybe Fujin'll add her input as well," the former instructor said.

"Thanks, Quis. I'll keep that in mind. Right now, though, I need some space." I bowed my head and looked at the forest floor.

"Of course. When you're ready to talk, you come find me, ok?" the whip-wielding SeeD said, pulling me into a brief hug.

"'Kay," I replied, returning the hug with one hand. Then Quistis let me go and went to the edge of the forest, so the other group could find us quickly.

After a few minutes, I couldn't take sitting still and thinking so much, so I told Squall I was going to work off some steam.

"…Just stay nearby," he replied. I nodded, walking further into the forest, my Dao in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …I am **_**SOOOOO **_**sorry for the late update! Don't kill me! **_*hides in a random bomb shelter*_** I had a major bout of writer's block! I haven't been able to write anything since I updated the last chapter! I only actually found my muses again last Wednesday, and haven't been able to get to a computer that actually lets me log in to FFnet.**

**Um…Oh, yeah. So, I only just started this chapter, like, last week, cause my muses let writers block ambush me. Found Sylv and Kai …They were hiding in some unknown corner of my mind. Probably partying. Which might explain my headache…**

**And I'm sorry bout the short chap! I couldn't figure out what else to put in this chapter. The Forest and G-Garden will be in the next chapter.**

**ANYway… I didn't mean for Kai to tell the team about her bein' related to Sylv until later, but…it kinda slipped out. And that whole part after it was **_**really**_** awkward to write. I didn't know what the others would do… ...They're getting lives of their own, and that means ideas of their own... it started with Kai telling Seifer about Timber... O.o**

…**I don't like Seifer in this chapter. He seems kinda OoC… 'Specially toward the end. And I feel I left out some people who wouldn't normally stay quiet. Like Rinoa. And there were plenty of times for Zell, Sylvia, and Quistis to speak up… And I probably coulda put a memory at the beginning, before Kai woke up…**

**Arrgh! Forget it. I'll probably go back and revamp a buncha chapters later. I'll tell you if I do. Until then, I'm gonna leave this chapter alone. (Kai and Sylv are working on the outline for the next chap, so I'm by myself today.)**

**So…Ciao!**

**Risika Kiisu Seto**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Kailyn**

I glared at a smirking Seifer while standing between him and Zell. The shorter blond was ready to beat the taller into a bloody pulp, while Seifer looked to be enjoying the reactions. Selphie had her Nunchakus out and ready to hit someone should they attack.

Seifer had, once again, teased Zell, who had been complaining of being hungry. I didn't hear the whole thing, trying to keep an eye out for enemies. So when I saw Zell leap for Seifer, I had casted a weak Thunder on both blonds, then hurried over to step between them. After Selphie whispered the situation to me, I had struck the eldest blond with a hard glare.

I put on my best 'squad-leader' voice, hardening my expression to show no emotion. "Almasy, we don't have time to play games. We have to get to Galbadia Garden ASAP. Now, you have two choices. You can act like the failure everyone seems to think you are and keep screwing around, or you can act like the SeeD I know you can be and keep your ass in line. If you want to get into even deeper shit than you already are, keep it up. I will gladly report you to Cid for endangering our mission and my squad."

Selphie was grinning like a fool off to my left. She seems to think it funny when I tell others off, but it never fails to scare the hell outta her when I turn on her. She got lucky today, cause Seifer and Zell have been monopolizing my attention.

Seifer was staring at me, shocked. Guess he didn't expect for me to tell him off like that. When he didn't say anything, I turned to Zell, who had just had a smug look on his face at having Seifer get told off and jumped. A slightly scared look entered his blue eyes.

"And you, Dincht. You need to stop allowing him to goad you like he does. Both of you are slowing us down, and every moment we waste trying to separate you two is a moment that Leonhart's squad could be captured by Galbadians." Guilt gleamed in the bright blue eyes, and a glint of worry was visible. I stepped back from my position between the two blond men and looked at them.

"Both of you are acting like playground children. Dincht, you're a SeeD. You need to act like one. Almasy, you are the head of the Cadet Disciplinary Committee and one of only two gunbladers in Garden. Trabia doesn't have any gunbladers, and Galbadia uses army supplied weapons. You need to set a good example for the cadets who are looking at the gunblade as a potential weapon. As the head of the DC, you hold a responsibility to set a good example for the younger cadets. Now both of you shake hands and play nice so we can meet up with the others and get to Garden!"

By this time, Selphie was trying, and failing, to hide her laughter. One hand was pressed tightly over her mouth while her other was gripping her Nunchakus and pressing against her knee to prevent herself from falling forward.

When neither blond moved to act civil toward the other, I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes. "Now," I growled. I saw Zell gulp, fear bright in his eyes, as he turned to Seifer to avoid my glare. The martial artist held out a hand, which Seifer took grudgingly. When they let go, I nodded sharply and stalked off toward the forest.

Selphie fell in behind me, followed by Zell and then Seifer. I could hear the three whispering, and heard my name.

Some more whispering, then Selphie sang out, "Shouldn't've made her ma~ad."

I couldn't make out anything else. I sighed and scanned the area. The forest was close, only a few more miles, but who knows if G-soldiers will see us. There's also the fact that Thrustaevises and Blood Souls are native to this area…

As if to prove that point, a Blood Soul drifted over, watching my squad pass. I threw a Cura at it, causing it to shriek before turning to dust. A small smirk formed on my face. Magic comes so easily to me now. 5 years ago, it would have taken all of my concentration to cast even a weak Cure. Now, I can control the strength of spells, like Thunder, to make them just shock someone or to actually injure them, as well as control stronger spells, like Cura.

Who woulda thought I'd be one of the strongest spell-casters the SeeD group has? I mean, Squall and Zell focus more on physical. Rinoa wasn't strong to begin with, until she got the sorceress powers. Quistis uses Blue Magic occasionally, relying more on her whip. Irvine's power is his gun, not physical or magical strength. Selphie is really the only one who uses Para-Magic constantly, thus making her the strongest spell-caster, aside from Rinoa after she gets her sorceress powers.

But…recently, Magic has been much easier to use… I frowned slightly.

It should have taken me longer to adjust to using the mid-level Magics, and here I am, throwing around Curas like it's nothing.

I shook my head to get rid of the troubling thoughts. "There isn't time to be pondering things like that, not right now. Once we get some down time I can question this," I muttered to myself.

Glancing back, I noticed my team had fallen behind. With a low growl, I threw a strong Thunder at them, hitting the ground right behind their heels. They jumped, turning around to look at the scorched grass, before looking at me. I glared at them, folding my arms over my chest.

"Hurry up!" I ordered. "We need to hurry!"

I waited until they had started walking again (at a faster pace than before) before I turned and continued on toward the forest. The rest of the trek was quiet, with the three following me muttering occasionally.

When we reached the forest, I nodded to Squall as I leaned against a tree. I was still steamed about the episode on the plains, and the walk hadn't helped any.

Zell and Selphie were talking to Rinoa, probably telling them about the trip, while Seifer took up a position in front of me. It was…almost like he was…protecting me? Huh. Well, whatever. Let the guy do what he wants.

Quistis suddenly spoke up. "We're not too far from Galbadia Garden now!" she grinned.

"Yeah," Rinoa muttered. "Great. What if they got word from the soldiers back at the TV Station about us and a battalion is there to capture us and lock us up for attacking the president?"

"Way to be pessimistic, Princess," I stated sarcastically. Zell started panicking.

"You don't think they'd actually do that, would they? I mean, Garden is supposed to be neutral territory!" he cried.

"Please, this is Galbadia," Seifer snorted. "They'll do anything to make themselves look good, since Balamb and Trabia have been getting more cadets enrolled than them."

"Squall?" Zell asked pathetically, latching onto the brunet gunblader's arm. "They wouldn't lock us up, right?"

"It depends," came the emotionless reply as Squall pushed Zell off his arm.

"Oh, you're just a wonderful leader aren't you?" Rinoa asked callously. "Do you actually have fun acting so callous towards your comrades?"

Squall sighed.

"Rinoa," I growled. I hit her with a sharp, icy glare, and saw Zell shudder and Quistis gulp slightly while Selphie snickered quietly. "As the Squad Leader, Squall had a responsibility to inform us of the reality of our situations. It's better for all of us that he gives us the hard truth than to let us get our hopes up too high. This way, we are ready in case the worst happens.

"If it doesn't happen, then it doesn't. He may not do it in the most polite way," I added, smirking at him slightly when he glared before returning my gaze to Rinoa, "but I prefer it that way. I probably wouldn't respect him as much as I do if he were to sugar-coat everything."

It was quiet for a few moments after that as Rinoa faced off against my glare. She huffed, whirling around to stalk to the other side of the path.

"Well done, Kai!" Selphie grinned. "Way to stand up for Squally!"

"…Squally?" the brunet gunblader asked incredulously. Suddenly, he grabbed his head, doubling over before falling on his face.

"Squall!" Rinoa cried out. A groan made my attention turn to Quistis, who fell in a patch of clover.

"M…Me too…" Selphie mumbled. I dashed forward and caught my best friend as she collapsed.

"What's going on?" Rinoa asked frantically. I moved Selphie to a patch of soft grass and set her down.

"The hell? What is this?" Seifer asked, checking on the fallen SeeDs.

"I think…they went to the 'dream world,'" Zell said.

"The hell is that?" Seifer demanded. Zell started summarizing the events on the train to Timber, including the dream that the three shared.

While he was doing that, I moved Quistis and Squall so they were closer to Selphie and easier to watch over.

"So, basically, you are KO'd by some unknown force and forced to watch a group of Galbadians screw around instead of actually completing their mission?" Seifer summarized.

"Well, that's what happened last time," Zell agreed.

"Hn. So, why didn't you two go through that?" the blond gunblader asked, directing the question at me. I shrugged.

"Dunno. It's actually fortunate, since we could make sure no one tried to harm them," I replied. But, I do know…

…_What if I told them what I know now? After the others wake up, of course. But…If I were to tell them later…I might lose their trust. …I'll lose their trust anyway, but this way it's not like I was completely dishonest with them, cause I only just met them. Well, other than Selphie. But…_

"_Don't worry, Kailyn,"_ Siren crooned. _"You'll know when the time has come to tell them."_

I sighed as I flopped next to Selphie, leaning back on my hands and bending one knee as I stared at the leafy ceiling.

* * *

><p>After a time of staring at the tree branches and leaves, I climbed into one of the trees so I could better see if something was heading our way. Well, that, and I love climbing trees. I reached into my item pouch and pulled out a couple sandwiches. "Hey," I called down. When everyone looked up, I tossed one to each teen. "They're just PB&amp;J sandwiches. Those were the only ones I could get from the cafeteria that wouldn't spoil."<p>

"Thanks! I'm starved!" Rinoa beamed, tearing into her sandwich. Everyone just nodded and started eating as I started eating my own. I noticed Seifer sat at the base of the tree I was in.

I finished my sandwich and sighed as I leaned back against the tree's trunk, staring at the blanket of leaves sheltering us from the Galbadian sun. I sat up straight when I realized someone was missing.

"…Hey, where's Sylv?" I asked, dropping out of the tree.

"She stormed off with her sword in her hands a bit before you guys arrived," Rinoa replied. Inside, I was laughing; same old Sylvia. When she couldn't make sense of something, more often than not she'd end up irritable and angry. But I faced the others with a frown. Why wasn't she back yet? We've been here for an hour, and if she left before we got here…

"Well, she should have been back by now," I replied, frowning. If she went out to work off some steam, she could have been injured. "I'm going to look for her."

"I'll come with you," Zell said, hopping up.

"No, I'll go," Seifer retorted, stepping in front of the shorter blond.

"I've known Sylvia longer!"

"I don't care who's known her longer, because I've known her the longest!" I retorted before Seifer could reply. "Zell, you stay and watch over the others. Rinoa can't protect them by herself. Seifer would be able to carry Sylvia easier if he needs to."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't try. If she attacks Seifer, I deserve the right to say 'I told you so.' I don't think she's over the Exam," the martial artist stated, crossing his arms and sitting down. I rolled my eyes before starting for the deeper parts of the forest, the gunblader following.

"Seifer, I found something!" I shouted. I heard rustling and snapping as the large blond hurried through the forest to where I crouched.

The area in front of me showed signs of a struggle. The leaves were strewn across the ground in uneven piles, with streaks of dirt, most likely from something sliding or being dragged. Spots of blood were splattered here and there, and a streak of it was on a nearby trunk. A scrap of black fabric was caught on a branch, and a broken hair-tie was at my feet.

"Is that…" Seifer asked as he spotted the black and red colored elastic.

"Yeah. That was Sylv's. She's been here." I walked over to the streak of blood on the tree, touching it. "…It's tacky. Probably a few hours old," I observed.

"Dammit!" the blond snarled, punching a tree. "She could be anywhere!"

"I know…" I sighed. "…Let's get back to the others. If she's ok, she'll make it back there. If not, she knows how to take care of herself."

"Alright. Let's go." Seifer led the way back to the forest path, then to where we left the others as I followed, keeping my head down. I don't know if he believed me or not. …I don't know if _I_ believe me.

* * *

><p>When Zell saw us coming, he jumped up. "Did you find her?" he asked. I didn't look up, just shook my head before sitting on the other side of a fallen tree, away from everyone else. I wrapped my arms around my knees and put my chin on top of them.<p>

_Is Sylvia ok? Is she hurt? Did she sprain something? Break something? Is she just trying to distance herself from the others to think everything over? Did she get taken by Galbadian soldiers? Did she… Oh, Hyne! What if Edea got her?_

"_Kailyn! Calm down!" _Siren ordered. _"Sylvia's going to be fine. I'm sure of it."_

I sighed, putting my forehead on my knees. _This isn't fair. I only just find her yesterday. I tell her last night that we are twins. I tell the team we are related earlier today. Then we split up, and now she's MIA and I don't even get to find out what she thinks about having a twin…_

"Kailyn?" Rinoa asks. I ignore her, curling up tighter.

"Hey, are you ok?" Zell asks suddenly.

"Uh-huh." Guess the squad's waking up.

"Was it Laguna again?"

"Yup!" Selphie chirps. "Sir Laguna's in BIIIG trouble! I hope he's alright!"

"So, you all have experienced this before?" Quistis questioned.

"Yeah, but we don't have time to figure it out," Squall replies. '_If it were just me, I'd pass it off as a weird dream...' …Or something along those lines._ I smile slightly. I can't believe I still remember that! It's been 5 years!

"Let's just focus on getting to Galbadia Garden," he continues.

"Alright! Uh…Where're Kai and Sylvia?" Selphie asks. I sigh and stand up, crossing my arms and keeping my back to the group.

"We don't know where Sylvia is," Zell mumbled. "Seifer and Kailyn went looking for her, but couldn't find her…"

"She'll head to G-Garden," I say tonelessly. "She knows that's where we're heading. If she doesn't…" I made sure to keep my face emotionless. It wouldn't do to lose myself while we are on a mission.

"Let's go." I guess Squall agreed with my statement. He led the way through the forest, the others following somewhat reluctantly. I kept in the back, constantly looking for any sign of Sylvia, or any monsters that may attack us.

Selphie slowed until she was by my side, keeping pace with me. Her green eyes looked at me with worry. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly.

"…" I shook my head slightly. Selphie gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sure everything will be ok. Just wait."

I snort quietly. "Yeah, sure. Like how the TV Station raid went ok, or the kidnapping," I reply scathingly. The petite brunette giggled in spite of my tone.

"That's the proof that you'll be ok!" she grinned. I looked at her blandly as the tiny, hyper demon-in-disguise skipped forward to start up an animated conversation with Rinoa. …_She's impossible…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm back again! And on time, too! n.n Surprise, surprise!<strong>

**Um…yeah… Don't worry about Sylvia. She's fine… sorta… *looks at readers holding weapons* Don't hurt me! I didn't come up with the idea! Blame Crazy-hime Suni Uchiha! She gave me the idea! *hides in The Bunker* Besides, I couldn't figure out how to continue this freaking story, and she gave me an idea that changed the whole plot, but also helped the story move…**

**Yes, Kai seems cruel, but that's the only way for her to cope with the situation without completely breaking down. So… Please don't hate any of us. *puppy dog eyes***

**Ciao!**

**Risika**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

We got to Galbadia Garden without incident, only running into a Belhelmel and a few Geezards.

The Garden was nothing like Trabia or Balamb. Where Trabia was full of pale lavenders and blues and yellows, and Balamb had bright, vibrant yellows and blues, Galbadia was crimson and grey. It looked like a coiled snake, ready to strike down adversaries. The cadets and few SeeD in the Garden all wore their uniforms, so we stuck out like a sore thumb with our normal attire. Some of the cadets were using some sort of full-body jet pack or something… Um…hovercraft? No…Hoverfoils! That's what some of the fan-fictions said they were… at least, that's what I think…

Quistis stopped us at the front entrance. "I'll go talk to the Headmaster. I've been here a few times, and know him pretty well," she said. Squall nodded, and the former instructor left.

"It's really quiet here," Zell noted. Squall looked around and folded his arms across his chest, and approving gleam in his steel-blue eyes.

"…I like it," the brunet murmured.

"Of course you would, Leonhart," Seifer retorted in good humor. "Just your place, huh?"

"It's too quiet for me," Selphie commented.

"Maybe you're just too loud," I murmured. The hyper teen just grinned. I returned it with a small smile of my own before sitting cross-legged on a nearby bench. I didn't pay any attention to Selphie or Zell when they sat next to me, nor when Seifer stood nearby. I just focused on controlling my emotions.

I was startled out of my meditation by the intercom chimes. A man's voice drifted over the grounds. "Will the SeeD from Balamb please report to the 2F reception room. Thank you."

"Oh, so they get a reception room?" Selphie asked curiously. "Do you think they have cookies? Or little cakes? And drinks?" She grinned, as did Zell while Rinoa giggled.

_Those_ _two are bottomless pits, I swear_, I thought to myself. I didn't notice Squall wasn't leading us anymore, not having been here before, until I was in the reception room. I blinked, looking around.

…_the hell? When'd I get here?_ I scowled slightly as I heard Siren and Coeurl laughing.

"How'd you know where to go?" Rinoa asked. "You've not been here before, right?"

I shrugged. "I didn't. I was thinking, and didn't pay attention to where I was going. But we're here, I guess." The others agreed and took up various positions around the room. Squall stood near the door, Selphie stood in front of the windows, Zell sat on the couch facing the windows, and Rinoa took the couch facing Zell's. I sat in the corner opposite the door, behind Rinoa's couch, and Seifer sat on the side of Zell's couch closest to me. So he could keep an eye on me, I guess.

…Why's he staying so close? Hmm…

I was pulled from my thoughts by Quistis entering the room. She paused in the doorway, looking us over for a moment before saying, "I told Headmaster Martine the situation, leaving out a few details, and he understood. The attack on the President is being ruled as an act of terrorism, and officially blamed the resistance factions. I also informed him that your squad has a client in tow." I smiled softly, nothing more than a quirk of the corner of my lip.

"However," she added, holding a finger up. I felt a brick plough into my stomach. "Headmaster Martine has also received word from the army that they have captured a teenager with long black hair in the forest to the east." My blood froze, and I stiffened, my eyes wide. _Sylvia!_

Seifer glanced at me as Quistis continued over the gasps of horror. "The soldiers have determined that this teenager was an accomplice in the attempted kidnapping of the president, and have finished the sentencing. It was carried out a half an hour ago." She looked directly at me, still huddled in the corner. I couldn't breathe. _No…_

"She's been executed?" Rinoa asked timidly. I shook my head slowly, tears threatening to fall. _She's been executed? …That's what they said about Seifer in the game, but he came back as the…Sorceress's…Knight... But she's not. She can't be the Knight…_ I was startled by the anger I felt.

"No way, man!" Zell replied, jumping up. He looked at Rinoa with a fierce gleam in his baby blue eyes. "Sylvia wouldn't allow herself to get captured! She'd fight, and she'd get free! I mean, she can't be _gone!_"

"Not if they ambushed her…" Selphie replied quietly. "She'd not be able to get free if that happened."

"She was…definitely one of the more…exuberant cadets I'd known," Quistis said softly. "She'd be tough to capture."

"She was really easy to anger," Rinoa commented. I fisted my pant leg tightly, trying to keep my emotions at bay. I feared I'd either start bawling or I'd shout at everyone.

"Yeah," Zell snorted. "Constantly got on Seifer's ass about abusing his power as DC leader. I think she actually managed to scare Fujin once or twice…"

"But she was a good person," Quistis murmured, "always helping those who needed it."

"I didn't like her that much," the raven-haired civilian admitted. "She was always glaring at me. …But that didn't mean I wanted her to _die._"

That was all I could take. I shot up, startling the others in the room into stillness and silence. "Stop talking about her as if she were gone!" I shouted. "There's **no fucking way** Sylvia's dead!" I then bolted for the door, passing Squall. He looked quite startled. Granted, I'd not really lost my cool like that before…

"Kailyn!" Selphie shouted. I ignored her, racing down the stairs and into the Grand hall. I turned to head into the Quad. There, I collapsed right in the middle of one of the courts and started crying. When I think back on it, I am quite thankful the Quad was empty, or I would have been quite embarrassed. And, since I'm thinking back on it…I'm surprised the faculty didn't stop me and make me do push-ups. Though, if I remember correctly, Zell had to do some.

I don't know how long I sat there crying, but after a while, I was able to regain my equilibrium. I wiped the tears off my face, taking my glasses off to rub my eyes. I had gotten a cadet to show me to the bathrooms, where I splashed cold water on my face. I spent a few moments just staring sadly at my reflection.

…_I look like shit,_ I decided. My eyes were bloodshot, puffy, and dull. My hair was a mess, with some twigs and dirt and leaves still tangled in my dark brown locks. My cheeks and forehead had some scratches, and my outfit was torn in places from the events of today (from B-Garden to Timber to this Garden). Overall, I looked like how I felt.

I sighed, holding my head in my hands and gripping my hair tightly. _What a __**wonderful**__ first mission,_ I thought sarcastically, narrowing my eyes into a glare. _Absolutely fuckin' __**fantastic**__! I mean, it's not like I __**just found**__ my Hyne-damn __**twin**__ after __**5 fuckin' years**__, and now she's either dead or the fucking _Sorceress's**Knight**_**.**__ Oh, no. She's just missing. It's not like Trepe heard from the damn headmaster of the facility closest to the Galbadian military without aligning themselves with said military that she has been fuckin' captured. No, that'll __**never**__ happen._

"_Kailyn, please,"_ Coeurl whispered. _"Where'd your positive out-look on life go?"_

_It was stolen from me the moment Sylvia went missing,_ I growled. The thunder-aligned Guardian sighed before fading into my subconscious once again, though I could feel her and Siren's sorrow at my irritation and anger, and their sympathy for the cause of my irritation and anger.

I snarled and pushed away from the sink, glaring at my reflection. I was angry. I was stuck with a girl that doesn't think things through. My twin sister was irritated because she couldn't make any lee-way in the information I had told her earlier. Now she's missing, reportedly captured and executed by G-Soldiers, but more likely the Sorceress's Knight. And I couldn't do a Hyne-damn thing about it.

With a low growl, I turned on my heel and stalked from the room. Just as I got to the central hall again, I saw Squall talking to Fujin and Raijin. I walked up to the three and stood with my weight on one leg and my arms crossed over my chest.

"Should I send a runner to get the third member of your posse?" I asked dryly. It sounded angry more than anything, though. The three turned to look at me, and Raijin grinned widely. I swear I saw relief in Squall's storm-colored eyes…

"Hey! It's that girl who told Seif not to go to Timber, ya know?" Raijin said cheerfully. Squall gave me a curious look, which I ignored, as Raijin was kicked in the shin by Fujin.

"IDIOT," she barked.

"What'd I do, ya know?" the muscle-bound man asked.

"I think she knows who I am," I replied. My tone was more neutral now, but I could still detect anger. That irritated me. I should have better control over my emotions!

"EXACTLY!" Fujin exclaimed, kicking Raijin again.

"Ow, Fu! Yeesh!" Raijin complained, hopping around and holding his shin. "Stop kicking me!"

I sighed. I don't have the patience to deal with these shenanigans when I've been dealing with Rinoa's antics since this morning. "I'm going back upstairs," I announced. Just as I started up the stairs, the intercom chimed, then asked for 'the SeeD party from Balamb to report to the Front Entrance' or something. "Dammit," I growled quietly. I sighed before turning around and heading to the front entrance with Squall. Fujin and Raijin tagged along.

At the front entrance, the rest of the group was waiting. The two tag-alongs flocked to Seifer once they saw him. After a few minutes, they headed off, presumably back to Balamb.

"Kai, are you ok?" Selphie asked, immediately wrapping her arms around me in a bear hug. Her green eyes sparkled with concern.

"…I will be," I replied quietly. I vaguely remembered giving Nida the same reply yesterday during the SeeD Exam. "Just…" I trailed off. Selph nodded.

"I know," she whispered, squeezing me briefly before letting me go. She's such a good friend. She may do things that are absolutely evil at times (i.e. the Trabia Garden Winter Festival), but she's a good friend.

"Rinoa," Quistis said, catching the group's attention. "Headmaster Martine already knows we have a civilian among us. I must request you move far enough away that you won't over-hear the conversation, if it has anything to do with SeeD business." Squall nodded in agreement as the raven-haired civilian pouted.

"It is standard procedure," I said softly. Rinoa huffed before turning and sauntering away. I turned to watch the entrance to Garden, waiting for the headmaster to show up.

"…Sylvia's not dead," I muttered. Everyone stopped talking, and I could feel their stares burning on my back. "And… this isn't going to end well." Before anyone could question me, a vehicle drove up and stopped in front of me. I saluted as Martine got out of the back, and everyone hurried to fall in and to present arms (1).

After he briefed us on the mission and gave us another party member (Irvine Kinneas, a cowboy with long auburn hair and violet eyes who, if I remember correctly, is a lady's man) as a sharpshooter for the mission, we were sent on our way.

"We should split up to appear less conspicuous," Kinneas suggested. "How's this?"

He dragged Selphie, Rinoa, and me to his side. I noticed a flash of anger in Seifer's eyes as Squall considered the party before disagreeing.

"No. The groups aren't balanced enough," the brunet gunblader said.

"You have two magic users in your party," Quistis added. "Then there's the fact that you only have one close-range fighter while this party has three. You have one long-range fighter, and two mid-range fighters."

"Why don't we all just travel together?" I murmured. "We could act as cadets who are visiting the city for a break from our studies." I took a breath, then softly added, "I don't really want to chance losing anyone else."

"I agree," Seifer replied. I gave him a small smile, and nodded when Zell also agreed. Soon, we were on the way to a near-by train station, with me trailing behind. We were about 20 minutes out of G-Garden when I felt someone move to walk next to me. I looked up slightly to see brown chaps and a tan coat.

"So…who did you lose?" Kinneas asked me. I was quiet for a while, but he was patient.

"…My sister. She was captured by G-soldiers earlier this afternoon, but we didn't find out until an hour ago," I replied quietly. "She was part of my squad dispatched to Timber."

"Ah." The man looked at Selphie with a wistful gaze.

"…You miss the days of the orphanage," I murmured so only the auburn-haired man next to me could hear. Kinneas blinked, startled.

"How did you-"

"I know a lot that you don't, Kinneas," I replied with a soft, sad smile. "I'll tell you later. …When everyone's actually paying attention. But…I also miss my childhood."

His violet eyes looked at me with a suspicious gleam, but agreed. I nodded and gave him a small smile before I sped up, catching up to Selphie. She had been really quiet so far, but as soon as she saw me, her lips were flapping a mile a minute. I welcomed the random chatter, even though I didn't really contribute much to the conversation. Selphie talked enough for both of us, though.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got on the train, Selphie took off to stand in the corridor and watch the scenery. Kinneas took off after her, and Squall followed him (at Quistis' urging). After the cowboy had done his spiel about how sharpshooters were loners by nature and everything, and Zell punched the floor of the train, I got Selphie from the hall.<p>

"Selph? Could you…come out here for a bit?" I asked. "I-I have something I…um…wanna tell everyone…" My best friend looked at me with concern in her deep emerald eyes.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. "You're hesitating. You only do that when you're nervous." …She's been my friend for 5 years, yet she knows me better than Hanyu did.

"Just, please?" I practically begged. "It's…it's really important." Selphie nodded slowly, her eyes staying on mine until I looked out the window. I couldn't stand it when she looked at me with that amount of concern.

I took a deep breath before I followed her out. Kinneas was staring at me suspiciously, but that's to be expected, since I basically told him I knew about the orphanage, even though I wasn't there. Zell was glaring at Kinneas, as was Seifer. Rinoa was looking at Seifer and Squall with love-sick puppy eyes, Quistis was watching Kinneas's moves with the keen sternness that only comes from being a professor. Squall was leaning against the wall, staring at the floor, and Selphie was standing near me, watching me with concern.

I took a deep breath and slowly released it. _I have to tell them. If I tell them later, they may not forgive me…_

"…Guys?" I said softly. Everyone turned their attention to me, and I gulped before continuing. "I, uh…I have s-something to tell you…"

* * *

><p>(1) To 'present arms' means to perform and hold a salute. The person performing the salute cannot let their arm down until it has been acknowledged by a person of higher rank or they are told to stand at attention or to stand at ease by a person of higher rank. I'm in JROTC. So…I know the main actions. I figured I'd make it more politically correct, or whatever it's called… -.-<p>

**OMG! I actually left a CLIFFHANGER! O.o ...please don't kill me. I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter. 'Sides, it gave me a perfect place to start the next chapter at! n.n Don't judge me too harshly based on what happens. I (once again) was surprised when Kai did this and I (once again) tried talking her out of it, failing (like last time)… Kailyn Andrea is a stubborn and pig-headed individual. (…She probably got that from me, unfortunately…) Once she has decided upon something, very, very little can change her mind. BUT, after talking it out, I've decided Kai's probably right, and it needed to happen sooner or later… -.-**

**Um… yeah… When Kai gets pissed, I guess she gets **_**really**_** sarcastic…and a potty mouth… Eh-he-he-he… It might be a coping mechanism though. And she has MAJOR mood swings. I learned in class that mood swings are a symptom of stress. And, I should think Kai's been under a **_**lot**_** of stress… Between the lack of her normally limit-less patience, mood swings, and being easily angered…**

Yes, I'm stressed, alright? You would be too, if your brother was taken from you after you've been separated for 5 years.

…**Yeah. I guess I would. Especially if I didn't know if he was alive for those 5 years…**

**ANYway… Hope you liked the chapter! Angst-abounds! Ehehehe…**

**Risika**

…_I'm not talking to her right now. Risika has pissed me off_…

_Sylvia_

…Please review?

Kailyn


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Guys? I, uh…I have s-something to tell you…"

I bowed my head to stare at the toes of my boots and let my dark hair fall in my face as I tightly clasped my hands behind my back to keep myself from showing my nervousness anymore than I already have. I bit my lip uncertainly, and swallowed dryly. I could feel their gazes on me. It felt like they were burning into my soul.

"_Kailyn, what are you doing?"_ Siren asked worriedly.

_If I don't tell them now, it might be too late. I don't want them to hate me, and this might give them time to adjust,_ I replied.

"_Well, I can't tell you what you can and cannot do,"_ my Guardian told me, _"but I advise caution about how you tell them."_ I took a deep breath, opened my mouth to start, then froze.

…_I…I can't do this. Not without Sylvia. I-I need her by my side,_ I realized. I let out a gusty breath. I just couldn't tell them without having my sister's support.

"_I know, but you still need to tell them something about your past, or __Adsertor,"_ Coeurl murmured.

_Right. But…what do I tell them?_ I swallowed dryly, feeling nervous under the pressure of the 7 pairs of eyes.

"_Calm down, Magicae,"_ Coeurl soothed. _"It will uncloud your mind." _I nodded, and took a deep breath. I didn't look at the group in front of me, however, instead looking at my toes.

"…Sylvia…" I started. "I…She…she's not been executed. Sh-she's still alive…"

"What do you mean?" Rinoa questioned, baffled. "Quistis told us that the headmaster of Galbadia Garden heard from the army general that they've sentenced a girl with long black hair."

I shook my head. "_Sentenced_, not _executed_. They said nothing of an execution. Jut that they've tried and sentenced her." _Not that __**that**__ helps any. If she is indeed the Sorceress's Knight…_ I left that thought unfinished, unable to deal with what that entailed.

"So, what are you saying, Kai?" Selphie asked. I sighed, walking over to the door and watching the landscape fly by.

I didn't turn around as I replied, "I…I think…" I sighed loudly, pressing my forehead against the cool glass. "…I have reason to believe…she's either being held prisoner, or…she's the…" another small sigh, before I finished softly, "…or she's the Sorceress's Knight." I closed my eyes and waited for the responses. I didn't have to wait long.

"_What?"_ Rinoa squealed.

"Did you just say _Sylvia_ is possibly the _Sorceress's Knight?"_ Zell demanded.

"Sylvia, the Sorceress's Knight? No way," Selphie commented.

"I just can't see her being the Knight," Quistis murmured.

"How do you figure that?" Seifer asked caustically. I closed my eyes tighter. I could feel myself shaking, but I couldn't stop it.

"Do you have proof?" Squall questioned quietly. Somehow, his voice was louder than even Rinoa's squeal, even with him speaking so softly. I turned my head so I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He stood in the corner to my right, arms crossed and looking at the floor. He was leaning against the wall, and everything in his posture conveyed disinterest. But, just by his question, I could tell he was anything but.

When I didn't answer, he looked up, his grey orbs piercing into my own emerald eyes. "Do you have proof that Sylvia has become the Sorceress's Knight?"

I drew in a shaky breath, looking back out the window. "…No. And I dearly hope I'm wrong. But…I had a dream like this. Except Sylvia and I weren't here. Seifer had gone to Timber, and Zell had accidentally mentioned you were from Garden. Seifer was… captured… Everyone thought he was executed, but in Deling, during a parade, he was standing beside the Sorceress…" I whispered. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to keep those thoughts at bay. However, I couldn't stop an image from appearing in my head.

Seifer, standing beside Edea, a cocky grin on his face as he held Hyperion in front of him, looking like the knights of old. Suddenly, the image changed. Instead of Seifer holding Hyperion, it was _Sylvia_ standing beside the Sorceress. She didn't smirk at the crowd, but her sharp emerald gaze swept over the gathered civilians, alert for any threats. Her sword had a violet sheen, much like my own swords have a fire-colored sheen. Her braid was looped up and secured, so it didn't hang down like usual. And that one lock of hair that she couldn't tie up fell in her left eye slightly, though I could tell it didn't impede her vision.

I gasped, snapping my eyes open before whimpering softly. I turned around and, with my back against the door, slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I held my arms against my stomach as I rested my forehead against my knees and I stared at my torn jacket sleeves. My vision blurred with tears, that vision of Sylvia standing on the float tormenting me. Yet, even with my tormenting thoughts, I couldn't help but think how unprofessional I was acting…

"Kailyn?" Selphie asked cautiously. "Are…Are you ok?"

_No. No, I'm not. Everything is "…_messed up. This isn't how things are supposed to turn out," I murmured. I didn't realize I had finished my thought aloud until Seifer spoke.

"Well, how are things _supposed_ to turn out?" he snarked. I shot up and glared at the tall blond, my hands fisted at my side. I could feel my tears running down my cheeks but didn't do anything to wipe them away. Seriously? I just lost my sister! She was supposed to help out in the assassination mission! She was supposed to stay by my side! And he has the gall to ask how things were supposed to turn out?

"**I don't **_**know**_**, ok? I don't know how things are supposed to be!**" I shouted. "**I don't know how everything is gonna turn out! I don't know what I'm doing here! I don't have all the answers, alright!**" As soon as it rose, my anger deflated and left me feeling tired and drained. I dropped my head, wrapping my arms around me tightly. "…But it's just not supposed to be like this," I murmured.

Everyone was quiet after my outburst, too stunned to say anything.

"_Next stop, Deling City. Please make sure you have all of your belongings. We will be arriving shortly. I repeat, we will be arriving in Deling City shortly. Please be sure you have all of your belongings,"_ the intercom chimed. I sighed.

"…We should focus on our mission," I said quietly. "If we're gonna complete this mission, we need as much focus as possible." Quistis nodded, as did Zell, Selphie, and Irvine. Seifer was still glaring at me, but not as harshly as before. And Squall was watching me with the intensity of a hawk.

Selphie gave me a tight hug, whispering, "I know how much this hurts you. But you'll pull through; you have before. You're strong."

I gave her a small grateful smile before returning her hug. _I think you overestimate my strength, Selph… But…I guess we'll see, won't we?_ After that, the cabin was quiet until we pulled into the station, though Selphie kept looking at Seifer.

"We need to go to General Caraway's residence," Squall said after everyone was off the train. I glanced at Rinoa as she squeaked, but everyone else ignored her. "Kinneas, do you know how to get there?" The brunet squad leader pinned the tall gunslinger with a hard gaze. Irvine didn't look fazed by the look, instead pushing the rim of his cowboy hat up a bit.

"'A course. They've got a bus system that takes people to the major features, including the General's residence," the auburn-haired sharpshooter replied easily. "Best part is passengers don't have to pay to catch a lift."

"Nice!" Selphie grinned. "I wonder if other cities have something like that…" I rolled my eyes before turning to my thoughts. I barely noticed when Irvine said, "We need to get on Bus 08."

"Uh, guys?" I asked timidly. "What about Rinoa? She's a civilian, so she shouldn't really go with us, right?"

Squall nodded, turning to the raven-haired teen. "I agree with Kailyn."

"Um…couldn't she go to the hotel or something? Then, we know where she is, and she's in a safe place!" Zell suggested.

"That's alright with me," Rinoa agreed. Squall nodded, turning to Kinneas.

"Can we get to the hotel using the bus system?"

"Yup. We can get on Bus 08, and it'll take us all over the city. The other buses stay in one general area."

"We can also reserve rooms for the rest of us, while we're at it," Quistis added.

"Let's go," Squall ordered. I followed the group of 7 (plus me, which makes 8) SeeDs to the bus stop. I noticed Selphie was talking to Seifer, but dismissed it as a troubling thought drifted through my head.

_Is Sylvia the Sorceress's Knight? Will…will we have to fight her? …Why did she go to Edea? In the game, Seifer went to her because she made him feel like he was accomplishing something, because she promised him power and fame. That, and Garden refused to make him a SeeD, even when he entered in the Exam at least twice._

_That's another thing. Seifer has proven he is a good leader, he just needs a firm hand to keep him in place. Something NORG and Cid would know if he was in Aki's class or something. Quistis doesn't have the strictness to deal with cadets so close to her own age. She'd be better off as an Underclassman Instructor._

…_What was I thinking about again? OH! What caused Sylv to join the Sorceress, if she did in fact join her… If she's the same Sylvia from 5 years ago, then…she's probably confused, which makes her angry. When she can't understand something, she gets angry because she doesn't have control over it… Maybe Ultimecia used that against her. The witch could have easily promised Sylvia that she can help her regain control of her life…_

"Kailyn!"

I started at the shout, my hand immediately going for one of my swords. I looked around before I realized it was Selphie who called my name. "Uh…yeah?" I asked.

"C'mon! You said it yourself, we need to focus!" the petite brunette scolded me. I gave her a sheepish grin before climbing into the bus.

"Sorry. I was…thinking…" I gazed outside the window, my thoughts once again turning to Sylvia and her motive to join the Sorceress.

All too soon, we reached the hotel. Squall checked out 4 rooms, since there were only two beds in each room. Thankfully, they were all in the same area, two rooms next to each other facing the other two. We debated on who was rooming with who, finally deciding Squall and Zell, Kinneas and Seifer, Rinoa and Quistis, and Selphie and I would share a room. We put our weapons and bags in our rooms before leaving Rinoa in her and Quistis's room. We also made sure we had our secondary weapons on us.

The bus ride to General Caraway's was short and quiet. Occasionally, I'd feel someone's eyes on me, but I didn't check to see who it was. I didn't feel like talking right now…

Once there, we had to deal with that guard...

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we have to go to some tomb to get some stupid code!" Zell growled from the back seat. I looked in the rear-view mirror at the pouting blond before returning my gaze to the terrain in front.<p>

"This is stupid!" Seifer growled. "He even admitted Caraway was expecting us!"

"It doesn't change the fact that we have to do this," I replied, glancing in the mirror again. Seifer rolled his eyes. "Now shut up so I can drive in peace."

"If you can't focus, I can drive," Selphie offered slyly, giving me a sideways glance.

"No."

"Aw, please?" Selphie begged.

"No," I repeated firmly. I saw the brunette cross her arms and pout out of the corner of my eye.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't trust you driving on the plains. You'd probably overheat the engine. This isn't like Trabia, where you can go as fast as you want without repercussions. Galbadia is a _lot_ hotter," I replied.

"Fine," Selphie grumbled. I heard someone snicker from the back seat and glared through the mirror. Kinneas gave me a smooth grin in return. I rolled my eyes before focusing on the ground.

I had been driving across the Galbadia plains for almost an hour. We had gone back to the hotel to get our weapons and to leave Quistis with Rinoa so the resistance leader didn't get bored and try something stupid. Then we had rented a Jeep. Selphie had begged to drive, but I persuaded Squall to let me drive instead, so Selphie ended up sitting between Squall and me in the front seat. Seifer sat behind me, Kinneas sat in the middle, and Zell ended up behind Squall.

Honestly, I'd gladly let Selphie drive, but I don't think the other's'd appreciate that much. They're not used to her speed-way-worthy driving.

"So…what do y'all know about the Tomb of the Unknown King?" Kinneas asked.

"Uh…I haven't heard of it until today," Zell admitted.

"Neither have I," Squall murmured.

"It's a tomb of king," Seifer quipped. I was tempted to pull a 'Sylvia' and reply sarcastically, but Selphie beat me to the punch.

"Naw, really?" the petite Trabian retorted, turning in her seat to look at the blond gunblader. "I woulda never guessed."

"Selphie, turn around and sit down," I sighed. She stuck her tongue out at me but obeyed.

"How 'bout you, Kailyn?" Irvine drawled. "Have you heard anything of the Tomb?"

"Yeah," I said. "The tomb was created for one of the Kings of Centra. His name has been lost to time, which is why he is called the 'Unknown King.' The Centrans designed it as a labyrinth of sorts, so tomb thieves would get lost and be unable to steal the king's treasures."

"Oh great," Zell sighed.

"It has been over-run with monsters," I continued, ignoring the martial artist. "And, supposedly, there are two minotaurs who will join anyone who can defeat them in battle."

"That's just local legend," Kinneas assured. "They're not real."

"That legend probably has some truth to it," I retorted. "Those legends actually date back to when the Tomb was build."

"Where'd you learn about that?" Quistis asked me.

"I read a lot in my spare time," I replied with a shrug. "I really enjoy learning about myths and legends and ancient civilizations." And it's true. I have actually come across some books that had information about the Tomb. Some even included retouched drawings of what the tomb looked like when it was still new.

"She read most of the books in Trabia's library since she joined," Selphie offered. "It used to irritate Alex and me to no end."

Zell chuckled. "What's so funny, Zell?" Selphie demanded.

"Nothing!" he cried, holding up his hands. "I just couldn't help but think how Sylvia would often do the same thing, except she was constantly in the T-Center." I smiled softly.

"That sounds like Sylv, alright," I said.

"You couldn't pay her to get outta that place," Seifer grouched good-naturedly. "The only time she'd stay out was for classes, to eat and sleep, and-"

"-When the doc forbade her from training," Zell cut in. "Mainly when she was injured or suffering from over-exertion or sleep-depravation."

The rest of the ride was spent talking about things friends would do that irritated the other SeeD members.

* * *

><p>"So…This place is, like, a maze?" Zell asked cautiously as I parked the Jeep a short distance from the 'pavilion' of the tomb.<p>

"From the drawings and plans and sketches I've seen, yeah," I replied. I turned to look at the others as they got out of the vehicle. "Some of them looked pretty legitimate."

"Do you know the layout of it?" Kinneas asked.

"Yeah, if those drawings were to be trusted. It should be pretty simple. It just looks complicated."

"Do ya think it's haunted?" Selphie asked eagerly. I looked at Zell as he squeaked and paled.

"No. Any ghosts that _were_ here are probably long gone by now," I replied, more to soothe Zell's nerves than anything. _Unless you count the ghost of the king…_ I mentally added.

"I can lead you guys through it," I offered. "One of those sketches was done about a year ago by Dr. Apo, head of the Archeology Division in Deling City's museum."

"I heard about that," Kinneas said. "He and his team had hired some cadets from Galbadia Garden to protect them from the monsters in the area as they mapped out the structure and looked for artifacts, right?"

"Yup. I don't remember if he found anything to add to the museum, but he did complete the map. I memorized it cause I wanted to explore this place if I ever got the chance." I turned my gaze to the structure in front of us with excitement.

That is one thing I've been looking forward to since I joined Trabia; exploring the Tomb. I've always wanted to explore ancient buildings and stuff. They've always intrigued me. And, now I get the chance to do just that! Sylv would…

Instantly, my mood is darkened. Sylvia isn't joining us for this journey. Not this time. Selphie gave me a look of deep concern, which I ignored as I trudged toward the tomb's entrance. Two cadets run out of the structure screaming.

"F-Float!" one screams as the two pass me.

…_Galbadian, definitely Galbadian,_ I decide. _And, I have more than enough Float spells stocked up from Trabia…_

"_Selph, do you still have some Float spells?"_ I sign to the petite SeeD. I used the specialized sign language Selphie, Alex, and I had made up.

"_Yeah. I've kept them since I never needed 'em, but I figured it's better to be safe,"_ my friend replies. I nod.

"_Give some to Kinneas and Zell. Remember, Kinneas hasn't junctioned before, and has no experience with magic. You're better at explaining how Para-Magic works, so guide him through it. I'll give some to Squall and Seifer."_

"_Alright."_ I had turned to head to the two gunbladers when Selphie touches my shoulder. I turned to the brunette with a questioning gaze, only to meet her concerned one.

"Kailyn, are you alright?" she asks seriously. Her voice was quiet, so no one would eavesdrop on us without us knowing.

"No, I'm not," I reply honestly in the same quiet tone. "But…I will be." _I hope_, I add silently.

"If you need to talk, I'm right here, kay?" Selphie looked at me with such a serious expression, I couldn't say no. I offered her a small smile.

"Thanks, Selph. I will," I reply. She gave me a small smile of her own before turning to Kinneas and Zell. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I'll talk to you when I can find the right words, Selph," I add quietly. I shook my head before walking to the two gunbladers.

"Alright, guys. Apparently there's a monster or two in there that require Float to defeat. Do either of you have some? If not, I have plenty that I can give you," I told them.

In the end, only Squall had some Float spells. After we got that sorted out, we started toward the entrance again. I made sure to stay away from Selphie, Zell, and Kinneas, since those three were talking about some magazine or another. And I didn't feel like explaining to Kinneas how I knew about the orphanage. Now that I think about it, that was a _**really**_ stupid move…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I actually updated! And you're finished! Don't kill me! Please!<strong>

**This is the Deling intro and beginning of the Tomb. I dunno about this chapter… But like I mentioned in an earlier chapter, I plan on going through each chapter and editing and revising them. But, that'll have to wait until I actually **_**finish**_** this story. n.n**

**Um… Originally, I was gonna have Kai tell the group about her world, but I didn't like it, so I changed it. I think I did a sloppy job of it, though… Ugh, self-criticism is a bastard sometimes. On the up-side, this chapter is 7 pages long (not including the A/N)! Yay! n.n …I have too much energy…**

**One last thing. I feel that Kailyn is becoming more like Sylvia because that part of my personality is not being used. So…If Kai seems kinda…flighty, blame that, mmm-kay?**

**I've been listening to Volbeat's "A Warrior's Call" and Creed's "Bullets." Awesome songs! n.n I'm thinking of somehow incorperating part of one in the story sometime...**

**Now I've said my piece… *runs off and hides from angry-reader-mob***

Don't worry. Within the next few chapters, you'll see my side of this whole kit-and-caboodle. Promise. And, though I still don't totally agree with this whole thing, I have to say, it is growing on me… Now, I'm gonna make sure Kiisu is alright… *walks off searching*

_*watches Sylvia* …She's so protective. Reminds me of Kiisu's boyfriend... It's almost border-line obsessive… I'm reading too many DP fanfics… Cause Ghosts have an obsession of one sort or another, and now I'm seeing obsessive behavior all over the place. Hmm…_

_Anyway. I dunno if it's just me, but was Kinneas _flirting_ with me? *gags* No way. I'm not gonna let him use Selph like that! I'll kick his ass all the way to Kenosha before that happens! And Kenosha is in another dimension than the one we're in now! Yeah! So you'd better watch out, Kinneas!_

_*coughs* Erm… would saying I am protective of my best friend's feelings work? Ehehehe… _

_Uh… reviews will make Risika a happy kiisu! We like hearing your thoughts! It (might) also motivate Risika to get her ass on the computer to actually type out something… She turned off the anon review block, so everyone can review now. Just don't flame. That's cowardly._

_Well, I'm gonna go help my sister. See you next chapter!_

_Kailyn_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

As promised, I navigated through the Tomb easily. But, at the first intersection, the sword with the code was MIA. So, I had to lead the group through the whole structure, though I would've done that anyway. As we went, we activated all of the mechanics for the drawbridge, including fighting Sacred. _Then_, we had to fight the Brothers. But, we _did_ find the code. And Zell was scared shitless after, since the King's ghost appeared.

Now, we're sitting in the waiting room of Caraway's manor. And waiting. And waiting. And…well, I think you get the idea.

"How much longer is he gonna take?" Zell whined. Seifer, Squall and I glared at the fist-fighter.

"He wants to intimidate us by making us wait and sweat about it," I mumbled. _Too bad I'm not affected,_ I added silently. Siren agreed, while Coeurl chuckled.

"_You're too patient for these tactics to work on you,"_ the thunder goddess whispered.

"I wonder how he's planning on going through with this," Quistis murmured.

"I dunno, but I hope it requires some undercover work!" Selphie chirped. She just grinned when everyone looked at her. "I always wanted to have a reason to use all of my stealthiness!"

"You? Stealthy?" Zell asked, incredulous. "I'll believe that when T-Rexaurs live in Trabia."

"You're no better, Chicky," Seifer said off-handedly. Zell rounded on the taller blond, furious.

"What'd you call me!" he demanded as he raised his fists threateningly.

"_Satis amabo_," I sigh. Again, everyone stared at me. "…What?" I ask, annoyed.

"What is it that you keep speaking?" Selphie asked. "Since the TV station, you've been speaking in that language quite a bit…"

"…What are you talking about?" I asked, honestly confused. _I've been speaking in another language? Since the TV station? How?_

Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, and Zell then proceeded to tell me how when I spoke that language, whatever it was I had said did something to cause the two blonds to stop fighting, or make everyone quiet, or _something_.

"So… I've been speaking this language without paying attention?" I asked.

"Yeah," Seifer joined in the conversation.

"I… I'm not certain, but I think its Ancient Centran," Quistis said. I blinked. _I don't even _know_ Ancient Centran! Never learned to read it or anything… How can I speak it?_

I took off my glasses and put them on the coffee table, then dragged a hand over my face before rubbing my temples. This whole thing has given me a headache.

"We'll figure it out later. Let's focus on the mission for the moment," Squall said. _Good idea._

"Alright." I managed to get Quistis to move off the couch, then stretched out, covering my eyes with an arm. I heard someone walk across the floor and quiet whispering, but ignored the group in favor of talking to my Guardians.

_Why didn't you guys tell me I was speaking another language?_ I asked tiredly.

"_Well, I figured you'd figure it out sooner or later,"_ Coeurl murmured.

"_I knew you'd realize it sometime, whether your friends told you or you figured it out yourself,_" Siren added. _"Just don't worry about it for the time being. Everything will make sense in time, Magicae."_

…_What does that mean?_ I questioned. Siren and Coeurl laughed.

"_It means 'magic user',"_ Coeurl replied, laughter clear in her voice.

…_Ooookaaay?_

Before I could inquire anymore, the door opened and I had to sit up. I rubbed my eyes before putting my glasses back on. Looking up, I was faced with the elegantly dressed general. His gray hair was brushed back, his uniform was decorated with his rank insignia and many different medals, and his boots were polished to a shine.

I could see the similarities between him and Rinoa, but it would be more apparent if she were standing next to him. His hazel eyes were the same shape, and I could see the civilian had gotten her father's frown. I was sure if he would smile, the similarities would be even more apparent.

He stopped a few steps inside the door, looking us SeeD over. Well… two cadets and five SeeD. But you understand what I'm saying. As he looked us over, I could have _sworn_ his gaze stayed on me just a few moments longer than anyone else. But, I could have just been seeing things. I mean, it's been a _really_ long day…

His expression remained neutral, almost like Squall's. But Squall's poker face is better. When Caraway saw Seifer, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly into a glare, and his entire persona radiated… fury? Contempt? Well, something of the like. Can't say I blame him. If _my_ daughter were dumped after only a few short months, I'd hate the man, too. That is to say, if I _had_ one. Which I don't. I'm only 17.

Continuing on. The general took in our weapons as well. How we handled them. How well cared for they seemed. I mean, Quistis' whip had the dull shine of well-tended leather, Selphie's Nunchakus were shining, Zell's gloves gleamed in the light, Kinneas' rifle didn't have a dent or ding, and the two gunblades and my own swords were as bright as could be.

He must have liked what he saw, for he walked to the window, hands behind his back. When no one said anything, I gave a silent sigh before standing up and walking to stand at his left. I shook off my emotional turmoil in favor of an air of professionalism.

"Good evening, sir," I said. I saw the corner of his mouth quirk up just a hint.

"Good evening. I take it you are the SeeDs sent to carry out this mission?" he replied.

"Yes, sir," Squall answered.

"Good. Let's go over the details." He started to walk to the middle of the room.

"Before we do that," I interrupted, "I have two questions." I continued looking out the window, adopting the same position Caraway had. Through the reflection in the window, I could see the assembled group giving me a confused or surprised look.

"First; Have there been any reports of a female in her late teens with long black hair?" I prayed I was wrong, but when it came to my twin, I was almost always right. Key word: _almost_.

The SeeDs looked at me, some with worry. Quistis, however, was giving me an almost disapproving glare. The general gave me a curious glance.

"…There have been a few reports of her. She normally walks around the town, but the Car Rental mechanics have said they occasionally see her walk the plains with a sword." I bowed my head slightly, just enough that my hair fell around my face. I knew it.

"…Ok. Thank you," I said, lifting my head. "My other question was a bit more personal." At this, I got six pairs of confused or curious eyes. Squall just sighed, crossing his arms and looking to his left.

"Are you Rinoa Heartilly's father?" I asked. It was quiet for a few minutes before the man before me spoke.

"How do you figure that?" he asked coolly. I shrugged.

"It's just that she has some of your looks. Your eye shape, your frown, and the same eyebrow quirk when you get surprised," I replied. Quistis, Seifer, Zell, and the general gave me surprised looks.

"She's more observant than you think," Selphie said, saving me from explaining. "It must have something to do with her being so quiet."

"So, are you Rinoa's father?" I asked again.

"…Yes," he sighed. "Though, I can't remember the last time she called me that." I rolled my eyes. _He can, but just wishes not to think about it,_ I commented silently.

"Wait," Zell said. "The father is head of a government's military, and the daughter is leading a resistance faction against said government? That's bad. That's _really_ bad."

"Our family problems are of no concern of yours," Caraway said shortly. I turned, hand on one of my swords should I need to break up a fight.

"Sorry pops," Seifer commented, "but we're under contract for Rinoa's group." Squall sighed.

"Once our mission is accomplished here, we're working for Rinoa, as per our contract. I don't know what your situation is, but please don't interfere when the time comes," the squad leader told Caraway.

"And if I do?" the general snapped. His tone was hostile, as if daring someone, _any_one, to challenge him. Squall replied to that with a cold glare.

In an equally cold—if not colder—voice as Caraway, Squall replied, "We're all SeeDs here. We'll act accordingly."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kinneas said, jumping over the writing desk he had just been resting his feet on. He held up his hands passively. "We're here to kill the sorceress, right?" Upon receiving affirmative nods, the sharp shooter continued. "Then let's get down to business."

"…Very well. Allow me to explain the plan," Caraway said. He proceeded to explain to us the mission, using a map of the city, pictures of some of the more important areas, and place markers to show us.

"Now, we wait. You're free to explore the city until tomorrow evening. Just don't cause any trouble," the man said after he explained. Squall looked annoyed.

"We're SeeD," the brunet replied in a clipped tone.

"Who do you take us for, your daughter?" Zell questioned. Squall and Quistis glared at the fist fighter.

"…Report to my manor tomorrow at 19:00. We'll hold a final meeting there, and go over any questions you may have. Then we'll proceed with the operation," the general ordered. Though he didn't acknowledge Zell's comment, his frosty tone betrayed his anger.

"We'll be staying at the hotel in the middle of town should anything come up," Squall reported to Caraway. The aging man nodded, giving the brunet gunblader an identical folder to the one on the table.

"This contains everything we've gone over, including the map and pictures," he explained. Squall accepted the folder and we took our leave. The rest of the day was spent cleaning up, eating, and resting.

The next day, we explored the town as a group, paying special attention to the places specified in the mission details. I gulped in thought of what we'd be doing.

"We need more time," I muttered. We were in the weapons store, looking at the various different upgrades and styles. We had given our weapons to the store manager to have them upgraded. Seifer opted to keep his model, but still looked at the other Pistol-handle Gunblade models. I was near him, looking at the duel swords.

"What do you mean?" Selphie asked from across the room, admiring the other Nunchaku models. I winced; I hadn't thought anyone would hear me.

"Well… I just feel we don't have the time needed to prepare ourselves," I replied.

The manager came back and informed us it would take an hour for the weapons to be upgraded, so we spent that time wandering. I ended up getting some Triple Triad Cards I didn't have off a kid and his grandmother.

My Rama Scorches were upgraded to the Shaeos models. When I got them back, the fire sheen had been changed to silver, fading into blue near the hilt. The blade was also thicker and wider, which made it a bit heavier, but not so much so I couldn't use it properly.

After that, we went back to the hotel to go over the plans. We also had an early dinner before meeting with Caraway. I convinced Rinoa to stay at the hotel; she'd be safer there, and it was part of our agreement to make sure the client stays safe. I told her if she were to leave the hotel and get into any danger, we wouldn't be able to help her.

We went over the plans once again, then split into the teams. Squall and Irvine were the sniper team, leaving Quistis in charge of me, Selphie, Zell, and Seifer as the Gateway team. My stomach clenched in an emotion akin to fear, but not quite. It was like…like that feeling something bad was gonna happen.

"Um, excuse me, sir," I said softly while we were being split up. "There are 7 SeeD here." _Well, really, there's only 5, but Seifer and Kinneas are from Garden._ "Wouldn't it make more sense to have another person with the Sniper Team? Besides, only one person needs to pull the lever in the gateway. The others are there for extra eyes." I nodded mentally; that was part of the problem.

The group nodded, agreeing with me, while Caraway looked at me critically. I tensed unnoticeably; what if he didn't agree? Well, I guess it wasn't unnoticeable, as Squall, Seifer, and Irvine glanced at me.

"…Very well," the general conceded after a few moments, and I relaxed slightly. "Mr. Leonhart, you may choose another team member to go with you."

"…Selphie." I looked at Squall, considering the decision.

"…That balances the teams out better," I observed quietly. It wasn't the best, but it was better.

"You are to back up the team leader and the sniper," Caraway said. Selphie nodded enthusiastically. "I will lead you to your designated areas, where you will wait until 19:30."

We followed him out to the street, where he had a man show my team to our post. Caraway would lead Selphie, Squall and Irvine to their designated waiting area.

The walk there was quiet. Well, as quiet as it could be in a city where the people were getting almost hyper-excited about the sorceress. There were already crowds lining the sidewalks, trying to get the best spot in the house.

Once we were in place, the man left us, and we went into the gateway to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvia<strong>

I knelt in front of my mistress, head bowed and Enova's tip on the ground, her hilt in my hand.

"Are all of the preparations complete?" she questioned. Her voice was light and musical, entrancing.

"Yes, milady," I murmured.

"Good," she purred. I could hear her smile in her voice. "Go get ready. We don't want you to meet your… friends looking like that, now, do we?"

"Of course not, milady," I replied as my head shot up, appalled. "I wouldn't dream of it!" First impressions were everything in today's society, and to have the Sorceress and future ruler of the world show up with a Knight looking as I did was a sure way to ruin our impression on the world.

My mistress smiled kindly, patting my cheek. "Go now, get cleaned up. The parade starts in a few minutes."

"Yes, milady," I sighed. I stood up reluctantly before walking out of the large ball room in the Presidential Residence. Just because I had to get myself ready for my first appearance at milady's side doesn't mean I like leaving her unprotected like this.

I know she could fend off any normal man's attack with her magic. But what if a squad of SeeD attacked her? I doubt she could fend off their attacks, especially if they used their Guardian Forces…

I sighed as I entered my temporary chambers in the Residence. Looking at my reflection, I decided I looked nothing like a Knight should. There were _still_ leaves, twigs, and bits of bark in my raven-black hair, which was coming out of its braid. My clothes were muddied and ripped, and I had dried mud on my face.

Scowling at my reflection, I spun around and stalked into the bathroom to clean the grime off my body and (hopefully) out of my hair. Once clean, I opened the bathroom door wrapped in a towel, and found my clothes folded neatly on the bed, looking as new as the day I bought them and my boots shining as they hadn't for almost a year now.

I was ecstatic to find a new dragon-hide trench coat among my mended clothes, crafted as well as—if not better than—my old one that Gerogero had bitten. It was black, with blue dragons on the sleeves and a larger dragon of the same color on the back, its head on the back of my left shoulder and its tail on the bottom right of the coat. The blue stood out against the black, being a lighter blue, almost baby blue. When I put it on, the bottom hem was almost at my ankles.

I smiled as I dressed, whispering, "Thank you, milady;" for who else had the power to enter and leave my room without my knowledge?

I dried my hair with the blow-dryer and tied it back up neatly. I put Enova back on my hip and strode quickly back into the ball room.

"Thank you for mending my clothes, milady," I murmured, kneeling down in front of her once more. She laughed, a musical sound that echoed around the hall.

"It is a gift from me, for staying even though you know you must fight your friends," she replied. I snorted derisively.

"They aren't true friends," I said darkly. "If they were true friends, they would have noticed how upset I was when Kailyn returned."

"Hush, child," my mistress soothed, petting my head softly. "They wouldn't have understood, anyways. I understand, though. Don't worry. Save your anger for the battle to come."

I closed my eyes, letting her touch calm me. I inhaled deeply, before letting it go in a heavy sigh. "Of course, milady."

"Go get the dancers ready; the speech will begin soon," she ordered. Her soft musical voice gained an edge of power.

"Right away, milady," I replied, standing and bowing deeply to her. Then I left the ball room in search of those gypsies, my new coat billowing out around me. I must admit, I love my new coat; it was more intimidating.

Once they were ready, I positioned myself on the float, to the right of the throne the Sorceress would be sitting. A few minutes later, I heard people cheering loudly. A few more minutes, and my mistress came, taking her place at the throne, and signaling the parade to start.

Loud music started playing from the center of the city, ensuring everyone could hear it, and the dancers started their ritualistic dance. It reminded me of people trying to summon a spirit or something.

At the tap on my shoulder, I stood and smiled at the crowd, careful to keep my eyes open for threats. I held my sword almost like a cane, point down, with my hand on top of her hilt. Near the corner of the street in front of the Residence, I almost _swore_ I saw Tilmitt and Leonhart, but when I looked back, I didn't recognize anyone. The smile on my face dropped as I glared at the corner before I forced myself to smile again and continue watching the rest of the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Kailyn<strong>

We had relocated to the top of the gateway, so we would be ready when the sorceress went under the arch.

I had been careful to pick out Selphie's yellow dress and Irvine's iconic cowboy hat before the parade, so I could keep an eye on the group. When the parade started, I saw Sylvia kneeling at Edea's right hand wearing a new coat. It looked similar to Seifer's, but was black instead of light grey, and had blue...things on the sleeves instead of red blood crosses.

"I hate it when I'm right," I groaned.

"What?" Zell asked.

"Look on the float," I replied, moving over to give another person room to look out. I tensed when the raven-haired knight whipped her head around to stare at the spot Squall's team was waiting, sighing with relief when the two had ducked down before she could get a good look at them.

"Guys, I'm gonna go," I announced, watching carefully as Squall, Irvine, and Selphie crossed the road and snuck in the gates.

"What do you mean?" Seifer asked. I shook my head, backing away from the window.

"I'm going into the crowd. I need to be the first on the float, so I can try to talk some sense into my sister," I replied.

"You can't just leave your post!" Zell exclaimed. I gave him an expressionless look.

"Watch me," I said. Then I jumped on the ladder, gripped the sides and let myself slide down most of the way, jumping off when I got to the floor with the door.

"Kailyn Marriba!" Quistis shouted. "I am the leader of this team, meaning you have to listen to me!" I ignored her, walking to the door.

"Kailyn!"

I opened the door and stuck my head out, making sure the float wouldn't see me before I opened it a bit more and slipped through, quietly closing the door behind me. I hurried to the corner of the gateway before slowing and trying to act casual. I blended in with the crowd, making sure when the float came past it wouldn't be easy for Sylvia to pick my face out of the crowd.

I pulled the hood of my jacket up, so it covered my face. And I waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Selphie<strong>

"Wow, that was close!" I breathed as we climbed the crates on the large flat-bed truck to enter the Presidential Residence.

"You're lucky you two ducked when you did," Irvine pointed out.

"That, and she doesn't know you're from Garden and with us," I added.

"True," the auburn-haired cowboy conceded.

"We don't have all night," Squall growled. "Move." I gulped and hurried onto the ledge, the two guys following. Once we got to the place that Sorceress Edea had given her speech, I ran over to the president's body. It was smoking, literally. Little streams of purple-ish grey smoke drifted off the body.

I checked for a pulse, but didn't find one. Not that I really expected to; no one could survive having a hand with talons for nails being shoved into their stomach and then being burnt from the inside out.

"Dead," I reported, forcing cheerfulness into my voice.

"Let's get into the clock tower so no one sees us," Squall ordered.

"'Kay!" I chirped, hopping up and sprinting over to the doors. When the two taller guys reached me moments later, I pushed open the doors, only to freeze.

In the hall were two large monsters. They had a lizard's head and forearms, and a lions' rear. They looked really pretty, but in a dangerous way. Kinda like how Squall's GF, Kaptur was.

"Uh, guys," I murmured. "I think we have a problem…"

Irvine looked up from his gun. "Holy shit!" he shouted. "What the hell are those?"

"Iguions," Squall replied smoothly, pulling his new gunblade, Shear Trigger, out and holding it in a ready position.

"How'd you-" I started.

"Scan," the brunet replied. "They're strong, but not nearly as strong as T-Rexaurs."

"That's a relief!" I said, pulling out my nunchaku. I'd actually gone into the T-Center before the Exam, and came face to fang with one. I only got out because some cadets were training.

I decided to draw from one of the lizard lion things, and came out with a new GF, Carbuncle. (1) Then we went all out on the monsters. The battle lasted only a few minutes, and then they were two lizard lion _corpses_.

I giggled. _'Corpses' is a funny word_. (2)

Squall gave me a dry look, already used to my sporadic giggle fits. Irvy, who wasn't as used to me, gave me a confused look. I decided to enlighten him.

"Corpses," I giggled, pointing at the dead Iguions with one end of my nunchaku. That got an exasperated sigh from Squall and an even confuseder look from Irvine.

_Oh, wait… It's a _'more confused'_ look, not a _'confuseder'_ look. Is 'confuseder' a word?_

I pondered that mystery as we entered the clock tower before deciding it didn't matter.

_Literature and Language Arts was and always will be Kai's forte. Tee-hee! Another funny word, forte is. _(3) _Gasp! When did I turn into Master Yoda? Oh my gosh! I wonder if I have the Force?_ (4)

I tried to get Irvy's hat to float over to me using the Force, but I failed.

_Sigh. Guess I don't have the Force… Dammit! I want that hat! It would look __**sooo**__ good with my boots and dress! Why wouldn't Kai, Alex, or Don let me buy one when we had them in stock in Trabia?_

"'Cause they're mean, that's why," I answered myself, crossing my arms with a quick movement and pouting.

"Selphie, whatever it is you're mad at can wait. We don't have time for you to be acting petulantly," Squall sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Ok!" I chirped, jumping off the giant circle thingy I had sat on. Then I went over to see how our lone sharpshooter was holding up.

* * *

><p><em>Satis amabo-<em> Enough, please.

1) Well, I had to get Carbuncle in there somehow. I'S LOVES DA CARBUNCLES! XDD

Oh, beware: I have a long—and possibly difficult to understand—explanation about how Ultimecia knows what's going on, and why the Iguions were waiting for everyone's favorite introverted gunblader.

So, basically, since Ultimecia is in Edea's body, Ultimecia already knows what's gonna happen, because Ultimecia's all from the future-y future, right? So, they have all of this information on the 2nd sorceress war (the one that is just starting in the fic, which was caused by Edea being possessed by Ultimecia), and what the heroes did to stop the evil future-y sorceress.

So, each action taken by every person in the world could end up having a different result, creating alternate universes, caused by the possible outcomes of one person's actions. Since the twins ended up in the world, a whole other timeline was made, and that is the one that Ultimecia came from, not the timeline from the game. If the twins hadn't come to Gaia until the game started, the Ultimecia that is possessing Edea wouldn't know about the changes, thus giving the girls an edge up on the evil witch-y sorceress.

Rinoa didn't try to give Edea the bracelet, so Ultimecia would have had no reason to summon the Iguions , correct? WRONG. Ultimecia knew Rinoa wouldn't give Edea the bracelet, since she is trying to patch things up with her father. The sorceress also knew Selphie, Squall, and Irvine would try to snipe her. In this Ultimecia's past, the future Ultimecia had summoned the Iguions to try and prevent the trio from ever being a pain in her ass, which is exactly what they've become. So this Ultimecia did the same.

If you don't understand, feel free to shoot me a PM! I understand it, but that's because I'm the one who came up with this whole theory… partially…I also got part of it from other fics… If anyone needs clarification, just tell me, and I'll try to help.

2) It is! Seriously, say it out loud. _Corpses._ It just sounds soo funny! XD _Corpses. Corpses. Corpses._ …If I say it any more, I'll feel like I'm pronouncing it wrong…

3) Again, you must say it aloud to see how funny it sounds. _Forte…_.I feel there should be an accent above the 'e'… But Microsoft Word says it's right… Hnn…

4) I just had to put it in. It is _**SOOO **_Selphie, don'cha think? And I don't own Star Wars, Master Yoda, or the idea of the Force. They belong to Lucas Films, or whatever the hell that company is called. If I did, I'd be a millionaire, maybe a billionaire, like Vlad Masters from Danny Phantom…

**Heyo! I'm alive! I have just been suffering from the bane of all writers: Writer's Block. XP Well, that, and I'm revisiting my earlier obsession. Danny Phantom. So, don't be surprised when you see DP fics on my favorite stories page. XD**

**I am TOTALLY in love with Vlad and Dan. Evil Dan. Danny's future self. XD He is AWESOME! But I still have an obsessive love over Seifer and Squall. And I am NOT gonna give up on this fic. This is my baby. Trust me. 'Sides, I don't wanna leave a story unfinished. (even though I already have…)**

**And, look! A nice long chappy: 4,120 words and 10 pages—without the addition of the footnotes, translation, or this A/N—in Microsoft Word. Be proud of me and bask in the awesomeness that is my writing!**

…**I'm sorry, I've been having a rough week, and am only just getting better, so I'm a bit hyper! XD**

**What'd'ya think of Selphie's POV? XD I'm sorry if anyone doesn't see her being like that, but that's how she is in my head. 'Sides, she's a lot like me, having random thoughts in situations that would otherwise seem to be pretty dire. It keeps the soul happy. And we FINALLY see Sylvia again! YAY! But she's the knight! NOO! (…did anyone **_**besides **_**me see that coming?)**

**I'm also sorry if anyone seems to be a bit OOC, but I've not played the game for a while, and not read any fanfics pertaining to FF8, nor have I been writing FF8 fanfics, so I think I'm just a bit rusty…**

**And, from now on, I will not update until I get **_**at least**_** 3 reviews. I have taken off the anon. reviewers blocker thingy, so there is no reason not to review! Just don't flame me, please!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Kailyn**

I looked up at the Presidential Residence, watching the seconds tick down to 20:00. It was 19:58:37. I did some quick math, figuring out how much time was left until Edea-Ultimecia and Sylvia would be trapped.

_1 minute, 23 seconds and counting. Less than 83 seconds,_ I figured silently. I checked to make sure my swords were still secured.

"_Make sure you watch her moves," _Siren advised.

"_And don't take your eyes off of her, even when the others arrive,_" Coeurl added. _"She won't play fair. She'll be aiming to kill, so keep your guard up."_

_I know,_ I said sadly.

19:58:54. _65 seconds._

I looked around. The crowd was cheering, had been cheering since the speech. Even after the sorceress killed Deling.

19:59. _60._

Edea never wanted to kill. She was a matron, the guardian of orphans. Not just any orphans, though.

_50._

Edea was the guardian of every person in my squad. My comrades, Squall, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, Seifer. My best friend, Selphie. She played the part of the mother they never had.

_40._

Ultimecia was the one who made her kill. Otherwise, Edea would have hands as pure as snow. I made a decision.

_30._

Ultimecia would die. By my hand. I don't care if I die in the process. The sorceress possesses the closest thing _my best friend_ had to a mother, then she brainwashed _my_ _twin_ when I found her just _a few days ago._

_20._

She had hurt too many people. I unwillingly saw the beach Ultimecia's castle was chained to. I pushed the image away.

The float started making its way to the gateway. The people surrounding me started screaming in excitement. I pulled my hood lower.

_10._

But before she dies, I have to fight my sister. I look up, seeing my twin at Edea-Ultimecia's right hand.

_9._

I felt tears prick my eyes. I never wanted to fight her, not like this. Not with weapons.

_8._

I breathed deeply, finding that place in my mind that has become so much like the Trabian snowfields I lived in for the past few years.

_7._

Steeling myself, I forced the tears away. I have to do this. I can't have Squall fighting her; I don't want her to be hurt once she is free from the sorceress's spell.

_6._

If her crush were to fight her, she'd be distraught. I must be the one to fight her.

_5._

Just like Squall was the one to fight Seifer, brothers in all but blood, though their personalities are polar opposites.

_4._

The float was almost completely in the gateway.

_3._

Just a few more seconds. _I can't do this._

_2._

A few more feet. _I don't want to do this!_

_1._

Almost there… A calming, steadying breath. _I __**can**__ and I __**will**__!_

_CRASH!_

The gate fell into place with the sound of cracking cement. I edged closer to the corner of the Gateway.

_CRACK_

The sound of a gunshot ripped through the air. I watched as a light blue translucent shield was summoned with a wave of the sorceress's hand. She turned to look at the top of the clock tower. I crawled through the bars of the gate, then started running between the float and the gateway's walls.

Once in the middle of the float, I stopped running and started making my way up the side of the giant creation. I could hear the screams and shouts of the crowd. That gunshot had shattered Edea-Ultimecia's spell.

Once on the float, I stood slowly, keeping my head down. I could see Sylvia's boots, standing right in front of Edea-Ultimecia. Protecting her. I saw the flash of light as the torches glimmered on her Dao. The sword was at her side, point down, but ready to use in a flash.

"So, this is how it will end?" she questioned. I shook my head, put one hand on the hilt of one of my swords and looked up. Some of my hair hung in one of my eyes, but I didn't try to move it out of my face.

I met Sylvia's gaze, keeping my expression carefully blank. Her eyes were almost lime green and fever-bright, and there was a deep-seated anger, almost hatred, in those orbs.

I'd never seen such anger in anyone. Nor had I ever seen that particular shade of green in my twin's eyes before, or anyone's, for that matter.

"No. It isn't going to end like this," I said vehemently. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Squall come barreling down the road in that car, Tempest, I think.

When the brunet ran into the gates, Sylvia jumped and turned to look for a second before focusing on me again. I realized the blue things on her trench coat were dragons, one on each sleeve and a large one that dominated the back.

"Let me share something with you, Lady Knight Sylvia," I said, using her appropriate title as Sorceress Knight. I saw approval of the title shine in her lime green orbs.

"What's that?" she asked, tilting her head up a bit.

"I'm not one to give up on my goals so easily. I'll see it through to the end. And I'm not going to be defeated before this particular goal of mine is done," I replied. The raven-haired teen smirked.

"What goal is that, Kailyn?" she asked sweetly. I saw Squall climb onto the float and pull out his gunblade, but I waved him off with my free hand, quickly signing to him.

_**Let me deal with the Knight. Wait until the others arrive, and go after the Sorceress while I keep Sylvia occupied.**_

"I guess I can tell you. It's not like it matters, what with you being Ultimecia's pawn," I said nonchalantly. I saw Edea-Ultimecia start, but kept my gaze firmly on Sylvia.

Squall hesitated for a moment, but let his blade rest at his side. I nodded, before turning my full attention to my twin.

"My goal is to get you to remember your past. To remember what your life was like before Garden," I told the others on the float. I purposefully used a flat tone to keep my emotions from betraying me. "To remember your family."

Sylvia looked at me, actually _looked_ at me, as if seeing me for the first time. Then she smirked.

_She hung around Seifer too much,_ I thought to myself. That's the same smirk the blond bully used in the game.

"I don't need my past," the raven-haired knight stated cruelly. "I don't need my past, my family, or my friends. And I certainly don't need _you_."

I shrugged, pretending her words didn't cut as deeply as they actually did. "That's basically what you said yesterday, when you went off on your own. Look where that got you. If you didn't need me, you wouldn't be in this mess."

Sylvia charged, her face contorted in anger. I quickly unsheathed both swords, dancing to the side of the large blade. She turned and swung, and I caught her weapon between both of mine.

She pushed closer, her teeth bared in her pissed off state. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have any mess to get into!" she snarled.

I pushed her back, then waited for her next attack. I held my twin blades firmly, but not tightly, and stayed on the balls of my feet. If I could avoid her attacks enough, she'll wear herself out with those erratic attacks. I wouldn't stand a chance against her if I tried to block every swing; she's always been the stronger one.

"If it weren't for me, you would probably be _dead!_" I retorted. "You don't remember, but I do. You never took it upon yourself to learn First Aid-" Sylvia came at me again, aiming for my right shoulder. I sidestepped, letting her blade glance off of mine.

"-But I did! I kept you safe when you most likely would have died!" I attacked, slicing into her lower back on the right side. Blood ran out of the wound, only a few centimeters deep. Hey, I wanted to hold her off, not kill or disable her.

"If I had known where you were earlier, I would have come, and you wouldn't have been injured so often."

"But you didn't!" she hissed, spinning around and running at me again. "You never cared about me, or you would have gone looking for me when I was unconscious in Alcauld Plains!" I wasn't quick enough to avoid her, and her blade cut into my left thigh. It stung, but I ignored it, retaliating with a sideswipe with one sword and a down-left slash. One of my swords glanced off of her Dao, but the other cut into the side of her calf, right above the top of her boot.

We exchanged blows, injuring and getting injured, and neither of us spoke. I kept my focus on my opponent, my sister, even when Selphie and Irvine arrived. I let myself listen to what they said, dodging another swipe to my stomach.

"Let Kailyn deal with Sylvia. We need to go after the sorceress," the gunblader ordered.

"Got it," the two replied. Then my focus was back on Sylvia, though I could hear Edea-Ultimecia talking (sneering).

"A SeeD… Planted in a run-down Garden…" Then a bunch of summoning, spell-casting, and attacking. When Selphie summoned Carbuncle, I felt his Magic wrap itself around me in a warm cocoon.

_Multis gratias vobis, Clypeus__,_ I said to the Guardian. I felt his mind brush against mine, even though he was junctioned to Selphie.

"_Quist tempus, Magicae__,"_ his quiet voice replied. Then he was gone, and I allowed the entirety of my focus to rest on Sylvia.

After a few more blows, I realized she wasn't going to be worn down easily. Sudden inspiration saw me Drawing from Sylvia, hoping to bring down her strength. Within moments, I got another Guardian. With silent acceptance, it faded into the back of my head, greeting Coeurl and Siren.

"NO!" Sylvia cried out. She looked at me with an expression that made me think she thought I (or the Guardian I Drew from her) betrayed her.

The raven-haired swordswoman charged, swinging her Dao erratically. I was able to easily avoid her attacks. On the last swipe, Sylvia stumbled, and I took the opportunity. I rammed into her side with my shoulder, causing her to fall. She lost her grip on her sword, which I kicked off the float and onto the pavement below, holding a sword to her throat, barely touching skin. I kept the other sword ready to defend myself from an attack from Edea-Ultimecia or, Hyne forbid, G-Soldiers.

We were both panting heavily with numerous wounds, most of which were still bleeding. The cut on my thigh really stung, and the bruise on my wrist made it difficult for me to turn it properly. There was a deep cut on my left cheek, reflecting Sylvia's scar on her right cheek. I had lost my glasses at the same time I got the cut, so I'm glad I keep an extra pair in my bag. Maybe I should invest in contacts…

"You…You took… Fenrir…" she panted accusingly, glaring at me.

"_At least she still has Quezacotl,"_ a new voice said. His voice was deeper than Coeurl's, but still had the growling undercurrent that my thunder Guardian had.

_Fenrir, I presume?_

"_Yes, milady."_ I nodded, ignoring the 'milady' bit. It still irritates me slightly, but I've grown used to it.

"Give him back," Sylvia growled. A Guardian brushed up against my mind, and I got the impression of wild storms. The air around us became charged, as if lightning were about to strike.

"_No,"_ the Guardian warned. This one was like thunder, a deep rumble. Sylvia's expression changed from angry to pleading.

"Quez…" she whispered. "You don't understand. I _need_ Fen. Just like I need you. Like I need my sorceress." Her voice was so pathetic, I felt sorry for her and contemplated giving her the Guardian back.

"_Do not give him back,"_ Quezacotl said more forcefully. _"The pup will explain it to you later, Magicae. Adsertor, it is for the best. Trust me."_

"_Don't worry, young one,"_ a woman's voice murmured. The air seemed to ripple when she spoke to us. _"Everything will turn out in the end."_ Then she was gone.

_I've heard her voice somewhere before!_ I shouted mentally. _Where?_

I shook it off, deciding to ponder it later.

"Bu-" Sylvia started, but was cut off by a drastic change in temperature. The air went frigid, like winter decided to come suddenly and early. My breath froze in my throat as my stomach twisted. I turned to see Edea-Ultimecia with her hand above her head, blue crystals collecting in the air above her talon-like nails. The crystals formed three deadly-looking Ice Spears, which floated in the air for a few moments before the Sorceress commanded them forward.

Selphie and Irvine jumped to the side, and the spear that was originally for Selphie came at me. I jumped out of the way just as Squall was hit by the middle spear. He stumbled back a few steps before falling off the float. His steel-blue eyes were widened in surprise, and his mouth formed an 'o.'

"SQUALL!" we shouted. I reached for my magic, shouting, "_FLOAT_!" I threw the spell at the brunet, then jumped after him, Irvine and Selphie following.

"Shit, I should've seen this coming," I snarled as I rolled Squall's limp body onto its side. "I shoulda warned him." I broke off the part of the spear that hadn't been broken when he landed, then rolled him back over.

"Kai, you couldn't've seen this happening," Selphie said, trying to ease me. Oh, how little she knows.

I growled at myself for a moment before I started giving out orders. I let my leadership-like qualities out, since it was obvious no one else would.

"Kin-Irvine," I corrected myself, "Go back to the hotel, get Rin and take her back to Timber or Dollet, whichever she prefers. Tell her something's gone wrong, and I told you to take her someplace safer than here." When he didn't move, I shouted, "Now!"

The cowboy jumped up and took off as if the hounds of Hell were onto him. I turned my attention to Squall.

"Selphie, pull out the spear slowly, so I can heal it up and he won't bleed out," I said.

"Ok." Her face, usually brightened with a smile, was unusually serious. She grabbed the ice spear with both hands, and I readied my healing Magic.

"Now start pulling it out," I ordered. When the blood started flowing out of the wound, I released some of the Magic with a quiet, "_Cura_."

I was worried, though. I don't know if a few simple _Curas,_ or even a few _Curagas_, would heal bone. I was at a loss.

Suddenly, I felt power well up inside me. It felt like the healing Magic I had stocked up, but stronger. I heard three words echo softly in my head, as if I knew them for ages, but had forgotten. Suddenly, I had a crazy idea. _If this fails,_ I worried.

"_Let your instincts take over, Magicae,_" the woman's voice whispered softly. I nodded.

"Selph, on three, remove the spear," I murmured.

"All the way?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes. Just trust me."

"Alright," she replied. "Ready."

"1…" I closed my eyes and reached for that power, surprised when I could reach it rather easily. "2…" I felt the Magic tingle through my body, and I had a bit of trouble directing it at my hands. "3."

Selphie yanked the spear out, and I released the Magic which hummed through my body, begging for freedom. _"Sana hoc vulnus,"_ I said. I felt the Magic leave my hands, but I still had a sense of where it was. It was in Squall, but not _in _him. It was in his tissues and muscles, stitching him back together.

After a few moments, I felt the Magic I sent to Squall leave, and I opened my eyes. The wound was healed, not even a scar was left. I sighed, relieved.

"Let's get him outta here," I said, grabbing one of his arms. Selphie grabbed the other arm, and we started dragging him to the Gateway's control room entrance.

Before we could get more than a few feet, someone hit me in the back of the head, hard. I dropped Squall and hit the ground, and I knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvia (this is back when Kai Drew Fenrir from Sylv)<strong>

I tried to keep Fenrir, tried to prevent this SeeD, one of my mistress's enemies, from taking him, but no matter how hard I tried to hold onto him, he slipped out of my mental grasp.

"NO!" I screeched. _Why have you left me, Fen? Why'd you betray me? Why'd she __**make**__ you betray me?_

I attacked Kailyn, swinging Enova wildly, desperately trying to land a hit to give me a chance to take my wolf back. She avoided all of my attacks, and I stumbled. The brunette rammed her shoulder into my side in a tackle worthy of a quarterback. I fell on my shoulder and rolled onto my back. That fall dislocated my shoulder, and I had lost my grip on Enova's hilt.

Kailyn kicked my sword off the float and put one of her silver and blue blades at my throat. I was glad to see she was panting, too. Her wrist was stiff, and there was a steady flow of blood ran down her cheek from that cut I'd given her. I was too distraught to feel happy for long.

"You…You took… Fenrir…" I panted accusingly, glaring at the SeeD standing over me. I saw her dark green eyes unfocus for a moment, before she nodded. I growled.

"Give him back," I demanded.

"_No,"_ Quezacotl ordered. I saw the brunette's surprise, so I guess she heard my Guardian, too.

"Quez…" I whispered. "You don't understand. I _need_ Fen. Just like I need you. Like I need my sorceress." _Please. Make her give him back!_

"_Do not give him back,"_ Quezacotl said more forcefully. _"The pup will explain it to you later, Magicae. Adsertor, it is for the best. Trust me."_

_How can it be for the best when I don't have one of my Guardians?_ I demanded. _I __**need**__ Fenrir! Just like Squall needs Shiva! Or Zell needs Hydra!_

"_Don't worry, young one,"_ a woman's voice murmured. The air seemed to ripple when she spoke. _"Everything will turn out in the end."_ Then she was gone.

_What does that mean?_ I asked. I saw Kailyn's confused face, and guessed she heard the voice, too.

"Bu-" The temperature dropped sharply, cutting me off. I felt the sword move from my neck, so I took the opportunity to sit up, watching the swordswoman warily. However, her focus was on my Sorceress.

I looked over and smirked weakly when I saw her making those Ice Spears she had used earlier. One of the Galbadian Commanders didn't agree with having a Sorceress as an ambassador, and made his feelings known at the meeting this morning. He hadn't changed his mind after an hour of trying, and he wouldn't follow milady or my orders.

Once the spears were formed, my mistress released them, aiming at the three SeeD who had fought against her. Selphie and Squall, I remembered from the Timber mission, but the cowboy with the shotgun I don't recognize…

Selphie and the cowboy jumped to the side, effectively dodging their spears and causing Kailyn to become a new target. She jumped to the side, right behind the gunblader. Squall didn't move fast enough, and the middle spear ran him through.

"SQUALL!" the three screamed. The brunet stumbled back a few steps, then fell off the edge of the float.

"_FLOAT_!" Kailyn shouted, aiming it at the fallen man. Then she and the other two jumped off the float as well.

I pushed myself up, limping over to my Sorceress before I collapsed onto one knee in front of her. She healed me with a wave of her hand.

"Order the soldiers to capture the SeeD," she murmured. "There are also SeeD in the control room of the Gateway."

"Right away, milady," I replied, just as quietly. I summoned a commander.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked, saluting.

"Capture the SeeD. There are some in the control room of the Gateway," I ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" he replied, running off to relay the orders to the other soldiers.

* * *

><p><em>Multis gratias vobis, Clypeus<em>_- Many thanks to you, Shield._

_Quist tempus, Magicae__- Any time, __Magicae__._

_Sana hoc vulnus- Heal this wound._

**Yay! We've reached the end of Disk 1! It only took us 32 chapters… Well, actually it took 16 chapters, since the game's plot started on chapter 16, and 32-16=16…**

**Enough technicalities! We've reached a major milestone, here, peeps! Oh, Happy Easter! And happy late birthday to Rinoa and Zell! And me as well! All three of us have birthdays in March. Rinoa's is the 3****rd****, Zell's is the 17****th****, and mine is somewhere between the two. I'm now 17! …I'm such a nerd. Normal people wouldn't know fictional character's birthdays…**

**Alright. Other footnotes, cause I was too darned lazy to put numbers beside them. Kai's calling Edea "Edea-Ultimecia" because she's being controlled by Ultimecia. As she explained at the beginning of the chapter, Edea wouldn't willingly kill someone.**

**I have a challenge for you: who was the voice who said, "**_**Don't worry, young one. Everything will turn out in the end."**_

**To the first reader who figures it out, I will offer up a reward. A spoiler, a camo appearance (of you or of an OC), a short ficlet, or a drawing (if I can figure out how to work the stupid scanner…).**

_Just to let you know, she's started a few other stories, but Risika hasn't put them up yet. The plots are still being developed. Basically, they're just for when we run out of ideas._

Kai, why'd you leave the review begging to me? That's _your_ job!

…_just do it, Sylv._

Fine… Reviews are most welcome. Any tips or ideas are welcome. Flames are _**not**_ welcome, and if we figure out who you are, I can guarantee you'd best watch your tail, because I will send my overprotective family members after you. So, please review. We like to know people's thoughts.

(And I know you're reading this. I see how many hits this story gets. It won't take but a few moments to type out, 'like the story.' or , 'the grammar in this part needs some work.')

Loves yous all!


End file.
